


【天龙八部/萧峰慕容复】廿五史·俱摩罗天

by likesleep



Category: Chinese History RPF, 天龍八部 - 金庸 | Demi-Gods and Semi-Devils - Jin Yong
Genre: Alternate History, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 206,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likesleep/pseuds/likesleep
Summary: 古之正史廿四，故云廿五史者，野史也，言史而咏情者也。俱摩罗天，梵名Kuma^ra，护世二十天之一。所往来者皆男子，莫不光明相好，坚心而韧志。因一念差，为情欲而堕六道轮回。本文人物，皆出自香港无线1982年版《天龙八部》。
Relationships: 萧峰/慕容复
Kudos: 11





	1. 第一回上

第一部 破军

第一回 南慕容 北乔峰

北宋神宗熙宁元年，无锡惠山。  
风声虎虎，空地上三对人影纵横来去，倏分倏合，斗得难解难分。  
空地两侧各有一群人观战，隐呈对峙之势。东边尽是鹑衣百结的乞丐，个个脸色凝重，不错眼地盯着场中的形势。西边却是数十名番邦打扮的武士，站在最前的，是个身披大红锦袍、神态傲慢的中年男子，身后陪侍着一个身形极高、鼻子极大的汉子。  
这两人非别，乃是西夏国一品堂征东大将军赫连铁树和他属下的努尔海。那赫连铁树右手中握的晶莹碧绿，赫然正是丐帮重宝，帮主信物打狗棒。

原来丐帮前次杏子林大会上中了一品堂埋伏，全军尽没，连打狗棒也叫人家夺了去。后来虽经阿朱段誉所扮的假乔峰假慕容复解救，得以扳回一成，但这信物却是始终未得夺还。此番大举再下江南，于惠山山麓重开战场，便是要与一品堂一决上下，雪洗前耻。  
这赫连铁树看着场中激斗，只是不住冷笑，手指在打狗棒身上轻轻敲击，一副胸有成竹的模样。丐帮中不时有人抬起头来，狠狠向他瞪上一眼，他也只作不见，全不理睬。努尔海观战了片刻，却有些担心起来，凑近身来在他耳边低声道：“将军，形势不妙啊，你看那云中鹤……”  
此时场中与云中鹤放对的乃是丐帮长老吴长风。但见他一口鬼头刀上下翻飞，似慢实快，步步紧逼。云中鹤在杏子林为王语嫣所指，曾在他手下输过一招，对这路刀法颇为忌惮，仗着轻功高妙，东躲西闪地四下游斗，形势颇见狼狈。  
赫连铁树却道：“不妨，云中鹤即便不是那叫化子对手，一时也败不下来。过上片刻，必有转机。”  
努尔海抓了抓头皮，看场中另两对时，一边是陈长老对阵南海鳄神。南海鳄神虽然兵刃上占着便宜，但陈孤雁一只麻袋舞了开来，风雨不透，南海鳄神也怕叫化儿擅弄蛇虫，别要放了什么毒物出来，老子岂不吃个暗亏，也不敢过分进逼。另一边宋长老一柄倒齿铁锏使得呼呼挂风，叶二娘知他功力甚深，且这兵刃专克刀剑，更不欲欺近身去，薄刀舞做一团圆光，护住了自身门户，时不时说两句风凉话儿，显是用了一个“拖”字诀，不求有功，先求无过。努尔海看了多时，实不见得有多少胜算，但己方杏子林一役损失颇重，此时并无其他人选可用，也只有心下焦躁：“这些叫花子着实难缠，便是天下三大恶人，却也未必准能赢得。为何将军的语气竟挺有把握的样子？”  
这一场争斗言明是以武赌胜，一品堂若败，需交还打狗棒，三年不得再履中土；丐帮若败，则不免要在一品堂手下俯首听命。丐帮三老情知攸关本帮生死荣辱，轻忽不得；个个抖擞精神，奋力进击。群丐见三长老渐占上风，互相看去，不由都面带喜色。  
忽听“啊”的一声大叫，吴长风鬼头刀落地，手臂已为云中鹤钢抓剐中，鲜血淋漓，踉踉跄跄向后便退。  
这一下变出突然，人人都是大出意料，明明见吴长老稳占上风，如何眨眼间便形势逆转？宋长老瞥眼看见，急忙提一口气，要逼退叶二娘过去看个究竟，岂料一运气间，竟觉周身酸软，用不得力，宛然是中了悲酥清风的迹象，不由心下大惊。  
要知丐帮上次在这天下第一迷药上吃了大亏，此番乃是有备而来，早派帮众在山麓四边布下阵势，放哨巡风，绝不容西夏人再有暗中放毒之举。此时这悲酥清风之毒却是从何而来？  
原来叶二娘甚是狡诈，早将那悲酥清风的毒水涂抹在刀刃之上，风干之后，原有那股刺鼻气息已减，药粉却在动手之际随风散布，实是伤人于无形的阴狠手段。云中鹤亦用此法，果然轻易便伤了吴长老。只有南海鳄神生性憨直，两人恐他露出破绽，此事并未与他说知，故而陈长老所幸未遭暗算。  
宋长老手脚酸软，铁锏登时迟滞，惊怒之下破口骂道：“兀那婆娘暗中放毒，好不阴险！”叶二娘咯咯笑道：“大长老可是上了年纪，糊涂起来了。咱们是天下有名的恶人，不知要讲哪一门子的信义？”语声轻柔，手下却丝毫不软，腕子一转，薄刀便向宋长老颈中砍去。宋长老心知不好，欲待横锏招架时，手臂又哪里提得起来。  
一时间赫连铁树得意冷笑，努尔海又惊又喜，丐帮众人齐声惊呼。奈何陈孤雁兀自在与南海鳄神力斗，数名八袋弟子都在抵敌云中鹤，抢救吴长老，竟是分身乏术。其余帮众便欲上前，然而以他们的武功，又如何抢得在叶二娘之前相救？  
眼见宋长老不免一刀之厄，猛地里白影晃动，场中忽地多了一人。

这人已在场边山坡之上站了多时，众人全神观战，竟无一人发觉他何时来到。此时他见宋长老危殆，方才一跃而下，直如白虹经天，迅捷已极。叶二娘一刀已落，竟不及他人来的快速，被他一步踏入，挡在宋长老身前。这一下落足正是刀法中空隙所在，叶二娘那薄刀本是圈转回砍，此时却被撩在了外门，不及收回；同时眼前一花，一样兵刃已向她面门袭来，只觉劲风扑面，触脸如割，呼吸为之一窒，大惊之下不及多想，急忙踊身后跃，直退出去两丈来远，方才立定脚步，定睛观看。  
一看之下愈发惊异，原来那一招之间便逼退了自己的，并非什么兵刃，只是一支湘妃竹骨的小小纸扇。  
那持扇之人是个二十七八岁的青年公子，戴一顶卷草龙纹半月银冠，穿一袭挑丝绣梅白苎长衫，披一领真红穿花织锦披风，面目俊美，潇洒闲雅。这时随手将折扇一合，向众人颔首为礼，微笑道：“在下慕容复，不请自来，请诸位多多原谅。”

众人听他报名，不由都惊噫了一声。此时场中诸人均已停手，各自跳出圈外。南海鳄神歪了头，上一眼下一眼打量慕容复，他曾见过段誉所扮的假慕容，难以分辨，索性一并发作道：“小子，你姑苏慕容家真是爱管闲事！老子和丐帮的叫化儿们玩玩，关你屁事，又要你来插手！”  
慕容复含笑道：“天下事天下人管得，何况诸位驾临江南，在下算得半个主人，中原武林同道有难，在下岂能置身事外？却又如何说得上是闲事？”  
南海鳄神听他说话文绉绉地，愈发气闷起来，怒道：“你分明是故意和一品堂作对！莫要仗着会两招我师父的凌波微步，就不把老子们放在眼里！”他虽是粗人，倒也有两分心计，料想不是对手，便存了个同仇敌忾的主意。  
慕容复心下明白，也不说破，只淡淡笑道：“尊驾此言差矣，在下与贵堂无怨无仇，是贵堂扰乱中原武林于先，尊驾同伴暗箭伤人于后；诸多事端，皆自贵堂而起。这‘作对’二字不敢领受，原璧奉还。”  
南海鳄神无言以对，只恼得摩拳擦掌，便欲上来动手。  
这时群丐已将吴宋二长老抢回本队。三长老听慕容复如此说法，想到过去颇有误会，不由颇为抱愧，都过来向他施礼道：“慕容公子，多谢两次相救，丐帮上下同感大德。”慕容复含笑还礼，只道：“长老太谦了。是对方偷施暗算，在下不过适逢其会，这等称赞，愧不敢当。”  
南海鳄神见他转身与丐帮众人客套起来，竟对自己不再理睬，连声怒喝：“臭小子，罗里罗嗦，哪有许多话说！你再不动手，老子可不客气了！”见慕容复仍是听若不闻，只恼得哇哇暴叫，鳄嘴剪一举，便抢上前来。  
忽然慕容复身侧闪出一人，对了南海鳄神一掌击出。南海鳄神右手鳄嘴剪不及招架，只得左手撤鞭，与他硬对了一掌。砰地一声大响，沙土飞溅，这人身子一晃，南海鳄神却退了三四步远，方才拿桩站定。他倒也自来佩服英雄好汉，豆眼圆睁，喝道：“好掌力！”  
那人笑道：“哪里，初窥门径，贻笑方家。”南海鳄神一听掉文便不耐烦，只问：“废话少说，你又是什么人？”  
那人四十多岁年纪，穿套铁青色衣巾，双眼眯缝，一副多年不第的老儒生模样，微笑道：“小可公冶乾。干杯之干，非乾坤之乾，正是人生有酒且杯干，若对金樽须尽欢……”  
南海恶神愕然道：“什么干的湿的？老子只要能打的！”拾起鳄尾鞭，纵身扑上，便和公冶乾战在一处。  
叶二娘刚才吃了一招的亏，哪肯罢休，只怕自己不是对手，向云中鹤使个眼色，柔声道：“慕容公子，暗地里下手可有什么趣儿，让我来会你一会。”口中说话，那薄刀却先一步递了过去，一句甫毕，早已砍出了十七八刀。  
慕容复听得风声，也不回身，只向丐帮三老笑道：“诸位长老久战辛苦，这一阵便由在下代劳如何？”说话间折扇一翻，随手向后挡架，只听叮叮叮犹如急雨敲窗般一串脆响，叶二娘那势若飘风的十几刀都被他弹了开去。  
云中鹤趁他抵挡叶二娘，倏然欺近，钢抓猛地探出，搭向他肩头。慕容复微微一笑，一边弹挡刀势，一边右足为轴转了半个圈子，左掌一起，正按在钢抓的柄上，只向外一推，云中鹤便觉立足不住，一步抢出，手中钢抓当地一声，正撞上叶二娘的薄刀，两样兵刃双双荡开。慕容复转身立定，却也并不跟着进击，只是立在原地，含笑瞧着两人。  
这两个虽是有名的恶人，也不由得脸上一热，都知慕容复大是劲敌，当下也不搭话，再次扑上。吴长风叫道：“以多欺少，好不要脸！”只苦于自身中毒，动弹不得。陈孤雁欲待抢上相助，从赫连铁树身后又跃出数名西夏武士，一般地以多敌少，将他也绊住了。  
片刻间场上大乱，成了一片混战之势。

慕容复身在两大好手夹击之下，却始终脸含微笑，意态闲暇。手中那支折扇虽是做判官笔来用，然以叶二娘等人的江湖经验，竟也识不得他的路数。但见来势尚是昆仑派的清凉扇法，收势便转了羽衣门的惊虹笔路，转折之间，天衣无缝，实不知他下一招到底会有何变化，只得凝神招架，竟寻不到进击的机会。且听他一招之出，嗤嗤有声，知他扇上运了真力，虽是一支纸扇儿，却无殊利刃，若被划中一般地有断臂破腹之祸，自家手中拿的虽是精钢兵刃，却不敢去与他扇子相碰。云中鹤内力较弱，慕容复倒用了七成精神来对付叶二娘，百忙中左掌还得一两招，便逼得他不得不飘身闪避。  
这般打了二三十个回合，叶二娘心下暗惊：“姑苏慕容果然名不虚传，只是这小子不知使了什么法儿，我和老四的悲酥清风竟也没了效用？”正待另想计较，忽听一品堂队伍中嘈杂起来，斜眼一看，却见赫连铁树身前有一人跌倒在地。  
这人乃是丐帮大智分舵舵主全冠清。他向来工于心计，眼见双方好手已成混战，自知武功平平，也不去趟这浑水，早借着围观众人遮掩身形，一步步向赫连铁树靠了过去。他曾见过努尔海的武功，甚是稀松平常，料想官宦出身的都不过如此，若能趁机将打狗棒夺回，实是大功一件。因此见赫连铁树凝神看着场中，便猛然跃出，劈手便来夺那竹棒。  
这番计较原本不差，只差着赫连铁树乃是军旅出身，战场上真杀实砍，积功方至将军之位，手下功夫之硬，颇不逊于南海鳄神等人。这时他见全冠清扑到，冷笑一声，棒交左手，右手运力一掌击出，全冠清猝不及防，急收双掌来挡时，兀自接架不住，登时被震倒在地，胸中气血翻涌，急切间爬不起身。赫连铁树更不容情，上前一步，举掌便向他天灵猛击下去。

慕容复身在局中，却是时刻留意着四周动静，这时眼见全冠清有性命之忧，笑容一敛，折扇径点叶二娘咽喉，左掌斜劈云中鹤后颈。这两招来得极快，去势却飘忽不定，那两人眼前一花，急举兵刃挡架时，不料慕容复全是虚招，只引得对方出手，他双掌一收，轻飘飘早掠出了战团。云中鹤以那等轻功竟也不及反应，只觉后腰一痛，已被飞腿踢中，一个筋斗翻倒在地。慕容复却借着这一踢之势腾身跃起，伸掌在叶二娘薄刀平面上一按，去势更疾，如脱弦之箭向赫连铁树急射过去。  
高手比武之中，他竟这般说走便走，叶二娘心头一凛，暗道：“这小子原来远远未出全力，今日在他手下绝讨不得好去。那赫连铁树于我有何好处，老娘何必为他卖命！”当下收住刀势，并不上前追击。  
赫连铁树听得风声不善，不及伤人，急忙反身双手持棒向上挡格。他知对方了得，这一格用足了十成功力，脚下拿了千斤坠，牢牢站定。却见慕容复人在半空，并不发掌击来，只是手指在棒身上一拂一搭，赫连铁树登觉有一股极大力量将打狗棒向外横甩，说什么也把持不定，双手一松，那竹棒便斜飞出去，落在四五步开外的地上。  
赫连铁树急欲去拾时，慕容复如何肯放？他见赫连乃是空手，便将折扇向腰间一插，掌劈指戳，这一下动手与方才大不相同，竟是招招凌厉，毫不容情。不数合间，赫连铁树已左支右绌，通身见汗，想要唤人相助，却没半分余暇张口。  
努尔海大急，使出地堂功夫，一个打滚欺进战团，伸手去抓打狗棒。然慕容复手上应付赫连铁树，眼睛向下看也不看，只是脚步斜踏横踩，便落在努尔海必要容身之处，逼得他满地打滚，休说去拿打狗棒，自顾尚且不暇。  
其余西夏武士见势不好，抽出兵刃一拥而上。慕容复瞥见全冠清已站起身来，当下足尖一勾，将那打狗棒挑了起来，直送到他怀中，随即抬掌在他肩头轻轻一推，全冠清立足不稳，登时跌出了战团之外。这里慕容复披风扬处，长袖飞舞，西夏武士群中已是乾坤倒错，星斗横移。只听砰砰、噼啪、哎哟之声大作，甲武士的刀砍上了乙武士的剑，丙武士的矛刺中了丁武士的盾，一时间刀剑齐鸣，自相矛盾，夹着连声痛呼：“将军，是我！”原来赫连大将军的擒拿手却抓在了努尔海肩头。众人搅做一团，好不热闹。

慕容复一声长笑，飘身后退，向赫连铁树拱手道：“赫连将军，承让。”  
赫连铁树脸色铁青，又见四下里丐帮帮众围拢上来，已结成了打狗阵阵势，心知今日之战已一败涂地，大喝道：“大家住手！”一品堂军令颇严，众武士闻声立时停手起身，纷纷退回本队。赫连铁树咬牙道：“今天一战是我们一品堂输了，退回西夏便是。慕容复，叫花子，咱们山长水远，后会有期！”手一挥，带了属下转身便走。  
慕容复道：“将军留步！”赫连铁树一愣回头，却见他伸出手来，微笑道：“请赐解药！”不由怒火更炽，掏出个瓷瓶狠狠掷了过去，随即快步离开。  
叶二娘嗲声道：“慕容公子果然好功夫，只是千万保重身子，莫要有个头痛脑热，咱四大恶人日后来寻你算帐却不方便。”慕容复也不着恼，只淡淡笑道：“有劳挂怀。”叶二娘横了他一眼，扬声叫道：“老三，还打什么，要走啦！”南海鳄神正与公冶乾打得激烈，忽见对方一笑收手，只得老大不乐意地跳出圈子，瞪眼道：“慕容家的功夫不错啊，老子下次再来领教。”公冶乾道：“随时奉陪。”南海鳄神哼了一声，转身追上叶二娘和云中鹤，一行人转过山脚，迅即不见。  
慕容复过去将解药递与丐帮，三长老连声称谢，接来闻了，果然力气渐复。却见全冠清抱着打狗棒，兀自在原地发呆。刚才激斗之中，慕容复扬起的披风挡住了众人视线，自丐帮一侧看来，那打狗棒倒似是全冠清奋不顾身自战团中抢出来的一般。吴长风虽与他自来不睦，这时也有两分佩服，过去拉了他手臂道：“全舵主辛苦了，可受了伤没有？”  
全冠清实是不敢相信，这多少人梦寐以求、珍而重之的帮主信物，竟如此轻易地便握在自己手上，一时竟是不知所措；忽听吴长风唤他，这才惊觉，忙道：“没有，没有，多谢长老关心。”一面说着，一面禁不住偷眼去看慕容复，只见他也恰好向自己看来。两人目光相接，慕容复微微一笑，向他点了点头。全冠清心头一阵迷茫，手上却不由将打狗棒抓得愈发紧了。

澹然空水对斜晖，曲岛苍茫接翠微。  
数丛沙草群鸥散，万顷江天一鹭飞。  
出姑苏城西南数里即至太湖。那太湖襟带三州，周行五百里，东南之水尽归于此。古称五湖。中有七十二峰苍翠，立于三万六千顷波涛，慕容氏主庄燕子坞亦隐于其中。  
燕子坞所在岛屿四下水道迂回，地势极是隐秘；且兼地理特殊，水底乱石纵横，恰似天生就的堤坝，使得水流不畅，回环盘绕，昼夜冷暖变化之下，岛周便长年水气蒸腾。湖中来往的渔人纵然近在咫尺，也不知这一片雾霭中别有天地。是以除慕容氏本家外，方圆数里内平日几无人迹。然这日慕容复主从二人辞了丐帮回转之时，却见庄门岸边早泊了一艘小舟，侧耳听去，庄中隐隐竟有金风响动，不由得均是一惊。  
公冶乾心道：“来慕容家寻仇的虽多，但自来无人有本事找到此处，今日倒也奇了。”当下暗暗运气于掌，一面看向慕容复，只待他下令。  
慕容复却并不急于入内，凝神细听那风声，只听金刃劈风中夹着机械的轧轧转动，更隐约有断断续续的拐杖击地之声，顿时猜到了七分，唇角微微一扬，向公冶乾作个手势，转身隐在一排柳树之后。公冶乾还不及疑问，便听金风止歇，拐杖击地声转急促，跟着愈来愈近；不消片刻工夫，人影晃动，一名老妇手持铁拐杖，几个起落，气喘喘地落在了燕子坞庄门之外。这老妇一头白发，身材矮小，却是曼陀山庄王夫人手下的瑞婆婆。  
只见瑞婆婆发髻散乱，衣衫破裂，脸上擦着一道又长又粗的血痕，指着庄门不住地喃喃咒骂。吴地乡音佶屈，妇人相骂更是拗口，寻常男子便未必听得懂两成，何况慕容复世家公子，只听出口口声声“臭丫头”、“小贱人”，此外层出不穷的连篇骂语，便是不知所云了。  
瑞婆婆翻来覆去骂了半日，四下里静悄悄地并无一声，倒也无味，呸地吐了一口浓痰，拐杖在地下重重一顿，恨声道：“慕容小子，不信你在外头躲一辈子不回来！到时请我们夫人来，看你和那小蹄子能将我家小姐藏到哪里去！”  
公冶乾早已心下大怒，只是少主在场，自己却不便出头。看慕容复时，只见风中树影摇曳，在他脸上一层层掠将过去，只映得脸色如凝霜雪，却并无行动之意。公冶乾不敢多言，只好强压怒气，瞧着那瑞婆婆扶着拐杖颤巍巍走到水边，解缆登舟，浆声响起，不一时，小船便已隐没在水雾之中。

燕子坞乃慕容氏数代旧园，引流水而溋曲池，依山厓而建坡陀，远则古台芳榭，近则高树长廊；江南园多宛转，此坞却是水幽木瑟，苍冷森然。尤其坞左一院，山房数间皆是原木露明，全无雕饰，四下里藓苔蔽路，无阶无垣，遍生的皆是白皮古松，寒碧如海，过者几不知其中台榭如许，却是慕容复平日起坐读书之处。门上萧索一片，并无什么“松风半夜雨，帘月满堂霜”的应景佳联；只悬一匾，颜其额曰“宣义”，阴绿木刻，笔致波磔如剑。更可骇者，此时房檐下映日生光，也不是玲珑雕工的挂落，竟是一排明晃晃精钢所制的弓弩，弩头向下，皆对准了院庭中心。  
一片杀气砭人之际，忽地响起软绵绵、娇滴滴的少女声音，一个道：“王姑娘，吓煞快哉，侬可呒啥事体？”一个道：“我……我……瑞婆婆真的走了么？” 但见两名少女花容苍白，都倚在廊下吴王靠上不住喘息，满头满身沾的尽是落花碎叶，正是王语嫣和阿碧。  
好一阵，二人听着松风瑟瑟，并无人声，这才惊魂稍定。阿碧拍拍心口，吁了口长气道：“好险机关动格快，瑞婆婆勿见到侬来，不然真格勿得了。”说着站起身来，小心翼翼绕到庭中松树下，认准了其中一根枝桠，伸手去扳。  
这树枝精工伪装，便是檐下弓弩的消息开关。只是这机关制作时为防敌人反扑，未发动时触手即开，弓弩发动之后开关便随之锁死，非有深厚内力不能动其分毫。此时却麻烦了阿碧，她半踮了脚尖，双手用力，只是扳它不动。王语嫣虽然博览武学，对机关消息却一窍不通，看了半日，也不知是好，便道：“阿碧，不如去叫老顾他们来帮忙？”  
阿碧急道：“勿好。公子爷若这辰光回来，瞧见机关勿收，要生气哉……啊哟！”一声轻呼，原来身后忽地探过一只男子的修长手掌，覆在她手上，只微一用力，内劲到处，轧轧声响，一排弓弩都收回了屋架之后。只听得男子的声音轻笑道：“我有那么容易生气么？”  
阿碧脸上一红，笑生双靥，转身唤道：“公子！”

王语嫣亦是又惊又喜，轻呼一声“表哥！”待要迎将上去，忽想起自己一身凌乱，顿觉羞涩，低了头只是弄衣角，却又忍不住悄悄抬眼去看慕容复。一抬眼间，却见他也正望向自己，顿时双颊绯红，忙地垂下了眼帘，两排长长的睫毛如蝶翼般颤个不住。  
慕容复本来冷凝的眼神也放柔了三分，走上去解了披风给她裹在肩上，轻叹道：“你们两个可受惊了，我当早些回来才是。”  
阿碧抿着嘴儿笑道：“公子勿担心，瑞婆婆凶是凶得来，不过阿叫俚见勿到王姑娘，俚也呒不法子。”  
慕容复见她两个狼狈得活像捉迷藏的小孩儿模样，不知才在哪一处花丛石洞躲过来的，忍不住失笑，轻斥了一声：“顽皮！”  
阿碧低头吐了吐舌头，笑眯眯地不做声。王语嫣却想到母亲寻找自己，心下忐忑，怯生生地道：“表哥，你这次回来待得多久，可不要……不要只两三天功夫，又……”  
慕容复柔声道：“我此次回来有事要做，一时不会走的。你出门寻我，一路也辛苦了，先去歇歇，有话改天再说不迟。”  
王语嫣抬起头来，脸上喜气浮动，轻声道：“表哥，你是说……让我住下来么？”  
慕容复道：“你和阿碧在这里等我，是为了问这个？”见她含羞点头，微笑道：“你是我的表妹，燕子坞便和你自己家中一样，自然是愿住多久便住多久。”  
王语嫣嫣然一笑，半侧了脸儿对阿碧使眼色。阿碧听得慕容复不会便走，也是笑意盈盈，娇声道：“王姑娘住下，好是好得来，只怕舅太太又晓得仔，耐末勿得了。”  
慕容复听她提到王夫人，眼中刹那间掠过一丝杀气，但转瞬即隐，仍是微微含笑道：“这个容易，包三哥和风四哥现在洛阳，我让他们放出话去，叫江湖上传言我在外走动，舅母只道我未回燕子坞，自然不会再来此处寻人。只是你们两个不要淘气，若是再偷偷跑出去玩耍……”  
阿碧脸上又是一红，急忙抢着应了一声是。慕容复一笑，转口吩咐道：“阿碧，陪表妹回房去休息。莫要到用起晚饭了，还是这样没精神。”  
两个少女听他话中之意，显是晚间便会过来相见，不由欢欢喜喜地齐声应是，转身去了。

慕容复目送两女身影在松间冉冉隐没，转过身来，却见公冶乾手捋胡须，站在树下似笑非笑地瞧着自己，只觉微微发窘，掉转视线轻咳了一声，道：“公冶二哥，我们进去说话。”  
两人进了书房，公冶乾反身将门闩好，这才走近来低声问道：“公子爷，你此次不曾传书便突然回来，属下猜想，可是有大事要交代我等？”  
慕容复在桌边坐了，一面提笔作书，一面道：“不错。我此次回来，一则是因一品堂将有动于丐帮，我必要就中行事。二则，确有一桩要务迫在眼前，要交诸位去办。”笔下如飞，写了数行人名官职之属，递与公冶乾道：“传书与邓大哥，叫他即日在汴梁打点，务要与此中所列之人从速结交，无论耗费多少银钱都不必吝惜。”  
公冶乾躬身接过，只见上书“吕惠卿、章惇、蔡确、吕嘉问、薛向”等七八人名字，不由得一阵诧异形于颜色，只听慕容复道：“二哥为何皱眉？敢是有什么疑问么？”  
公冶乾沉吟道：“公子这里所列官员，以属下所知，多是些根基尚浅的新进之辈。就是晋身颇早如吕惠卿者，也不过做到区区一个集贤殿校勘。既乏实权，亦无大建树，也不曾听说有何人受上宠幸，公子如今却力命结交，这个……其中关窍，属下却不明白。”  
慕容复逐字看着自己所书名姓，缓缓地道：“上月京中邸报传出，提到宋帝一道诏命，宣江宁知府王安石上京晋见，可是有的？”  
公冶乾道：“果有此事，属下在京中亦曾听闻。”  
慕容复道：“以二哥所知，王安石此人如何？”  
公冶乾道：“听说此人志不在小，一向思除历世之弊，建非常之功。然不当上意，虽然地方上政绩颇著，却也未见有大作为。”  
慕容复淡淡一笑，立起身来道：“不然。王安石那上仁宗皇帝言事书我曾读过，大才高志，实不在韩琦范文正之下。这样人物，窘于一时，难窘于一世。如今宋主年轻气盛，做太子时便想见其人，此番初登大宝，正思有为，不过数月便特地召他上京，前途如何不问可知。王某既得其主，此正是三年不飞一飞冲天；以我看来，只怕不出一年，国法必变。”屈指在桌上轻轻敲着那张书函，又道：“我在历年邸报中留意，这些人都是才志堪表，却身居卑位之辈。王某若要提拔新贵以为己用，十有八九便是此中上选。我不趁此时结交，难道要白白放过这等良机么？”  
公冶乾恍然，赞道：“公子说的是！”跟着又想起一件事来，思忖片刻，又道：“这样说来，公子此番相助丐帮，想必也是……”见慕容复眼露赞许之色，公冶乾心中释然，不由笑道：“原来如此。属下本来想，公子的目的不外是借丐帮的江湖声势，一来要那些老叫花子替我出头，澄清那桩‘以彼之道，还施彼身’的无头公案，二来也是收服人心之意。既然如此，为何不结交帮中首脑人物，却将夺回打狗棒这样大功平白送与一个小小舵主全冠清？原来公子也是看中此人将有所作为么！”  
慕容复点了点头，道：“正是。别说区区一个舵主，便是放眼天下，有胆色有本事逼走北乔峰，叫天下第一大帮易主的又有几人！只此一条，此人绝不简单。我看那些长老没一个及得上他，久后丐帮权柄必入此人之手，若不早谋，恐失其机。”语气一转，森然道：“传书包三哥风四哥，叫他们在洛阳不可再和丐帮起分毫冲突，但要小心监视，不管他帮中有何异动，立时报我！”  
公冶乾应声称是，又道：“是否也要三弟四弟继续查访那杀人案件的真凶？”  
慕容复微皱眉道：“先不必急于查访。我已想过多次，此人既做下偌大案子，所谋自不在小，决不会就此停步不前。我们不妨以静制动，待有端倪之时再作定夺，亦不为迟。何况图穷所现的，却也未必便是匕首呢。”说着伸手推开窗子，仰望天际，又道：“眼下丐帮方是洛阳第一要务。方才二哥说到我此行用意，还不算说的全了。这丐帮与寻常江湖帮派不同，所谓大隐隐于市，乞丐遍布天下，泯然众人，纵令皇城官衙也无人注意；何况这些叫花子历来规矩谨严，上下一心，说到流言、探报，世上哪里去寻更可用的细作之选！天下若乱时……”说到这里，眼中忽地射出极明亮极兴奋的光芒来。  
公冶乾只听得连连点头，上前半步，低声道：“是了，公子此次急谋丐帮，莫非……莫非已寻到了这天下动乱之机？”  
慕容复不答，一直淡然轻抿的唇角却禁不住微微上扬，露出了一丝笑意。

公冶乾难掩惊喜，愈发压低了声音道：“公子，是否西夏王愿意重谈当年与太祖旧盟，合力攻宋？”  
慕容复拂袖而坐，抬手倒了一杯茶来慢慢啜着，摇头冷笑道：“这却没有。那拓跋李家若是重信义、讲旧情之辈，也做不到今日裂土称帝的地位。我早知此事绝无可为，此去西夏，起始便不是打他李家的主意。”  
公冶乾一愣，道：“那公子所言契机却是来自何处？”  
慕容复放下茶盏，一手自怀中取出一封信函递了与他。公冶乾接来拆开一看，只见尽是契丹文字，他也不及细读，眼光一扫，见信末盖着一方朱砂篆印，赫然是“大辽南院楚”五字。  
公冶乾惊道：“南院楚王？莫不是辽国皇太叔之子耶律涅鲁古？”匆匆将信浏览一遍，只见楚王在信中言道：京中举兵日期已定。我父掌天下兵马，成事十拿九稳。但需子力，刺洪基于微服出猎之际，可保万无一失。苟成事，无相忘云云；登时激动得有些抑制不住，双手微颤，道：“这……这……这等良机……我兄弟几个说起，还奇怪公子为何甘心屈就于那一品堂，原来公子之意在辽而非夏！莫非公子早便看出辽国势有可图么？”  
慕容复凝神看着壁间悬挂的一幅天下五国山川地图，徐徐地道：“我观辽国，兵虽盛而政弱，威固加而敌多，若谋大事，较宋尤有利焉。只是先父在日，慕容氏之力不知为何绝足不进辽境。根基既无，只能待其时而动。七年前李谅祚诛其舅氏自立，我便料他不会学乃父争辽之雄长。果然这些年西夏伐吐蕃，攻大宋，陈兵无涉于北，正是我涉足辽政绝妙的晋身之阶。”  
公冶乾暗自揣摩，心道：“我并不闻辽夏有明言修好，纵使暗通款曲，又如何搭得上堂堂楚王的关系？”慕容复瞥见他神色变幻，早明其疑，淡淡一笑，解释道：“辽以兵立国，却与宋议和凡六十余年，他国中早有悍将蠢蠢欲动，此其一。今辽主耶律洪基好游喜猎，不重军政，求军功扬名者便生不满，此其二。我只消在西夏向辽暗通的消息上作些手脚，将攻城掠地的战果夸大几分，言胜而不言败；人心都是慕虚荣者众，时日一长，辽国自然有人按捺不住。”  
公冶乾脱口道：“好计！楚王早对兴宗废弟立子一事心怀怨恨，这一来岂有不入彀之理？”  
慕容复微微点头道：“他既生向战之心，一来对辽主不满愈重。二来欲寻战机，年来便与西夏暗有军情交易。回纥、于阒、敦煌等部向辽进贡，国书多先至南院府；我却将那交易密函抄个副本，暗中混在这些国书之中；楚王见了，只道事泄于外，休说本来不满，就算是个忠直之臣，这一来逼也逼得他反了！”  
公冶乾忍不住内心喜悦，捧着信又反复细读了两遍，忽然想起一事，忙道：“公子答允为他刺杀辽主，是否约定要他登基之后发兵助我？”  
慕容复目光仍留在地图上，淡然道：“是又如何？”  
公冶乾道：“属下知这楚王生性阴狠狡诈，此番连他自家兄弟的皇位都要夺了，当真毫无信义。公子虽与他有约，但只怕又是个西夏李氏，日后反悔，反遭其害，却是不可不防。”  
慕容复转回头来，向他凝视片刻，道：“在公冶二哥眼里，我可是个如此轻信之人？”  
公冶乾窘道：“这个……属下只是担心公子……”  
慕容复起身踱了几步，冷然道：“谋朝篡位，自无信义，哪个会与他当真约定？我说请他事成后出兵相助，不过是‘我无尔诈，尔无我虞’，权且取信于他罢了。”停了一停，又道：“想耶律洪基在位多年，效忠者不在少数；楚王仗兵势而夺大统，朝中重臣岂能心服？我若将洪基遇害真相公诸于世，只需稍加挑动，必有宗室以复仇为名兴兵反他。当世第一大国既起内乱，西夏、宋国又怎会坐视？到那时……我复兴大燕的机会还怕少了不成！”  
一阵微风从窗中吹入，吹得他肩头长发随风飘拂，但见唇角笑意，森冷如冰。

公冶乾长出了一口气，叹道：“公子果然深谋远虑，属下佩服。”  
慕容复淡淡地道：“秦张仪一人一口，便能令天下再起刀兵。我今日此举，也只是效前人遗风罢了。”眼中忽地蒙上了一层阴影，低声道：“公冶二哥，这意思你一人知晓便好，邓大哥他们却不须告知。”  
公冶乾一愣，道：“公子可是担心人多口杂？我兄弟又怎会……”  
慕容复摇摇头，截着了他的话道：“并非我信不过诸位。只是邓大哥他们的性情……你也知道，只怕他们几个一时转不过弯来，反生变故。”  
公冶乾想想那三个兄弟的性情，果然是向来对这等阴谋算计颇有微词，倒也无言可答。  
慕容复眼望窗外，似是自言自语又似说给他听道：“邓大哥他们这些年来，一直谨奉我父亲生前做法，只想要收揽人心，招兵买马，夺那大宋江山。却不想想宋国虽然军力积弱，但自来府库丰盈、政局和稳。昔日辽圣宗以倾国之兵相逼，也只落了个澶渊之盟，不曾动得他的根基。以我慕容家如今……想自行兴兵，岂是数十年间可以办到？即便办到，又怎见得必有可乘之机？以当今形势，欲循此道而成大业，简直……荒唐！”  
公冶乾听少主这话说到了他先父，自己不好评论，只应道：“是。不过若老爷尚在，听得公子今日之计，也当赞同才是。”  
慕容复微微一笑，笑容中却甚是落寞，望着天际出了片刻神，方才回身吩咐道：“公冶二哥，你即刻动身，命赤霞庄所属死士全数赶赴辽国，便是只剩一人，也要给我将耶律洪基性命拿下。”  
公冶乾惊道：“公子，全部？”  
慕容复道：“不错，全部派去，一人不留。堂堂大辽皇帝，也值得我下此赌注。”  
公冶乾垂首道：“是。但不知那耶律洪基去何处游猎，可以下手？”  
慕容复抬起手来，手指顺着墙上地图一路缓缓向东北方向移了上去，终于停在一处广袤山峦之上，一字一字地道：“辽东，长白山。”

注： 李谅祚，即西夏开国皇帝李元昊之子，为没藏氏所出，史称毅宗。其人亡于公元1067年，此处小说家言，令其寿长十余载，勿以正史视之。


	2. 第一回下

辽东，长白山。  
这山中尽是多年老林，遮天蔽日，人迹罕至。这日清晨，却有一人迈开大步，穿林踏叶，一路向山下行去。  
这人穿着女真服饰，衣袍敝旧，满身风尘，似只是个寻常猎户。然一抬头间，只见目如冷电，不怒自威，正是当日的丐帮帮主，如今的契丹人萧峰。  
他自去年在信阳失手伤了阿紫，一路带她来这长白山挖参疗伤，在山下女真部落中栖身已近半载。萧峰听得女真猎手言道，虎筋、虎骨、熊胆等物医治跌打伤损甚有奇效，故而常常孤身出猎。他武功虽高，但本非猎户，寻找兽迹时往往越去越远，此次竟耗了近半月也未寻到熊虎踪迹。只是记挂着阿紫，便匆匆赶路回去。  
萧峰正行走间，忽听得远处树丛中卷起一阵狂风，随之“呜哗”一声大叫，却是虎啸之声，不由大喜：“这畜生，我寻你不遇，却自己送上门来！”听声辨位，认准了那虎来路，展开轻功兜头迎了上去。  
萧峰绕过山脚，果见一头吊睛白额的庞然大物自树丛后迎面冲了出来。那虎见有人来，一声吼叫，前爪在地上一按，纵起半空便猛扑上来。萧峰向旁一侧，轻轻便将来势卸过，让在老虎背后。那虎吼叫不绝，腰胯掀处，翻身又是一扑。萧峰身形倒纵，退出丈许开外，那虎又扑了个空。原来他数月来打得虎多，早有经验，知道大虫伤人只在数扑之间，若伤不到时，那一股凶悍筋力先便泄了。因此只是左闪右避，要待它力气消了，再来下手。  
猛然间树丛中风声大作，哗啦一响，又跃出一只虎来。这头虎见有人与同伴拼斗，一声厉吼，纵身便跳到了萧峰侧面，恰好萧峰为闪避先前那虎的来势，正退到它面前来，这虎张开大口，伸出利爪，对了萧峰便抓。  
萧峰笑道：“好畜生，你倒也会算计！”这时头一只虎纵身离地足有丈余，已然当头扑到，却猛见萧峰腾身跃空，竟纵起几近三丈，跟着左足蹬出，在那虎脑门上结结实实地踢了一脚。那虎虽是头骨粗硬，却也禁受不起，低吼一声，一个筋斗自半空中摔了下来，重重跌翻在地，只震得地动山摇，四下里木叶萧萧乱落。萧峰借着这一蹬之力，半空中提腰转身，疾如鹰隼般向第二头虎俯冲下来，右手立掌如刀，直向它腰胯击下。  
这一掌他运足了十成力道，决意要将这虎立伤掌下。然身在半空，一瞥眼却见树丛下悉悉簌簌，钻出了两头小虎仔来，不由一愣。瞬间手腕一沉，已减了三分力道，改击为削，在那雌虎腰间斩了一记。这一斩虽不甚重，但那雌虎向前冲出数步，已是脚步蹒跚。它知道厉害，随即后退挡在了幼仔身前，喉中呜呜连声，却并不再行扑击。  
忽听人声嘈杂，自山脚后又追上来二十几人，个个戎装打扮，提刀弯弓，指着两头虎不住喊叫。萧峰一听之下，说的似乎都是契丹语，但还未曾听真他们嚷些什么，这些人已纷纷搭弓放箭，连珠箭发，对了两头虎射来。萧峰和虎站在一处，箭如飞蝗般便从他身侧脸旁擦过，险险射中，这些人却只如不见，一味放箭不止。  
萧峰心下着恼：“这些人怎地如此无理！” 见那雄虎翻起身来纵跃奔逃，更不打话，抬手一掌，迎着来箭凌空劈了过去，掌风到处，满空箭雨立时应声尽落，萧峰手臂长处，早将数十支箭接到手中，手腕一翻就势便发力掷出，一束利箭齐飞出去，呼地一声，正插在雄虎爪前泥地上，直没至羽。那雄虎一惊停步，萧峰早已抢上，双手抓住了虎尾，奋力回拉，那虎在急速前冲时强行收足，再加上他这么一拉，两股劲力一迸，只听一声大吼，虎身直飞上半天空去。萧峰身形一侧，已闪到了那虎正面，一声断喝，双掌齐出，正击在猛虎肚腹之上。他一掌即发，大步跨出，早到了那雌虎身后，喝声：“去吧！”抬腿在它后臀上一踢，那雌虎吃痛，立时带了幼仔向山下狂奔而去。而雄虎受他一掌，已是五脏碎裂，此时方才腾地一声掉下地来，翻滚片刻，便即气绝。

那伙猎手见他顷刻之间将两头猛虎一杀一放，自己竟连抽箭认弦尚且不及，不由都惊在了当场。萧峰回过头来，只见他们望了自己指指点点，议论不休，口中说的果然都是契丹语。他虽听得确是自己族人，但恼怒这些人蛮横，也不想上前搭话，俯身去提那死虎，便欲离去。  
忽有一人排众而出，用半生不熟的女真语对萧峰叫道：“那汉子，你且站住！”萧峰略一皱眉，直起身来，也打了女真语道：“你有何事？”那人满面愠色，指着虎道：“女真蛮子，这虎是我家的猎物，平白被你打了去，却想这么就走？”  
萧峰顺他手指看去，果见那虎后胯上插了一支雕翎箭，血已半干，显是早便射中的。刚才无暇分神，竟是没有看到。他在辽东住了多日，晓得猎户规矩，这一来确是等于自己抢了旁人的猎物，倒也有些过意不去，便拱手道：“是我不曾留意，兄台见谅则个。”  
那人傲然道：“你这蛮子好大胆，还不放下虎来，快快滚开，便不计较你私夺猎物之罪。”  
萧峰心头有气，只是见这些人衣饰华贵，料想都是契丹的上层武士，自己虽然不惧，但借居在女真部落，别要给他们招来祸事才好，当下淡淡地道：“打了这虎，算我的不是。但今日我有急用，这虎却是要定了。兄台若是见怪，改日另打一头来赔你就是。”  
那人一呆，心想你好大的口气，打老虎岂是容易的事，这般轻巧就说赔一头来？只是刚才见了他空手杀虎的神力，实是不能不信；欲待动手争夺，又有些不敢。正没做理会处，忽听身后有人哈哈一笑，说道：“胡里布，你几时学得这般小气了？一头畜生，也值得斤斤计较！”  
队伍一分，走出个身披红袍的中年汉子，众猎手都对他俯首行礼，想是这群人的首领。这红袍人向死虎看了两眼，对萧峰一伸大指，赞道：“好本事！我平生见的人物多了，兄台这般身手的倒是头一个。下人无礼，兄台不要放在心上才好。”  
萧峰见他有礼，便也还礼道：“这虎可是兄台射中的？在下先前不知，冒犯了。”  
红袍人道：“兄台空手便能杀虎，这等本事，纵然我不曾射中这畜生也是无碍，哪里有什么冒犯！只是听兄台方才说有急用，却不知要拿它派什么用场？”  
萧峰也不隐瞒，直言道：“实不相瞒，并不是在下自己要用，只是有亲人受了内伤，须拿这虎筋虎骨治病。”  
红袍人大笑道：“原来如此。休说我拿此虎并无什么大用，便有用处时，也及不得兄台救人要紧。此虎归于兄台，正是理所应当。在下耶律基，兄台尊姓大名？”  
萧峰听他言语间慷慨爽朗，心下颇愿结识，便道：“在下萧峰。”  
耶律基一愣，以契丹语道：“兄台姓萧，倒似是我契丹人一般。”  
萧峰道：“不瞒兄台，在下原是契丹人。”说着拉开衣衫，露出胸口刺着的那个青色狼头。  
耶律基一见大喜，道：“果然不错，你是我契丹的后族族人。萧兄，我营地离此不远，不如就到营中一叙，大家痛饮一番如何？”  
萧峰自出猎以来便未曾沾酒，这时听得“痛饮”二字，不由舌底生津，只是记挂着阿紫，便推辞道：“多谢耶律兄好意，只是我赶着将这虎送回熬药，今天不能奉陪了。翌日有暇，定当去寻兄台喝个痛快。”  
耶律基面现憾色，道：“既是如此，我也不便强留。萧兄运这畜生回去，可要帮手不要？”  
萧峰笑道：“多谢，不必。”单手扣住死虎的后颈皮，轻轻巧巧便提了起来，向耶律基略一点头，反身下山而去。行出数十步，回头看时，只见那耶律基仍站在山坡之上，向他远远眺望。

萧峰回到女真营地，却见常来做生意的商贩许卓成正和众猎手在那里谈论。许卓成见他提着老虎回来，满面堆笑，凑上来道：“萧大爷好本事，这可是今年的第十张虎皮了吧。”萧峰笑道：“是么，我倒不记得。” 原来萧峰一向打得虎来，都将虎皮交他发卖，那许卓成有生意好做，对他总是加倍客气。  
早有几个猎手过来帮忙，将那虎剥皮开膛，拆筋去骨。正忙碌间，萧峰忽见一个女真妇人慌慌张张地奔了过来，却是自己出猎时托来照顾阿紫的。这妇人一见到他，面露喜色，叫道：“萧大爷，你回来了？这可好了，快去瞧瞧你家妹子。”  
萧峰惊道：“阿紫？”等不及那妇人回答，向相帮的猎手打个招呼，向所住帐幕疾奔过去。才到帐外，只听好一阵噼里啪啦打砸东西的响声。萧峰眉头一皱，掀开帐门低喝道：“阿紫！”  
帐门一掀，只见那少女坐在兽皮褥子上，双手举着一只皮枕便要甩出，忽然被他一喝，便僵在了那里，只一双乌溜溜的眼睛四下乱转，一副不甘不愿的神气。  
萧峰低头一看，果然帐中的家伙什物扔的扔，摔的摔，横七竖八，一地狼藉。不由叹了口气，抢过去将皮枕从阿紫手中拿下，道：“你又在发什么脾气！这般乱闹，身子怎么能好！”  
阿紫眼珠转了转，掉头不看他，发作道：“天天呆在帐子里，闷也闷死啦！又没个人说话儿，再不拿这些东西来出气，身子才更好不了呢！”  
萧峰耐心道：“我这些天没来看你，只是为了野兽难找，耽误了功夫，现下可不是回来了么？再说我请了人来陪你的，又怎会没人说话？”  
阿紫恼道：“谁要和那些女人说话？该理我的人不理，不关她事的跑来罗罗嗦嗦，哼！一个个蠢都蠢得死，我一见她们就生气！”  
萧峰喝道：“阿紫！”  
阿紫听他言下有责怪之意，立时扁了小嘴道：“你这么大声做什么？嫌我烦么？好，我也不要吃什么药啦！反正你一出门就去那么久，把我孤零零地丢在这里，我出了什么事你也不会知道！我……我还不如死掉的好!”  
萧峰自觉语气重了，又想她病中烦闷，胡思乱想却也难怪，便在她身边坐了下来，伸手抚着她头发放轻了声音道：“什么死不死的，看你精神一天强过一天，用不了多久便会大好了！这等言语，以后不许乱说。”  
阿紫眼中闪过一丝狡猾的神色，忽然抱住了他的手臂道：“我宁可永远好不起来，你便一直这样陪着我。等我伤好了，你又要赶我走了。”  
萧峰听她说得可怜，怜惜之情油然而生，道：“我是个粗人，上次一不小心，便将你打成这个样子。你天天陪着我，又有什么好？”  
阿紫不答，把头靠在他肩膊上，好一会才低声道：“姐夫，你那天为什么这么大力地出掌打我？”萧峰不愿重提旧事，摇头道：“这件事早就过去了，提他做什么？阿紫，我把你伤成这样，好生过意不去，你恨不恨我？”  
阿紫轻笑道：“自然不恨。我为什么恨你？我本来要你陪着我，现下你可不是陪着我了么？我开心得很呢。”  
萧峰暗中叹气，他虽是照顾阿紫已久，对这小女孩儿忽晴忽雨的性子还是琢磨不透，只好柔声道：“好，我就在这里陪你。”说着将她轻轻地放平躺下，把皮裘拉到她颈中盖严，又道：“你若是实在气闷，那也不难，过几日身子大好了，我带你出门散心就是。”  
阿紫一听便要坐起身来，两眼发光道：“当真？姐夫你要带我出去？几时去？去哪里？”  
萧峰看她兴奋的样子，忙轻轻把她按住，失笑道：“自然当真。只是眼下山上天气还凉，需得再过些日子……”  
阿紫噘嘴道：“那不是还要等好久，你又来哄我开心。”  
萧峰道：“如何是哄你？你乖乖休息，莫要乱发脾气，身子便好得快些。早一天好，我便早一天带你出去。”又给她掖了掖被角，道：“睡吧。”   
阿紫刚才砸东砸西，确也累了，看见萧峰陪在身边，心头一松，握着他的手，果然合眼睡去。萧峰听她鼻息细细，睡得沉了，这才轻轻把手抽出，起身出去。  
谁知他前脚才一离开，阿紫跟着便睁开眼来，笑吟吟地瞧着帐门，眼中尽是狡黠之意。

当晚女真人设下酒宴，一来款待许卓成，二来女真惯例，一人所得财物便是全族公有。女真猎手虽然勇悍，但似萧峰这般，不数日便打一头黑熊猛虎回来却也少有；自萧峰来此，族中平白多了许多毛皮发卖，自是人人感谢于他。是以每次萧峰打得熊虎回来，总要宴饮热闹一番。  
众女真族人都聚在部落中央空场上，席地而坐，开怀畅饮。萧峰酒来碗干，片刻间便尽了十余袋烈酒。猎手们见得惯了，也不惊奇，只是轮番地过来敬他。正喝得高兴，猛听得营地方向一声惊呼：“失火啦！失火啦！”众人抬头看时，果见帐篷群中浓烟滚滚，火光闪动，都大吃一惊，急忙纷纷跳起身来，跑去救火。  
萧峰见那火光的方向竟似从自己帐中着将起来，这一惊比他人尤甚，不及救火，急忙展开轻功直冲到帐前，果见帐子烈焰滚滚，已然塌了半边，鼻中尽是焦臭之气。他只惊得一颗心几乎从口中跳了出来，急叫：“阿紫！阿紫！”也顾不得烟浓火烈，便要冲进帐去。  
忽听得不远处有人娇唤：“姐夫，我在这里。”萧峰忙转头看去，只见几步外一座帐篷脚边缩着个小小人影。原来那里是上风方向，火势一时尚未波及；不由惊喜交集，大步过去一把将她抱了，直掠到营地边缘，见火势无论如何不会蔓延到此处，方才松了一口气，将阿紫放下地来，问道：“阿紫，你怎样？可受伤了没有？”  
阿紫只是微笑不答，片刻方道：“姐夫，原来你果然这样关心我。”  
萧峰早将她全身上下审视了一遍，见她只是脸蛋给烟熏黑了几处，又听她说话无碍，这才放下心来，轻声道：“无事就好！阿紫，你乖乖呆在这里不要动，姐夫一会便回来。”  
阿紫见他说着话便要起身，一把扯着了他的衣袖道：“姐夫，你去干什么？”  
萧峰只当她又闹小孩子脾气，便道：“自然是去救火——你可是一个人害怕？”  
话犹未了，阿紫已笑出声来道：“好姐夫，你去救的什么火？你可知这火是哪里来的？”  
萧峰一愣，心中已知不对，沉声道：“怎样？”  
阿紫指着自己的鼻尖，抬高了下巴道：“自然是我放的哪！”  
萧峰虽说有所预料，还是又惊又气，尽力压低了声音喝道：“——你！”  
阿紫本来一直笑咪咪地，这时见他脸色，便收起笑脸，噘了嘴儿道：“哼，嘴里说过些日子带我出去玩耍，我知道是哄我的，到时候你又一个人走了，我可哪里找你去？现下就不同了，没了住处，你想撇下我也不成！”她见萧峰只是不语，伸手搂着他的脖子，娇声道：“姐夫，你是大英雄呢，说过的话可不许不算！带我出去好不好？现在就去？”  
她这解释简直匪夷所思，但萧峰素知她性情如此，事已至此，气不得亦恼不得。情知此处实是不能再借住下去了，转头看去，见营地中火光渐息，料想已无大碍，长叹一声道：“好，走罢！”也不等阿紫说话，脱下身上毛裘给她裹了，一俯身将她背到背上，便向山林中行去。

萧峰出猎多次，对附近地理已甚是熟悉，知道向南数道山岭之外便有另一处部落，当下借着星斗月光辨明了方向，迈开大步一气走了下来。  
若是他单身行走，纵在黑夜之中不消两三个时辰也已到了，但此时负了阿紫，只恐颠动了她，是以走得较平时慢了数倍。直到天明时分，还只走了一半的路程。斜眼看背上阿紫时，却见她伏在自己肩头睡得正沉。几缕晨曦从枝叶间透过照在她脸上，映出唇边浅笑盈盈，想是正作着好梦。  
萧峰心想莫要吵醒了她，四下观望，打算找个背风之处将她放下来歇息一回。岂料脚步才放时慢，山风吹来，竟隐隐带着一股血腥气息，顿时一惊：“附近难道有猛兽不成？”只是又不闻有野兽的腥膻气味，心下狐疑不定，将负着阿紫的手紧了一紧，足下放轻，循着风势过去探看。  
才转过一片林子，萧峰骤然停步，只见地下果然倒着两具人尸，颈中兀自流血不止，显是死去未久。定睛看时，更是一愣，这两具尸体都穿着契丹武士服饰，其中一人甚是面熟，认得正是昨日因打虎和自己起过争执的那个胡里布。  
萧峰心中沉吟：“这人如何死在这里？”俯身细看，却见两具尸体身上并无他伤，只颈中一道窄长的伤口，分明是被用剑好手一招毙命，伤口中流出的血液却是漆黑如墨，腥气之外，还发出一股淡淡的兰花香气。萧峰只一嗅便觉头脑微晕，连忙直起身来，反手将阿紫抱在怀中，捂住她的口鼻退了开去，心中愈发惊疑：“以伤势手法来看，杀人者是中原好手无疑。只是既有如此功夫，又何必在兵刃上下毒？”侧耳细听，远处果然传来呼喝打斗之声。这时阿紫也已醒了，她自是不怕死人，却怕萧峰要去管闲事丢下自己，抓住了他的衣服前襟，颤声道：“姐夫，我怕，咱们快走！”  
萧峰安慰道：“别怕，我在这里。”心中计较：“中原武人怎会来到此处杀人？难道是为了那耶律基？又或者……”阿紫看他神色，知他决心要去看个究竟，抓着他衣襟连连摇晃，急道：“姐夫，别去，我怕！”萧峰知她撒娇，若在平时便也依她，但此时又怎肯袖手不理？只道：“不要怕，我去看看便回。”将她重行负在了背上，发足循声急奔而去。  
行不数步，地下又是几具契丹武士尸体，一般地是伤口中流出黑血。越向前行，尸体越多，到最后直是密密层层堆叠一地，粗略一望竟有上百具之多，想见得适才战况极是惨烈。  
只听打斗声已近在咫尺，一连串的兵刃撞击、脚步错乱中，有一人高声喝道“不要慌！长宁队居中，弘义队后卫，永兴、延昌在两翼，大伙儿一起冲！”正是那红袍人耶律基的声音。

萧峰听他语气虽然镇定，然而音调嘶哑中气不足，分明是疲累过度的迹象。隐身树后看时，果见林中空地上有数十名契丹武士，连那耶律基在内，个个大汗淋漓、衣破帽斜，东一簇西一堆地分作了数个小战团，各自背靠着背，正舞动长矛拼力恶斗。看对手时，却只六个人，一色的黑衣蒙面，一人逼住了辽兵一队。契丹武士虽然数倍于对手，然以十敌一兀自抵挡不住，全仗着膂力雄健，将长矛舞动如风，联做一团，敌人方一时寻不到空隙下手。耶律基自也知道照这般舞动，不消多久必然力尽，是以连声呼喝，命众武士聚往一处共同对敌。无奈他命令才出，黑衣人中一声唿哨，六人身形转动，早拦在辽兵必经之路上，步法暗合九宫八卦之势，虽只六人，却拦得风雨不透。辽兵不识阵法，急切间哪里冲得过去？只听啊啊两声，两名契丹武士各中刀剑，伤口中黑血涌出，不消片时便倒地身亡。其余武士自保不暇，更无余力去与主队会合。  
萧峰看得暗暗惊异，心道：“中原武人作战，总是乌合之众的居多，除我丐帮和少林僧众之外，并未听说哪帮哪派有这等默契的阵法。这几人到底是什么来路？”一时想不出答案，但见耶律基等人情势危殆，将阿紫轻轻放在树后，压低声音道：“不要出声，我片刻便回。”长啸一声，也不见他曲膝作势，已跃进了战场之中。  
他这般突如其来地现身，双方都不由吃了一惊。一名黑衣人喝道：“什么……”那个“人”字还未吐出，萧峰右手虚空一抓，气流涌动，那黑衣人登觉凭空一股大力将手中长刀硬生生外夺；猝不及防下连忙手腕一翻，刀锋避开对方来势，斜劈敌肩，同时左掌急划半个圆圈护身。这一招既攻敌、亦自保，狠辣迅捷兼而有之，萧峰心中也暗赞了一个好字。但饶是此人出手得快，萧峰比他更快了数倍，那人刀招才转过方向，忽觉那股外夺之力如影随形跟着袭到，这刀说什么也把握不住，同时劲风袭体，却是萧峰左手一掌击来，那人若要硬保兵刃，势非中掌无疑，百忙中只能扔了长刀，双掌护胸纵身后跃。然一提气间，惊觉对方掌力之沉远出意料，竟已将自己胸口要穴尽数罩住，一时全身乏力，这内息竟是提不上来，不由得大骇，情急之下和身倒地奋力一滚，滚出五丈开外，才算是脱出了萧峰掌力的包围。  
萧峰不待长刀落地，顺势一拨一带，掌力吐出，顿时将刀锋斜过，对着身前数步开外另一名黑衣人激射过去。那人急忙挥剑挡格，却不防这刀所挟劲力大得异乎寻常，当地一声大响，自己手中剑刃断折，人被震得立足不定向后便倒，那长刀来势不衰，自他肋下透衣而过，刀刃尽没土中，竟将他牢牢钉在了地上。同时间萧峰左臂圈转，一掌斜斜击向身后。他身后两名黑衣人眼见掌势凶猛，不约而同各出一掌合力来挡，三掌相接，只听砰地一声，随即腾腾腾连串急响，跟着咕咚砰嗙两声，却是这两人为他掌力所激，俱都收不住脚，平地倒退出二十几步，后心重重撞上了空地边缘的大树，这才停得住身形。哗啦啦响声连片，满树的叶子都被震得落了下来，落得两人一头一脸都是。  
这一连串动作兔起鹘落，眨眼间黑衣人四人受挫，阵法登时散乱。众辽兵得此良机，忙举起长矛合力前冲，余下两名黑衣人见势不好，只得两边一闪，让出道来。众武士纷纷靠拢，围到了耶律基身侧。耶律基直到此时才喘过了一口气，又惊又喜，叫道：“萧兄！是你！”  
萧峰点了点头。他适才观战，已看出这些黑衣人的阵法暗藏玄机，必出自名家所授，若陷身于内只怕难以脱身，且这些人兵刃上敷有剧毒，不可耗费时间与之缠斗；故而上来便以快打快，不给敌人半分喘息之机，更无余裕去缓手布阵，果然瞬间解了辽兵之围。  
这六名黑衣人倒也了得，趁着耶律基与萧峰应答的功夫略加喘息，身形骤起，一齐扑上。萧峰一听风声，便知六人各踏阵形，已将他身后退路封死，向耶律基等人喝道：“不要轻动！”一转身，身随掌走，掌随人转，掌风划了大半个圆圈，呼地一声横扫过去，正是降龙十八掌“震惊百里”一式。掌力披布幅员之广，当世更无出其右者。那六人分自六个方向扑上，原是料想凭你武功再强，也不可能同时应付得来，却不料对方掌力如怒涛奔涌，六人同时呼吸窒涩，竟是尽数罩在了他掌风之中。难为这几人配合默契，立即同丢兵刃，齐出双掌奋力相架。这一招硬接硬架，来不得半点取巧，一掌之下高下立判。有三人立时被震倒在地，口角溢血爬不起身；两人气血翻涌，踉跄后退；只一人尚能勉强拿桩站定，嘶声叫道：“乔峰！”

萧峰听此人叫出自己昔日名字，心下一凛，更不打话，身形骤进，劈手便抓他后颈。那人明明见这一抓招数平平，举手招架时却不知怎样便接了个空，只觉神道穴上一麻，已是扑地摔倒。余下两人早知不免，彼此对视一眼，有一人忽地和身扑上，双臂直上直下地猛打过来，自身门户大开，却是全不防备。萧峰一愣，若不是武功高他甚多，几乎便给打中。当下不欲和他拼命，侧身后退，让过来势，看准了他新招未发空隙之际，右臂环过来在他腰间一按，这人身子剧震，终于也摔在地上。  
萧峰再抬头看去，却见最后一名黑衣人趁同伴拚死缠住自己，早己飞身退入树林之中，展开轻功全力向山下奔走。辽兵纷纷叫喊，张弓搭箭对了那人背影射去，但密林掩映，那人奔得又十分迅速，竟射他不中。萧峰若是追赶，自然也赶得他上，但他无心赶尽杀绝，略一迟疑，便也由他去了；回身看时却吃了一惊。但见那五名黑衣人倒在地下，个个鼻中口角都涌出黑血来，四肢抽搐，脸色灰败，眼见是不活了。  
萧峰俯身扣住一人腕脉一探，立知其中毒已深，无可挽救。他自然晓得这是江湖中杀手惯用的自杀法子，心道：“这些人以死守密，倒也算得好汉。只可惜来历都不得而知了。”心中疑惑不定，却见耶律基将长矛向从人手中一放，大步抢上来叫道：“萧兄，多谢相救！”说着单膝一曲，便拜将下去，其余契丹武士见他下拜，立即一起拜倒，右手加额，齐声道：“多谢萧英雄救命之恩！”  
萧峰急忙挽住耶律基的臂膀，道：“我当耶律兄是朋友，这才出手相助。朋友相交以心，跪拜之礼萧某不敢领受。”耶律基更是感激，站起身来道：“果然是好汉子。萧兄，我昨日相邀，你说身有急事不曾赏脸，今日可无论如何不能推辞了。千万要到我营中一聚，让在下好好地一尽地主之谊……”  
他话犹未了，萧峰忽听阿紫的声音在树后软软唤道：“姐夫！”顿时一惊，打断道：“少陪！”身形一晃，已纵到她身边，将阿紫半扶半抱地拉了起来，道：“阿紫，你身上不舒服么？”  
阿紫小嘴微翘，偎在他怀里懒洋洋地道：“姐夫，你这个架可打完了没有？别客套来客套去啦，我……我饿得好难受。”耶律基不知何事，也跟着走上前来，听阿紫这么一说，不由笑道：“原来恩公有家眷在此。在下营中颇有佳肴美酒，这位姑娘腹中饥饿，正好一同前去好生休息，萧兄，如何？”  
萧峰并不想与人多有来往，但一个小阿紫躺在怀中，心中叹息，点了点头道：“如此，恭敬不如从命。”

当下萧峰负了阿紫，和耶律基等人同下山来。才到山脚之下，忽听蹄声雷动，数百匹青鬃战马狂风般卷了过来。马上骑士一色的黑皮袍，白皮高帽，腰悬弯刀，模样甚是威武。一见耶律基，立时齐刷刷下马拜倒于地，齐声道：“主人受惊了！我等救援来迟，罪该万死！”  
耶律基一摆手，笑道：“无妨。若非这场遭遇，我又怎能遇到萧兄？你们都起来罢，过来见过萧大爷！”这队辽兵齐声应是，转身向萧峰行礼，道：“萧大爷！”萧峰点头还礼，心道：“这位耶律兄不知什么身份，倒是好大的排场。”  
众辽兵让出马匹，让耶律基、萧峰、阿紫三人乘了，前呼后拥地又向前行。行了二十余里，绕过一座山坡，眼前豁然开朗，竟是一片平川，一条大河哗哗水响，从山坡旁奔流而南。平地上旌旗招展，布满了营帐，数千名骑兵衣甲鲜明，齐齐整整地立马帐外。身边官兵取出号角，呜呜地吹了起来，营中随之鼓声大作，砰砰砰号炮山响，众骑兵齐于马上施礼，叫道：“主人！”  
阿紫在萧峰耳边悄声笑道：“姐夫你好厉害，一出手就救了这么个大人物，他要报恩么，咱们日后可不用愁了。”萧峰轻斥道：“别胡说！”心中也是一震，料想这耶律基身份非同小可，多半是辽国的什么将军还是王公。  
耶律基甚是得意，左手一挥，众人都跳下马来，他挽了萧峰臂膀，走进居中一座大帐。这帐子乃数层牛皮所制，飞彩纷金，灿烂辉煌。耶律基请萧峰坐了上首，阿紫在他身边相陪，跟着一声令下，片刻间帐中便大开筵席，更有十余名契丹武士在席前赤裸了上身扑击为戏，擒拿摔跤，好不热闹。阿紫在女真族中闷得久了，此时只瞧得眉花眼笑，连连拍手。  
耶律基谈起两日来的邂逅，没口子地称赞萧峰武功高强。萧峰救的那数十名武士更是一个个地上来向他敬酒。萧峰来者不拒，酒到杯干，喝到后来，已喝了三百余杯，仍是神色自若，众人无不骇然。  
耶律基向来颇负勇力，此次为萧峰所救，自是有意煊赫他的本事。见他不用比武献艺，只一露酒量便压得人人心服，不由更是大喜。此时他酒已喝得有八九成了，起身离席，一把拉住了萧峰手腕道：“萧兄，你真是我大辽第一的英雄好汉。既当我是朋友，咱们便结义为兄弟，如何？”  
萧峰少入丐帮，帮中辈份甚严，他历来只有积功递升，却没和人拜把子结兄弟，只在无锡与段誉赌酒相投，才结为金兰之交。这时听耶律基一说，想到今日蛮邦落魄之际却有人提起此事，不禁感慨。又见耶律基处事慷慨、身先士卒，着实是条好汉子，便道：“甚好！萧峰今年三十一岁，兄台贵庚？”耶律基笑道：“在下三十有八，却比恩公你大了七岁。”萧峰道：“兄台如何还称小弟为恩公？你是大哥，受我一拜。”说着便拜了下去，耶律基急忙还礼。  
两人在帐中当地插了三支长箭，点燃箭尾羽毛作为香烛，向天拜了八拜，结为兄弟。众官兵都在一旁单膝跪地，齐声相贺，阿紫更是鼓掌叫好。  
耶律基哈哈大笑，叫道：“酒来！”侍从立即斟满了两只大金杯送上，他一手持杯，一手拉了萧峰，笑道：“好兄弟，我们来干一杯！”萧峰一笑，和他相对举杯，正要一饮而尽，忽听得远处呜呜呜的传来一阵尖锐急促的号角之声。  
那号角声来得好快，初听时还在十余里外，第二次响时已近了数里，第三次声响又近了数里。只听得一路飞传而来，传到大帐之外，倏然而止。帐中官兵本来欢呼纵饮，乱成一团，这时突然间齐齐鸦雀无声。只见帐门一开，一队兵士疾步冲进拜倒，大声道：“启禀万岁，京中南院大王作乱，占据皇宫，自皇太后、皇后以下，王子、公主及百官家属，均已被捕。”  
耶律基神色不动，慢慢举起金杯喝干了酒，道：“咱们这就去与北院大王会合，回转京师，拔营！”一名将领当即转身出营发令，但听“拔营”的号令一句变成十句，十句变成百句，百句变成千句，声音越来越大，却是严整有序，毫无慌乱。  
耶律基回过头来，只见萧峰正惊异地看着自己，不由脸上微露苦笑，道：“萧兄弟，倘若你早知我的身份，只怕便不肯和我结义了。作哥哥的真名耶律洪基，便是这大辽国当今的皇帝！”


	3. 第二回上

第二回 三千云动上京夜

_楼心月，扇底风，  
章华梦回吴侬乱初衷。  
季子志，春秋盛，小功名，  
貂裘不整谈笑出长城。   
——调寄《相见欢》_

北国秋日，大辽南京城郊外天净如洗，平野无际，真是天苍苍，野茫茫，风吹草低之时却不见牛羊，只有一片荒芜田畴。因此地与宋接壤，宋辽两国平民都怕被对方打草谷捉了去，纷纷内逃，数十里方圆之内几无人烟。这日天近黄昏时分，只有一队辽兵纵马而行，马后还牵着数十名宋人的少年男女，一路哭哭啼啼跌跌撞撞，显然又是打草谷回城的队伍。  
这队辽兵行到离城二十余里，领头的百夫长眼角暼处，忽见道边有一骑马缓辔而行，马上骑者长衫飘风，分明是汉人装扮，不由得一愣。  
边境百姓深知打草谷的后果，寻常汉人见辽兵到来，莫不惊呼走避；而眼前这人明明见到大队辽兵，却只是将马向道边一拉，让出通路，此外连眼角也不向众辽兵转上一转，自顾自低着头，若有所思。那百夫长平日哭爹叫娘的汉人见得多了，这般气定神闲的还是头一个，喝道：“兀那南蛮，在这里鬼鬼祟祟，做些什么？”见那人头也不抬，听若不闻，百夫长怒火上冲，抬手一挥，四名辽兵越众而出，手中拿着长绳索套，放马向那人直冲过去；只听一声呼哨。四道绳圈分自四个方向抛出，同时向那人颈中套去。  
那人听得风声，抬起头来，一抹斜阳映在他脸上，但见长眉秀目，是个二十七八岁的青年。他瞧着绳圈飞到面前，倏然自腰而上向后一仰，四道绳圈套了个空，自他面上飞掠过去。这一瞬之间，那青年左袖挥出，向绳上一拂，四道长绳便如活了一般，竟然自行兜转回去，套向了四名辽兵彼此的颈中。众兵大吃一惊，待要收回，那绳子却似活了一般，竟不由自己控制，只一愣的工夫，颈上已被套中，只听哎哟砰咚噼啪连声，四人尽数掉下马来。想要爬起，颈中却兀自套着绳索，一人才用力站起，又把旁人拽倒在地，狼狈不堪地缠作了一团。  
那青年转头向那百夫长看去。百夫长和他目光一对，忽地机伶伶打了个冷战，心道：“好邪门！这南蛮难道会妖法不成？”猛然眼前一花，空中鸿影渺渺，自己身侧几名兵士不知怎地滚落地下，那青年却飘然落在其中一匹马鞍上；自己颈中一凉，已横了一柄明晃晃秋水般长剑，耳中只听他道：“要命的，退开。”  
这百夫长甚是强横，脖子一梗还要还口。那青年唇边微哂，左手一探，已将他腰刀拔了出来，长袖挥处，头也不回便向后激射出去。嗤嗤数声，恰好将缚住众俘虏的绳索割断，却连各人的衣服也不曾划破半点；跟着右手长剑翻处，寒光闪动，几名想要自后掩上的辽兵也看不清他如何动作，但觉腕间剧痛，当啷一声，手中佩刀已是落了一地。那青年一剑分刺众兵手腕，自有先后之别，但只因动作太快，竟只发出了一下长响。那百夫长得此空隙，刚想拨马后退，哪料得对方如此快法，长剑回处，又已指到了他咽喉之上，直是束手就戮，更无半分招架之机。  
一时众辽兵连连呼叫，俘虏们纷纷逃开；一团混乱中，忽听一人朗声道：“好功夫！”说的却是汉语。  
那青年心中一动，转头看去，只见战局外围立着十几骑马，马上人也是辽兵服色，带弓悬箭，马颈下挂着些狐兔之属，显是出城打猎的兵士。那叫好的是一条昂藏大汉，骑在马上也比旁人高出了大半头。穿的虽是普通辽兵的羊皮袍子，然跨马在当地一站，直如渊停岳峙，却不是萧峰是谁？  
那青年凝目看了两眼，忽抬手将长剑还匣，勒马退开数步，正对着萧峰道：“见笑了！南院大王当日于十万军中平乱救驾，武功威震当世。在下这等小技，只怕入不得萧兄法眼。”   
萧峰未料眼前陌生青年竟识得自己，见他唇边似笑非笑，言下隐有嘲讽之意，心中疑窦丛生，沉声道：“尊驾何人？”   
那青年微微一笑，就马上举手一揖，道：“在下慕容复！”

北乔峰南慕容齐名多年，今日却在这塞北边陲初次相见，萧峰亦不由一惊。那百夫长却已瞧见是他，急忙与众辽兵一齐跃下马来，牵缰在手，快步走到他马前躬身行礼，齐声唤道：“大王千岁！”  
萧峰抬手道：“罢了。”见那百夫长立在当地，一副气鼓鼓的模样，眉头一皱，问道：“你们是哪一队的人马？为何不归本队，却在这里喧哗？”  
那百夫长道：“我们是撒里葛部的探马队，今日出城来打草谷，谁知……谁知这人……”说话间抬眼瞪着慕容复，言下恨恨不已。这是他见慕容复和萧峰似乎谈起交情，说话咽下去了一半，不然什么蛮子宋猪之类早都骂了出来。  
萧峰脸色一沉，低喝道：“我前日便有明令，凡南院下属军中，打草谷之事一律禁绝。你们难道不知？”  
众辽兵立时都拜倒在地，一个个低头不语。只有那百夫长期期艾艾地道：“回大王，并非是属下等胆敢违抗军令，只是……只是……”  
萧峰见他欲言又止，早猜到是他们职位低微不好开口，转头看向身后随他出猎的南院部将，意示询问。众将见萧峰神色，都低下了头，无人敢说。呆了片刻，南院枢密使耶律莫哥纵马上前低声道：“大王息怒，这打草谷一事，并不是他们明知故犯，实在是那禁令……那禁令……南院本境所属三部族军都不知晓。”  
萧峰心下不禁郁怒。他何尝不知积重难返的道理，辽军自来朝廷不供粮秣，官兵所需都是向敌人抢夺而来，立国以来莫不如是；如今自己忽然下令禁绝，虽料到困难重重，却不曾想有这等阳奉阴违的岔子，沉声喝道：“为何不知？说！”  
耶律莫哥为人精明强干，此时虽不敢抬头，言语却不慌乱，徐徐地禀道：“大王有所不知，咱们南院下属九州、一府、一十六部军民中，各州府县多年来务农者众，仓廪足备，可供他本地县丁使用。其余一十三部驻守边境招讨司的部族，近些年也都屯田开边，颇可自足。只有屯驻本境的三部族军不同：南院本境田地皆属州府，无处供军中开垦，三部兄弟全族从军，也无人会做稼穑耕种的生计。大王下令粮草由本地供应，各州县丁和驻边一十三部也还罢了，这本境三部却到哪里去要粮？若从地方上调粮，大家平级相处，人家又怎肯平白分与你？纵硬搬政令调得来，也都是些残渣剩饭。兄弟们再不出来打草谷，实在是……唉！咱们三司属下在一起商议，只有瞒了大王做出这等事来。”说着和众将一齐下马，倒身拜道：“大王恕罪！”  
萧峰见众辽兵默默点头，显是他所言非虚，不禁长叹了一声，摇头道：“罢了，你们起来。是我不熟政务，倒叫诸位为难了。”  
众将惶恐道：“大王说哪里话来？我等出此下策事属无奈，大王不怪，便是万幸。”  
萧峰低头沉吟了片刻，忽然问道：“我南院王府内库一年所收的赋税，若是折换粮食能值多少？”  
众部将面面相觑，一时不敢肯定他话中之意，有一人回道：“王府内库年税折绢五千匹，银二千两，可换粟八万石有余。”  
萧峰道：“八万石，可够本境三部弟兄军粮之数了么？”  
众将闻言都吃了一惊，耶律莫哥道：“三部军马正丁不足四万，八万石粮食足敷一年之数。大王，莫非你……”  
萧峰点了点头，道：“即日起通告南院下属各州县，凡有余粮，都以王府内库与他换取，传令本境三部属军不可再打草谷。既是无处调粮，到我南院府来领便是。”  
众部将辽兵都是不可置信。要知各王府内库的赋税，乃是辽帝赐予有功重臣私人所有，历来为王公者搜敛尚且不及，哪有人拿自己的私库出来劳军？耶律莫哥出言劝道：“大王，王府支饷从所未闻。大王只需一道命令调集府县余粮，各地焉有不从，何必自费银绢？”  
萧峰笑道：“你方才说得不错，平级支取，人心不服。众军士都是我南院下属，没有厚此薄彼的道理。”顿了一顿，又森然道：“只是银绢换粮务须以市价相抵，若有仗势强夺之辈，我知晓时决不轻饶！”  
众辽兵这才信他命令是真，南院大王居然自支军粮，真是前无古人之事，呆得片刻，忽然一起大声欢呼。众将对视一眼，却不由得担心，又纷纷劝道：“大王三思！大王行此仁政虽好，但若是京中知晓，只怕……”  
萧峰问道：“只怕如何？”见众将欲言又止，并不明说，才一皱眉，忽听旁边一人接口道：“只怕京中权臣要说你萧大王拥兵自重，存心可疑了。”

说话的正是慕容复。他立马道边，冷眼看着萧峰处理军务，此时料到南院诸将碍着以下对上，“谋反”二字不好出口，便替他们说了出来。  
萧峰看向众将神色，立知慕容复所言不差。耶律莫哥向前两步，伸手拉着萧峰马缰，低声道：“大王，咱们自然知道你爱惜属下，只怕京里的那些贵官妒忌大王人望，就不是如此想法。人言可畏，大王不可不防。”  
萧峰出身江湖，暗杀埋伏下毒之类见的多了，却都是些爽爽快快杀人放火的勾当，对这等官场上的勾心斗角很是不惯；心知众将是关心自己的一片好意，无从反驳，正心下烦恼，只听慕容复道：“我有一言，萧兄愿听否？”  
萧峰略一沉吟，便道：“请讲！”  
慕容复淡淡一笑，却不向他说话，对那边众辽将道：“我听闻当年耶律控温为夷离堇时，迭刺部民生凋敝，全赖其抚辑有方，人心归附，方得成就精锐之师。后助辽室太祖登基，此军功不可没。如今萧大王所行，岂不正是仰先臣贤德，有忠于皇室么？只消南院府先行将此意上书，主动求责，只怕便是无过有功之举了。诸位如何不省得这意思？”  
正是当局者迷，慕容复一语道破，众将心中称是，脸色都平和下来，只是看他是汉人，不好公然赞同而已。萧峰暗自点头，便下令道：“我意已决。回城通告都部署司从速照办，不可有误。”转头看向慕容复，又道：“我这里尚有私事，你们先行回去，不必等我。”  
众将躬身应是，上马而去。那队辽兵对萧峰恭恭敬敬施了一礼，也跟着去了。萧峰见他们脸上甚有感激之色，心中叹息，暗道：“我是一点私念，不想宋辽两地起什么纷争，倒又成了与人的好处。善恶之际，当真难说得很。”  
慕容复见他无言，也在一旁静静看着。见众人渐去渐远，身影在荆棘长草间隐没，这才缓缓地道：“早闻萧兄大名，但今日若不亲见，还不料英雄如此。”  
萧峰回头看他时，只见慕容复神色郑重，全不是刚才略带轻诮的模样；心中疑惑，跃下马来拱手道：“不敢。适才多承公子见教，萧某谢过了！人言姑苏慕容复人中龙凤，果然名下无虚！”  
这“人中龙凤”四字，慕容复平日里听也听得多了。江湖中人说来若非恭维，便有所求，次一等的更是暗藏杀机，哪有此时听来的理所当然。当下也飘身下马，还礼道：“萧兄过誉了！在下此来，乃是专程拜访。”  
萧峰一愣，只听慕容复道：“萧兄出身少林，想必听过少林寺的武学奇书，易筋经了？”  
萧峰听到“易筋经”三字，心下剧震，默然点了点头。慕容复道：“如今江湖传言，说易筋经为人所盗，而失窃当天，萧兄曾经现身少林。全寺上下言之凿凿，说此事是萧兄所为，萧兄可知晓么？”  
萧峰微露苦笑，心道：“这也难怪，此事果然与我有关，少林诸位大师若不疑我，又能想到谁来？”  
慕容复细看他神情，正色道：“以萧兄为人，若说会做这等宵小勾当，在下是决计不信。此次来寻访萧兄，是想将此事问个明白，免得萧兄平白担了这等污名。”  
萧峰自杏子林大会被揭露身世以来，处处冤屈难申，哪里听中原武人对他说过一个“信”字？双眉一扬，森然道：“萧某在中原武林千夫所指，倒也不在乎多这么一条罪名。慕容公子千里奔波，难道不怕失望么？”  
慕容复纵声长笑，道：“萧兄可把在下看得忒也小了！想当初在下也被人指作杀人凶手，那时萧兄和我素不相识，便能仗义为我分剖；萧兄信得在下，在下如何信不得萧兄！人生在世不过问心无愧，那些江湖上人云亦云的话语，理他做甚？”  
萧峰听他说“萧兄信得在下，在下如何信不得萧兄”，胸中豪气登生，仰起头来一声长啸，喝道：“好！说得好！”神色一端，凝视着慕容复道：“实不相瞒，那易筋经确曾落在萧某手中，只是并非萧某所盗。其中缘由，说来话长。”  
慕容复颇出意料，道：“愿闻其详！”  
萧峰望着天边重叠起伏的山峦，低叹一声，眼前仿佛又见到了那天少室山小溪之旁，灰粉落下，露出的一张少女娇俏脸庞，悠悠地道：“那日我偷上少林，想去见先师玄苦大师问明身世，不料在菩提院中……”当下把如何遇到易容的阿朱，如何得到易筋经，又是如何误杀阿朱，直至易筋经日前失落一事，前后大略说了一遍。  
饶是慕容复生性沉静，听完这一番话也变了脸色。过了好一阵方低声道：“原来如此。阿朱她……她六岁上就到我家，十几年来，我看她与妹子也差不多少，想不到……”  
萧峰眼中酸涩，别过了头去。慕容复向他凝视片刻，低叹一声，劝道：“萧兄不要如此。所谓生尽欢，死无恨。有萧兄这等人物将她挂在心怀，阿朱这一生，早已胜过世间凡夫俗子多矣！”  
萧峰乃是拿得起放得下的汉子，胸中酸痛一时即过，却不免对慕容复又多生了几分亲近之意，喟然道：“不错，逝者已矣，无谓多提。这人间之事当真难料，若非杏子林变故，萧某该当早已识得公子了。”想起自己与丐帮兄弟相交多年，终究敌不过一句胡汉之分，反不及慕容氏萍水相逢之人，心中感慨，不禁叹了一声。  
慕容复听他言下有不足之意，微笑道：“古人有白头如新，倾盖如旧，我与萧兄一见投缘，何时相识却也不晚。倒是萧兄心中，可是记挂着丐帮旧人？”  
萧峰默然点头，却听慕容复道：“丐帮诸位长老身子康健，日前与西夏一品堂比武才大获全胜，连打狗棒也已完璧归赵。萧兄正是无需挂念。”  
萧峰听到一品堂三字，猛地想起丐帮众人被俘后自己赶去天宁寺时所见，脱口问道：“丐帮被囚天宁寺之时，有人用悲酥清风迷倒了那起西夏人，留书道‘以彼之道，还施彼身，迷人毒风，原璧归君’，莫非便是公子？”  
慕容复一窒。他性子高傲，当日乃是易容改扮，便颇不愿提及，淡淡地回道：“正是在下。当时不便出面，暗中行事，叫萧兄见笑了！”  
萧峰摇头道：“公子说哪里话？若非如此，丐帮哪能轻易脱身……”说到这里，心中一动，暗想：“是了，那悲酥清风如此药力，众兄弟和他比武，如何能免遭其害？除非……”当即问道：“如此说，那夺还打狗棒之事想必也得了公子相助，是也不是？”  
慕容复未想萧峰见事如此之快，略一犹豫，点头道：“在下适逢其会，确曾稍效微劳。不过诸位长老武功高强，在下就算不理，那一品堂也讨不得什么好去就是。”  
萧峰自然知道这是他谦逊之词。丐帮目下群龙无首，马副帮主徐长老已逝，六大长老只余四人，如何能轻松胜得一品堂？他少入丐帮，十几年来早将帮众视作家人手足，纵然聚贤庄上断义绝交，人心非石，旧情又岂能尽忘？一时胸中热血上涌，对慕容复躬身一揖，正色道：“公子高义，萧峰谢过！”  
慕容复急忙伸手相挽，道：“萧兄言重了！”  
两人双手一接，慕容复忽觉有些不自在，轻轻咳了一声，把手收了回来，微笑道：“萧兄年长，直呼我名字便是。如何恁地客气，称什么公子，可是不把在下当朋友看么？”  
萧峰一声长笑道：“痛快！萧某平生快事，莫过今日。咱们回南京城去，今晚定要与贤弟好好地痛饮一场！”  
慕容复笑道：“我是专为萧兄而来，萧兄便是不请，这杯酒也叨扰定了！”  
长笑声中，两人上马并骑，直向南京城驰去。

注： 耶律控温，即耶律曷鲁，字控温，辽太祖阿保机族兄，居阿保机二十一功臣中首位。夷离堇，即辽部族首领之号。

当晚南院王府大开筵席，大厅中数十支牛油大蜡明晃晃地，照得犹如白昼一般。辽人礼节本疏，萧峰又是不拘形迹之人，和属下众将都在厅中围坐于地，传酒而饮，割肉而食。厅角数名乐手或持横笛，或拍腰鼓，奏着契丹行军出猎的民歌，众辽将和了鼓点齐声高唱。这等排场，与其说是个堂堂王府，倒更像大漠上幕天席地的穹庐。  
萧峰自来不摆大王架子，在府中常和属下这般聚饮，但谈论的除了军务政事，便是打猎骑马；虽然相处亲厚，却也没什么投机之言。此时拉了慕容复坐在身边，说起武功招数、江湖轶事，才是得其所好；只谈得意兴横飞，一手拿着牛皮酒袋就口便喝，直比白水还喝得痛快。  
辽人风俗敬重英雄，众将见大王对慕容复这般亲密，想他必是非常人物，倒也不计较什么胡汉之嫌，只是欢呼纵饮。慕容复幼承庭训，从不好酒，但处在这欢乐不禁的场面下，自无不饮之理。萧峰见他酒到杯干，更是痛快，大笑间一袋袋烈酒便痛饮下去，空酒袋在身边扔了一地。  
酒至半酣，部将中有人起身笑道：“大王，你方才说慕容公子在宋国武人里头和你齐名，可是真的？”  
萧峰笑道：“这还有假不成？”  
那人道：“慕容公子这么一表斯文的模样，若说和大王你一样好本事，还着实是叫人难信。不知能不能露上两手，让咱兄弟见识见识？”契丹人天性好武，他一言出口，众将立时跟着轰然应是，人人都难掩兴奋之态。  
萧峰在城郊见了慕容复身手，早便意动，转头笑道：“我这些兄弟们生来热络，贤弟莫怪。今晚这样豪兴，正该以武会友，咱二人就在这里切磋一番，贤弟意下如何？”  
慕容复多喝了几杯，本有些酒意上涌，听那辽将对自己有轻看之意，好胜心起，又怎肯说个不字？当下长身而起，拱手道：“小弟奉陪！”  
萧峰意兴勃发，伸手拿起座边黄铜烛台，将蜡烛拔去，手中一掂，笑道：“当面过招，只怕伤了和气，咱们拿这烛台做赌，看谁先夺得到手！”长啸一声，喝声：“去！”将那烛台望空一掷，风声动处，一青一白两条人影已双双跃到了厅心。

刹那间，大厅中两道身影骤进骤退，倏分倏合；初时还看出两人衣色不同，差可区分；不过片刻工夫越打越快，早成了一团有形无质的狂风，有色无影的气流；众将眼花缭乱，哪里还辨得出哪个是萧峰，哪个是慕容复？只见一抹黄光在风影中上下急跳，还勉强认得是两人相争的那黄铜烛台。  
只听鼓点澎澎，笛声陡然高昂；却是众乐手奏到了一支《塞上曲》，乃是辽太宗治下大丞相赵延寿的得意之作，辽地风物尽入其笔，端的北国传扬——  
黄沙风卷半空抛，云动阴山雪满郊。   
探水人回移帐就，射雕箭落著弓抄。  
两人拳脚带风，只卷得厅中气流激荡，辽国众将都是餐风饮雪，沐雨卧冰的战场上过来的人，然此时烈烈劲风一阵阵扑面而来，竟然觉得忍受不住，纷纷站起身来，退后闪避。牛油大蜡的火焰在风中突突乱颤，不停地吞吐摇晃，忽明忽暗。忽然烛光一阵猛跳，众将眼前先是一亮，继而一黑，竟是蜡烛被刮灭了十几根。众乐手习练有素，却是不为所动，一片金戈铁马之声兀自直奏下去——  
鸟逢霜果饥还啄，马渡沙河渴自跑。  
占得高原肥草地，夜深生火折林梢。  
众将只看得目瞪口呆，方才还欢声鼎沸的大厅中此刻人声全无，只有鼓点笛声铿锵澎湃。只听鼓点越击越急，笛声渐扬渐高，那团狂风也是愈刮愈烈，风声乐韵合成了一条狂龙，几乎要破壁而出。不过瞬间，又是突突几颤，厅中烛光大暗，数十支牛油大蜡已给吹熄了十之七八。只听奏到最后一句“夜深生火折林梢”时，鼓点腾腾两记重敲，笛声一个拔高，直冲夜空，于最高处嘎然而止，便在同时，厅心的狂风倏然止息，最后两支蜡烛的残焰禁不住这等变化，跳得两跳，静悄悄地灭了。一座厅堂骤然间万籁俱寂，一团漆黑，众将不约而同地吐出一口气，这才觉出刚才好一阵竟是连呼吸都忘却了。

黑暗中只听萧峰纵声大笑，唤道：“来人，掌烛！”  
一时烛光重明，众将揉揉眼睛，这才看清厅心两人双手空空，对面而立，萧峰抱拳当胸，笑道：“好功夫！”慕容复长眉一挑，还礼道：“承让！”那烛台便躺在两人足边地上，却又哪里还是原来九炼精铜的烛台，竟成了一根歪七扭八不辨形状的麻花样东西。  
两人相视片刻，同声长笑，萧峰拿过两只大碗来斟满了，递与慕容复道：“今晚当真痛快！慕容，咱们喝上一碗！”慕容复也不推辞，举碗一饮而尽。萧峰伸手揽着他肩头，环视众将道：“诸位以为如何？”  
萧峰盛名播于辽境，众将把他视作天神一般，这时见有人真能和自家大王不分高下，一个个心服口服，过来围着慕容复赞不绝口，你一杯我一碗地纷纷劝酒。厅中高呼轰饮，登时又闹作了一片。  
众人喝得兴起，慕容复却比不得萧峰那等酒量，连喝了十来碗，便觉心里发沉，脸上作烧，酒意突突地撞了上来，他不肯露了形迹，叫人看轻，暗暗地吐了口气，运起内力调和。萧峰无意间一暼，却见他口中谈笑，端着酒碗的手指却不住微微发颤，立知是喝得多了。转眼见又一群将领围上来敬酒，萧峰踏上一步，伸手便从慕容复手中将碗接了过来，笑道：“愚兄贪杯得紧，这酒可要不够喝了，贤弟便让我一让如何？”   
慕容复如何不晓得他的意思？心中先是一愣，又是一跳，低声道：“……萧兄请！”

辽自太祖阿保机立国，至此时垂一百余年，文章典籍起居器物都已大近汉地。南京城本属中原，这南院王府中重楼叠阁，曲院回廊，更是与宋国无异。但转过寝殿后进，却有一大片青石铺就的场地，空空旷旷，场边一排兵器架子，数垛箭靶，此外更无别物，还留着几分契丹人跑马射猎的遗风。  
这日清晨，只有一条青衣大汉独自在场中练棍，正是萧峰。但见棒影千重，风声凛冽，虽只一人，却较数十人高呼酣斗之势犹有过之。若在平日，少不了一群侍卫部将围得观者如堵，叫好请教声轰然不绝，此时却四下岑寂，并无人应。原来头晚欢饮至三更方散，萧峰下令次日军中给假一日，却请慕容复明晨练武场相见。慕容复不知他所为何故，这时心中一凛，暗道：“他单身在此，连侍从都尽数摒退，必有要事。”便不出声，静静地驻足在一边观看。  
萧峰此时所使的，只是一套普普通通的太祖棍法。宋太祖赵匡胤以一对拳头，一条杆棒打下了大宋江山，那“太祖长拳”和“太祖棒”，当时是中原武林尽人皆知的武功。然慕容复看不到两三招，便不由暗暗吃惊，心道：“我学过少说十七八套棒法，但若要使到像他这般刚柔并济，无懈可击，只怕一招也没有！”又想：“昨晚动手，我前后总用了七八个门派、数十套武功，他只以少林本门拳招对抗，我二人却不分高下。萧峰此人，当真了得！若是生死相搏……”  
萧峰转身间见他立在场边，一声清啸，收了招势，将杆棒向兵刃架上随手一掷，微笑唤道：“慕容！”   
慕容复暗自定了定神，淡淡笑道：“萧兄唤我前来，不知有何见教？”  
萧峰神色忽转凝重，跨上两步，向他抱拳一礼，正色道：“慕容贤弟，今日萧某专程相邀，有一事相托。”  
慕容复道：“萧兄何事吩咐？只要我能力所及，无有不从。”  
萧峰一字一句地道：“我要将打狗棒法传给贤弟！”  
打狗棒法天下无对，乃是丐帮的不传之秘，慕容家广藏天下武林秘笈，也不过得了数页残卷；哪料到相识第二天上，萧峰竟会主动相授？这一惊当真不小，慕容复虽然口才便给，一时也不知如何应对，只道：“萧兄，你……你这是何意？”  
萧峰道：“我想请贤弟学了，日后回到中原时，将这棒法代传与丐帮。”  
慕容复自来喜怒不形于外，此时脸色却也有些变了，极力镇定道：“萧兄，这样大事，你……作此决定，不嫌……太草率了么？”  
萧峰缓缓地道：“此事我已想了很久。打狗棒法非帮主不传，如今我破门出帮，此生也不会再回中原，终不能让这绝学随我沉埋北国。贤弟若能替我传艺，也算是……”说到此处，不由一声长叹，道：“也算是萧某还了这十几年来的情分。”  
慕容复心中念头纷至沓来，略一沉思，却觉无论哪一桩都用不到萧峰身上，只得应声道：“萧兄，我并非丐帮中人，只怕……”   
萧峰淡淡一笑，道：“难道萧某还是丐帮中人么？大丈夫不拘小节，贤弟这样的人品武功，天下哪里找第二个人去？我又何需多虑！”伸手握住了慕容复双手，沉声道：“此事萧某诚心相托，肯与不肯，请一言而决！”   
慕容复只觉萧峰手心火热，一阵阵热流直传过来，双手不由轻轻一颤；呆了片刻，终于退后两步，对着萧峰一揖到地，道：“兄长见重如此，慕容复敢不从命！”

萧峰更不多话，当下便口讲手比，一个教、一个学了起来。那打狗棒法精微奥妙，实是天下第一等的功夫，慕容复纵然颖悟，一时也是难以尽解。萧峰一一详加解释，遇有不明之处，便亲自下场演练一番。慕容复于武学之道本极广博，此时与萧峰当面切磋，更加触类旁通，多有创见。两人教学相长，正是投机，一连数日，除了夜里休息，连饮食都由侍从送来，竟没白没黑地泡在了演武场上。  
这一天传授已毕，慕容复将三十六路棒法从头至尾演练了一遍。萧峰见他身如行云流水，不禁叹道：“慕容你天生聪明，使这棒法正是对路。日后的造诣，必当在我之上。”  
慕容复明知他直言称赞，并无别意，却还是听得心头一跳。正待回答，忽听场外脚步杂沓，人声喧哗，数名辽将急匆匆奔了进来，都是南院属下大将，自枢密使耶律莫哥以下，诸都监、详稳竟全都来了，人人面上深有忧色。萧峰出乎意料，眉头一皱，沉声道：“出了什么事？”  
耶律莫哥道：“大王，皇上诏令，命大王即日进京朝见！”躬身将一封黄绢敕令递了上来。萧峰双手接过，他只是粗识契丹文字，翻开看时倒有大半都不认得，心中疑惑，合上敕书道：“皇上突然召我，却是什么原故？”  
慕容复冷眼看着，不待众将露出为难之意，先向萧峰道：“兄长既有公务，我先回避为是。”  
萧峰拉住他手臂，沉声道：“贤弟且慢！”转头向众将道：“慕容是我好友，和自家兄弟一样，诸位不必避忌，有话便直说。”  
众将对视一眼，微微点头，耶律莫哥便也不隐瞒，回道：“大王，那上京中……有人在驾前告了御状，说……大王你私纵刺客，谋害大臣，居心……大大可疑！”   
萧峰吃了一惊，心念电转，道：“是谁告我？……莫非是太师耶律乙辛？”  
众将顿时群情汹涌，都恨恨地道：“除了那奸贼还能有谁！”耶律莫哥道：“十几日前，有一名宫中护卫去谋刺乙辛，事败被擒；那奸……那乙辛便趁机在皇上面前大进谗言，一口咬定是南院大王指使……”

那耶律乙辛是辽史《奸臣传》上排名在首的人物，此时官居太师之位，史书上说他“势震中外，门下馈赂不绝。凡阿顺者蒙荐擢，忠直者被斥窜。”端的呼风唤雨，只手遮天。萧峰居官虽只数月，然耶律洪基对他宠遇之隆亘古少有，耶律乙辛哪能容他。早在萧峰未离上京之时，两人便已相看两厌，不过隐而未发罢了。  
萧峰心道：“耶律乙辛那人与我不睦，诬告也不奇怪，只是我那皇帝义兄难道当真听信他的？”只听耶律莫哥续道：“皇上本来不信，奈何他麾下党羽纷纷一起上书，都求皇上彻查此案，还说……还说……”  
萧峰见他吞吞吐吐地，竟是抬眼来看慕容复，低喝道：“还说了什么？”  
耶律莫哥一咬牙，道：“还说近日里大王身边多了个来历不明的汉人，居心叵测，不问可知！”  
这一下不止萧峰，连慕容复也猛地一惊。耶律莫哥又道：“皇上诏令虽然没明说彻查，但乙辛一党必然不会善罢甘休，大王千万要……”  
萧峰抬手止住了他，神色冷峻，下令道：“既然如此，不必多说，诸位今天便随我上京见驾！”   
众将齐声应是。慕容复却默不作声，似是为这消息震动不小，无人留意到他低垂的眼中，隐约划过了一丝淡淡的笑意。


	4. 第二回下

辽上京，耶律乙辛府。  
乙辛原是文班吏出身，平日里恂恂儒雅，倒似个饱学的文士，府中也颇藏文物书籍。这晚他独坐在书房之内，一时口渴，望案头茶具一探，却已凉了，便唤道：“来人，添茶！”  
连唤数声，侍从竟无一人进来。乙辛大惑，起身推门想要再唤，怎知门扇一开，门外两名侍从竟应手而倒，双双躺在了地上。乙辛吃了一惊，连唤来人，只是无人答应。他强作镇定，起身到院中转了一圈；这一看惊骇更甚，只见院门口、围墙下、花径旁，自己的侍从、使女、护卫横七竖八倒了一地，个个双目紧闭人事不知。偌大一座府邸，竟似乎只剩了他一人一般。  
这时明月在天，院中花香浮动，一片静谧清幽之中，乙辛的冷汗却是一层层自背上透了出来，提声又叫了两句，四下里安静如初，只闻虫声唧唧，在风中轻轻飘荡。  
乙辛勉强定神，心道：“我府中禁卫何等森严，凭你天大的本事，也不可能一时间无声无息地将这许多人全部制住，除非……除非是……”猛然间想起了一件东西，脱口道：“悲酥清风！”  
忽听一人悠然接口道：“不错，正是悲酥清风！”  
乙辛急回身看去，却见书房中不知何时坐着了一个白衣青年，单手支颐，向着自己淡淡而笑。

耶律乙辛也不愧是当朝第一奸臣，心中虽惊，脸色不变，沉着嗓子道：“你是何人？”  
那青年不答他话，只是微笑道：“大人位列三公，见识果然高人一等，居然晓得千里之外西夏武士的迷药……”揭开茶碗来扫了一眼，点头道：“北苑先春，是宋室贡茶啊，大人，好风雅！”  
乙辛无心去理他的言不及义，心下一面飞快盘算，一面冷冷地道：“大辽与西夏世代交兵，我执掌军务，留心西夏事物有何不妥？”  
那青年击掌道：“无有不妥。大人忧心国政，好生叫人钦佩。想来这些东西，都是大人留心西夏的好见证，大人可有兴致一观？”自怀中取出一叠信札，轻轻放在案上。  
乙辛吸了口气，疾步上前一把拿起来看，那青年也不阻止，由得他都拿了过去。乙辛一张尚未看完，便已撑不住脸色大变，拿着信函的双手不自禁地发抖，颤声道：“这……这……”  
那青年在一旁负手望天，淡淡地道：“兵甲、镔铁，以在下所知都是辽律严禁贩运出国的东西，大人却能和西夏做得好生意，果然是为了留意敌国无所不为，令人可钦。若是当今辽主知晓，理当大加嘉奖才是！”  
耶律乙辛心中只道：“他究竟是谁？这些秘函怎会落到他手里？”却不轻易泄气，随手一摔，将信函都丢在案上，冷笑道：“不知何人伪造的假信，拿来与我看作甚？呵呵，皇上自来英明，怎会信这些东西？”  
那青年柔声笑道：“不错，在下一介布衣，就是拿这些小纸头去与皇帝看，他也决计不会理会。只是——”话声一转，伸手拈起一封信函来就灯下看着，又道：“这些‘假信’若是有一天放到了耶律仁先、萧韩家奴、或是萧惟信大人的案头上，想来他们自然有办法向皇上分说清楚。那时大人可也不要忘了在下的功劳才是。”  
乙辛只听得冷汗淋漓。那青年所提三人都在朝中久居王位，威重权显，向来与己不合；若这些要命的信函落至他们手中，自己焉有命在？目下时局尽落人手，万万强项不得，当即躬身一礼，浮起了满面的客套笑容道：“公子真说笑了。不知下官有什么地方可以效劳的，但请吩咐，下官一定尽力而为。”  
那青年淡淡地道：“大人言重！在下没什么地方需要劳动，倒是大人要高抬贵手，别说在下是什么来历不明的汉人，居心叵测，在下也就心满意足了。”   
耶律乙辛这才知道他的来意，心头一跳，陪笑道：“原来公子是南院大王的知交好友，下官失礼！下官明日就上书皇上，说南院大王忠心为国，绝无可疑之处，向来都是下官误会了。”  
那青年唇边浮起一丝冷笑，道：“如此，有劳。只不过……在下可不是南院大王的什么知、交、好、友！”  
耶律乙辛认定他是为萧峰之事而来，听到这句不禁一愣。那青年看他神色，忽地一笑，拾起信函来凑到烛火上去点燃了，但见火光腾起，片刻间便化为飞灰。  
乙辛吃了一惊，料他是有恃无恐，心下更增戒惧，试探着道：“如此说来，公子此来倒是为公不为私了？”  
那青年拂了拂手上灰尘，悠然道：“正是。在下既是为南院大王着想……”他那“南院大王”四字说得很慢，咬得甚重，停了一停，又道：“……也为了大人你打算。若是南院大王有甚意外，不止一个小小护卫，只怕连南院本境撒里葛、南唐古、薛特三部四万余众，都要来和大人拼命了。在下一片公义之心，对大人岂有冒犯？大人可不要误会。”  
乙辛登时心中雪亮，应声道：“是是，公子好意，下官记下了。”一面暗想：“是了，此人有求于我手中权势。听他言下之意，只要我肯罢手，他也决不会助了萧峰与我为难。我倒可拉拢于他，免留后患。”当下客客气气地道：“辽境竟有公子这般人才，真是宰相之失。公子若在南院住的腻了，不妨过府一叙如何？下官这里一定秉烛相候。”  
那青年忽地默然不答。夜风自窗中吹进，吹得灯火不住摇曳，忽明忽暗的烛光映在他脸上，只见他的眼光也是明晦闪烁，变幻不已。

耶律乙辛府中上演这一幕尔虞我诈好戏的同时，上京城通往城东的大路上正有十几骑马在放开四蹄，迎风狂奔。但听蹄声如雨，马鬃在风中几乎扯成一条直线，已经出了全速，然而马上骑士还在不断地扬鞭催促，显是心中焦急，莫可抑制。  
“军营里动上手了不曾？”  
“刚才报信的兄弟说还不曾，不过……现在怕是已厮杀起来了！”  
“报信的可去了南北枢密院留守处？”  
“回大王，去了也无用。皮室军都随皇上去秋捺钵了，宫卫军若乱，京中再没甚军队弹压得住。枢密院最多能压制城中居民，若说军中，当真非大王不可！”  
“好！快！再快！”  
马上骑士，正是萧峰和他南院众将。

原来萧峰那日奉诏，一路换马急赴上京，第二日黄昏时分便进了京城，径到宣徽南院来。此院执掌御前祗应之事，那宣徽使出来相迎，禀道：“大王，皇上前日已起驾往伏虎林秋捺钵去了，留旨道大王到京，去牙帐晋见便是。”   
这时天色已晚，萧峰等人便在宣徽院内歇下，预备天明再去见驾。然而回房不过片刻，宣徽使、副使一齐疾步奔入，大声报道：“十二斡鲁朵军营内乱！”  
斡鲁朵为辽语“宫帐”之意，乃是辽帝麾下直属的宫卫骑军，共计十二宫一府，于驾前入则居守，出则扈从，是辽军的精锐之师。这晚不知何处传来流言，说各斡鲁朵所属宫户中，凡是外族俘虏降兵的家属，即日起赋税都要多交一倍。降兵们大为不满，在营中鼓噪生事，契丹士兵前去弹压，两下里争执起来，一触即发。这数万禁军若生内乱，便是京畿震动。萧峰一听便知此时瞬息也延误不得，只消多一个人受伤，收场便难上一分。当下带了本院部将飞身上马，直奔军营而来。 

这时宫卫军大营之中早已厮杀成一团。夜色迷茫之中，也看不清哪边是契丹士卒，哪一边又是降兵，黑压压、阴沉沉，人浪犹如夜半大江潮水；早已难分难辨。只见一波波一浪浪翻滚而来，挟着金铁交击声、破口叫骂声、刀击盾声、箭离弦声、呼痛声、嘶喊声、风声、柝声、还有场边数百支牛油火把熊熊燃烧的毕剥声，震耳欲聋，混作了一张冲不开、劈不断的天罗地网。一个人身在网中，也不知自己与谁交战，也听不清身边呼喊声音，只是被这狂飙猛卷的潮水所挟，便是本来尚有几分清醒，不消片刻，也便只晓得挥刀乱砍乱杀，张口乱喊，却连自己的声音也听不清楚了。  
历来治军者皆畏叛乱，并不只是兵力势大，难以对付，怕的就是这一等混乱。一旦乱兵酿成，纵使你平日号令严明，到这地步也无人听你的，更无人听得见你的，做将军的便有天大本事，也是再难力挽狂澜。  
那大校场栅栏边有十数名军官倒在地上，个个身上鲜血淋漓，勉强抬头看向乱军，眼中都是一片死灰之色，只透出两个字：“完了！”

便在一片惊涛巨浪之中，猛然一声如平地惊雷，直透数万余众，清清楚楚刺进耳中，竟然激得数万人个个耳鼓生疼，万般声响，一时俱寂，但听那一声断喝道：  
“住手！”  
这两字尾音未绝，夜空中骤起一道劲风，天罗地网般的漫天杀声，竟硬生生给撕裂了一条豁口，只听如涛之涌，如电之惊，连场上的混战这一刻工夫竟也凝滞不动，人人呆在了当场。若不知这是何等声音，倒也罢了；然辽兵弓马娴熟，一听便知是弓箭离弦的风声。究竟什么弓箭，一箭之出，风声竟然这样凛冽，这样可怕！  
说时迟，那时快，寒光闪动，这一箭直指校场东南。两边军卒正在厮杀激烈，数十支长矛举在空中，钩尖相互牵连，死死搅作了一团。这当儿最是危险不过，只消有一人武器能够脱出，挥戈扫来，对方便俱难幸免。是以两方人人都在奋力相夺，没一个敢泄劲松手；然愈是相夺，那武器便纠缠得愈紧，竟是活活将数十人钉在了当地，听得风声，也无暇旁顾。但倏然间箭随风至，金铁一声巨响，正插进那一团矛戈之中。刹那间数十支长矛齐齐震断，断铁残兵直震上天，点点黑影如墨，在月色下乱飞乱舞。那数十名兵卒只震得全身酸麻，手臂仿佛都已不属己有，个个仰天摔倒，冲力之大，竟把身边几丈方圆之内都带得立足不定，横七竖八摔了一地。  
众兵卒惊呼还未出口，风声又作，这一箭直指辕门。军营中门扇都是实木绑就，粗逾儿臂，其上钉了牛皮，平日十余人才能将之缓缓推开。便挥刀乱剁，也只能留下几道淡淡白痕。哪知这一箭射在辕门中心，喀嚓嚓一声巨响，霹雳大作，那坚硬的门扇竟是从中而裂，箭矢透门而过，余势未衰，风势所及，竟然带得两边门扇自行张了开来，前后晃动不已。有两队士兵杀得性起，高呼连连，便要涌出门去，上马再战；这一下只怕被那巨大的木门带倒，哪敢向前，你拥我挤，急忙又退回了场上。  
两箭所至，干戈立消。乱兵人人心惊，大多兵士不由自主都停下了手，校场上声浪忽然一沉。然而众兵头脑中混乱未过，虽然停手，却兀自紧紧抓着兵器，摆着砍杀的姿势，一时也不知是否要继续打斗下去，不由得都转头看向了那两支箭矢所射来的方向。  
只见校场东边点将台上，赫然立着一条高大身影，左手里金晃晃，明灿灿，倒提着一张足有一人来高、黄金裹就的巨弓。  
众兵卒齐齐倒吸了一口冷气。数千个声音不约而同叫出了声道：“南……南院大王……”

辽人以东方木叶山为圣山，尊崇其神，出兵必以青牛白马及军器祭之；军营中常悬弓箭于点将台上，为祭神之意。宫卫军是辽主亲兵，营中祭神弓箭格外不同寻常。这一张巨弓平日里纵有五六个壮健士兵，也抬它不起，拉它不开，谁见过这般被人单手一提，轻易如是？   
萧峰冷冷扫视着脚下数万乱兵，探手身后，缓缓摘下了第三支箭来。金弓抬起，这一次却是指向了点将台对面百步开外，白旄飘扬的军旗旗杆。只见左手如托泰山，右手如抱婴儿，霹雳弦惊，空中白羽一道光芒，直扑旗杆而去。  
这一箭之力，何止千钧，猛听喀啦啦一声巨响，只见箭身插处，碗口粗的旗杆上裂缝自上而下、自小而大、自短而长，众兵卒轰然惊呼，乱纷纷地向后退去；那一杆十余丈高的大旗已对着场中笔直地倒了下来！  
腾地一声闷响，校场地面巨震，尘土飞腾，星月无光。一直混战不休的军卒顾不得争斗，各自拄着长矛，狼狈地后退站定；方才铁桶也似的战局，终于给分开做了两边。

萧峰将金弓一抛，大步走下点将台来。他南院众将各拉兵刃守在台下，见他举步便向乱军阵中行去，好几人心下忐忑，低声叫道：“大王！”忙要上前护卫，萧峰却猛地抬手一挥，止着了众将动作，竟是不许他们上前。  
众将不敢造次，眼看着萧峰一言不发，自被旗杆分开的两军之间一路走了过去。他足步到处，两边黑压压的乱军休说噪动，竟连半个敢与对视的也无，一个个垂低了头，抱住手中长矛慢吞吞地只是后退，两军之间竟闪出了一条丈许宽的通道。  
萧峰走到校场中心时，四下里乱军已是沉寂一片。天边一弯冷月照得他脸色冷峻如石，一字字地沉声道：“大辽兵，个个都说是好男儿、大丈夫，不去上阵杀敌，却在这里自相残杀，羞也不羞！”  
这几句话气发丹田，缓缓吐出，场上数万余众，人人听得清清楚楚。众兵卒彼此瞧瞧自己相熟的战友，倒有一大半人低下了头去。  
萧峰环视四周，扬声道：“咱们这些当兵的，是契丹也罢，是奚、突厥、吐浑、沙陀也罢，几十年都摸爬滚打在一块，有血一起流，有酒一起喝。说一声兄弟，兄弟分过什么高低！自己想想那些流言蜚语，哪个能信？”他说到此处，想起自己身世，真情激动，连声音也有些哑了。众兵卒听得心中感动，默默点头，许多人禁不住又后退了几步。  
萧峰于叛乱一事多有经验，见众兵意下松动，当即和缓了语调道：“皇上英明，属下众军一视同仁，从来没有将降卒另册安置的意思。大家放下兵刃，各自回营。今日之事，无论官兵决不追究！”  
这些宫卫军多数曾参与当日楚王之乱，对萧峰敬服无比，这时听他言词恳切，不由都信了九成。大半人对视一眼，便有放下兵器之意。眼看一场动乱将灭于无形，降卒中突然有人放声高叫：“南院大王今晚才到京师，还没见过皇上，他怎么知道上头的旨意？大伙儿不要相信！到时候被契丹人骑到头上来，咱们还能做人吗！”  
乱兵本就人心惶惶，听了这话，刹那间轰地一声，一片窃窃私语如潮水般炸了开来。要放下兵器的又握紧了矛柄，本来便犹豫不决的立时蠢蠢欲动，脾气暴躁的更是向对面放声叫骂起来。  
萧峰一听喊声，便知不妙；只消双方再次兵刃一交，那时便是真有天神降世，也要分解不开。此时只争瞬息之间，听声辨位，猛然身形激射而出。乱兵空自人山人海，刀枪如林，竟没一个反应得及，眼前一花，萧峰一条高大人影已立在降卒人群中，左手反掌抓出，把刚才喊话那名兵士一把抓了出来，劈手往地上一摔，右臂一挡四下乱军，厉喝道：“且慢！”

众兵慑于他威势，一时未敢上前；萧峰一脚踏住这喊话兵士，指了他叱道：“我进城前后不到两个时辰，所见者除了宣徽院使更无他人。你小小一个骑兵，身在军营，从哪里知道我今晚才到，未见皇上？！”  
那兵一窒，众军也听得一呆。萧峰双眉微挑，足尖一抬，将那兵一百多斤的身躯踢得飞了起来，单手就空中将人当胸抓住，如小鸡般高高举过头顶，提声喝道：“众位兄弟，都来认个清楚，这人可是你们的同袍？”  
众兵卒抬头看去，果见这人虽穿着军装，但面目陌生，竟无人认得他是谁。萧峰瞥见众人暗暗摇头，心中一声冷笑，提气叱道：“多增赋税之事，可是你传出来的？说！”这一声大喝只震得人人眼花耳鸣，夜空中阵阵回音不绝。那兵近在咫尺，一颗心几乎都要跃出了腔子来，脑中嗡嗡作响，眼前金星乱舞，哪里还编得出谎话，吭吭哧哧地道：“不……不！不是我……”  
萧峰森然道：“谅你一个小卒，也没这大胆子。有人指使你来此作乱，是不是！”  
那兵不敢应对，索性闭紧了口不答。萧峰情知眼下绝无细细逼问的时间，右手一放一收，已扣住了他颈项，微一用力，那兵眼前一黑，连舌头也吐了出来，只听萧峰的声音一字一字地道：“要么说——要么死！”  
那兵只觉天旋地转，三魂六魄都不由自主，再也无法倔强，自喉咙里挤出声音来道：“是……我……我说！”  
萧峰手一放，冷喝道：“赋税之事纯属谣言，是也不是？！”  
这人摔在地上，捂着喉头不住地咳嗽，连连点头道：“是……是……”  
萧峰环视众军，冷冷问道：“大伙儿可听见了！赋税一事，方才都是何人传言？契丹军，是谁来告诉你们营中有变？”  
兵士们面面相觑，各自回想，当即有些人按捺不住，已喊出声来。  
“啊，是了，那人面生得很，我怎么从没见过！”  
“咦，刚才叫我们来校场那人哪里去了？”  
“谁见到了？叫他出来！叫他出来！！”  
数万人轰轰然乱作一片，交头接耳，此呼彼应，却找不出半个传话的人来。  
萧峰待他们乱得片刻，吐气扬声，喝道：“这群奸细混入军中，造谣生事，挑拨离间，大伙儿都成了人家的杀人之刀，还不明白么！”

当叛乱之时，只消人心一稳，局势便逆。众兵卒这时骚乱一过，头脑渐渐清楚起来。忽然呛啷啷、呛啷啷几声响，有几人掷下了手中长矛。这声音互相感染，霎时之间，呛啷啷之声大作，几乎所有人都掷下了兵刃。  
几个为首的十夫长百夫长抢上前向萧峰拜倒在地，道：“我们误信谣言，真是该死！大王恕罪！”  
萧峰伸手一拦，把他们拉了起来，微笑道：“不知者不罪！各位明白便好。我担保今日之事决不追究，不必担心！”  
南院众将在后观望，人人手心里都捏了一把冷汗。这时见事情平息，又惊又喜，抢着上前把那奸细揪了起来，喝道：“你究竟受谁指使？快说！”  
那人不敢抬头，嗫嘘道：“是……是太……太……”  
他虽没说出口“太师”二字，但在场的有谁不知？前日行刺乙辛的护卫与宫卫军隶属同族，物伤其类，这时一听又是太师唆使，群情激愤，刹那间不知多少人汹汹叫嚷起来。  
萧峰心中冷笑，暗道：“好毒计！皇上率众去了秋捺钵，此时京中统军官无人职位在我之上。若真酿成大乱，我便第一个脱不了干系！”  
众兵卒都向那奸细怒目而视，叫骂不绝，若不是碍着萧峰在场不敢放肆，早冲上来将他乱刃分尸了。领头的军官纷纷请命道：“大王，你看这家伙怎么处置？把他交给我们可好？”耶律莫哥等人也道：“大王，人心未定，只怕再生祸乱，不如把这奸细交给众兄弟处置，可服众意。”  
萧峰也想到了这一层，才想出言答应，忽然身后有人唤道：“兄长，不可！”

正是：溪云初起日沉阁，山雨欲来风满楼。

第二回 终


	5. 第三回上

第三回 五十弦翻塞外声

数百支牛角号呜呜齐鸣，林木瑟瑟，应声不绝；跟着地面颤动，尘烟飞扬，马蹄击地声如滚滚闷雷自四面八方席卷过来。  
这便是《辽史·营卫志》所载的“捺钵”一事。“辽国尽有大漠，浸包长城之境，因宜为治。秋冬违寒，春夏避暑，随水草就畋渔，岁以为常。四时各有行在之所，谓之‘捺钵’。……秋捺钵：曰伏虎林。七月中旬，自纳凉处起牙帐，入山射鹿及虎。林在永州西北五十里。每岁车驾至，皇族而下，分布泺水侧，伺夜将半，鹿饮盐水，令猎人吹角效鹿鸣，即集而射之。谓之‘舐碱鹿’，又名‘呼鹿’。”  
此时朝阳初升，金晖万道，照得泺水河滩上白光闪烁，天光、水光、盔甲刀枪映日反光，耀眼生花，也不知是光芒还是杀气。只见青、赤、白、黑四色旗帜在风中猎猎飘扬，旗下骑兵披锦袍，衬铁甲，人马一色，来回驰骤，衬着四下里层林尽染，天空高远澄净，真如一幅泼墨重彩的画图。  
辽人射猎，便如是军队操演，众军各依号令纵横进退，齐声嗬嗬呼喊，挺着长矛驱赶猎物。不一刻，四队骑兵分从四面围拢，将七八百头大鹿、黄羊、灰狼、野猪围在中间。偶然有一头野兽从行列的空隙中逸出，号角声作，便出来一小队纵马追赶，兜个圈子，又将那兽逼了回去。  
这场围猎自夜半开始，已过了两三个时辰，这当儿骑兵终于四下合围，尖矛长绳，围得铁桶也似，除了十几头狡猾老兽或是特别精壮敏捷的逃出包围，成百野兽都给困在了垓中。只见灰狼白兔在一处狂奔乱突，麋鹿野猪并肩子四下逃窜，长草间扑簌而起的山鸡更是不计其数。有猛兽给赶得急了，掉转身形，张开大口便扑将上来。众骑手急勒马缰，长刀出鞘，便是一番生死搏斗，顿时人喊马嘶、兽吼犬吠、号鸣鼓震，冲天而起，碎草枯叶漫空乱飞，马蹄敲得河滩上水花迸溅，水光映日，连本来温煦的秋阳都折射得刺目起来。  
众契丹贵人列马立于阵前，当先一匹黄骠马上红袍玉带，正是辽主耶律洪基。这时野兽虽然猛扑狂咬，但众军只是拔刀抵御，并不拉弓，却是北方游牧的规矩，需由国主可汗发这头一箭。只听一声梆响，耶律洪基搭弓拉弦，飕地一箭，近前一头大鹿应声而殪。众军举刀过顶，山呼“万岁！”跟着号角齐鸣，场上箭如雨下。唐人刘梦得诗云：“海天杀气薄，蛮军部伍嚣。林红叶尽变，原黑草如烧。张罗依道口，嗾犬上山腰。瘴云四面起，腊雪半空消。箭头余鹄血，鞍傍见雉翘……”正堪为此时之咏。  
日上中天，秋风裹挟着浓烈的血腥气阵阵吹过，风中人声马声渐次沉寂，围猎已到了尾声。四色马队整整齐齐地列开方阵，本队所获的猎物在阵前堆成了一座小山。众骑手身上、马上、刀上都溅满了血迹，不少人衣袍破碎，满面血污，却都是喜笑颜开，坐下马儿也感染了主人激战的兴奋，蹄子在地上嗒嗒敲击，低低地嘶鸣不住。  
耶律洪基扬鞭而望，见猎物丰饶，禁不住满面傲然自得之色，一面指指点点地评论各队的收获，一面转头向身后一人笑道：“今儿萧兄弟怎地收获不多？敢是有什么事故？”   
萧峰微微一愣，心下不由得疑惑不定。

他三更即起，披星踏露赶来见驾，却不想耶律洪基半句政事不提。既不说召他上京，也不问昨夜叛乱，兴致勃勃地拉着他便来射猎。他才说得一声“皇上，昨夜……”便给耶律洪基截口笑道：“昨夜下围好生热闹，可惜兄弟你没赶上，射猎可不能少了，来来，与朕同去。”竟是王顾左右而言他。次后纵马来去，挽弓发箭，口中三句不离猎物，竟连半句禀奏的机会也无。此时听这句说话，更是宣他来纯为了打猎一般。一时不知如何回答，应声道：“微臣……”  
一言未毕，左首青色马队中忽然齐声发喊。众人转头望去，却见那一队的猎物已清点完毕，堆于当地，竟有十几头黑雕趁人不备，偷飞下来啄那死兽肉吃，一头黄羊尸身已给扯开了肚腹，肠子心肺流得满地都是。  
黑雕见人发现，高唳一声，纷纷振翅而飞。耶律洪基见状大怒，喝道：“扁毛畜生，也敢犯驾！”抽弓搭箭，瞄了那雕便射。座下侍卫见皇上出手，忙纷纷发箭射去。但大雕羽硬善飞，腾空极速，众辽兵射中了两头，其余的已然振翅高飞。辽兵空自箭术精准，但强弩之末劲力衰疲，未触及雕身便纷纷掉下，连耶律洪基那一箭也落了空。  
耶律洪基心中不甘，转眼见萧峰立马身侧，唤道：“兄弟，你来射！”伸手将自己的雕弓递到了萧峰手中。  
萧峰接弓在手，双臂一开，一张二百斤的铁胎弓只拉得咯吱吱作响；箭尖扬起，觑准了天际黑羽一道直线，倏然右手一松，箭去如电，当头一只雕待要闪避，箭杆已自腹至颈穿了个透明窟窿。这一箭劲力不衰，恰有两头雕在前疾飞，这箭眨眼便至，劲力之猛，竟是一举穿透了双雕颈项。天际悲鸣声戛然而止，三道黑影如流星落石般一同急堕下来。  
北国大雕双翅一展长可丈余，羽毛坚硬如铁，扑击而下，能把整头小马大羊攫到空中，射得一头，已属难能，何况这般三雕齐落。众辽军本就视萧峰天神一般，这时个个看得热血贲张，河滩上一片欢呼“南院大王”之声如春潮涌动，起伏不绝。  
萧峰转回身来，双手捧了那弓奉还皇帝，耶律洪基却不伸手来接，笑了一笑，忽道：“好箭术！昨夜平乱之时，想也是这般威风了！”  
萧峰猛地一惊，抬起头来，却见鹖尾貂蝉冠下，耶律洪基双眼目光炯炯地凝视着他，只是看不出眼光中飘浮不定的是甚么意思。

前夜。宫卫军营。  
“兄长不可！”  
萧峰闻声回头，不由一愣。  
他闻乱讯时走得急促，并未知会慕容复，他却在这时赶来，事必有因。忽瞥到数名军官面露异色，显是通晓汉语，已生疑惑。萧峰见事极快，立时指着那奸细喝了一声：“绑了！”众军官大喜，一拥而上把那人捆了个结结实实。萧峰却趁这时间退了两步，压低了声音向身后之人道：“何出此言？”  
慕容复一见即知，亦压低了声音，简短言道：“此人杀不得！他有同伙先行逃逸，此时那指使之人必然已知事败，以他心计，只怕今夜便抢先上书御前。兄长不留此人为证，须防……”  
他这话不必说完，萧峰也晓得是“须防在皇上面前颠倒黑白，诬陷于你”的意思，只听得胸中一口闷气，无处可吐。他生平最厌鬼祟阴谋，碍着人在朝堂，那快意恩仇四字竟无用武之地，此时热血上涌，忽地仰头一声长笑，道：“若是如此，由他搬弄便是。萧某倒要瞧瞧，这等伎俩能奈我何！”  
慕容复凝视着他，眼底冷光闪动，口中却淡淡笑道：“不然。以兄长今日的声威地位，那人动你自然不易。只是莫忘了‘官大一级压死人’，他动不得你，难道……还动不得他们？”  
萧峰顺他目光看去，那一边正是自己的部下众将，遽然一惊。只听慕容复的声音冷若寒泉，缓缓滑入耳中来道：“暗中陷害的手段，兄长已经见了。叛乱二字何等大罪，虽说法不责众，但兄长保得他们一时，如何保得一世？将来但有一线之错，这里数万人的性命……”  
萧峰闻言，真似一桶冰水当头浇落。呆了片刻，终于长叹一声，低声道：“多谢！”转身向军前行去。  
众军一见，立时都静了下来，数万双目光灼灼直视，显是只待他一声令下。萧峰心中暗叹，反手指着那奸细道：“将此人带了下去，交有司法办！”  
自军官至士卒，本来都以为萧峰会顺应群意，将那奸细当场处决，这时轰地一声，人人吃了一惊，不少急性子的忍耐不住，已叫出声道：“大王！咱们……”   
萧峰沉声道：“这等小人，我们若私下处置了他，那便是和他一般，不敢见人！何况……国有国法，兄弟们该当明白。”说到最后几字，语调已是异样沉重。  
若别个高官讲这样话，众军必当他是打官腔、走过场。但如今是萧峰所说，众军卒无话可回，渐次停了叫嚷，脸上却露出惶惑之色，有些人悄悄地交头接耳，大多数人则沉默无语，只是一齐盯着萧峰，既不回应，也不动作。为首的军官则一个个欲言又止，面面相觑，只不肯应一个“是”字。  
萧峰看在眼中，已知众人出不得怨气还在其次，实是担心经官之时官官相护、累及下属，胸中一紧，亢声道：“众兄弟若信得过我，此人交官处置。余下之事，由我一力承担！这里若有一人因此受难遭灾，萧峰此身，便如此刀！”右掌虚空一抓，方才丢在地下的一柄单刀被气流激动，竟然跳了起来，直跃入他手中，萧峰双手一合，卡地一声脆响，一柄精钢刀刃从中折断，举手向地下一掷，登时三尺锋刃，尽没石中。  
众军卒呆了呆，一个接一个，终于纷纷垂下了头。校场上只听风声呼呼，半空中盘旋不已。

“昨夜平乱之时，想也是这般威风？”  
萧峰猜不透皇帝用意何在，却正触着他担忧了一夜的宫卫军处分之事，当即跃下马背，躬身道：“皇上，昨夜宫卫军之事事出有因，乃是有奸……”   
一言未毕，耶律洪基抬手便打断了他，道：“昨夜的前因后果，朕都知道，不必说了。好兄弟，你那一箭的威力可不小啊！”  
萧峰方才全无准备，这时听皇帝旧话重提，心中猛地一震，暗道：“果然是乙辛抢了先！只是……不论真假，皇上口口声声赞我平乱，却只字不提那奸细挑拨之事，难道……难道当真……”他原是直爽之人，心中一股疑惑之意，便清清楚楚在眉间眼角显现出来。耶律洪基看在眼内，语气忽转严峻，道：“那一起大胆的乱兵贼子，萧兄弟可有处置？”  
——“兄长不担心么？……担心明日见驾，这十二宫卫军立时就要获罪于上！”  
萧峰心头大震，昨夜慕容复的声音忽地在耳边清清楚楚响起。当时自己还道：“此事是奸细挑拨，人证俱在，罪从何来？”但此时耶律洪基一语出口，降罪之意再分明不过；单膝一屈便拜了下去，道：“皇上，他们受人挑拨，被蒙在鼓里，方才一时糊涂。臣斗胆做主，已答允他们官兵一体，绝不追究。陛下宽宏大量，当日楚王麾下众军无一加罪，此番……”   
——“兄长啊兄长，岂不闻‘杀鸡儆猴’？辽主治罪，不是为他亲军，为的就是你呀！”  
耶律洪基冷哼了一声，打断了他，仍是似笑非笑地道：“正是因楚王之乱朕未加罪，这些乱军的胆子愈发大了。兄弟你不懂得，治乱世需用重典，此次朕再不痛加整治，只怕明日领教兄弟神箭的行营要遍布上京了！”   
——“兄长在北国这些日子，可见过养鹰的人么？猎鹰驯成之后，若非主人喂食，绝不擅取。养鹰人要看他成效，却故意将鹰和食物锁在屋中，自己走开去暗中窥视，看那鹰是否果然不食。我只怕……兄长一片丹心，在人眼中却是猎鹰呢……”  
耶律洪基几句话犹如闷雷一字字撞进心来，萧峰背上冷汗潜生，已晓得慕容复所料不差，皇帝果然是有心相试，冲着自己而来。若换别个官员，就算并非精明权谋之辈，这时候也懂得不是假意迎合，便是故作糊涂，总之自保为上。然而萧峰如何敢拿十二斡鲁朵上万条人命做赌，只赌皇帝的一时之兴？思绪翻滚，抬起头来亢声道：“皇上！军士们误信谗言，非出本心，皇上英明，不可中此奸计。今日治罪容易，若冷了军兵之心，岂不是自断膀臂！微臣以性命担保, 宫卫军将士人人一心效忠。倘若再生叛乱，不必皇上处置，臣便以三尺青锋, 自谢君前!”  
耶律洪基双目直视着萧峰，忽地哈哈大笑，跳下马背一把将他扶了起来，笑道：“兄弟说哪里话来！朕不过是一时气愤。既是我兄弟做这担保，朕岂有不信之理！”   
萧峰跟着勉强一笑。若没有昨夜慕容复几句分剖，他或许觉得皇帝态度怪异，却也不会往心里去，此时心头却是一阵发凉，笑容中便不由带了三分凝重。  
耶律洪基向他看了一眼，扬眉笑道：“萧兄弟怎地还是闷闷不乐？是了，前日那桩公案未了，你心中有所芥蒂，难怪今日射猎总不尽兴。”  
萧峰一凛，他一心牵系着宫卫军之乱，竟将自己身上这桩案子抛到了脑后，这时惊觉，急躬身回道：“不敢！皇上明见，微臣府中那名汉人，是我在中原结识的朋友，乃是肝胆照人的好男儿、好汉子，并非……”  
耶律洪基见他神色焦虑，开口竟不替自己置辩，眼中笑意愈深，抬手拍了拍他肩头道：“无妨。这件案子一场误会，朕早便查得明白了。萧兄弟莫要往心里去。你和太师都是朕的左右手，莫为小事失了和气，看朕面上，就此揭过如何？”  
以萧峰性情，耶律乙辛诬陷他本人也还罢了，但为陷他之罪挑拨军乱，几乎害了上万性命；如何忍耐得下？但皇帝轻飘飘的一句“误会”，待要如何，又能如何？咬了咬牙，只得应道：“臣，遵旨！”  
耶律洪基向他凝视片刻，缓缓地道：“朕知道这回屈了兄弟。你心里若有不满，何不对做哥哥的直说？”  
萧峰不便和他四目相视，低下了头去，回道：“不敢！”  
耶律洪基叹道：“你我结义一场，多日不见，如何这样生分了！想我空自做个皇帝，反而不能结交几个推心置腹的朋友。萧兄弟，我若与你行走江湖，无拘无束，只怕还更加快活。”  
萧峰心中感动，冲口而出道：“陛下喜爱朋友，那也不难。臣这位慕容贤弟文武全才、义气深重，乃是当世一等一的人物。陛下如果愿见，他此次陪臣同来，眼下便在上京城中。”  
耶律洪基大笑道：“萧兄弟这样称赞，朕不可不见。来人！”唤过内侍，便命飞马去召慕容复。  
萧峰并不把耶律乙辛之诬放在意下，心道皇帝若是见责，我挂冠而去，牧马放羊便是，只是怕累及慕容复。如今见义兄看重，纵然心中疑惑，但自知阴谋权略非己所长，只要我慕容贤弟无事便好，倒也无心去细思乙辛为何罢手了。

内侍领命而去，这里猎场仍是一片欢腾。众军清点猎物已毕，便在原野河滩上就地扎营列筵。营边支起了数十口大铁锅，篝火熊熊，新打的野物立时下锅烹调，一只只牛皮袋中满装烈酒，流水也似送将上来。契丹人不分贵官士卒，幕天席地，俱是举袋痛饮，放怀大嚼。席前一对对武士赤身光腿，角抵为戏，扭住了你进我退，相持终日，欲倒而不可得。旁观军兵喧声震天，不住地给自己人打气喊好。一时有人胜得一招，一把将对手掀翻在地。胜者得意洋洋，举手示意，应和着四下里放声欢呼。败者爬起身来，却见牛皮护胸也给摔脱了，袒胸露乳，登时满脸羞惭，掩面便跑。众人见了，不由得一齐哈哈大笑，只震得林木簌簌，连飘落的黄叶似乎都格外多了。  
不到一个时辰，内侍飞马而回，向耶律洪基禀道：“陛下，慕容复业已宣到，现在营外候传。”  
耶律洪基举目望去，果见营地边倚马立着一个汉装青年，长发迎风，白衣如素，不由脱口道：“好文弱的模样儿！萧兄弟，你说他文武全才，遮莫这样南人，也有甚好本事不成？”  
萧峰微微一笑，还未回答，群臣中有人接口道：“南人一向文弱，哪里就有许多好武艺？想来萧大王看朋友面上，美言几句也是有的。”又有人道：“萧大王何等本事，他称赞的人，怎会错了去？”两下里夹枪带棒，几乎争执起来。萧峰听着，却不辩解，手拿着酒袋只是微笑。  
耶律洪基也不信慕容复当真武艺过人，听众臣纷纷嚷嚷，正在沉吟，坐在他身后的一名华服贵妇忽地笑道：“皇上素来英明，这一点子事有何难哉？叫那汉人下场一试身手，是高是低，不就都见了么？”

这贵妇姓萧，名观音，乃耶律洪基的正宫皇后，其人“姿容冠绝，工诗，善谈论”，是辽境中第一的才女美人。萧观音素好汉学，望见慕容复风姿飘逸，心中便有三分欢喜。耶律洪基对皇后向来宠爱，听她这般说，心下颇以为然，便笑道：“既如此，就叫他下场试试。皇后却想看些什么？”  
萧观音笑道：“咱们的角抵要一把子好力气，南人只怕玩不得。不如叫他射柳来看看，倒也罢了。”  
射柳，为马上竞技之术，当时盛行于宋辽夏各国。射时在场上插柳枝两行，削皮使之露出白色。射者乘马以无羽横镞箭射之，射断而接枝在手者为优胜，断而不能接者次之，断其青处或不断、不中者为负。辽帝于秋猎之时，无不令众军赛技，这时营地空场边早已插好柳枝，只待比赛。  
耶律洪基点了点头，传下令去，便命慕容复下场射柳。一声令出，全场肃然，一排牛皮大鼓登时咚咚咚雨点般疾敲起来。

慕容复昨夜之行，有一半便是为今日辽主之宣。这时听得令下，笑意微扬，自传令兵手中接过雕弓箭壶，跃上马背，左腿轻轻一磕，那马放步小跑起来，越奔越疾，四蹄撒开，直奔那两排在风中轻轻摇曳的柳枝而去。  
便在这片刻之间，慕容复心念急转：“这些契丹人自幼长于马背，弓箭都是看家的本领。我就算能射而接之，也不过和他们一般，见不得公子爷的本事！是了，须要如此！”  
这时众军喧哗早停，饮酒的放下了皮袋，吃肉的停住了佩刀，咚咚鼓声中，数万双眼睛都盯在慕容复身上。只见他驰到距柳枝百步之外，双腿轻夹，坐下马猛地止步，人已踏蹬立起身来，张弓按弦，手指一松，三支箭同时向柳枝飞去。  
这三箭一发，许多契丹士兵眼中便露出鄙视之意。只见三支箭去势甚缓，虚软无力，显见飞不到柳枝处便要落地。几个方才反驳萧峰的贵官手捋胡髭，不由面显得色。  
可说也奇怪，这三支箭在空中晃晃悠悠，缓缓平飞，便是不见有落地之态。慕容复探手腰间，又抽出三支箭来，弓弦一响，这次竟是风声如刀，长啸裂空。众军骤然一惊，只见后三箭闪电般直飞而前，展眼便追上了先前三箭，猛可里箭头撞箭尾，哨声起处，六支箭竟是不分先后，同时向柳枝激射而至！  
刹那间六箭飞到柳枝上方，这边慕容复又是一弦三箭，张弓再发。只听风声凄厉，这次三箭去势更急，转瞬射到先前六支箭群中，忽地四散分开，竟是分做三个方向，和那六支箭相互碰撞。九支箭这么一撞，竟全部改变了方向，漫空飞舞，直如天女花散，然而所指不差毫厘，支支射在柳枝削白之处。咻咻咻数声轻响，那两排三十六支柳条已是同时折断。  
慕容复微微含笑，将壶中最后一支箭搭在了弦上。众人看得目眩，都道他必要纵马疾奔，去接那落地的柳枝，岂料他不慌不忙，竟还要射最后一箭，都不由一愣。箭一离弦，慕容复双足一点，倏然自马背上长身而起，白衣拂动，人向柳枝疾掠过去。  
萧观音轻掩檀口，忍不住惊呼了一声。她随皇帝春捺钵时，在渤海岸边狩猎天鹅，见多了那仿佛神物的大鸟白羽凌空的姿态。每次见到都是良羡不已，恨不能学会如此轻妙舞姿。然而眼前所见乃是活生生的人，并非飞鸟，如何天际身影竟与鸟儿一般无二？  
慕容复身在半空，长袖舒卷，已将三十六支断柳接在手中；身子才向下一沉，适才所发的最后一箭恰在此刻射到。慕容复足尖在箭杆上一点，借了这一分力，倏地纵身腾空，真似风中片羽，轻飘飘一个盘旋，人已经坐回马鞍之上，柳枝稳稳托在掌心，一身白衣纤尘不染，正是他慕容氏家传的“斗转星移”之技。

鼓声不知何时已然止歇，一片静寂中，辽军齐齐看着慕容复，都惊在了当场。  
忽闻几下清脆的击掌之声，众人转头看去，却见萧观音笑吟吟地合了双掌，凑在耶律洪基耳边言语。皇后这一带了头，场上顿时掌声如雷，辽兵性子直率，不少人更大声喊起好来。  
叫好声中，慕容复甩蹬下马，一拂衣衫，在耶律洪基面前施礼参见。耶律洪基点了点头，向萧峰看了一眼，笑道：“好箭！无怪我兄弟这般称赞，果然胜似养由基。”  
慕容复微微躬身，微笑回道：“不敢。未若陛下威风万里压南邦，安得猛虎不投降！”  
耶律洪基一愣，手捋胡须，仰头呵呵大笑起来。  
原来这两句诗正是皇后萧观音所作。十三年前，耶律洪基在伏虎林狩猎时射得一虎，萧观音应声赋诗云：“威风万里压南邦，东去能翻鸭绿江。灵怪大千俱破胆，那教猛虎不投降。”此时慕容复随口用来，应时应景，轻轻的一句话，便同时捧了帝后二人。  
萧观音凤颜大悦，见耶律洪基十分高兴，更是凑趣道：“皇上你看，咱们有一个英雄了得的南院大王，连他的朋友都这等出众，这可真是皇上的威风所感，无远弗届了呢。”  
耶律洪基心下得意，大笑道：“说的好！来人，赐酒！”  
侍从捧过一只镶金牛角杯，慕容复称谢接过，一饮而尽。  
萧峰一直含笑不语，这时方站起身来，握了慕容复的手朗声道：“皇上不知，当年臣在宋国之时，江湖上有言道‘南慕容，北乔峰’，说的就是我这慕容贤弟了！”  
这几句话朗朗说来，四座皆闻，再无一人敢对慕容复有轻看之意。那几个贵官讪讪地低了头，众武将则大声叫好，都站起来举着酒杯你一言我一语，交口称赞不迭。  
耶律洪基更是高兴，笑道：“原来这样，朕这里今天可是英雄盛会了！大家不必拘礼，一块儿喝个痛快！”  
众人轰然应是。一时又是百戏纷呈，斗酒的、谈笑的、摔跤的、射箭的，欢声鼎沸，直冲云霄。

萧观音极爱诗词，方才听慕容复引己之诗，大生知音之感，见慕容复在萧峰身侧坐了，便笑问道：“慕容公子久居南方，难得也知晓本宫的旧作？”  
慕容复心知其意，含笑应道：“诗有文字之妙，并无地域之别。娘娘这等锦心绣口，天下皆闻，在下如何不知。”跟着轻轻巧巧接过话茬，便说起近世诗家词宗来，言道杜沉韦雅、温绮李僻，及至柳韵之和婉、晏声之倩丽，无不深会其妙，只听得萧观音笑靥如花，连连点头。耶律洪基亦颇好此道，说到妙处，慕容复便不着痕迹地一句赞誉，说得皇帝大笑不止。萧峰于文字上甚是粗疏，虽然插不进口去，但见慕容复神采夺人，言辞飞扬，便微笑看着，心下也是好生欢喜。  
饮宴正酣，萧观音忽向萧峰笑道：“萧大王，难得上京一次，怎不带你那小妹子来，大伙儿一起热闹热闹？”  
萧峰微微一愣，应道：“阿紫？”  
早在慕容复到辽前两日，萧峰在府中问起阿紫，侍女便道：“郡主带了那个高昌国进贡的铁头人，出城去游玩了。”这一玩，竟是直到他奉诏进京犹未归来。这时想到那小丫头若回府见自己不在，还不知要把南京城闹得如何人仰马翻，忍不住心下暗叹了口气。  
耶律洪基已带了三分醉意，见他脸色不豫，呵呵笑道：“萧兄弟可是惦记了？这个容易，朕这就派人去南京把阿紫接来，跟皇后做个伴儿。你正好在京里多留几日，咱兄弟好生聚聚，如何？”  
萧峰一笑，拱手正要称谢，猛听远处一声号角，直上天宇，竟是异样地高亢急促，登时一惊。他初识耶律洪基之时，便在长白山军营中听过这般音调的角声，乃是十万火急的军情讯号！  
号角声如飞传来，愈吹愈高，愈吹愈急，呜呜呜刺得人耳中生疼。刹那间宴止乐停，人人脸色严峻，都瞪大了眼睛，盯着角声传来的方向。  
片刻之间，号角声响至营门，只听得嘶声大呼：“西北军情！西北军情！”一骑尘土踏翻，直冲进营，至耶律洪基驾前滚鞍落马，跪进两步，大声道：“皇上！大事不好！西北路反了阻卜王，如今镇州城失陷，西北路招抚使耶律挞不也阵前殉难！”  
呼地一声，耶律洪基猛立起身，脸色铁青。四下辽军立时垂手侍立，万籁俱寂，真连一针落地也可听闻。

阻卜，即今人所称“鞑靼”，当辽之时，有北阻卜、西阻卜、西北阻卜等别，均为辽国西北边境的游牧部族。辽廷命其首领为大王，置西北路招讨司以统之；并建三城曰镇、防、维州，驻军镇戍，开辟屯田。阻卜之民剽悍骁勇，不服辽治，数百年来叛乱不止，正是辽国的肘腋之患。耶律洪基即位以来，已有过两次小乱，但随即平复，不防此次变生仓促，竟连官居一品的西北路招抚使也被害，边陲重城失守，如何不天子惊骇，震动朝野！  
那信使衣甲残破，满身满脸的血迹泥土，眼泛红丝，双唇干裂，显是不知多少天不眠不休急奔而来，这时自怀中摸出军书双手呈上，声音嘶哑道：“皇上，此次阻卜军联合了敌烈八部，分兵两路，军势大盛。我军眼见要抵敌不住，求皇上速发援军！”  
耶律洪基自内侍手中接过军书，一字字看过，猛地掷在案上，脸色愈发冷峻如铁，却一语不发，只倒背了双手，眼望天际。沉思良久，忽地转过头来，双目精光炯炯，正落在萧峰身上。

注：阻卜叛乱，耶律挞不也阵亡，辽史实有其事。但发生于道宗大安九年，即本文廿三年后，小说提前而用之，与史无涉。

一带平野莽莽苍苍，直入天边，无边无垠地向西北方铺开去。  
这正是旧历九月天气，长草都转作了金黄之色，随风摇曳，起伏不休。风中芦苇白絮纷飞，伴着悠长高亢的牛角号声，一同盘旋着远远掠过天际，愈上愈高，愈飞愈远，直到与丝丝如缕的白云裹在了一起，响彻长空。  
平野之上，皆是大军帐幕，如天上云朵般层层叠叠，自近及远，环绕着中军大帅麾帐。此次出兵并非辽帝亲征，营盘外仅折木为栏，并不设枪营堑栅等物，然营中军备分毫不懈，只见帐外、营边、了望台上，士兵一队队结束整齐，巡逻来去，不闻一人一语，亦无半点兵刃撞击，只有脚步声嚓嚓不绝。手中长矛的矛尖在秋日中静静闪烁，纵然艳阳高照之下，仍是冷气森然，劈面而至。  
秋风掠过，漫空旌旗猎猎作响；给那静默得杀气逼人的营垒平添了一抹辽远之意。旗分四色，各列番号，上绣日、云、水、火、青牛白马诸般纹饰，皆是契丹人尊奉之神，因属战事，旗上唯不见月。中军帅帐之前立着一杆九牛白旄，大旗殷红如血，风中翻卷，现出旗面上斗大一个“萧”字。  
此时中军帐中人声鼎沸。众辽将或咬牙、或侧目，人人怒气勃发。有几个脾气暴躁的更是握拳揎袖，手臂挥舞，满脸涨得通红，一副恨不能冲出帐去，提刀大战一场的架势。  
慕容复掀帐而入，不由一惊。却见萧峰坐在虎案之后，浓眉紧蹙，并不出声阻止众将，放在案上的右手攥着拳头，捏得格格作响。心中一跳，急忙快步走上前去，唤道：“兄长，何事如此？”  
萧峰缓缓吐了口气，这才抬起右手，低喝道：“住了！”  
二字出口，众辽将一震，纷纷收声，垂头立在了两厢，脸上愤懑之色犹自不消，一个个咬牙切齿，手扶着刀柄不住喘气。萧峰低叹一声，自案上拈起一封军书，递到了慕容复手里。  
慕容复低头浏览一过，啪地将那军书合拢，登时脸色冷若寒冰，缓缓吐出四个字来道：“耶、律、乙、辛！”

原来那日耶律洪基闻报西北，沉思不语之时，大多朝臣已猜着了皇上心意。自楚王之乱后，耶律洪基对统军官疑虑大增，轻易不许任何人率军过万。这时猝逢大乱，不可不发重兵，然则由谁统军，便是一发而动全身的要紧所在。众臣皆暗想：“看皇上派谁出征，那个便是今后朝中新贵，不可不知。”萧峰却是借他一副心肠也想不到这上头去，见皇帝目注自己，热血上涌，便要出班请缨。然一瞥眼间，却见慕容复的目光凝注在自己脸上，长眉微蹙，隐有重忧；猛地想起了昨夜宫卫军之事。种种疑虑试探一时都兜上了心来，只跨出一步，竟是中心如焚，窒在了当场。  
他这表情耶律洪基都看在眼内，忽地提高声音，喝道：“南院大王萧峰听令！”  
萧峰一凛，应声道：“臣在！”  
耶律洪基道：“朕今加南院大王为西北路招抚使，拨太和、弘义、兴圣、永兴四宫斡鲁朵，并南院本境军三部，统军十万，克日出征！”  
一声令下，众臣皆惊。  
要知辽国官制南北院分立，各不相属，南院大王领军扫北，此事从所未有。有些人还在惊疑不定，几个乖觉的却早想到这是皇帝宠信明证，立即躬身道：“皇上英明！南院大王是我契丹战神，由他出征，必定攻无不克，阻卜小丑，指日可下！”众臣闻言，都省了过来，纷纷随上，登时上下一片赞颂不绝。  
萧峰听得甚是厌烦，只应了一声：“臣领旨！”什么忠心效力的言语却一字不提。耶律洪基面上隐现笑意，令道：“人来，取朕兵符！”  
辽代兵制，铸金鱼符以调军马。凡举兵，南、北、奚王，东京渤海、燕京统军兵马，虽奉诏，末敢发兵，必内廷遣将持符为令；若亲贵大将出征，则分符为二，君臣各持其半，符不合，兵不发。这时内侍捧过黄绫托盘，耶律洪基沉吟片刻，竟将两半符信都拿了起来，向萧峰道：“阻卜大乱，我兄弟肩上担子非轻。今日朕便将这金鱼符尽授与你，西征之时一应军务，许你自行定夺，便宜从事！”  
轰地一声，众臣又是一阵窃窃私语。今日皇帝连发惊人之举，皆违祖制，有些守旧老臣已在暗自摇头；其余众臣面上惊疑不定，更是难以掩饰得住。  
慕容复眼中冷光一闪，忽地跨步上前，躬身道：“陛下，在下一介布衣，本无置喙之处。但旁观者清，兵乃国之根本，统军大事若出内廷，恐生不测。还请陛下三思！”  
萧峰一震，侧目向慕容复望去，却见他目光含笑，也正看着自己，心道：“慕容这话，莫不是替我说的？敢是说给群臣听么？”  
耶律洪基向他两人凝视片刻，哈哈大笑，道：“朕知道你们南人有一句话，道是将在外，君命有所不受。朕和萧兄弟情同手足，岂有疑猜？一切军务由他定夺，便如朕亲临一样！”  
慕容复含笑道：“君王气度，果非常人所及！”说着斜眼看去，果见耶律洪基面显得色，众臣中却有数人面色阴冷，不由低头微微一笑，又道：“既如此，在下斗胆，想请陛下允准随兄长出征。某虽不才，愿为兄分忧，少效绵力耳！”  
契丹旧制，凡军国大事，汉人不与。但耶律洪基既称赏慕容复于先，思忖片刻，便道：“也好。朕有良才效力，焉得不准！你便白身从军，随萧兄弟去罢！”  
萧峰大喜，和慕容复一齐拜倒于地，谢道：“谢万岁！”

而后萧峰受命接符，率南院部将点军出征，自非一日。大军西行，不多日已离了上京临潢府地面，循前线战报，一路向西北胪驹河急行而去。  
辽国近年颇开农务，虽南征之时仍打草谷，但征讨西北部族已改作了汉制，兵发粮饷。这天后方军需送到粮草，看那文书时，萧峰和众将都大吃了一惊。辽军出兵历来半载为期，然而此时所报粮秣，竟只敷不足五个月的数目！  
阻卜兵骁勇善战，发兵征讨大费时日，就中粮财之耗，不可胜计。这一下居然不增反扣，众将怒气填膺，纷纷叫嚷起来道：“眼看天将冬日了，咱们一路向北，就算想打草谷都无处打去！不给粮草，叫人活活饿死不成！”  
慕容复此时一说出耶律乙辛四字，众人更是群情汹涌，碍着萧峰在前，不敢破口大骂，不然乙辛家中一十八代祖先只怕都已不能幸免了。  
萧峰压下怒气，向众将道：“诸位休要发作。你我兄弟在这里发难又有何用，倒叫那贼平白看了笑话。且先想想，有甚计策可应眼下之急！”  
众将听大王发话，各自低头思索。不一时有人道：“不如大王你上书京中，请皇上另发粮草来。”又有人道：“大王掌兵符在手，可向周边府县支粮应用，也是一策。”这两个说来有理，便有不少将领出声应和。  
萧峰见南院枢密使耶律莫哥沉思不语，问道：“莫哥，你以为如何，可是有甚么不妥么？”  
耶律莫哥自来精细，见萧峰问起，方低声回道：“大王，此计不宜。报粮文书发自北统军司，那统军都监正是耶律乙辛的门生。那乙辛曾为枢密使，掌北院多年，咱此次行军所经的府县，多半都是他一手安插的亲信，属下只怕……”   
萧峰森然道：“怕我若上书调粮，就要给他匿藏不报、阴奉阳违，是么？”   
耶律莫哥默然点头。慕容复向萧峰看了一眼，目光中却隐有警惕之色。他自知耶律乙辛这番疑忌，十九有自己当日猎场上出言挑拨之功，这番心事却不可告人，便道：“兄长，还有一层。他既敢克扣粮饷，京中必定做了手脚，并无凭据。你若在此自行调粮，便要落他口实，说你拥兵在外，别有居心，一般地不可不防。”  
两席话一说，众将又心凉了一半。好几人都道：“以眼下这些粮草，决计撑不到战事结束，这如何是好？”一员将领又道：“想当年萧迂鲁将军征阻卜的时候，就是粮草不济、士卒叛逃才吃的败仗，结果丢官不算，差点就做了阶下囚。大王，粮草这事千万不能小看，这个……”  
萧峰立起身来，望着满帐众将，缓缓地道：“粮草不济，若是战败，军中上下皆要获罪……”众将涩然点头，萧峰又道：“但以符信调粮，京中得知，最多不过说我居心叵测罢了，如此……”  
众将登时都知道了他的意思，显是说既然如此，欲加之罪我一人当之便是，不待萧峰言语出口，已抢着纷纷急叫：“大王！”“大王不可！”那说起萧迂鲁之事的将领更是大悔，趋前拜倒道：“小将顺口说说罢啦，大王不可当真！若是大王你因此有个什么祸事，那、那我们……”  
萧峰手臂一伸，轻轻将他拉起身来，拍了拍他肩头道：“不用如此。京中有没有祸事，只是一句揣测，做不得准。世上哪有因噎废食的道理？我意已决，诸位不必担心。”  
慕容复但觉一阵阵五味杂陈。他平生见惯阴谋，萧峰这番话若别处听到，必定冷笑此人乔模乔样，但此时心中想想也觉无稽；不由暗悔：以萧峰的性情，早该想到他如此才是。见萧峰回身走向奉金符处，当真要持符调粮，急忙踏上一步，拉住萧峰手臂道：“兄长莫急！我还有个两全之策。”  
众人一震，都瞪大了眼睛望着他。慕容复淡淡一笑，抬手指着帐中那张巨大的战场沙盘，扬眉笑道：“只要我们在五个月内拿下阻卜，那……不就成了么！”

这话出口，众辽将先是一愣，继而面面相觑，脸上都浮现出了不以为然的神色来。  
刚才说起萧迂鲁事的将领名唤耶律葛，是行伍出身，性子最急，这时忍不住又大声道：“慕容公子，这话可不是说着玩的。那阻卜军要是说拿下就拿下的，大伙儿哪个还耐烦在这里罗嗦，早上马冲杀过去了！”那几员骂乙辛骂得最凶的辽将也是火爆脾气，听他一说，都跟着点头，脸色分明透出了“你一个南人懂得多少行军打仗”的意思。  
耶律莫哥也觉不妥，劝道：“慕容公子，你生长南方，想是没见识过阻卜军。战阵征伐不是儿戏，不要出口轻断的为是！”  
慕容复听着，却也并不急于出言解释。萧峰一面听，一面暗自思忖，问道：“莫哥，以你看来，如何出兵才是上策？”  
耶律莫哥回道：“大王，我军新发，锐气正盛，不如先攻下一城，以壮军威。目前上策，是急赴胪驹河救援被困的兄弟；那时合兵一处，便可向西北收复皮被河城。不久冬日将至，有了城池为凭，再设法想粮草之事。若急于求成，怕是反而为敌所趁。”  
众将点头称是，以耶律葛为首的几人更抢着道：“枢密使说的对！大王，咱兄弟都跟你到胪驹河，先杀那些蛮子一个痛快！有大王这样本事，看阻卜敌烈军哪一个挡得住！”  
萧峰待他们一个个议论完毕，才沉声道：“既然挡不住，那断粮之前，这场战事能了结么？”  
耶律葛窘道：“这个……”  
萧峰的眼光跟着移向耶律莫哥，莫哥略一犹豫，叹了口气道：“大王，这些蛮族善战耐寒，颇不在大辽军之下，这次又来势汹汹。短短五个月破敌不难，但说了结战事，实在……不可断言。粮草之事，尚须另谋。”  
萧峰点了点头，又扫视了一遍众将，见人人摇头，这才向慕容复道：“慕容公子，你的计策却又如何，不妨说来听听。”  
慕容复自知萧峰这一下改换称呼的用意。那是说现下商讨军机要事，我为主将，问你乃是问计，并不干朋友交情，便正色回道：“萧大王，方才枢密使大人有一句话说得很是。那阻卜敌烈军所以难平，便在其耐寒、善战，与辽军不分上下。历年来辽军所以胜者，皆在两条：一、是大辽国势之盛，以众胜寡；二是游牧民不习农耕，难以补给。因此而败，必然是年积月累而致，所以辽军征伐耗费数年，并不为奇。”语气一转，又道：“但今次战事却又不同。阻卜敌烈两军联合，数过十万；我军纵然和胪驹河守军联兵，亦不能倍于对手，此其一；其二，阻卜军已占镇州城，有险可依，有粮可备。我军两条优势如今已失，纵取下河董城，只怕也要陷入个对耗的窘局，休说五个月，四五年也未必脱得身了。”  
众将听得脸色铁青，但慕容复所说句句实情，却是无从反驳，只听他续道：“为今首要之计，便是不可再循旧制，所谓‘胜向险中求’，在下却有个速战速决的法子……”说到这里，耶律葛已然憋不住，冲口道：“喂，依你这般说，什么都不循旧制，那胪驹河不要去救，皮被河城也是不要去取了？”  
慕容复含笑道：“取，自然要取。不过我说的取，却不是将军你那样的取法。”

耶律葛等人听得一头雾水。慕容复一笑，在沙盘上纵横指点，缓缓说道：“诸位请看：阻卜军眼下已占镇州、皮被河二城，有了立足之地，故而放心大胆向东兵发胪驹河，与敌烈八部联军，正是兵威最盛的时候。他们一来要乘胜猛进，二来需夺粮草使用，必然会出前锋军，先向南行，再取河董城，三城一下，便成犄角之势，近可以攻，退可以守……”  
萧峰仔细听着，见慕容复说到阻卜军用意时，有人露出不信之色，转头问耶律莫哥道：“我军被困胪驹河，告急文书发出已有多久？”  
耶律莫哥道：“已过一月！”  
萧峰道：“现下可有败讯？”  
耶律莫哥道：“这却不曾……”忽然省悟，叫道：“是了！那阻卜王原来如此！他要把我军死死缠在胪驹河，却趁这空档去夺河董城！”  
这一语众人皆惊，登时把欺慕容复未经战事的心思收了起来，纷纷走近，围拢到了慕容复旁边。耶律葛等几个本来站在最外圈，离得远远地，这时也低下了头，挪动几步，凑到了近前。  
慕容复不由一笑，又指着沙盘道：“这，便是我们将计就计的机会！耶律大人，你说取皮被河城乃眼下要务，原本不错；但我们这般想，阻卜军自然更是这般想。只消我大军径发皮被河，他以为自己得计，向河董城一路军必疏于防备。我们却正好如此——”手指在沙盘上依次画出两条弧线，道：“正面大军屯于皮被河城下，却另发两路轻骑突袭，自羽厥漠北迂回；我军如今是新发之势，人马精强，补给足备，十日之内，必可斜插敌后。一路，自阻卜先锋军半腰急击，斩作两截，阻其于河董城下；一路：径绕胪驹河，插至敌烈军背，夺他粮草，断他归乡后路……”手指一划，两道弧线前后合围，不偏不倚，正将沙盘上插着阻卜军旗的标志合在了当中，扬眉笑道：“阻卜军长途久战，军力疲惫，此时猝应急变，首尾不能相顾，左右难得呼应，瓮中之势既成，不败何为！”  
他一番话侃侃道来，说到飞扬之处，脸上微现红晕，双目亮如晨星，只感染得身边辽将也激动起来。众将都是久经战阵，计策是否精当，一听即知。围着沙盘纷纷指点，有直性子的已在出言赞同。耶律莫哥沉吟道：“若是联军一乱，我大军所到，前方皮被河亦指日可下。阻卜失势于前，失险于后，镇州一座孤城守得几时！那时……”慕容复接口笑道：“那时五月内平乱返京，看他耶律乙辛还有何话说！”众人闻言，不禁同声大笑。  
耶律葛却有些不忿，暗自嘀咕道：“明明是咱们兵力优胜，干么不战场上见真章，只出轻骑？那阻卜敌烈联军这样势大，当真有必胜的把握？”  
他这般想着，自言自语便说出了声，声音不免大了些。众将一听之下，有些人思虑较为周详，觉得耶律葛之言不无道理；又有几个心中虽觉慕容复之计可行，但看他是个从未经兵上阵的南人，面子上挂不住；当下各生疑虑，互相看看，登时又静默下来。  
萧峰眉头一皱，正要开口，却见慕容复向他轻轻摇头，意示不妨，跟着向耶律葛道：“然则以将军之见，正面交锋，兵多者便可必胜么？”  
耶律葛虽然性情急躁，但也是惯战老将，咧了咧嘴，老老实实地道：“不可！”  
慕容复微微一笑，轻声道：“正是了。将军既知兵无必胜之道，岂不记重熙十八年河南之战，萧惠军兵败事乎！”

辽重熙十八年，兴宗耶律宗真趁西夏李元昊新丧，“战舰粮船绵亘数百里”，大举攻夏。那萧惠乃是南路军元帅，却因轻敌冒进，被西夏军潜师以行，自高坂而下，突然袭击。辽军猝不及防，未及戈甲，大败而逃，“追者射惠，几不免，军士死伤尤众。”此役是辽军有数的大败，距此时说话不过二十年光景。夏军仗地利、出轻骑，宛然与慕容复所说若合符节，在座辽将如何不知。此言一提，刹那间如霜流过境，个个心上一寒，做声不得。  
耶律葛被他噎得无言以对，瞪着眼睛想了半日，终于低下了头，泄气道：“是，你这计果然有理！”  
萧峰见众人赞同，不禁和慕容复相视一笑，扬声低喝道：“众将听令！”  
众将凛然待命。萧峰一一分派道：“中军主力，交南院枢密使耶律莫哥统领，径取皮被河城；太和宫统军，你等率本部正丁二万，速发胪驹河；我自领撒里葛部军赴河董城，断阻卜军后路。三军以远探栏子马为络，各作呼应！”  
众将齐声应是。萧峰见耶律莫哥似有话说，早知其意，道：“莫哥，那谋略之事非我所长，还是冲锋陷阵来得痛快。中军大任交与你手上，可莫要嫌不能亲自上阵，少了兴致！”众将都听得哈哈一笑，耶律莫哥知大王意下已决，便不再多言，应声：“是！”上前两步，躬身接过了令箭。  
萧峰大氅一挥，扬声道：“先锋军，备好良马，明晨出兵，不得有误！”  
满帐一片惊雷也似“遵令！”声中，萧峰回头望着慕容复，微笑道：“慕容，你这做军师的可要辛苦了，轻骑奔袭，少不了你的份儿。”  
慕容复也笑了起来，微一躬身，应道：“愿随兄长！”

注：皮被河城，地控北边，置兵五百于此。防托皮被河，河出回纥北，东南经羽厥入胪朐河，沿河董城北，东流合沱漉河，入于海。南至上京一千五百里。河董城。本回鹘可敦城，语讹为河董城。久废，辽人完之以防边患。东南至上京一千七百里。——《辽史·地理志上》


	6. 第三回下

次日天尚未明，南院撒里葛部及太和宫属军轻骑简装，人无辎重，马不佩铃，旌旗免举，号角息鸣，已然静悄悄地离了大营中军。星光熹微之下，两道黑压压的长队踏水溅尘，一向正北，一向西北急行而去。  
辽例出兵，每正军一名，马三匹；此时劳师袭远，两军皆选营中上等良马，更是加倍地放尽马力。这一番急驰昼夜无休，一人三骑，换马不换人，饥时便干肉酪浆，困时便伏马而眠，四昼夜间，深入漠北千余里，距阻卜军所驻已不在远了。  
这一日午时，远探栏子马疾驰而回，报与萧峰，道前去河董城已不足百里，尚未见阻卜军行迹。众将都道现下马力疲敝，正好趁敌军未至先作休整。辽军正行至沱漉河畔一处沙丘背风之地，萧峰传下将令，便命众军就地下马。  
平日大军出行，有打草谷、守营铺的家丁做那举火备炊，刷马支帐的勾当，但这一次轻骑奔袭，不携辎重，哪里有这等完备！出兵之时，每人都将自用的马盂、料袋、火刀石、小铁釜等物带了个齐全。此时全军分作两班：一半人牵战马去刷洗；另一半人则忙着举火用饭。自各统军都监、详稳、将军以下，无论官兵都自食其力，更没一个例外。  
萧峰原是没架子的人，虽然做了大将，也无什么官威。这时和那些饮马军士拍肩搭臂，巡视了一遍，又回头来看做饭的众军，忽地只见慕容复独自坐在一边，身前干粮铁锅堆得齐整整地，微风吹来，衣袂轻轻飘扬，人竟是一动未动。  
萧峰心中一动，走上去轻声唤道：“慕容？”  
慕容复抬头笑了一笑，却没说话。正午艳阳映在脸上，萧峰见他眼下隐有青晕，暗道：是了，这一场三日四夜的风霜急奔，连我也觉有些累了，何况他生长江南，定是不惯。抬手轻轻拍了拍他肩膀，道：“慕容，一时还要行军，快些用饭罢。下一次能坐下来安生吃饭，可不知要到几时了！”   
慕容复只是微笑，点了点头。萧峰放下心来，又按了按他肩头，这才跨步走了开去。他哪里知道，方才他说话那当儿，慕容复暗地里已足足运了三次气，只硬是没说出口“我不会”三字！  
这位慕容公子自幼虽非娇生惯养，却也着实是君子远庖厨。他燕子坞家中有阿朱阿碧一对女易牙，从小儿服侍公子爷饮食便数不尽的巧心慧思。后来年纪长大，出来行走江湖，四家臣必有一二人随侍在侧，就是风餐露宿，也轮不到他自己动手作生火烧饭这样的活计——可怜他活了二十七岁，这回竟平生头一次，被一口饭锅难在了当场。  
慕容复盯着干粮呆了半日，心中发恼，暗道：“我便做它一次又如何！这点小事，难道当真难住了公子爷？”  
于是等萧峰巡营回来，一眼就瞧见了一个满面尘灰烟火色，两鬓苍苍十指黑，在浓烟滚滚中乱咳嗽一把的慕容复。  
萧峰着实一愣。他休说没有见过，想都没想过有人做个饭居然能做出如此场面。原地呆了呆，这才抢步上前，闭了气抬手将铁锅从火堆上丢开，掌风扑出，那堆本来就奄奄一息的火苗应手而灭。只有浓烟弥漫，绕在身边恋恋不舍，过了好一时，才慢悠悠地、一丝一缕散了开来。  
萧峰喘了口气，心道：罢了，我早该想到。他是个公子出身，不晓得如何拣草、如何堆柴才好起火不起烟，倒也……  
不足为……奇？  
但当他拎起那只乌漆抹黑，也许曾是一只铁锅的东西看时，终于忍无可忍地道：“慕容……你不知道蒸饼的时候，锅里要先放水么？”  
“……！”  
慕容复一震，这才抬起了头瞧着他，那张俊秀脸庞虽然熏了个烟笼寒水月笼沙，几乎看不清表情，但一双瞪得好大的眼睛里，却清清楚楚写着了一个大大的“啊？”字。

萧峰直是用了比使那“亢龙有悔”更大的力气，才把冲口而出的笑意忍了回去。一抬手将那只漆黑的东西抛进了草丛，自己重新架锅生火，忍着笑道：“这也不妨事。咱两个一起用饭就是。你……且去河边擦擦脸罢！”怕他却不过面子，便背转了身，并不去瞧他。  
过了好一会，萧峰不闻身后有何动静，回头一看，却见慕容复还低着头站在当地，一声儿不出，分明是既不好众目睽睽地走去河边，又不好就此坐回原地，那个在满营众将、九五至尊面前都谈笑自若的慕容公子，这会儿却进亦难，退亦难，见他回头看自己，想转头，又觉得无礼；不转头，又不知所措，真个是手足无措了。  
萧峰到底忍不住笑出了声来，抬手在他臂上拍了拍，拎起水袋，扬手丢到了他手里。  
慕容复愣了一愣，顺势接了，好一阵才想到他的意思，心中一跳，捧着水袋慢慢坐了下来。一抬头，正对上萧峰含笑的眼神，忙地挤出来一个“谢”字，匆匆转过头去净面。但饶是他转头得快，萧峰眼尖，瞥见他自耳垂至颈后整个儿都已红了；忍着笑意轻轻咳了一声，心想莫叫他尴尬了去，倒要找点话转圜才是。  
忽听一片人声马嘶，转头看时，却是饮马军士已回来换班，这里众军起身接过马匹，开始整理军器弓箭。萧峰猛地想起一事，问道：“慕容，战场交兵和江湖打斗可不一样。你可有称手的兵器么？”

慕容复暗自定神，总算自觉得面色如常，这才转过了身道：“难道兄长你倒有兵器合用不成！”  
萧峰一愣。他当年以降龙十八掌名震江湖，自来不使什么兵器，便打狗棒也鲜少动用。自到北国，刀枪弓箭更不过随用随取。听慕容复一问，这才想起自己的情形和他原是一般，两人一时相顾失笑。  
慕容复自行囊中取了一长条包袱出来，递至萧峰面前道：“兄长请看，此物如何？”  
萧峰不知何物，伸手接过，手上便是一沉，以他此时功夫，少有甚么物什能有这般分量，心中微感诧异；才抖开蒙布，猛一股冷森森寒气劈面袭到，刹那间肌肤起栗。这包袱中竟是两柄长刀，自锷至刃长有七尺；但见玉匣琉璃、似吐莲花，金环错镂、如映明月，青光黯黯色、文章片片鳞，不由脱口叫了一声：“好刀！”  
慕容复微笑道：“如何，这刀能入得兄长的眼么？”  
萧峰抚刀细看，见双刀柄上隶书为铭，一刻“建兴”，一刻“永康”，刀身隐隐透着一层青气，虽未出鞘，然扑面寒意阵阵不绝，精光内蕴，洵是古物；赞道：“好刀！这想必是贤弟家传的宝物了。”  
慕容复点头道：“是！这二刀一雌一雄，正是我家累世相传。”伸指一弹刀鞘，只听内中锋刃铮地一响，犹似龙吟，又道：“传说当初铸造之时，那匠师作了一梦，梦见一人身披朱服，口称：吾是太乙神，来看汝作云。醒而双刀俱成，若二刀分处两地，便要鸣动不休了。”  
萧峰叹道：“好神兵！果然不愧南慕容之用！”一面递还与慕容复。慕容复却并不来接，将那铭文“建兴”之刀抽了出来，双手托在掌中，正色望着萧峰道：“不然! 慕容复若非识得了兄长，这刀便要随我长年沉醉江南山温水软之地，纵然神兵，也只如凡铁一样。今日有幸，这柄雄刀便赠我兄长，沙场得见，也不枉他夜夜壁上空鸣一场！”  
萧峰一凛，但见他慨然相赠，也不推辞。肃然起身，双手当胸一抱，说了声：“多谢了！”接刀在手，掌上内劲微吐，唰地一声轻响，那刀已跃出鞘来，青光一道，只映得他须发皆碧。萧峰抬手只一挥，丈许方圆内长草无风而伏，寒气所至，篝火尽灭，不由得一声长啸，喝道：“果然好刀！”

果然好刀！  
天沉地暗，夜色正浓，河董城黑沉沉的城墙垛口如乌云般堆在天边，压得城下一片旷野愈黑愈重，仿佛亘古以来便沉黯如此，再也撕不开，扯不动。但今日夜间，这片黑幕竟硬生生裂出了豁口，铿铿然金鼓交鸣，轰轰乎杀声震天，狂流急泄，平野乍惊。古来大漠征尘，日色犹昏，此时天边下弦月本已将残，在震耳欲聋的杀声中化作了惨白一片，被地上火光辉映得再无颜色。然而这成千上百支火把炎烟缭乱，却掩不住一道寒芒吞吐、电闪星飞——  
刀光！   
阻卜的领军统带嘶声狂呼，眼见自己的军队在那道刀光之下，便似闪电所至，夜幕立碎。饶他喊破喉咙，竟分毫阻不住败兵溃退的潮水，自他马前马后狂涌而去。这统带猛勒马缰，奋力阻挡，心中却是连珠价叫苦：辽军大营分明兼程开赴皮被河去，应当远在八百里外，眼前这一支军，一把刀，却敢是天上掉下来的不成！

这名统带正是阻卜军先锋。十数日来率三万精骑向东南急行，沿途果不遇辽军阻截，只有些小股的守城士兵，都是一接即溃，望风便逃。这统带甚是得意，暗道我王所料不差，辽军大队都远在天边，今日河董城是我囊中物矣！是以催军只顾掩杀，一路追着那些溃逃的辽军而来。当日傍晚时分，辽军方才入城，阻卜大队当先已开到了城下。辽军来不及上关抵御，只得弃城而逃。众阻卜军扬鞭大笑，扬扬然冲进城去，但见四门大开，到处不见一人，竟是一座空城了。  
那统带笑道：“今天可出了一口气！叫这些契丹人知道咱的厉害！”众将齐声欢呼，便在城中各自驻扎休息。那守城辽军走得匆忙，辎重不及携带，余下的粮草甚多，阻卜军多日奔乏，这时都好好吃了一个饱，倒头便睡。  
那统带便歇在原辽将的行辕中，睡到半夜，猛听四下里迭声惊呼：“火！火！”登时惊醒，只见红光耀眼，已自窗棂上映了进来。跟着军兵声音此起彼伏，纷纷大叫：  
“东门起火！”  
“南门北门起火！”  
那统带急冲出房，只惊得目瞪口呆。岂止是三门起火，这城中早已祝融神下界，焰摩天临凡，屋顶、街面、壁垒、营盘，都烧作了一片火海。众阻卜兵梦中惊觉，都在冒火突烟，夺路逃命。那统带急忙上马，号令众军向外猛冲。但此时东南西三门俱已被火封死，误走方向的阻卜兵被烧死烧伤了数千之多，满城哭喊之声，军心大乱。众军逃命的心切，哪个来听他号令？好容易约束住一彪人马，已不到城中半数，听得北门无火，也只得率军向北突围。  
方到北门，忽听一声梆响，迎面乱箭齐发，暴雨般劈头盖脸攒射过来。阻卜军呼叫连连，此时回头不得，只有拼了性命挥刀拨打，夺路前冲。三万精骑，只不足万人仗着马快，冲出了那一座鬼门关，其余的或遭火焚，或中箭石，皆生生困在了河董城内。  
那统带冲出城来，放眼一看，登时心上凉了半截，但见一带旷野星星点点尽是火头，竟几近十万之数。那统带冷汗直冒，心中只道：“这……这辽军究竟是哪里冒出来的！”却听身后人喊马嘶，辽军已包抄上来，黑暗中四面八方俱是杀声，也不知到底有多少人马。这时阻卜军没一个有心恋战，放开马力，急向北退。  
正奔走间，忽听前方水声哗哗，已到了沱漉河畔。跟着惊呼大作，当头数十军兵奔得快了，收马不及，竟是失足直跌进河里去。那统带眼见前无去路，后有追兵，把牙一咬，拨转马头高声叫道：“大伙儿冲！”这当儿背水一战，阻卜军都知拼杀或可有一线生路，一个个奋足余力，掉头向辽军猛扑。  
常言道哀兵必胜，然阻卜军此时哀则哀矣，必胜之机却是不见。饶他们个个勇猛，人人剽悍，然而辽军以逸待劳，更不必说，还有那一把当者披靡的刀！  
刀光所至，无一人一骑走得过一招一势。阻卜军空自做困兽之斗，但这一道刀光所粉碎的，岂止是战阵，惊心裂胆，竟将阻卜兵向来骁勇的性情都劈做了齑粉。那统带杀得头晕眼花，眼前人马都搅作了一团杂色，只看得清辽军阵大旗翻卷，火光下明现着一个“萧”字。

原来萧峰军轻骑急插，二日前便早到了河董城。阻卜所见的溃逃军士，皆是诱敌之兵。城中各处安排下干柴火油，待阻卜军入城歇息，几个细作稍一纵火，登时烧成了一座熔炉。这支辽军若论实数，实则远少于阻卜，那统带出城所见，却是辽兵受命，每一人点起十个火堆，虚张声势；阻卜军却哪里辨识的清！果然只余逃命之心，一番激斗，困于河岸。这都是出自慕容复的用兵之策。  
此时那统带左冲右突，突围不得，更不存侥幸，把心一横，反提马迎了上去。倏然夜空中冷光骤现，耀眼生花，连对手面目也不及见，便是一道劲风，气为之窒，那刀当头疾劈下来。这一刀之出，果然便只一刀，并无后招，然而刀势所及，二丈方圆尽罩其中，既无空隙容人躲避，更无时间与人招架，除了硬接硬挡，再无第二条路好走。  
那统带背上倏地一凉，刹那间明白了为何自己军中尽多勇士，却无人挡得一刀；也只好吸一口气，攥紧手中狼牙棒，用足了十二成的力量向上硬接。只听当地一声巨响，火花四溅，那统带手臂一阵剧烈酸麻，只觉几乎已不属己身，手中一轻，那镔铁狼牙棒从中削做两截，远远飞了出去。刀锋余势所至，又是喀喀两声，这统带身上铁甲、皮裘跟着从中而裂，露出黑毛羼羼的胸口；自额至胸，一道血痕深有半寸，只消再进两分，便是开膛破肚之灾。  
那统带本来胆气豪粗，但征战多年，却无一次去死如是之近，只觉温热黏腻的血缓缓滑下面颊，刹时心头冰凉，绝望一起，筋骨几废，呆坐在马上，双眼一闭，瞬间只分必死。但过了片刻，却不闻那刀再落下来，只听对手一声长笑，朗声道：“能接我一刀，也算得是条好汉，你去罢！”蹄声一起，竟是拨马去了。  
那统带死里逃生，怔怔地睁开眼来，只觉双手中满掌都是冷汗，一拨马缰，掉头便向阵外冲去。他实在不知，若此时再不走，还有没有机会逃得过那把看也看不见、挡也挡不住的要命的刀！   
主将一逃，阵中愈发乱作一团。只听辽军齐声高喊：“快快投降！” 阻卜兵军无斗志，纷纷丢了兵刃，下马请降。有些人困兽犹斗，不过片刻或杀或擒，都做了麾下败绩。  
这一仗辽军撒里葛部以八千之众，大破敌军三万，除那统带之外，竟不曾走脱了一人。

东方天光渐明，火堆烧到尽头，慢慢都熄了下去。白烟袅绕中，众辽兵重重喘息着，放眼远望，对着那杆风中猎猎的“萧”字帅旗，举起刀矛，都放声呼喊起来：“苏鲁定！苏鲁定！”   
苏鲁定，正是契丹语“战神”之意。  
萧峰立马当风，手中长刀映着天光，仍如霜雪之明。但听三军大呼阴山动，禁不住热血上冲，一声清啸，回手拉住身后慕容复的坐骑辔头，只一带，便将慕容复拉到了自己身边。  
两人并马平肩，举目东望，但见苍山负雪，明烛天际，冷风激面，不禁同声长啸。那啸声一者雄壮宏大，一者清亮高昂，回翔九天，三军高呼之声，竟压不过分毫。转眼间，东方云作异色，一轮红日喷薄而出，照在两人发上、眉上、战袍之上，金晖万道，当真如天人降世一般。

正是：利剑不在掌，结友何须多！

第三回 终


	7. 第四回上

第四回 朔气传金柝

风声猎猎，“萧”字帅旗迎风卷扬，在河董城头上飘动不已。  
慕容复侧目看去，只见大旗的阴影在萧峰面上时开时合，映得他神色煞是沉郁，不复适才迎风长啸的豪情壮慨，心中一沉，暗道：“自我二人进得城来，他神色即变，莫非……”却也不愿就此确认自己猜测，试探道：“兄长面色有些不悦，敢是嫌昨夜打得不够痛快么？”  
萧峰森然笑了一笑，眼望城中，并不回答。慕容复顺他目光看去，只见众辽兵正在扑救残火，满城中黑烟袅袅，犹自未散。侥幸未死的阻卜俘虏枕籍一地，黑烟弥漫中看不清面目身形，却听阵阵呻吟惨痛之声不绝于耳，热气焦臭。直扑鼻端。慕容复默然望着，眼光一片冷然，过了片刻再看萧峰时，见他举目望向长空，喟然道：“小时候，义父也曾教我去村塾里念过几日书。在江湖上闯荡多年，我只道都已忘了；不知怎么，刚才却突然想起两句来。”  
慕容复微微一愣，他早知萧峰不喜文字，自从相识，从未听他谈过一字半句，如何今日突然说到这里？只听萧峰长声吟道：“挽弓当挽强，用箭当用长。射人先射马，擒贼先擒王……”这几句诗本来慷慨豪迈，他这时念来，却平添了一股苍茫之意。  
慕容复心中一阵冷飕飕滋味莫名，不自觉地低声续道：“杀人亦有限，列国自有疆。苟能制侵陵，岂在……多杀伤……”  
忽然身后有人唤道：“大王！”一名中军官急步上城。躬身禀道：“城中救火已毕，所余阻卜俘虏要如何处置，请大王示下。”  
萧峰道：“命河董城守军就地看押。待我军与胪驹河一队会合，决战之后，再行处置。”中军官应声称是，才要下城传令，萧峰又道：“且慢！”顿了一顿，沉声道：“那些受伤的俘虏，都叫守将传军医去看视。若有救之人丧在城中，我当不轻纵。”  
中军官不由一愣。辽军素来凶悍，遇到战事紧急，己方受伤兵卒尚多半弃之不顾，几曾有过照看俘虏的先例。但这时大王有命，不敢不从，僵了片刻，急忙应道：“是，是！”一转身，匆匆忙忙地奔下城去。萧峰看着那中军官的背影，不禁低叹了一声，转头见慕容复眼望自己，淡淡一笑，抬手在他肩上轻轻拍了拍，也大踏步下城去了。  
慕容复独立城头，想到方才萧峰那一笑隐带萧索，显然只当自己和他所思如一，生了知己之慨，哪里知道自己的念头？垂首盯着城下旷野，心中暗道：“萧峰，萧峰，果然如此……看来我还要加倍用心……才是。”  
大旗兀自在风中翻卷，鸦翼般的阴影，从他身上一层层掠了过去。  
这支辽军久经战阵，只一日工夫，已将战后诸般事宜处分妥当。萧峰传令休整一夜，次日平明时分，人马重发，仍是不眠不休日夜急行，直赴胪驹河而去。  
不两日，前锋已抵河畔。只听号角声起，太和宫统军率部来迎。见了萧峰，禀报战况，道是太和宫卫军三日前偃旗息鼓，暗渡胪驹河北岸，乘阻卜敌烈联军尚未知觉，夜半突袭，一把火烧了联军右翼大营。原本被围的众辽军趁机向外冲杀，两下一合，那支右军已非敌手，激战半夜，大败而逃，牛羊马匹俱被抢夺无数。宫卫军趁势掩杀，重渡胪驹河，在南岸渡口扎营，断了敌烈八部的回乡后路，果然与慕容复的部署半点不差。  
这时满营众将齐聚帅帐，谈起连日两场大胜，人人都是眉飞色舞。几员将按捺不住，纷纷向萧峰请缨道：“大王，现下大王一到，凭他敌军多少人马也不足为惧！大王请下令，我等都愿做先锋，给那些蛮子先尝尝厉害！”辽人性情剽悍，这一说，多一半人已禁不住热血上涌，大有蠢蠢欲动之态。  
萧峰一面听，一面注目看着慕容复，却见他唇边噙笑，并不置可否，知他必另有计较；一抬手，众将声浪戛然而止。萧峰问太和宫统军道：“自渡口扎营这两日来，战况如何？”  
那统军回道：“敌军给咱们抢了辎重，又断了补给来路，这几日心急得很，连番猛攻。此番敌军势大，虽然败了一阵，余部兵力也还有近十万众，是我军三倍以上。不过咱兄弟们个个是好样的，死战了数次，不曾叫阻卜兵向渡口前进一步！”  
萧峰点点头，道声：“好！”环视众将，缓缓又道：“以众位看来，现下是否便是出战的良机？”  
众将听他语气严肃，互相看了看，一时沉默下来。几个较为老成的将领都知以阻卜联军之势，己方两日来应付猛攻已属为难，应道：“大王说的是。眼下敌众我寡，若正面硬拼，那是逞血气之勇，并非良机。”  
太和宫统军道：“大王，只是敌军攻势十分紧急，我们背水立营，若一味退守，却也不是法子。”  
萧峰微微一笑，目光跟着向慕容复扫去，慕容复和他眼光一接，接口笑道：“战，自然是要战。只是此次出战，要循六字之规，才是良机。”  
萧峰扬眉道：“哪六字？”  
慕容复含笑道：“不许胜，只许败！”

这六字一说，轰地一声，众将脸上都是一片惊诧莫名之色。  
要知草原游牧儿作战与中原不同，甚是粗犷，还循着野兽争斗弱肉强食的法子，力强者胜，硬拼猛砍，方是上策。众辽将多半想的一样，道我军虽然人少，但战场相拼全凭一个勇字，真杀将起来，谁说必会输与你！两日来顶住阻卜军的猛攻，靠的也是这股骁勇之气。但听此六字，竟是要故意落败，自有辽以来，军威播于天下，哪曾经过这等战术？许多人登时大为不满，若是方离京时听到，早便已吵嚷起来；但此时慕容复之计连连见功，对他已不能不服，故而勉强压下了一口气，一个个双眼瞪得大大地，目光炯炯逼视着慕容复，只等他解释。  
慕容复眉梢轻扬，才要开言，眼角却瞥见萧峰温然望着自己，目光中并无半分疑虑，不知怎地，心头忽然一跳，微微侧头避开了萧峰眼光，这才道：“诸位久经战阵，岂不闻‘骄兵必败’？我军良机，便是由此而来。”  
萧峰并未注意他这小小动作，静听他续道：“阻卜军曾困我于胪驹河数月，不得突围，此其骄之一也。辎重被夺，后路遭断，求胜之切莫过于此时，此骄之二也。敌众我寡，连日猛攻，形势已明，此骄之三也。故此时阻卜联军乃是天纵骄兵，正面相抵，则必倾全军之力，逢敌冒进，遇败穷追，不问可知。”  
慕容复长袖一拂，举手摊开了虎案上一张牛皮地图；伸指顺着图上胪驹河流向，向东北一划，道：“诸位请看！”  
众将围拢上来，其中有数次讨伐过敌烈部的，看时早已认得：慕容复手指所点之处在辽军营下游，那胪驹河水流向本是斜向东北，在此处却突然转东，随即又折向东南，十数里之内，三面环水，形成了一个不大的河套所在。慕容复道：“诸位想必识得此地，若阻卜军追击至此，当会如何？”一面说，一面抬手执起案头蜡烛，移近来照着地图。  
烛光摇摇，一滴蜡油正落在图上河谷所在，那太和宫统军看在眼内，猛地领悟，脱口叫道：“火！火！”  
众辽将几日来均曾大火破敌，这时一语惊破，顿时想到了此节，齐声大叫，都跳起身来。慕容复眼中冷光闪动，淡淡笑道：“以在下所知，这一带河谷只有北面半片高岗，其余皆地势低凹，少树多草。且三面临水，不问冬夏，风向俱南，若我军引敌至此……”那统军接口道：“那时先占定北面高岗，趁风势纵火一烧，管他阻卜几万大军，怕不要变作了一堆烧柴！”众将都哈哈大笑起来，眼见此计十拿九稳，大功可期，撒里葛部众人更想再现河董城之威，一个个摩拳擦掌，恨不得立时便出营接战才好。  
众将喧声不绝，慕容复却侧目瞟着萧峰的神色。那统军一个火字出口，萧峰双眉便是一皱。众将说的越是兴奋，他眼前便越是看到河董城大火之后那一片惨状，连呻吟辗转的声音也清清楚楚冲进耳来；然身为主帅，又如何能对敌仁慈，只是一双浓眉愈皱愈紧，本来按在地图上的手也不知不觉地攥紧了拳头，面沉如水，一语不发。  
慕容复一见这神情，眼光刹那转冷，面色也是一沉，但转瞬之间便将阴沉之色尽数敛去，云淡风轻地一笑，道：“众位只说对了一半。火攻虽快，但须知现下秋高气燥，草木皆干，一旦风势反转，反误了自身，却是不可不防。”  
众将闻言一愣，暗道这样好计不用，又有什么法子能全歼敌方大队人马了？但这时已对他大是信服，纷纷问道：“那么依慕容公子说，又有甚么妙计？”  
慕容复斜睨萧峰，果见他双眉一扬，眼底深处不由划过了一丝笑意，手指轻轻敲击着地图上蜿蜒奔流的胪驹河，道：“我们中原人有一句话，道是‘水火无情’。若不宜火攻，何不用水！”

阻卜敌烈联军兵过十万，乃是倾族而出，除阻卜王身在镇州戍守，其余各部落酋长、夷离堇，都各率本部军屯在胪驹河畔。辽军这一把住了南岸渡口，阻卜军尚不怎样，敌烈八部人马眼见自己部族的归路截断，却早已慌了；数日猛攻不下，更是焦躁。这一日清晨，敌烈各酋长方聚营中，忽报辽军挑战，真是喜上心头，大叫：“这些契丹人自己来找死，可放他不过！”冲出营帐，提刀上马，山呼海啸般向阵前猛扑过来。  
双方短兵相接，人喊马嘶，刀光枪影、弦声箭风顿时厮混作了一团。辽军虽然人少，却个个骁勇，死战不退；敌烈军心急求胜，更是蛮打恶拼，一场厮杀只震得尘烟飞卷，地动山摇。这场仗直打了一个多时辰，自晨光熹微杀到白日高悬。敌烈军见连番冲锋都被挡住，不觉烦躁起来，仗着已方人多势众，令旗一挥，兵分三路，放马猛冲，自左右两翼同时向辽军包抄下来。这一来辽军登时应付维艰，勉强抵抗了几个回合，中军帅旗忽然高举，号角声呜呜大作，潮水般溃退了下去。  
敌烈各部一见大喜，都道：“须不能放他们逃了去！”左右两股军马斜插上来，箭如雨发，截断了辽军回营道路。辽军见无去路，号角声中，一路便顺着胪驹河岸直退而去。  
敌烈诸酋长哪肯放过，一声令下，道：“追！今日一个辽人也不可放走！凡斩敌首一名，马匹武器就归本人所有！”这些部族平日生活艰苦，全凭战场上掠夺，一听更是人人争先、个个恐后，呼哨大作，纵马紧追不舍。阻卜军本在后观望，见辽军败退，也不肯平白失了抢夺的机会，鼓声大起，分一半人在营戍守，另一半跟着敌烈军便猛追下来。  
这支辽军所骑的都是上选良马，阻卜敌烈联军虽然气势汹汹，一时却也追赶不上。赶出一百余里，早见辽军的军器旗帜，沿路丢得满地都是，这部族军本无甚军纪，许多兵士忍不住下马便夺。又绕过一个河湾，只见辽军烟尘远去，当地咩咩声大作，竟是遗下了上千头牛羊。这联军前日给抢了辎重，正焦火中烧，一见更是大喜。诸酋长虽是喝止不住，但心急歼敌，也不肯停留，当即各自分兵，留下来收拾抢夺，主力则毫不放松，继续衔尾急追。眼见前方辽军愈奔愈是队伍散乱，旗帜歪斜，众酋精神更长，都指着那面风中飘摆的帅字大旗，叫道：“谁夺到这面大旗，契丹主将财物都是他的！”众兵卒高声呐喊，谁也不甘落于人后。辽军给追得紧了，只得暂且停步，回身拼杀一阵，但敌众我寡，悬殊过大，不一时，又只得掉头逃奔。  
这般追追停停，不觉已红日西坠。辽军当先奔到了下游那处三面环水的河谷，马蹄所踏，土泥四溅，长草几有一人来高，只北面半片高岗生着一片疏林，四下里除却水声，更不闻别物。但听身后蹄声如雷，追兵已至，帅旗举处，一支军都奔上了高岗。  
阻卜联军随后杀至，也欲冲上高岗去，但辽军居高临下，箭如飞蝗，连冲两次，都丢下了几百具尸首。待要再冲，阻卜军主帅定睛看了看四下地势，忽地哈哈大笑起来。  
他虽是蛮族，不曾读过什么“山头扎营，兵家大忌”的兵书，但多年鏖战，经验极丰，见辽军全数驻于高地，辎重又失，岂非正是自处绝境，当下叫过敌烈诸酋长，指点道：“如此这般，我们只需四下团团围定，这一点残兵败将，还怕他们飞上了天去！”众人忍不住都大笑起来，当下指挥大军就地扎营，将这高岗围了个里三层外三层，铁桶般水泄不通。  
高岗上辽军见了，许多人都不禁微现忧色。其中一名统军详稳不是别个，正是那急性子的耶律葛，这时看着天边晚霞似火，更有些忍耐不住，走上两步，大声道：“慕容公子，你看天气这等晴法，当真会下雨么？”

这支军，自然便是慕容复设计中的诱敌之部。  
原来那日定计时，慕容复说到用水，听得众将都是一呆，不明所以。慕容复一笑，徐徐解释，却是他料两日之内将有大雨，“这河谷地势低洼，一遇雨水，必成泥淖，草原行军全凭马力，一旦陷身于内，纵有天大兵力，只同虚设；那时我军前后夹攻，胜又何难！”  
众将听得明白，脸上惊愕之色却丝毫不散，竟没一人做声。萧峰微一皱眉，低头沉吟了片刻，沉声道：“慕容，以大雨陷敌，当有几成把握？”  
慕容复毫不犹豫，应声便道：“十成！景福二年时，西夏有李元昊伐肃州之事。那时他兵威之盛远过回鹘，便是因天降大雨才致无功。在城池之下尚且如此，何况身处旷野，无处可避，陷敌只有更易。”  
这话不说犹可，一说之下众将愈发面面相觑。过了片刻，才有人道：“慕容公子，你莫忘了，现下可不是夏秋之际，常有大雨。眼见已交十月，过不几日，雪也要下了，哪里还有甚么雨水？这……这未免……”  
这人虽没说出口，但众人脸上表情分明写着“哪个能信？”慕容复面色不动，目光却瞬间沉了下来，长眉一挑，便要开言。然而一个“我”字才到唇边，萧峰已然淡淡地截道：  
“我信！”

今日之战，遂便依了慕容复之计，由他自率太和宫卫军诱敌，萧峰则统撒里葛部于后，预备夹攻。跟随慕容复的众将对那降雨之策虽是难以置信，但想若成前后夹攻之势，破敌亦有把握，故而一路上依足了他的佯输诈败，果然诱敌至此。但这时眼见重兵合围，天气又是这般晴朗得紧，许多人心头都有些发毛。听耶律葛一问，呼啦啦便围了上来。  
慕容复唇边冷然一晒，倏然回身，低叱道：“众军，速速休整，不得喧哗！”  
众将结结实实碰了个大钉子。然见他手中闪烁生光，正是主帅所颁令箭，有此在手，便是军令大如山，不敢多问，一个个摸了摸鼻子，自去扎营，只是心中兀自嘀咕，都想：罢了！事已至此，等候大王前来就是，就算没甚大雨，也不过是跟阻卜军拼命，老子们还怕了不成！  
山上忙着扎营休整，岗下也是一般。阻卜军穷追一日，人困马乏，见辽军已是瓮中之鳖，更加放心，都忙着将夺来的牛羊宰杀了，饱餐一顿，倒头便睡，只待明晨杀上山去。  
睡到黎明时分，阻卜军主帅忽听得异声大作，直如万马奔腾，征鼓震地，一惊跳起，冲出帐来，不由大吃了一惊。不知何时，这千里草原上风雨大作，白茫茫的雨水犹如天河倒泻，劈头盖脸直浇下来。天地之间，唯闻水声，对面三尺已不见人形。这样大雨，休说眼下已近深秋，便是夏日也难得一遇，枉他土生土长四十余载，竟丝毫也没料到这一番变故。  
阻卜敌烈军梦中惊觉，都知道不妙，急忙上马欲寻地避雨。怎奈此一地既低且湿，泥土格外松软，大雨一浇，顷刻变成泥浆。战马陷在泥中，一匹匹被浇得咴咴暴叫，却只拔不动步子。而四下里莽莽都是长草，不见半株大树，唯一一片林木，却在辽军扎营之处。阻卜军叫苦连天，这才知道辽军高岗扎营的用意。诸酋长都是老手，情知再过一时，全军都要陷在这大泥淖中，当下冒着风雨，高声传令，命全军最强壮的几千匹健马连成一排，彼此以绳索牵住，同时前冲，为大军开路。  
众军趟泥踏水，并力前冲，艰难地行了约半个时辰，雨雾中已望见了前方河口，就要脱离谷地，不由都松了口气。然而就在这一刻，那数千前锋健马突然一齐暴跳起来，发疯也似地掉头狂奔，碗口粗的绳索都被挣脱，马上骑士呼叫连连，一个个甩落在地上，挣扎不起。众酋长隐约瞧见前方有变，刚要询问，前军中猛然响起了一片完全不似人声的狂号：“土龙！土龙翻身啦！”  
只听一声山崩地裂般的巨响，真似天地间倒了半座须弥山，胪驹河浊浪滔天，夹着无数石块、泥土、草叶，滚滚黄水犹似困龙脱缚，野马离缰，向着大军直冲过来！  
原来这一带河谷地势低凹，更兼河道迂回，水流不畅，这时暴雨之下，那洪水无处迅速流泄，只得在平地上寻一个出口，泥沙石块，随水俱下，一泻千里，无可阻挡，这便是今人称之为泥石流的天灾！

辽军立在高岗之上，水势难及，又有树木避雨，卷不进这一场天灾，然而脚下大地猛烈颤抖，风雨的怒号直如要吞没万物，将天空都撕作齑粉。顷刻之间，眼见那一支昨日还威威赫赫的十万大军，已被浊水泥浪冲得七零八散。人头马影，上下浮动，在茫茫雨雾中转瞬便被吞没。但一声声凄厉的悲嘶惨嚎，纵然狂风暴雨也难湮没。饶是众辽将胆大豪勇，此时也不由得面如土色，屏声静气，紧紧抓着坐骑缰绳，唯恐马匹受惊逃去。马儿则紧紧靠着主人，人和马的身子贴在一起，都感觉到彼此在不住发抖。  
唯一镇定如恒的人，只有一个慕容复。瓢泼般雨水不住打在他身上，青衫长发都已湿透，他却恍如不觉。当日决策，他只说了一个雨字，连萧峰也并不知道，这泥石流之灾方是他设计的真正用意所在！直到这时候，众将才略有所悟，只见他唇边笑意冷硬如铁，眼光却如火灼热，只看得不寒而栗，偌大辽营，再无一人敢私语半字。  
泥石流威势极猛，但来得快去得也快。过得片刻，雨势已渐渐变小，泥流在低地也奔流不远，慢慢凝固下来。忽然雨止风住，天地间声息忽弱，几令人怀疑方才那一场变化，不过是自己所做的一个噩梦。然而对阻卜敌烈大军，这不是梦寐，却比噩梦更加可怖。十停中只不足三停仗着人马强健，硬冲出一条水路，踏上了河岸边实地，死里逃生，其余大部，则都已葬身在那滚滚澎湃的浊流之下，连尸骨也早已寻之不见了。

慕容复紧抿着双唇，在腰间一按，呛啷一声，一痕秋水跃在掌中，只映得面色如雪，正是“永康”长刀，也并不言语，只向岗下敌军残部当头一指；众辽军蓄势已久，立即同声高喊，战鼓隆隆中齐冲而下，直扑敌阵。  
那残部惊魂未定，若不是求生之心，几乎便要瘫倒在地，哪里还敢恋战。然而拨马才欲奔逃，猛地众兵都惊呼一声，遥望西南，旷野上一望无尽，只见到天边黑烟滚滚，红光冲天，正是本部大营的所在！  
诸酋长登时心头冰凉，已知是中了调虎离山之计。辽军另有伏兵在后，看己方大队一出，当即趁虚来袭，焚了大营。这时前进无路，后退无门，见辽兵汹汹杀到，死里求生，只有全力一战。转眼间，在那埋葬了无数幽魂的荒凉滩涂上，两军已杀了个天地变色，较昨日尤要惨烈十倍。天边密密彤云间才漏出的一线阳光，被这满天遍野的杀声所震，也变得气息奄奄，失掉了光芒。  
慕容复长刀指处，众辽军各循号令，左冲右突。胯下本便是精选良马，休息一夜，力气正足，在敌军阵中如风来去，竟是不留半分喘息之机。要知阻卜敌烈两族追来的军兵不下八九万，虽然大半丧身，所余人众仍较慕容复这支军为多；但这时却被搅了个眼花缭乱。只见辽军一小队一小队地纵横穿梭，四色旗帜迎风飞舞，也不知到底有多少军马；勉强收束住的阵型片刻便给冲得七零八落，首尾不能相顾，左右亦不得呼应，大败之象，已然现了。  
慕容复忽见敌军中旗帜摇摆，似乎主将欲向东南角移动，当下一提马缰，登上身侧一座小丘，要看个明白，再作决断。不料坐骑才一落足，猛听敌军阵中尖声呼哨，飞箭如雨，当头便向他攒射过来！  
原来阻卜军主帅也不是易与之辈，一面拼斗，一面观看，早看出慕容复乃是辽军首脑，马队所动都以其为号。心想若除掉此人，或可冲出生天，当下暗将十几个善射的亲兵唤到身边，觑着慕容复身形一动，便是乱箭齐发。  
但这几人虽是族中神箭手，又怎伤得到他？慕容复雪练般刀光搅处，箭羽已纷纷坠地，一面尚有余暇游目四顾，忽见耶律葛等将便在自己身侧不远，心中一动，暗道：“自我定计，多获其疑，这样的辽将实不在少数。如今虽然见功，人心……可未必服我！”瞧着一支利箭风声凛冽，直扑自己咽喉而来，那箭来得快，他心思转得更快！便在电光石火的一瞬间，将头微微一侧，让开了咽喉要害，却并不完全闪躲，由着那箭在自己左颈侧直擦而过，刹那间血染衣衫，射出了几近半寸深的一道血痕。  
他这一中箭，两军齐声发喊，都向小丘奔拢过来。慕容复暗自冷笑一声，猛然却身子一晃，惊觉颈上伤口并不疼痛，而是麻痒一片，抬左手一掠，举到眼前，只见手上血色深黑如墨，那箭上竟是淬了剧毒！

他原打算以身涉险而取信，才故意中在这等足以致命的所在，想皮肉之伤，纵凶险些也不致大碍，哪料到会出这般差错？慕容复自来行事审慎，只有他算计人，从无人算得到他，不知今日一时自误，竟落如此险地。一时间又惊、又愧、又恼，大怒之下，心中只有一念：“公子爷需容不得你！”深吸一口气，闭住了伤处经脉；右手运力，一道青森森光华长空缭绕，永康已脱手掷出，天际回旋，竟如有生有形的一尾神龙，须爪怒张，直射那发箭之人！  
那人一箭得手，正在欢喜，不提防猛然寒气射面，耀目生花，眼前忽然只余一片白茫茫的光亮，还看不清那是何物，颈上倏然一凉，一个人头已远远地旋飞了出去！跟着长空青光一闪，永康回旋如意，如鸟归巢，悠然飞回了慕容复手中。  
慕容复横刀当胸，看那兵的无头尸首兀自骑在马上，摇摇未坠，不禁仰天一声长笑，清若凤吟，直入云霄。阻卜兵数十骑便要冲到小丘之前，也骇得猛然勒缰，个个呆在了当地。  
然而他颈上毒伤甚是厉害，这般激怒运气，正是大忌。心力一松，忽然毒气上冲，竟已压制不住，只觉得眼前一黑，颈上血透重衫，一个修长的身子在马背晃了晃，向后便栽了下去。  
慕容复心头一凉，只道：“罢了！”然而猛可里腰间一紧，整个人竟被一条铁箍般的手臂牢牢抱住了，耳边骤然霹雳也似一声怒喝：  
“你他娘的不要命了！”

来者正是萧峰。  
原来萧峰一军在后突袭，阻卜军留守营垒的虽仍有万余众，如何敌得住这位南院大王，不到夜半，已尽数就歼遭擒。萧峰心急牵记着慕容复所部，随即挥师而下，才至半途，也逢一声霹雳，大雨倾盆，萧峰只得命就地避雨。耳听数十里外那轰隆隆的骇人巨响，脚下地面跟着颤抖不绝，想自己兄弟孤军在外，异变骤生，心中如何不惊？好容易挨到雨势见小，立命上路。然而他连催行伍，却只闻众军呼喝，不见战马奔腾如飞。却是一场滂沱，将这草场浇作了个千里泥潭，纵然辽军所踞俱是骠骑健马，连连加鞭，也不过晴日里的三成速度。  
萧峰眉头紧皱，猛然间只听一声清厉刺耳发自腰间，以他这等修为，骤闻此声也不禁在马背上震了一震；身前身后亲兵的马匹更是给震得退开了数步，直打响鼻。  
萧峰探手腰侧，登觉是那柄“建兴”长刀不须人力，竟然自在鞘中鸣响，不由吃了一惊，掌上运力，刀刃猛地弹出寸许，登时青光闪烁，铮铮之声不绝于耳，连上万只马蹄踏水声一时也掩它不住。  
“……若分处两地，便要鸣动不休”，这是当日慕容复赠刀时所说的话，彼时萧峰还道是野老传说，眼下亲见，背上倏地出了一层冷汗，暗道：“分处两地，鸣动不休？……难道我那慕容贤弟出了什么意外么？！”顾不得多想，甩脸向副将喝了声：“你统军在后，速来接应！”马鞭一动，疾向座下乌骓挥去。  
这匹乌骓马乃是辽主所赐的名驹；随萧峰一路征战，极受他宝爱，何曾受过鞭打？冷不防一连吃了主人三鞭，刹时暴跳而起，前足人立，仰天长嘶一声，撒开四蹄旋风也似狂奔起来。萧峰唯见泥花溅起无数，草甸山丘一线向后急退，那乌骓须臾便将大部远远抛在了身后。  
宁不料飞骑才至，第一眼就见慕容复中箭堕马。这一昼夜来气、急、忧、痛，刹那间一齐激上心来，一声厉叱，展臂接住了他。却见慕容复颈上黑血殷然，面色苍白，怀中一个身子冷冰冰、湿漉漉地，萧峰哪里还管得了甚么礼仪客套！嗤啦一声，一把扯开了他长衫衣领，低头便去吸伤口中毒血。  
慕容复瞬间被这举动骇得一愣，本能应激，抬手便将萧峰向外一推。  
萧峰反手一带，牢牢将他双腕箍在了当中，喝道：“休动！”  
慕容复猛见他眼中怒色又急又痛，两人贴得如此之近，那条手臂揽着自己，紧得生痛；隔着被雨水湿透的衣衫，但觉气息灼热似火，从萧峰身上一阵阵透了过来。慕容复父母早亡，在世之时也是端言正色，从不曾对他有甚亲热举动；家臣丫环，毕恭毕敬；一个娇滴滴的表妹，自来相守以礼。这一生之中，竟从无一人，和他如此时此刻这般亲近；一时间全身剧震，竟活生生地窒在了那里。  
萧峰低头连吸了十数口毒血，吐在地下，见血色由黑转紫，由紫转为殷红，心底长长地舒了一口气。这才松开手臂，反手拉过自己肩头大氅，给慕容复披在了身上。  
慕容复只觉颈上一阵凉飕飕地，陡然惊觉，也顾不得晕眩乏力，急忙顺势一挣，倒退两步，挺直了身子。猛然想起自己眼下的模样，吸了口气，尽力拂了拂衣衫，低声道：“多……多谢兄长！”  
片刻，却不闻萧峰回答。慕容复抬眼看时，只见他脸色铁青，颊边、唇角，胡茬上都还沾着血渍，望着自己的目光竟是从没见过的森然，登时心头没来由地一跳，勉强笑道：“兄长……”  
一语未终，萧峰低叱道：“罢了！去回营歇息！”声音暗哑，显然是极力压低了嗓子，语调却是斩钉截铁，半点不容置疑。  
慕容复不欲再示弱人前；暗自咬牙运劲，将身形綳得笔直，深吸口气，淡淡笑道：“兄长多虑了！我这一点小伤，有甚么要紧，战事为重的才是！”他原本的坐骑在落马之时便被乱箭射毙。此刻也不等萧峰回答，转身牵过匹阻卜军遗下的战马，便要重行上蹬。  
他自认不露弱态，却不知萧峰眼里看来，他脸上全无血色；说话间喘息不住；转身落足虚飘飘地半分力道也无。哪还有耐性与他废话？单手一伸，拦腰一把便将人抱了起来！  
慕容复做梦也料不到萧峰会如此举动，他空自一身功夫，只觉身子一轻，已然离地。萧峰身形魁伟，手长脚长，比他足高出了大半个头，这般一抱，真如抱个孩童，运力一抛，轻轻儿便将他扔到了那匹乌骓马背上。  
慕容复猝不及防，脑中一团混乱，还来不及有甚反应，只听萧峰一声大喝：  
“中军官！”  
“在！”  
“送他回营！不得我手令，他若出营一步，军法从事！”  
“是！”  
慕容复伏在马上，低下了头。枉他平日里智计百出，这短短的一瞬竟是不知所措，该做些什么，说些什么，都已懵了。

慕容复睁眼望着帐顶，耳听帐外人喧马嘶之声忽高忽低地飘来，不由低低叹了口气。  
他自战场一路回返，便在运气调息。按说伤口毒血已被吸出，不成大碍，以他内力当复元甚速，却不知为何宁定不下，心乱如麻，调息了数个时辰，仍是头晕眼花，脉象纷乱不已。  
慕容复料勉强不得，听那喧嚷之声是辽军得胜回营，不如先去看上一看。方披衣起身，忽地帐门一掀，有两名亲兵捧了食盒进来躬身施礼。还未禀报，慕容复眼尖，瞧见帐门外有条虬髯汉子一边偷眼瞟着帐子，一边不住搓手，来回逡巡，正是详稳耶律葛；唇边瞬间掠过了一丝冷笑，向那两名亲兵点点头，轻声招呼道：“耶律将军，寻在下可有话说么，怎地不进帐来？”  
耶律葛听他一唤，一张黑黝黝的脸膛竟然显出了三分赭色，搓着两只大手走进帐来，嘿嘿一笑，张了张嘴，好像一时不晓得怎样开口。  
慕容复早猜着了他来意，心中暗笑，道：“将军……”  
才说两字，耶律葛好似拿定了主意，忽地打断了他，直通通地大声道：“慕容公子，俺是个粗人，不会说话。只是总看你是南人，便糊里糊涂跟你过不去。想不到你为了咱打仗这样尽力，以前都是俺的错，这里跟你赔罪来啦！”一口气说完，倒身便拜。  
慕容复急忙双手相挽，道：“将军请起！”耶律葛只觉臂上被轻轻一托，似乎也没有什么分量，却身不由主随着便立起了身，只听慕容复微笑道：“耶律将军差了。你我一点小小争执，由战而起，那都是将军公忠体国之心，在下岂有不知？何况我与萧兄相交，他的部属便如我自家兄弟一般，将军这样当真，却当在下是什么人！”  
耶律葛听得咧开了嘴，喜道：“我就知道，咱大王的朋友果然够痛快！慕容公子，你好好休息，等咱庆功宴上，兄弟们定要一齐敬你三大碗！”转眼向那两名亲兵一瞟，连忙抱拳道：“俺不打扰了，告辞！告辞！”  
慕容复含笑相送，瞧着耶律葛欢欢喜喜出帐去了，这才低吐了一口气，回身道：“两位久侯了，这却是什么？”  
那亲兵忙道：“不敢。我两个是给公子送晚膳来。这是咱们契丹人上用的补品，公子有伤，快请用些。”  
这还是自那日萧峰见了慕容复的野炊本事，再不肯放他一个人用饭，若不叫他到自己帐中，便是专门拨了亲兵送来。慕容复虽渐已惯了，这时一听，还是忍不住脸上微热，低头轻咳了一声，道：“如此，多承……”他一面说着，一面揭开盒盖，不料一股又腥、又膻、又热、又呛的气息猛地直冲鼻端，下面那两字客套竟是硬生生给憋了回去。

辽虽建国已久，却是边荒蛮邦，饮食之俗休说不能和中华相比，连茹毛饮血之事也尚未全脱。时宋臣苏辙有诗云：“杵粱煮雪安得饱？击兔射鹿夸强雄。”盖辽人饮食，以肉为主，粮仅为次。“炙股烹莆，以余肉和綦菜，捣臼中糜烂而进，率以为常。”如食用粮食，也是“以肉并米合煮之”，不但饭面半生，还要“渍以生狗血及蒜”。虽则萧峰位列王爵，饮宴也不过以各色生葱蒜韭之属置于肉上罢了。  
眼下这两名亲兵送来的，便是两大碗热腾腾的乳粥，粥中一片焦黄，浇上了新调的酥合生油。在辽人眼中，这生油是最上等的大补之物。史书记载，皇后生产之后，便要“服调酥杏油半盏”，若非慕容复是他家大王客卿，还未必吃得到这样补品。  
然而我之熊掌，彼之鸩毒。辽人一片好意，慕容复却哪里受得了？他生长江南，口味清淡，自小便不喜荤腥油腻。自到辽境，饮食大是不惯，免不了多近米面，少动肉食。何况此时有伤在身，这股腥膻气猛冲上来，可真不亚于那要命的箭毒，登时脸色煞白，只觉腹中一阵翻绞尖刀般直刺上喉头，险些儿当场便要呕吐；极力定神，只见那两名辽兵还热切地盯着自己，一时却开不得口，说不出话。只是轻轻摇头，指着那食盒挥了挥手，示意他两人拿走。  
那两名辽兵甚是惶惑，不知他何以不用，对视了一眼，小心翼翼地一起劝道：“慕容公子……这个，你刚刚受伤，不用饭可是不成。若大王知道，我等担待不起。”  
慕容复胸腹间一阵阵地翻江倒海，用莫大定力才站得直了，听那小兵这样说，情知他二人必不敢走，暗自吸了口气，强将那股刺心剐肺的翻绞压了下去，微微笑道：“我身上略略有些不快，过一时再用。两位留下晚膳，替我谢过萧大王便是。”  
若有个仔细人在，便能看出他在说这番话的时候唇无血色，微微发颤，这两个小兵却没这等在意，见他答应用饭便放下心来，应道：“是，是。小的告退。”施礼退出了帐去。  
慕容复单手扶着几案，听那两兵的脚步已在十余丈外了，抬手将食盒盖上，一把推到了案角，长长吐了口气，双膝一软，已然跌坐在榻上。他方才扶耶律葛时使力急了，又不曾有个机会调息，这当儿只觉眼前发黑，喉头发热，颈上伤口阵阵抽痛，只想干呕。只是向来自制已成习惯。虽一人独处，却也不肯失态，强忍着胸中烦恶欲呕，半倚半靠在榻上，闭目宁神，也不知过了多久，渐觉身体沉重，迷迷糊糊睡了过去。

迷梦中忽觉腕上生热，竟是人体温暖，一惊之下，登时醒转。以他功夫，纵然受伤不适，又有谁能近得身来了？急睁双眼，却见案头烛火摇曳，映出一条高大身影坐在榻边，一手搭着他腕脉，满身的风霜冷气兀自未消，却不是萧峰是谁？  
慕容复见萧峰神色，没来由地又是心头一跳，强笑道：“兄长几时来的？怎不唤我？”挺腰便要坐起身来。  
萧峰松开他手腕，大手搭在他未受伤那侧肩上，轻轻一按，便止住了慕容复的动作，似是若不经意地随口问道：“慕容，你还未用饭？”  
慕容复一窘，他断断不肯认是自己作呕，这谎话却又实不好编。萧峰却已站起身笑道：“我也还空着肚子，莫如一起胡乱用些。”  
慕容复坐正身子，理平了衣衫，嘴上笑道：“兄长有心，自当奉陪。”心中却是一片纷乱，暗自打定主意，就算这次当真是砒霜信药，也定要忍了强吞下去，万不能再露形迹，叫他看小。只是一想到那股可怕的荤油味道，还是忍不住脸色发白，双眉不知不觉便蹙了起来。  
萧峰瞥到他那模样，不禁无声地笑了笑，只作不见，抬手端过只木盘，递了给他。  
慕容复见那盘中盛的烤羊肉，不由自主便已屏住了气息。然接过手来，猛地却有丝暖香钻进鼻中，竟然闻不到那股子羊肉膻气，也没甚油腥气息，只有香气炙热，夹着淡淡的辛辣，甚是醇厚。登时大奇，轻轻地咦了一声。  
萧峰微笑道：“贤弟尝尝，这手艺可还过得去么？”  
慕容复脸上一热，急忙举箸撕了一片放进口中，果觉醇香微辣，甚是适口，他虽于烹饪一道上七窍通了六窍，倒也尝得出这是以烈酒熏烤而成，说来当真用心。忽地反应过来萧峰方才的那句话，一惊抬头，只见烛光摇摇，映得萧峰王袍上四爪金龙灿然生光，失声问道：“兄长，你怎会……”  
萧峰故作不知，只笑道：“贤弟忘了我原本做的是叫化头儿么？”  
慕容复默然低下了头，心乱如麻。自识得萧峰，这已是第二次，他纵辩才无碍，却是一个字也说不出来了。


	8. 第四回下

胪驹河一战惊天动地，阻卜敌烈联军除葬身泥流的大半，足有三万余人做了俘虏，马匹军器俱缴获无数。战后一连数日，辽军都在清理战场，一一查点，忙个不了。  
萧峰打起仗来身先士卒，于这等政务却无经验，十分的不惯，都丢给了麾下统军们料理。诸将久经沙场，自不须他这主帅劳心。慕容复外伤原本不重，休养了三四日，也已渐渐收口。故而这几日，倒是开战以来二人过得最悠闲的一段日子。  
这天两人并肩立在中军帐外，齐看着一队辽兵牵了缴获来的战马，一匹匹重打记号，标示为某部某营所有；又七嘴八舌议论着哪匹跑得快、又是哪匹耐力足，混着马儿声声嘶鸣响彻一片，好不热闹。  
萧峰知慕容复失了座骑，一直便格外留意，要为他寻匹好马。正看得起劲，忽然东北方向传来数声悠长的马嘶，跟着一片急骤蹄声如风卷来，却并非发自军营之中。  
众辽兵转头看去，只见营边长鬃飘拂，不知何时跑来了一群野马。当头的儿马子几有丈余高，毛皮在秋阳下油光闪烁，现出清晰强健的筋肉线条，当风一立，被身后碧蓝长空衬得有如泼墨彩画一般。原来这时冬令将至，寒气日甚一日，那一场大雨又冲毁了大半草场，只有辽军驻地草木丰茂。野马群难以维生，便也大起胆子，跑到大军驻地抢食来了。  
辽军有数百匹军马散在营外吃草，与那野马群隔着数十丈距离，本自相安无事。突然之间，一道雪练也似白光忽自野马群跃出，却是匹周身纯白的白马，这数十丈的距离说远不远，说近却也不近，然那白马当真快得出奇，只一晃眼间，白光掠过，已然跳进了军马群中，一阵乱踢乱咬。平日训练有素的军马猝不及防，惊得连声长嘶，纷纷跑开；那白马却低下头，津津有味地大扯了几口草料，瞧见受惊的军马聚拢回来，后腿一抬，轻轻巧巧又跳出了圈子，跑回自己的马群，瞧着这一边振鬣长嘶，似乎对自己的恶作剧十分得意。  
众辽兵只看得又好气又好笑，料想军马们若能说话，这时定是凑在一起破口大骂。当下便有两名辽兵抄起套马杆迎上去。不一会，那白马果然故伎重施，又跳进军马群来乱抢，两兵更不打话，一左一右，手中长绳嗖地看定便甩。  
辽人生长马背，套马之技自小便练得熟极而流，尤其这两兵是个中好手，日常赛会上套杆擒马，百不失一，纵草原大狼也见绳色变。这时两人配合，一取马颈，一取后腿，料那白马万难躲过。谁知那马发足前冲，竟然并不止步减速，瞧着长绳套来，只头一低，后腿一扬，身如白练，竟平平从上下两绳套之间那数尺空隙跳了过去！跟着前蹄在地下一沾，猛地里平地腾空，跳起丈许，如腾云驾雾一般，从两名辽兵头上跃过。两兵不防，急忙缩颈，其中一人的皮帽还是给白马后蹄带中，咕噜噜掉到了地上，露出一个髡发的头顶，日头一照，晶光发亮。

这一连串动作兔起鹘落，身法之快，连武功高强之人也未必及得上。众辽兵指着那给踢落皮帽的倒霉蛋哈哈大笑，不由都对那白马眼红身热。只是想这两个军中马术最强的也抓它不住，自己只好流流口水罢啦。  
野马群见有人来，也骚动起来，领头的大儿马子连声怒嘶，把妻子儿女都叫到了身边。那白马似乎甚是悻悻，冲着军马群用力喷了喷鼻息，才慢步跑回群中。野马群立即掉头，尘烟飞扬，齐向远方奔去。  
萧峰嘴角不由现出了笑意，转头一瞥，正和慕容复的眼光迎在一起。两人相视一笑，心意早合，在野马群起步那一刻，萧峰清啸一声，已跃上了自己那匹乌骓马背。  
他这乌骓自那日战事最烈时候被主人从战场上遣走，早已满心满意地不忿，这天瞧着野马在自己眼前奔驰，更是低嘶不住，前蹄在地上足刨出了尺来深的沟壑。此时主人一到，兴奋至极地仰天一声长嘶，哪里还用催动，一道裂空劲矢便激射而出。  
一人一骑狂风般卷过军马群，萧峰单手控缰，右臂一探，已从那惊在当场的辽兵手中带过了套马杆，毫不停留，直向野马群衔尾急追。那乌骓望见前方群马奔腾，愈发急躁得嘶鸣不已，连着几个腾跃，发足狂奔，片刻之间，鼻息已喷到了野马群末尾几匹的马尾之上！  
萧峰觑着那白马奔在马群左侧，人只一偏，左足挂蹬，右足离鞍，半个身子吊在马颈之侧，乌骓立时随着主人偏斜过了身子，一人一马犹似利刃贴地，画了一条大大弧线，直冲进野马群中心，顿时将马群划作了两半。  
野马群被这么一冲，登时大乱，儿马子和母马都急得不住长嘶，四下奔驰，去叫回小马。混乱之中，连着那白马在内的一小群被萧峰马势所逼，无法合群，四散跑了开去。萧峰看准了那白马，掌中运力，呼地一声响，一根三丈来长的套马杆自白马右颈擦着鬃毛疾飞而过，直飞出十余丈外，嚓地一响，入地二丈，颤动不休。那白马虽则胆大，猛吃了这一吓，也不敢再去合群，狂奔中并不人立，突然便收足止步，掉回头向来路奔去。  
萧峰一声长笑，翻身坐正，勒住了乌骓，漫步踱回军营去，竟然不再费神瞧上一眼那白马究竟如何。

那白马奔出一段，听得身后并无人追，不想眼前一花，数尺之外不知何来，竟又站着了一个人。那白马一惊，斜身侧步，迅即转了方向，要自旁绕过。那人却似是早知它的退路，身形一动，斜刺里插了过来，长衣振处，忽地跃起，那白马正奔到他身下，时刻方位扣得不差分厘。那人往下一坠，稳稳当当便落在了马背之上。  
众辽兵早都停下了手中活计，围拢上来不错眼地瞧着，不少人手里握着半截缰绳，攥得格格作响，全身都绷足了劲。但见那白马猛嘶一声，狂奔乱跃，一忽儿前足人立，一忽儿后腿猛踢，几千双眼珠子随着上上下下，真比众人自己上场还要用劲。  
但任那白马折腾得中邪着魔一般，背上之人却似给什么捆仙索儿牢牢缚住了、绑实了，任凭高起低伏，前奔后突，急停侧转，人立尥蹄，只是个甩他不脱。背上分量倒也不重，但不知怎地，一份力道甩将上去，立时便有两分反压下来。它甩得愈狠，那压力便愈重，绵绵而来，如山在背，如浪激身，竟是永无休止。  
那白马奔腾良久，无论如何腾跃，背上压力非但甩不掉一丝半毫，反而呼吸愈来愈是艰涩，窒息难当，已知遇了真主，猛地里一声短促嘶鸣，腰间一挺，忽地立定不动。众辽兵不防来得如此之快，好些人正看得咬牙凸目，这一停险些儿咬住了自己舌头。好容易喘上气来，忍不住齐声大叫：“成啦！成啦！”  
萧峰一直悠悠闲闲地倚着乌骓，含笑看着，这时才站直了身子，扬声笑道：“好马！”   
慕容复马上拱手，微笑道：“多谢！”一阵风过，他白苎长衫的下摆和白马披垂膝下的长长鬃毛随风飘拂，许多人都大声喝起彩来。

萧峰那乌骓性情暴烈，军中从无战马敢近它一丈之内。慕容复将白马牵过来洗刷加鞍，它便看得好生不顺眼，喉中呜呜作响，示威似地不住低鸣。白马也是野性正浓，哪里服它。不消片刻，两匹骏马头对着头，喷鼻吐气，将缰绳扯得绷直，八只蹄子在地下答答乱响，尘土溅得数尺来高，地面登时现出了两圈深深的蹄印。  
萧峰和慕容复对视一眼，一齐大笑，笑声未绝，已双双落在马背之上，同声喝道：“请！”众辽兵耳畔生风，割面生疼，睁眼再看时，已只能望得到尘烟滚滚，一乌一白两道狂飙早向天际疾卷而去。  
两匹马迎风狂奔，竟是齐头并进，分毫不让。秋阳烈烈，照见皮毛上晶莹闪烁的汗珠，似乎每一分筋肉都在随着亢声呼啸，足下扬起遮天蔽日的碎草、尘土都远远抛在了身后。马儿虽不能言，却一面急奔，一面双双仰天长嘶，随风四散，仿佛亦在昭告草原天地，自己一生之中，从不曾奔得这样痛快！马上二人，更是谁也不想约束座骑，信马乘风，竟分毫也不控缰。长风扑面，两人的头发、衣袍、披风都高高地飘扬起来，放眼无边无际，只是茫茫碧空，人仿佛亦要随风而上，直到那九万里外、星河云间！  
直到暮云四合，红日低垂，两匹马都鼻息咻咻，这才渐渐地放慢了脚步，自狂奔变作小跑，自小跑变作漫步，终在一座小山上停下了步子。两人跳下马背，只见对方身上、脸上，都被天边火烧云映得金晖一片，一时谁也不想说话，并肩走上了几步，齐望着那轮血也似的红日在云海中缓缓坠下，天边一线金光渐沉渐暗，终至杳然，头顶已是满天星斗，争相闪烁了。  
萧峰吐了一口长气，冷风拂面，只觉心中从所未有的澄净平和；那两匹马儿似乎也耗尽了戾气，正挨在一起低头吃草，不再撕咬，不禁微微一笑。转头看慕容复时，却见他极目天际，胸膛微微起伏，双目犹似天上星子，竟是出奇的明亮。  
慕容复并未转头，目光仍遥遥望着天边夜色，忽地沉声道：“兄长可知，这里是什么地方？”  
萧峰微微一愣，游目四顾，自己两人立足的便是座平平无奇的小山顶，实不知有何特别，便摇了摇头。  
慕容复转脸凝视着他道：“兄长听过，古有封狼居胥之事么？”  
萧峰随汪剑通学艺，汉胡史事自也听得多了，不由得一震，大声道：“便是此地？”  
慕容复道：“正是！”迎风踏上了几步，眼中光芒愈盛，道：“想当日汉武之朝，那霍去病至此山之下，强敌远遁，放眼四顾，悲风扬沙，乃南面设坛而祭天地，方有封狼居胥之语。生为男儿，得此功业，真不枉了世上为人一场！”  
他说来慷慨激昂，萧峰默然听着，却并不回应，良久，长长地叹息了一声，散入风中，竟是说不出地苍茫之意。  
慕容复转头望着他，缓缓地道：“兄长，似你这般功绩，他日大辽史书之上写到之时，一般地也是个霍去病。大英雄精忠报国，莫此为上，兄长却何故叹息？”  
萧峰涩然一笑，道：“英雄么……？” 慕容复屏息凝神，双目直视着他，却见他探手马背，自鞍中取出从不离身的酒袋，仰头猛灌了几口，抬手一掷扔给了自己，跟着长啸一声，道：“以贤弟看来，我今日这一场征战可算得英雄？”  
慕容复不觉抓紧了手中酒袋，亢声道：“兄长，大丈夫处世当轰轰烈烈，男儿神州，自在沙场，得建一番不世出之奇功，英雄二字，又岂有他哉！我慕容复一生从不服人，自见兄长，方信有这等人物，正应千载之下，青史垂名，兄长难道信不得我？”  
他自到辽境，百计筹谋，酝酿日久，便为了说出这一番话。原是要徐徐劝诱、以坚其心的意思，一开口时却不知如何，竟然激动起来。说到后半，自己尚未觉察，却是真情流露，连声音也已哑了。  
萧峰心中感动，双手握着他肩头，向他凝视片刻，沉声道：“慕容……谢了！”   
慕容复看着他的神色，却有一丝冷意慢慢钻入心内，低声唤道：“兄长？”   
萧峰仰首向天，沉默许久，一字一字地念道：“功名耻计擒生数，直斩楼兰报国恩……哈哈，不错，我原也以为英雄功业，理应如此……”  
慕容复自然不知，这两句诗原是汪剑通书于折扇赠萧峰之物，当日杏子林惊变，那折扇还曾惹出了莫大事端。但虽然不知，一颗心却愈发沉了下去，只听萧峰缓缓地道：“三十年来，我所思所想只是这般。若今生未出雁门，只怕再也不会知道，功业……不过杀得人多罢了！”说到此处，雁门关所见宋辽两国互打草谷的惨状浮上心来，双拳不由握得一紧，又道：“鲜血白骨写下来的青史之名，要他何用！”  
慕容复只觉一口冷气堵在了喉头，做声不得，好一阵，方低声道：“然则兄长身居王位……”  
萧峰淡淡一笑，接口道：“我这个劳什子的南院大王，虚名罢了。若不是正遇国难理当效力，我早想挂冠而去，在草原上过些逍遥日子，岂不……畅快！”思及旧事，不禁叹了一声。  
慕容复自知萧峰说出这话，是对己全心信之，当日河董城头那句“岂在多杀伤”何尝不是如此；遂也跟着一笑，眼底却不见半分笑意，停了一停，又道：“只是兄长这般豪气，若半生俗务消磨，却未见得有什么意思。”  
萧峰哈哈一笑，道：“血雨腥风见多了，换作牧马放羊、油盐柴米，倒也有趣。”抬头望着星空，又道：“那天上的神仙，喜欢的不也是俗务么？”  
慕容复一愣，顺他目光看去，只见天河西斜，左右两颗星斗微微闪烁，正是牛女双星。这时已交十月，双星将垂至天际线下，不若夏日明朗，但仍遥遥可见；却仍不明白萧峰言中之意，问道：“……什么？”  
萧峰笑道：“那织女跟了牛郎，可不便是为了凡俗倒比天上好。”见慕容复眼色仍是不解，甚觉奇怪，道：“慕容，这故事你不晓得？”  
慕容复一呆，他自幼时起，便是在“无念尔祖，聿修厥德”、“宣昭义问，有虞殷自天”云云中入睡；那牛女双星，至多只是书上念过的一句“迢迢牵牛星，皎皎河汉女”，哪里知晓什么故事？便摇了摇头。  
萧峰想起儿时义母拉着自己的手，摇蒲扇说故事的情形，嘴角不由露出了一丝温柔的笑意，随便在地上盘腿一坐，仰望着星空道：“我也是小时候听来。说那牵牛星是个男人，叫做牛郎，有一天，他牵了自家老牛去放牧……”  
慕容复望着两颗闪闪烁烁的星子，一阵迷惘，不知不觉也坐在萧峰身边，听他讲道：“……于是织女嫁与了牛郎，不久，有了两个孩儿……”  
萧峰并不是个会说故事的人，这个普普通通的村野老话，讲来其实单调；说了一阵，自己也觉有些无味，住了口，转头笑道：“我这乡下故事，说来很无趣罢！”却见慕容复双手抱膝，长发低垂，双眼定定看着自己，这时突然一停，脱口便道：“那……后来呢？”竟是听得入神了。  
这一问，两人同时一呆，少顷，萧峰忍不住笑出了声。慕容复却如冷水当头，脸色骤然一沉。猛又觉太着痕迹，急拔开手中酒袋塞子，喝了一大口，热辣辣的酒液流下咽喉，刺入肺腑，甚么茅舍、老牛，都在眼前化作了飞灰。一整长衫，立起身来道：“天已晚了，我们回营去罢。”  
萧峰起身接过酒袋，仰头一饮而尽，将袋子一抛，道：“好！”大步过去，牵过了乌骓。  
慕容复拉住白马，却并不上鞍，站在当地，思如潮涌；忽地看向萧峰道：“兄长，你当真……不想再回中原了么？”语调之中，竟有一丝微不可闻的颤抖。  
萧峰不防他问出这样一句，顿了一顿，转头向南望去，夜幕低垂，大地如墨，却又能望见什么？喟然道：“中原……还有什么可留恋的！”望向慕容复，缓缓地又道：“若能和贤弟如今日一般，一世纵马饮酒，终老草原，岂不快活！”  
慕容复迎着萧峰深邃温和的目光，猛地一震。忽觉面上沾了几点沁凉，抬起头来，只见方才澄澈的夜空不知何时已彤云四合，云间月光一线，苍冷如水，照出点点莹白风中飞舞，飘旋不止，却是这一年的初雪，已无声无息地落下来了。

正是：路出寒云外，人归暮雪时。少孤为客早，多难识君迟。

第四回 终

注：狼居胥山，一说为今内蒙古五原黄河北岸之狼山；一说在今蒙古境内；本篇姑取后者，令萧峰二人于胪驹河纵马当日可至。汉史达人，切莫考证。


	9. 第五回上

第五回 寒光照铁衣

 _边草，边草，边草尽来兵老。  
山南山北雪晴，千里万里月明。  
明月，明月，胡笳一声愁绝。   
——唐·戴叔伦《调啸令》_

这一场初雪来得晚，却落得急。不过次日清晨，放眼平野俱是茫茫皓白一片。长草未及枯萎，都被压在了雪下，只露出数寸仍然金黄的草尖，随风摇曳。那风也在一夜间便倏然冷冽，隐隐已有砭人肌肤之意。  
本是清寂的冬晨，忽被断断续续的蹄声打破。有一骑马放开四蹄，雪沫翻飞，留下长长一道逶迤的蹄印，直扑辽营中军大帐而去。不过多久，帐中猛然轰地一响，齐声大笑；夹着阵阵欢呼，只震得帐上新雪簌簌直落，道是：“赢了！赢了！”  
这骑马，正是远自皮被河城赶来的报捷使。

大帐中众将团团围着那使者，高声大嗓地你一言我一语，都叫他快把战况说说。那使者咕嘟嘟喝了一碗酒，抹抹嘴巴，向萧峰施了个礼，眉飞色舞、口讲手比地说了起来。  
原来耶律莫哥颇会用兵，率大军径发皮被河城下，联营团团围定，只是围而不战。城中守卫见大军围城不去，甚是焦急，却碍着已方兵寡，不敢轻率出战。对耗到廿余天上，萧峰一路胜讯飞马传至；耶律莫哥当即命大军佯装撤退，却遣细作四下传言，道胪驹河一役是阻卜军大胜了。那守军闻报大喜，又见辽军匆匆撤离，信以为真，当即开城，自后掩杀。不料辽军早在归路设下伏兵，前锋又回头杀来，这一下前后夹击，杀得阻卜军大败而逃，皮被河城稳稳便收回了手中。  
众将听得哈哈大笑，想阻卜这番败象不过一月工夫，果然和慕容复战前所言丝毫不差；望向他的眼光不禁都满是十二分的佩服之意。那使者喘了口气，又禀道：“大王，枢密使请上，望大王速发皮被河城。率我大军，再取镇州！”  
众将一齐唱喏，呼道：“大王请发兵！”  
萧峰亦是热血沸腾，起身喝道：“好！明晨整军出发，直赴皮被河！”  
众将轰然应是。一片欢声中，萧峰忽瞥见身侧人脸色阴郁，似乎满怀心事，然一转头去看，那忧色却刹那消隐，扬眉一笑，仍是个意气飞扬的慕容复。萧峰只道自己一时错看，笑了一笑，便不在意；却并未留神慕容复眼底深处，瞬间划过了一道极复杂的光芒。

次晨一声令下，三军径发。这次并非轻骑奇袭，又有原胪驹河军押俘虏在后，自不需匆匆赶路。行军日长无聊，萧峰与慕容复谈天说地，天南地北无不投机。只是慕容复却绝口不再提什么建功立业、留名后世的言语，倒似那晚之事他从未说过一般。  
不一日兵至皮被河，萧峰下令于城中休整三日，养精蓄锐，且待再战。辽人未脱游牧儿的习惯，领命休整，各营却闲不住人，不是走马射箭，便是摔角相搏。北国入冬冷得奇快，此时离初雪不足一月，已是四野冰封，呵气成霜的天气。但众兵营到处鼓掌喧嚷、大笑高呼，平白搅得城内城外连气流也暖了三分，满目勃勃之气。  
萧峰在城中上下巡视了一回，见这般好景，他原是爱酒爱闹的汉子，直看得身上发热，若不是披着这件王袍，真便想去和众兵将坐在一处，好好痛饮一番。耶律莫哥看在眼中，上前两步道：“大王，弟兄们得此大胜，也该庆祝一番。大王若准，今晚便在城中开宴，大伙儿同乐一夜何如？”  
萧峰笑着点了点头，耶律莫哥大喜，自下去安排。这消息传开，城中愈发欢腾一片。萧峰从城头漫步而下，见不远处正是皮被河岸，河水已结了数寸厚的冰层，一群辽兵正聚在冰上笑嚷；见他来了，齐声欢呼，都跑过来行礼，几个胆大热络的抢着道：“大王，咱兄弟正在这里打髀石耍子。大王若无事，也请过来散散如何？”  
《柳边记略》述辽史有云：“……剔獐、麋、狍、鹿前腿腕骨，以锡灌窍，名噶什哈，或三或五堆地上击之。中者尽取所堆，不中者与堆者一枚。多者千，少者十百，各盛于囊。岁时闲暇，虽壮亦为之。”这便是击髀石之戏。昔辽穆宗以帝王之尊，亦好此道，可见其时之盛。  
萧峰虽到辽已久，却未玩过此物，一时兴起，随了众兵过去；只见五十步开外一排放了十几堆髀石，几个辽兵又拿过一只革囊来，沉甸甸地装了几百枚，笑道：“规矩是要越打越远，现下移出五十步外，大伙儿已没几个打得中啦，这些俱是输了的，大王请看。”  
萧峰伸手入袋，取了一枚出来，只见摩挲得油光锃亮，果然分量不轻，手中一掂，正想试试，忽见慕容复立在不远处静静看着，便扬声唤道：“慕容？”  
慕容复似乎顿了顿，才缓步走过来，微笑道：“兄长好兴致！”  
那众兵凑趣，都围上来七嘴八舌地怂恿道：“慕容公子，这玩艺一个顽也无趣，你和大王两人何不比上一比？”  
萧峰瞧向慕容复，见他微微含笑，不置可否，却转身便站到了自己身边，不禁哈哈一笑，向众兵道：“这么几堆如何够？多拿些来！”  
四下辽兵一听大王在此打髀石，呼啦啦一下便围拢来上千号人，添上的髀石登时堆成了一座小山。十几个辽兵忙忙碌碌，跑去安放，在冰面上前后左右繁星般排开了百余堆。这时围观的辽兵已围了个里三层外三层，个个屏息凝气，拔着脖子、踮着脚尖，只生怕自己看少了一眼。  
萧峰注目看去，见那髀石堆自中而分，恰是自己二人一边一半，笑道：“这可是看谁率先打得完了。慕容，请吧！”慕容复笑道：“兄长先请！”萧峰一笑，掌中一把五颗直掷出去，对面五堆应声而中。劲力所至，石堆一声脆响，哗啦啦给打散开来，十几颗髀石在冰上四处滴溜乱滑。击石之声未停，慕容复也是一把五颗掷出，一般齐齐地打散了五堆。围观辽兵都大声喝起彩来。  
风声起处，两人又同时一手五颗掷出，不料这次慕容复的髀石不知使了甚么劲道，竟不直飞，空中倏地方向一转，斜进侧掠，颗颗正撞上萧峰的髀石，只听叮叮叮一阵响，萧峰那石都落下地来，慕容复的五颗一碰之下却划了半个圈子，如鸟回翔，自行飞转，照样打中在己方的石堆上。  
众辽兵都是一愣，有嘴快的道：“慕容公子，你这可不是……”一言未毕，慕容复淡淡笑道：“这打髀石，可有不许打下别个的规矩么？”那人一窒，摸摸鼻子，道：“这……这个倒没有！”只是众辽兵日常游戏，这等距离能打中石堆已属不易，哪个有本事打下飞行的髀石来？缩缩脖子，都看向了萧峰。  
萧峰自是不当回事，笑看慕容复时，见他眉梢轻扬，笑吟吟地看着自己，不由豪兴大发，道：“慕容，你敢是考较我来着？”慕容复浅笑道：“不敢，兄长请！”萧峰一声长笑，喝声：“好！”探手囊中，风声呼啸，那髀石接二连三便掷了出去。  
萧峰虽内力雄浑，打这髀石毫不费力，只吃亏在一件：他自幼学艺，都是大开大合堂堂正正的功夫，暗器却与他性子不合，虽有涉猎，从未钻研。虽说一法通、万法通，当真要打自难他不住，却比慕容复不得。但见慕容氏那斗转星移之技施将出来，真个是花雨乱落，星斗激飞，前后、左右，顺逆、斜正，满天飞舞，无隙可循，无处不发，直如凭空织成了一面天罗地网，任萧峰那石劲道猛烈、锐不可当，却是龙入浅水，怎也脱不出对方的围进合击，只两下一碰，以彼之力、还施彼身，便落得个一边儿征尘远去，一边儿逝水东流。  
众辽兵不错眼地瞧着，开始尚在喝彩，不多时越飞越多，越打越急，人人恨不能多生出十几双眼珠子来，才能看得真切，不教漏了一处；一个个张大了口，攥拳绷劲，谁人还发得出一声！  
萧峰自来少逢对手，这当儿愈打愈是高兴，血气上涌，大喝一声，呼地一掌尽掷而出，竟不觉用上了降龙十八掌之力。只听半天犹似起了个霹雳，众辽兵齐声惊呼，乱纷纷后退，但觉面上碎刺如针，点点迸得生疼。好一阵尘散风住，再定睛细看时，方才那满天乱飞、还有好好放着数十堆的髀石，哪里还有影在？唯见满河骨片，遍地锡渣，上千枚髀石早都给这一掌劈了个粉碎！  
众人大眼瞪小眼，瞧着这幕残景，呆了片刻，忽然一齐哄堂大笑。  
慕容复含笑尚不言语，众兵却耐不得，都抢着笑道：“大王！你把弟兄们的家什都打碎啦，可叫咱使什么来？”萧峰仰天大笑，道：“果然我的不是！今晚不醉不归，算我给大伙儿赔礼了！”说着拉了慕容复手臂，众兵纵声欢呼，簇拥着两人，齐奔校场而去。

这夜正值月半，一轮满月清光满溢；校场四处，席地幕天。火苗毕毕剥剥，烤肉香混着烈酒辛辣气直扑鼻端，若吸一口，血液也登时热了几分。鼓囊囊的牛皮酒袋在一双双粗糙大手里传递，还不过四五个人的手，就成了空袋一只。场边千百火把熊熊燃烧，不知是火映月色，还是月增火威，只照出辽军将士的脸膛通红发亮。更有场边皮鼓蓬蓬大作，众兵随了鼓点，或敲刀鞘，或击长矛。一阵风过，许多人禁不住都扯开了皮裘，迎风痛饮，北风吹在灼热的面庞胸膛上，朔烈之气更增十分。  
慕容复坐在萧峰身侧，唇上含笑，眼见将士们流水也似地上来敬酒，却只注意着众人与萧峰的说话。只听果有数人说到了大王这样功绩，史上少有云云，萧峰哈哈一笑，都道：“喝酒，喝酒！”并不放在意下。慕容复眼光一冷，心底这才松了口气，暗道：“看来我那晚之言，他确未当真……”  
猛听有人叫道：“慕容公子，咱兄弟这里喝得痛快，你怎地倒在发呆？”慕容复一凛，急摄心神看时，不是别个，却是耶律葛。只见他喝得满脸通红，晃悠悠举着酒袋道：“俺说过庆功宴上定要敬你三大碗，好汉子说话……算话，呃，干了！”身旁一群辽将同声凑趣，都道：“不错，不错，这碗咱一齐敬你！”  
慕容复眼角瞥见萧峰也笑望着自己，立时举手道：“失礼了！我这里先干为敬！”吸了口气，提起酒袋便一饮而尽，反手一抖，果然涓滴不剩。众辽将哈哈大笑，都叫道：“好！好酒量！”耶律葛更叫得格外大声。  
慕容复一笑，待要客套，但言未出口，忽觉腕上温热，一只大手握住了他；转头望去，正对上萧峰目光，波澜涌动，似有万千感慨，沉声道：“慕容，我也敬你！”  
慕容复不由微微一颤，知这一句实已胜过了千言万语。自己那番客套言辞悬在唇边，却是说不出来，默默举起了酒袋，就口便喝。  
他初时脑中尚想：“今夜我不可不饮，叫他生疑。”然而满满两袋烈酒入喉，仿佛一股火苗从脏腑间直烧起来，暖洋洋的气息在身体里弥漫不绝。只听萧峰笑道：“今夜说了不醉无归，岂有假的！”声在耳畔，心头忽地一阵迷蒙，也不问是何人敬酒，酒到杯干，竟连胸膛中向来冷然那一个所在，也给灼灼然烧得热了。

草原上一路酒便一路歌，这时候酒酣耳热，有人放开喉咙，醺醺然高声唱道：“契丹家住云沙中，耆车如水马若龙。春来草色一万里，芍药牡丹相间红。大胡牵车小胡舞，弹胡琵琶调胡女。一春浪荡不归家，自有穹庐障风雨……”一人起头，无数人应声相和，悠长连绵的长调飘入萧萧北风，风作琴弦，歌亦如酒。众辽兵手持长矛，便在火光月色下铿然起舞，歌声、掌声、顿足声、呐喊声高亢入云，真个中人欲醉。  
慕容复听得兴起，脱口叫道：“好歌！”  
耶律葛曳斜醉眼，嘿嘿笑道：“那是当然！慕容公子，虽然大伙儿都服你的本事，但说到歌舞，还要看我们辽人的！”  
若在平日，慕容复至多一笑，随口客气两句也罢了。偏这时朔风一激，胸中那烧刀子的热辣直涌上来，尽日来的长空、衰草、金鼓、狂风、暴雨、奔马，如惊涛浪涌，一时全冲上眼前，齐化作万千烈焰，胸中狂舞，平生第一次，竟是热血如沸，再难抑制。猛地一声清啸，长身而立，掌中冷光铮然作鸣；刀随人起，人随刀出；月下人白衣如雪，已是随风而舞。  
刹那间，高呼欢歌的上万兵将都静了下来。众辽兵虽不知何为“熠如羿射九日落”，更不知怎是“矫如群帝骖龙翔”，然只见篝火影中，银龙万道，耀目生花，早已分不清是白衣，还是霜刃；是雪光、月光、还是刀光。极冷、极清，又极烈！不由看得气为之屏，血为之凝。  
一时间万籁齐寂，天地低昂，只听慕容复长声歌道：“敦煌古往出神将，感得诸蕃遥钦仰。效节望龙庭，麟台早有名。只恨隔蕃邦，情恳难申吐。早晚灭狼蕃。一齐拜圣颜！”  
这一首乃是唐时敦煌曲子词，传为唐德宗所作，原是献军将之歌。然此时慕容复歌来，不闻忠切，却尽是意气凌飞、壮志素霓，分明动了自比唐皇之念！一曲歌罢，倏地刀止人静，前一刻方如雷霆收震怒，此一时果然江海凝清光，仰面望天，一声长笑直送冷月，真是凤吟九霄！

众辽兵虽不懂他歌中之意，然闻音韵铿锵，见舞如蛟龙，不由一起鼓掌喝彩。如雷彩声中耶律葛跳起身来，大叫道：“舞得妙！舞得妙！俺又错啦，慕容公子，你真个是咱们的撒兰纳！”  
众人又是一阵欢呼，都举起了手中长矛，齐声叫道：  
“撒兰纳！撒兰纳！”  
“撒兰纳”三字，乃是契丹语“月亮”之意。那日慕容复猎场试箭，惊艳四座。后随萧峰大营点兵时，忽有三名宫女驰来与萧峰见礼，道皇后有礼物要送去南京与阿紫。但那宫女们说着话，六只野鹿似的黑眼睛却只是往慕容复身上瞟，上上下下看个不休，好一阵方上马而去。人虽去得远了，脆生生的歌声却随风飘来；只听“撒兰纳”三字不断重复，绵绵不绝。南院众将齐声大笑，都道：“慕容公子，那丫头们被你迷住啦！”  
当日慕容复面上虽是沉静，其实紧张，一个人自腰至背绷了个笔直，何况这时上万人齐声欢呼。若在平日定觉窘迫。偏生今日，也不知是烈酒还是火光，面上绯红，却回头望着萧峰灿然一笑，清华若水，真胜月色。  
萧峰长笑一声，起身将酒袋递了过去，赞道：“贤弟，慕容，好个撒兰纳！”  
众兵将欢呼连连，歌声又起，高唱道：“海东健鹘健如许，云上风生看一举……”满场高呼斗酒，挥戈起舞，重闹作了一片。  
慕容复望着满城欢乐不禁，酒意上涌，只觉火光耀目，胸中滚热。举酒就唇，一口口饮下肚去，愈发畅快无比，足下踏了歌声鼓点，掌中刀锋轻颤，随意而舞，恍然飘飘如入云霄，宁不知今夕何夕，身在何地。  
萧峰倚着场边木栏，一面喝酒，一面眼望慕容复衣袂飘风，形骸浪荡，只是微笑。一垂目间却见他落足时虚浮晃动，练武之人何至如此？必是喝得多了。果然慕容复凌凌然、飘飘乎旋到他身侧，脚下忽一踉跄，已踩了个空。  
萧峰健臂一伸，稳稳托住了他手臂，笑唤道：“慕容？”却见慕容复双颊酡醉，星眼欲流，身形摇晃，犹自未觉；转眼望着萧峰又是一笑，将手中酒袋凑到唇上一气儿饮干了，猛地腰间一挺，拂开了萧峰手臂，自顾自漫声吟道：  
“数年学剑攻书苦，也曾凿壁偷光露。堑雪聚飞萤，多年事不成。每恨无谋识，路远关山隔。权隐在江河，龙门终一过！”   
吟毕，放声大笑，忽地反手长袖一卷，还刀入鞘，却自萧峰手中将他那半袋酒也轻轻巧巧夺了过来，举手指着天上明月大笑道：“龙门终一过！哈哈，龙门……兄长，你可知，若遂我之志，休说龙门，那九重三殿……又岂在我意下哉！”  
清光匝地，月华满身，是人？是月？乾坤浩浩，竟难分清。  
萧峰抬目望光华影里，但觉胸臆生风，扶摇直上。此时烈酒在喉，知己在侧，什么身世流离，统统都抛去了九霄云外。长笑声中，恍然回到了当年那个喝酒打架吃狗肉的丐帮主，只道：得友如此，复有何憾！

此刻慕容复双眸迷蒙，万物皆空，喃喃念道：“明月、龙泉、斩新磨，何人与我——定风波——”手中酒一饮而尽，伸臂当空，似欲掬一把月华在手，却不知自己早已立足不稳，脚下一偏，登时向后跌了下去。  
萧峰一步跨前，将那倾倒的月色白衣接了个正着。慕容复觉有人扶，身子一挣，无奈醉得不轻，只是下意识地抬臂挺身，哪里挣扎得起？萧峰知他脾气，也不与他废话，一手揽住他肩头，一手轻轻从他手里夺下那只酒袋，半扶半曳，硬架了他便向行辕而去。  
两人行了片时，校场上火光欢歌都离得远了，只远处间或传来巡夜兵士的脚步，灯笼微光从房屋间透过，映在雪上，寒意侵人。  
好一阵，萧峰但觉耳畔热气轻拂，却无半点声息，侧目看时，却见慕容复低了头，月光下脸色一片雪白。萧峰低声唤道：“慕容？”那人不应，忽然身子晃了晃，弯下腰去，哇地一声吐了个天昏地暗；两人衣衫襟袖俱无幸免，沾得一身都是。  
萧峰吃了一惊，再叫声：“慕容！”仍无应声，低头看时，慕容复长睫低垂，鼻息细细，顺势倒在他臂弯里，竟已睡着了。  
萧峰低低失笑，暗道：“倒像个孩子……”但看慕容复当真睡得沉了，也不唤他，双臂一振抱起人来，起身便行。   
他照顾阿紫已久，于这等起居琐事极是熟惯；将慕容复轻轻儿放到榻上，转身将炭火拨得旺了，便来与他更衣净面。褪下衣衫时眼光无意间掠过，忽地愣了愣：只见慕容复薄袖半卷，露出左手上臂一个纹身，皙白而绣翠青，煞是惹眼。  
当宋之时，纹身刺青为天下所好，少壮男子几乎无不为之。萧峰胸前一般有个狼头纹样，对刺青本身自是不奇，奇却奇在慕容复臂上这个图案：几笔画得曲折回旋，既非花鸟虫兽，也不是文字故事，与江湖上常见的纹饰无半点相似。萧峰握着他手臂定睛瞧了两眼，心道：“活像个鬼画符模样，莫不是什么特别的吉祥记儿？”也未细想，替他宽下外衫，拉过锦被盖在了身上。  
这么好一番功夫，慕容复全无知觉，沉沉只是睡着。萧峰暗自摇头笑了笑，心道：“这位少爷，酒品倒好！”卷了脏衣，立起身才要出室，忽见一线月光流过纸窗，如水光中，不知何处飘来一丝又清、又甜、又是温馨的气息，依稀竟似孩童时候，襁褓里那淡淡的乳香。萧峰轻叹一声，心头恍惚间涌起了许多旧事。低头看去，那月光正泻在慕容复脸庞上，照见薄唇紧抿，睫毛微颤，只有一双墨黑长眉深蹙不开。方才还英气凌云的一个人，这当儿究是梦到了什么难解之事，竟会皱了眉头？  
萧峰也不禁微一皱眉，自己还未察觉，手指却轻轻抚上了那微凉的眉心。

注：本回辽人所歌诗篇，名《契丹风土歌》，作者传为辽·萧总管，唯生平纪年不详。

慕容复睁开双眼，只感晨光刺目。他抬手半挡在眼前，只觉周身乏力，头痛欲裂，呆了好一刻，才想起自己昨夜是喝得醉了。  
以他宿醉，此时本不当醒；但二十几年从无一日睡过卯时，这习惯早已深植体内，虽残酒未消，也硬逼得人睁开了眼来。这时看清窗上晨晖，猛地吃了一惊，顾不得兀自头晕眼花，腰间一挺，便要坐起身来。  
门上忽轻轻一响，萧峰跨了进来。原来他挂心着慕容复宿酒难消，晨起便先来探看。这时见慕容复起身倒是不料，招呼道：“慕容，这么早便醒了么？”  
慕容复极僵硬地颔首，心中一旦清醒，登时大乱，昨夜自己那般放荡疏狂之态都浮上了眼前。思及竟在他人面前直吐胸臆，一时不由得又惊、又骇，饶他向来把持得定，脸色也不禁微微变了。  
他心思纷乱，其实不过瞬息工夫；忽瞥见萧峰目注自己，急忙垂下了目光，强自镇定，心道：“萧峰这直性子人，倘或疑我，定不隐瞒，我……我不可自乱了心神。”强颜笑道：“昨晚我多饮了些，好生失态，可叫兄长看笑话了！”语气虽然轻松，心中却瞬间算过了无数对策，一只手背在身后，暗暗捏得死紧。  
萧峰见他举止如常便放下了心，哈哈一笑道：“什么话！若贤弟你还叫失态，我们岂不是成了群魔乱舞！”  
说者无意，听者有心，慕容复只听得心头又是一跳，但侧目看萧峰神色时，一如平日，情知自己实是多虑，这才慢慢松了口气，手掌中已出了一层冷汗。定了定神，陪着淡淡一笑，道：“兄长说笑了！”便欲起身。  
突然间，慕容复却见自己身上穿着套干干净净的中衣，猛吃了一惊，足下一虚，又坐回了榻上。他自幼严谨自持，家中婢仆虽众，却自四岁上便不曾在人前更衣。这下子一惊非轻，待要问自己如何换了衣衫，这话万万不好出口；待要不问，脑中还隐隐留着校场上萧峰搀扶自己的残影，岂有猜不到的？一时窘得心慌意乱，呆坐榻上，平日里一颗心七窍玲珑，这时却没一窍想得出该如何说话。  
萧峰正要出门等他，忽见他睁大了眼睛望着自己，神色竟与当日生不起火、做不得饭那时一般无二，不由一愣。他原是个豪爽汉子，低头想了想，好半日才想到是为了更衣这点小事的缘故，不由心底笑不可抑，直涌上来。他对慕容复向来敬重，但昨夜一醉，月下如梦，这时愈发亲近得紧，随口便玩笑道：“怎地，贤弟还不起身，莫非是要做哥哥的抱你？”  
话未落音，腾地一下，慕容公子刹那间便跳起了身，用两人相识以来所听过的最大声音道：“不……不必了！”  
他这一句，纯是应激，压根未想上一想。两人对面站着，顿时都是一呆。萧峰再也忍耐不住，一仰头，终于哈哈大笑起来，一面笑着，一面总算记得举步出室，反手掩上了门。  
慕容复立在当地，脸色忽白忽红，肚里不住暗骂：“这……这个……这个契丹蛮子！”可惜他公子爷文韬武略，于骂人一道却实不擅长，翻来复去骂了几十句，也只得一声“契丹蛮子”而已。  
忽听窗外呜呜声作，寒风劲吹。这当儿辽军狂欢已休，风中送来的，又是一片兵戈撞击、马匹嘶鸣之声。慕容复慢慢抬起头来。晨晖洒在他脸上，片刻前的窘迫慌乱犹如昨夜月色，已不见半分痕迹，凝目望向窗上日光，自言自语地道：“还有—— 一战！”  
这次出征的最后一战，确已近在眼前了。


	10. 第五回下

“慕容公子，咱们已退到土兀刺河岸，再没路了！”  
“传令三军：奋力向前！谁人不想死的，与我冲！！”  
“是！！！”  
近乎嘶哑的呐喊，一句句混在凛冽呼啸的北风中，几乎听认不清，然而喊声中那股热血杀气，刺得人心旌狂跳，不曾为朔风冷却了半分。  
上万只生铁马蹄，犹如惊雷劈落，重重敲打在土兀刺河边广袤荒凉的土地上。马匹发疯也似地声声嘶鸣，身上铁护甲凌凌作响，践踏着蹄下数寸厚的积雪。雪沫扬得半天来高，漫空散落，纷纷扬钻进马上将士的颈上、口中，刹那间便化作热气，飞散在震天动地的杀声激起的气流之中，震荡不已。那震耳欲聋的呐喊也听不出甚么语句，几乎非复人声，而是胸腔之下咆哮怒吼，夹着成千上万支箭矢的撕裂呼哨，成千上万杆刀戈全力击撞，平地卷成一道狂飙，凌空而起，映着白雪上刺目的飞溅鲜血，覆盖了整片旷野大地。若这片土地下真有地狱来的阎罗鬼卒，也要被这惨烈无比的厮杀骇得目定口呆，动弹不得。  
这一战，正是了结阻卜之役的最后一役，距皮被河之会已有月余。

当日辽军在皮被河城中休整已毕，大军十万余众踏冰溅雪，浩浩荡荡直指镇州城下。那镇州地处边陲，两城相距三千里开外，辽军虽人马强健，也行军廿余日方至。但见乌压压雉堞高耸、城门紧闭，辽军众将心上一沉，都知必有场恶仗要打。  
镇州建安军一城自辽圣宗统和十九年重建，数十年来都是北防第一重镇，此番阻卜兵若非故布疑阵，引西北招抚使出城遭陷，万拿不下这座城池。此时城中只剩阻卜王所部一支亲军，见辽军势大，已方损兵折将，已无后援，早打定了不出的主意。对身在坚城的阻卜兵而言，只要能守到隆冬，辽军久攻不下，粮草不继，势非撤军不可；而坚守却实算不得难事。  
这等战况，双方皆心知肚明。辽军众将商议，都道除却硬攻，并无善策，我军数目远过于敌，以多胜之或攻城可为；计谋既定，遂攻镇州。  
然慕容复心上早有了另一番计较，却并不出言，冷眼看着。这场攻城的硬仗果然是急切难下。那阻卜兵任辽军如何辱骂，便是闭门不出。辽军猛攻数次，或叠土抢登，或竖立云梯，或抛钓索攀援，或拥巨木冲门，箭如飞蝗，杀声震天；但城中百计守御，辽军连几日折了数千人马，镇州城仍是屹立不动。  
萧峰见折损多了，心下烦闷，下令暂休。但这围困之计实是作茧自缚，进不得，退亦不得，何况辽军还有一件大难事：出征至今，将近三月，粮草因严冬之至耗得愈发快了，眼见已撑不到五个月上，若困在这隆冬边陲，如何是个了局？

却说城中阻卜王苦战数日，正十分戒备，忽然却见辽军偃旗息鼓，止兵不攻；且并非一日两日，而是连着半月上既无叫骂、也无先锋。他与辽军打了半辈子仗，这般静悄悄的围困从所未见，反有些疑惑起来，暗遣了数名精细斥候出城打探。这几人趁夜潜行，不防正遇上一小队辽兵去土兀刺河取冰作水，撞个正着，当头便给活捉了两个，其余人只得匆匆逃回城去。  
那小队长将俘虏押回辽营，已近二更，便将人押在营边偏帐，道：“天明再交给大王审问！”自领队去了，只留下四名辽兵看守。  
这两名俘虏生性剽悍，哪肯乖乖束手待毙，伏在帐中，仍是伸着耳朵，细听动静。却听看押的那几名辽兵夜长无聊，低声谈起天来。一人道：“好冷风！这样天气困在这旷野上，怎么了得！”又一人笑道：“你急什么！冷也只是这几天工夫，眼看咱就可以回京去啦！”先一人道：“仗没打完如何回得去，你少要做梦！”后一人嘿嘿笑道：“这个你自然不知……”先一人要他说个明白，后一人却只是卖关子；先一人恼了，便要争吵，有个似是小头目的喝道：“你们都闭嘴！”压低了声音，又道：“莫叫那两个蛮子听了去！”  
这两人都是精通契丹语的，当下假作睡着、故意打鼾，果然听先头那辽兵道：“那蛮子都睡死了，怕他怎地？快说！快说！”那小头目甚是得意，道：“这可是上头的妙计，大军扎在这里，骗那阻卜王不敢出城，咱们却早绕路取他大王府去啦！”  
两人听得大惊。原来阻卜大王府便在镇州城西南，不过二三百里路程，快马一日便至，若当真被辽军袭了后路，那可如何是好？一时紧张，转侧了一下，那小头目立时喝道：“噤声！”辽兵便不再言语了。  
俩俘虏终不死心，静静伏着，好容易挨了一个更次，只听辽兵声息沉沉，已忍不住瞌睡，便大了胆子，豁命挣扎。两人口咬脚蹬，总算互相把绑绳解了，侥幸未惊醒辽兵，也顾不得手上磨的伤口，悄悄掀开后帐，就地匍匐，爬了出去。  
两人提着十二万分小心，在阴影里慢慢蹭到军营边缘，正要翻过木栏，忽然火光晃动，一支军向营门而来，急忙缩身躲到旁边帐幕影里，屏息凝气地趴在地上，生怕露出了半点动静，一面却瞪大眼睛，紧盯着这夜半出行的古怪队伍。  
只见这支军偃旗息鼓，马蹄皆包上了草荐，行动却极其迅速。领头一匹白马，坐着个汉装青年，身边一骑，认得正是辽国南院大王萧峰。行至营门，只听萧峰道：“贤弟千万小心！”那青年道：“兄长放心，谅阻卜王也料不到此着！”两人相对一笑，那青年招手率了身后骑兵，在夜色中犹似一条黑龙逶迤而去。  
这里萧峰回头向身边将领道：“大伙儿下去准备，明日天一放亮，便佯攻镇州！”众将齐声应是，随同回营。眼看火光渐远，冷风吹来，这里两人却出了一头一身的大汗，暗道：果然不错，这便是袭我大王府的人马了！见四下确已无人，不顾冻得周身麻木，翻栏出营，舍命狂奔，所幸辽军营围在城下，相距不远，终于在天亮前连滚带爬地奔进了王帐。

阻卜王闻报大惊，在帐中来来回回走了几趟，却自镇静下来，冷笑道：“契丹狗，又想耍轻骑奔袭那套老把戏么！本王这次叫他们聪明要被聪明误！”这时天已渐明，只听一声惊天动地的炮响，城上飞报而入道：“大汗！辽军攻城！”  
阻卜王笑道：“来得好！”下令道：“遣一队弓弩手上城抵御。不管他辽兵如何虚张声势，只照平日一般防御就是！”属下领命去了，他这里一声号令，召集三军，三言两语讲明了细作夜来所见，又道：“契丹人老调重弹，可笑偏偏选错了地方！这一带地势咱族人再熟不过。欲取我王府，土兀刺河南岸有个必经之处。我等抄小路先行埋伏，待辽军一到，正好杀他个措手不及！”  
众将大声叫好，都道：“大汗英明！契丹狗这一次必败无疑了！”当下全军整肃，只听东门辽军攻得正紧，悄无声息地启了西门，城中精兵倾力而出，循着阻卜人熟识的小路，直奔土兀刺河弯，在一片积雪沙丘后伏下了阵势。  
阻卜军来的正是时候，不到半个时辰，只听踏雪之声低沉，辽军一支骑兵果然开拔过来。阻卜王大喜，觑着他兵到沙丘之下，猛一挥手，阻卜兵箭如雨下，跟着一跃而起，狂呼乱喊，纵马冲下，扑进辽军队中放手大杀。  
辽军显是措手不及，更兼这支军乃是轻骑，不过万余众，较阻卜一城精兵少了几有三倍之多，众寡悬殊，如何抵挡得住？一场鏖战，阵形渐散，不住价后退，眼见退到了土兀刺河岸，向后无路，这荒凉河岸，遂成了个血腥暴烈的大修罗场。

众辽兵逼得作困兽之斗，当真狠勇无比。无论兵卒将领，舍命拼杀。多有负伤的、箭矢耗尽的、刀刃砍缺口的，却理也不理；抬手擦一把血迹、在倒地伤者身上夺过刀箭，嘶声高呼，一般狠斗。阻卜王心中焦急，不住下令猛扑，无奈辽军虽则人少，但一来都是军中上选的勇士，二来不知摆下的什么阵势，杀了一个来时辰，竟不见溃乱。阻卜大军虽似巨石压顶，但辽军寻暇抵隙，恰似石下流水，巨石虽重，一时却也阻断不得。  
这阵势自出于慕容复之手。此时他手握长刀，喝令辽军，脸上、衣上、刀刃上已溅满了鲜血，汗水一混，几成冰凌；然四野杀声，却遮不住他的清厉喝叱。阻卜王看得明白，急命一支精兵围攻此人；然在那一把明月般长刀面前，枉自以众凌寡，仍难抵难当。  
慕容复身周围了数十名阻卜骑兵，正自激战。这鏖战场上声息混杂、难以听清，也不闻风声，猛然间却有一股沉重至极的极大压力向后心直压下来。力未沾身，气为之窒，分明是发自武功高手的掌力！  
慕容复心中大惊，但觉后心丈许方圆全被罩定，万难闪避，同时面前十几把明晃晃钢刀当头直剁。便在这当儿，那白马一声嘶叫，后蹄蹬地，也未助跑，竟平地纵起了一人余高！慕容复刹那间身形一伏，长刀劈出，面前钢刃应声而断；这时人借马势，马仗人威，合成了一支雪光也似利箭，自迎面的阻卜兵马头上硬生生跳了过去！  
马蹄沾地，慕容复出了一身冷汗，心中雪亮，自知不是这白马神骏快捷，自己必已伤在了背后一掌之下。急勒缰转身，果见身后一人一骑，穿的是阻卜兵的皮袍；大帽之下却用一块黑布蒙住了脸面，只露出双眼，炯炯然逼视着自己。慕容复和那眼光一接，骤然心底打了个冷颤，只见这蒙面人的眼光尖利如电，流露出无穷无尽的凶狠怨毒，竟如身带重伤、要择人而噬的猛兽一般！

两人眼光一触，不过是瞬间之事，那蒙面人已自马上巨鹫般跃起，以上视下，双掌当头直击过来。相隔三丈开外，慕容复便觉胸口为掌风所迫，呼吸维艰；当下不及思索，长刀龙卷暴伸，疾向敌人手臂削去。这一招毒极险极，那蒙面人低低咦了一声，右臂急缩，嗤的一声，半幅袖子已被刀割下。然那人左手不为所阻，依然当头直落，慕容复左袖拂出，斗转星移奋力外拨，只觉掌力沉重如山，自己单手竟拨他不动。他心思转得极快，立即双足脱蹬，猛地一蹬，白马受惊，举步前蹿；这骏马起步便是疾速，慕容复借的正是这一蹿之力，人向后跃，长袖翻出，一声清叱，终是将那人掌力卸在了一边，砰地一声大响，地下白雪迸溅，触面生疼，已击出了三尺来深一个大坑！  
一瞬间兔起鹘落，迅速之极，身旁无数兵将没一人看清，空中展眼已是三招交过。两人落下地来，不由各自捏了把冷汗：那蒙面人只要避得慢了一瞬，手臂已被利刃切断；而慕容复若非应变如电，也早伤在了对方掌下。慕容复心中尤其惊骇莫名，自知若非那人忌惮自己宝刀锋利，自己必接不下他双掌。见那蒙面人重行扑上，他左臂震得隐隐酸麻，单手万万应付不来，当下长刀入鞘，双掌飞舞，凝运功力，堪堪挡住。  
一交上手以快打快，转眼便交了二十余招。那白马给隔在战圈之外，急得不住嘶鸣，有想乘机擒下它的阻卜兵卒，被它一阵乱踢乱咬，险些受伤，只得退了开去；而那蒙面人掌力沉雄，呼呼风发，激得两人身周风沙狂卷，亦无一人插得进手；这小小一段河岸边的战局，竟出现了个奇异的暂时停顿。众兵围成十几丈的圈子，目定口呆，都望着雪雾里激战不休，几乎分辨不清的两个人。  
慕容复愈打愈是心惊：这蒙面人掌力之雄，他平生所见除萧峰外更无第二人；犹可怖者，这人似乎对自家斗转星移之技甚是熟悉，自己数次欲转他之力，竟险些反为所趁；背心衣衫登时冷汗透了。只见那人一双凶厉眼神如蛆附骨，心中被盯得一阵阵发冷，只道：这人究竟是谁？！  
然而慕容复纵然聪明过人，这当儿拼命之际，哪里有空隙容他思考！那蒙面人一招紧似一招，一招快似一招，便似有甚深仇大恨，定要取他性命一般。慕容复尽施平生之技，奋力相抵，然对方内力实在霸道，一掌之出，飞沙走石，全然硬接不下；只可仗着身法精妙，紧紧守住了要害，待敌之隙。  
只是那蒙面人掌力固猛，招数亦是变幻无方，任慕容复饱览天下武学，这般毫无喘息之机的恶斗中也识他不出；不过一炷香工夫，步步后退，只觉颈中已愈合的旧伤又阵阵作痛，胸口发紧，已自拼出了全身精力。  
猛然间慕容复足下一虚，竟是踏了个空！

原来两人相斗，不住退后，已退到了河岸边缘，再跨一步，便是冰封雪压的土兀刺河。这岸边都是沙土地质，冻结不严，慕容复一脚踏处，正是个未曾结冰的所在，一步便陷进了沙中，身形登时一晃。那蒙面人岂肯放过，掌风呼啸，卷起半天雪沙，当胸便到。慕容复心中雪亮，自知无论如何也接不下这一掌，如今进一步，是夺命之力；退一步，是冰封之河，这当儿两害相权取其轻，更不犹疑，非但不接不架，足下运劲，竟借了对方一掌之力，猛地向后直跌下去！  
喀拉拉一声大响，慕容复整个人跌在了河面上。虽早便运气挺身，但那蒙面人掌力何等强猛，他竭力而出，哪里便轻易消得？岸边冰层冻得甚薄，人一摔上，立时尽裂；这严冬塞北，人道是五花连钱旋作冰，幕中草檄砚水凝；冰下河水何等凛冽，刹那间侵肌透骨，已淹过了慕容复全身。  
所幸岸边水浅，慕容复急反身跃起，踏上了实地。却不知人离水面，方是极险之始！  
才一立起，眨眼间发上、衣上冻得硬梆梆地，遍体竟起了一层白茫茫的冰霜。衣衫被冰水浸透，初时尚不觉冷，反而是灼烧一般感觉，仿似千万支烧红的小针直刺进肌肤，跟着火烧猛地里变作冰冻，四肢百骸，几近僵硬，只有挥之不去的刺痛直入骨髓，才知那还是属于自己身体的一部分。  
慕容复自至北国，直到此刻，方真真正正领教了一个“冷”字！这也是他生长江南，平日又有内力护体，竟不知北地天气的厉害。若换了任何一个辽兵，都宁愿强接那双掌，说什么也不肯摔进这要人性命的严冬冰水里去！  
那白马长嘶一声，踢翻拦路几个阻卜兵，跳下了河岸。慕容复扣住马缰，奋力跃上，只这么一用劲，便觉周身万点冰针直刺，几乎转动不能。饶是他方才见机得快，但那蒙面人掌力太重，所受震荡仍自不轻，虽未受伤，但只觉胸臆发闷，坐在马上，竟是摇摇欲坠。  
那蒙面人也想不到他会如此行险脱身，先是一愣。但随即见他满身冰霜，脸色惨白，不由阴森森地冷笑了一声。周围阻卜兵看出有便宜可占，连声呼哨，也纷纷纵马跳下河岸去，冰水雪渣踢踏乱溅，团团围住，举刀便砍。

就在慕容复摔下河面这一刻，岸上辽军已愈发应付维艰。阻卜王立马一望，暗暗点头，心道用不到一时三刻，必能大获全胜。正在得意，猛然东南方一声炮响，只听得杀声惊天动地，狂潮直卷，阵前阵后，也不知是辽兵还是阻卜兵，一片发喊道：  
“苏鲁定！苏鲁定！”  
一彪军直冲进战场，己方阵势瞬间大乱，但见当头大旗迎风飘摆，大书着一个“萧”字。  
阻卜王大吃一惊，几乎不相信自己眼睛：那辽军主力明明聚在镇州，如何会在此地出现？但听身边亲兵护卫一起疾呼：“大汗！你看！”猛转头看去，平野上镇州城头隐约可见，虽看不到狼烟尘雾中人影晃动，却辨识得出那城上旗帜，已换作了辽军的青白二色！  
阻卜王一眼看清，全身冰冷，几乎栽下马去。这才明白，什么细作被擒，寻机逃脱，夜半出兵，晨起佯攻，甚至到河岸中伏死战不退；种种深信不疑、眼见之实，原来都是辽军演来的一场好戏！全为骗自己大军出城。一离了坚城所护，辽军大队立即变虚为实，全力猛攻，城中所留区区残部如何守得住？自己这边，却被这支诱敌轻骑死死缠住，犹自未觉。这时城池一失，大队一至，众寡之势立时倒转，作困兽之斗的，反成了阻卜兵自身。还说聪明反被聪明误，原来那自误的不是辽人，却正是自己！  
只听“苏鲁定”之声响彻沙场，所到之处旌旗委地、刀枪不交，哀号惊呼不绝于耳，端地是望风披靡。然而那负此称号之人，此时却并不在他那杆猎猎大旗之下，而是连人带马化作了一支黑箭，裂阵撕风，直射河岸而去。  
那柄建兴长刀，正在他腰中铮铮然鸣动不休！

众阻卜兵知良机难觅，马蹄踏踏乱响，牢牢围住了慕容复，数十把钢刀明晃晃水泼不进。若在平日，这些兵卒纵再多十倍，慕容复又怎放在眼下？然而此时势不由人，可凭者唯手中永康不世之锋，身周敌兵却好似无穷无尽，一人兵刃断绝，立有二三人冲上填补，但听金铁激荡之声风中回荡，却只是天罗地网、脱身不得。  
那蒙面人居高临下，冷眼看着水边战局，晒然一笑，右掌五指一并，便待上前补他一击。却闻铮地一声清响，慕容复那柄永康长刀忽然无风自鸣，青光摇摇，回声不绝，周围阻卜兵为刀光所迷，双目难睁，竟不由都勒马退了几步。  
就在此刻，那蒙面人身形刚要纵起，猛听身后一声厉喝：“住手！”一道掌力势挟惊雷，猛扑而至！他不及伤人，急忙手臂回过，运足劲力硬接了一招。只听巨响如击金石，一时震得臂膀发麻；急回身立定，但见身后乌骓马旁一条大汉横掌当胸，凛然生威，正是萧峰。  
两人相对，那蒙面人一愣，萧峰亦是一愣。他和对方交了这一掌，便觉掌力沉雄，似曾相识，一对面立时认得，这人不是别个，却是当日在聚贤庄救自己脱险的那无名黑衣人！  
萧峰暗自一惊，心道：“这位前辈如何会来到极北塞外？”当下叉手不离方寸，沉声道：“恩公，萧某有礼！”  
那蒙面人侧目上下打量着他，忽地重重哼了一声，骂道：“愚不可及的大蠢才，枉你练了一身武功，居然黑白不分，是非不明！如此滥用，真是不忠不孝，你如何对得起你家列祖列宗！”  
那日他自聚贤庄救了萧峰出来，也曾这般劈头盖脸一顿臭骂，但那时萧峰还知是骂自己蛮劲发作，今天这顿骂却全然莫名其妙。听到居然连“不忠不孝”也骂出来了，简直匪夷所思，浓眉一皱，亢声道：“恩公教训，自有道理，但敢问萧某错自何来？若不言明，萧峰不敢领受。”  
那蒙面人冷笑一声，却不答他，道：“多说无益！”身形晃动，便欲跃下河岸。  
萧峰心中大疑，踏上一步，挡着了蒙面人去路道：“恩公且慢！萧某不知你与我慕容贤弟有何过节，只是这般乘人之危，并非丈夫所为！”  
那蒙面人喃喃地道：“贤弟、贤弟……” 忽地仰起头来，哈哈大笑，笑声中满是悲凉愤慨之意，笑声一收，逼视着萧峰，哑着嗓子道：“你与他兄弟相称？”  
萧峰听他这话说得咬牙切齿，怨毒之重显难消解，心上一凛，缓缓地道：“不错！我贤弟若有得罪恩公之处，萧峰替他谢过。今日伤他，万万不能！”  
那蒙面人陡然暴怒，喝声：“畜生！”忽然右手挥出，一掌击来。萧峰当日在深谷山洞里被他打了一掌，皆因无备，今日哪里能够？错步一让，已知其必不能善罢，唯有接掌相还。这一番动手与适才却又不同。两个人武功固是当世罕见，难得内力均是阳刚雄沉已极。掌风所发，这千军万马的喊杀声，竟遮不过风声呼号。狂风沙起，飞雪漫天霓云直上，自来万马军中武功难施其技，今日这一番激斗，却逼得更无一人一骑，能近他二人身周十丈之内！

萧峰手上拆招，耳中却听着慕容复的动静，但听他喘息声愈来愈重，兵刃相碰的交鸣亦远无初始之快，心如火烧，知他实已撑到了极境，然而这蒙面人武功极高，自己始终不得脱身；虽知慕容复危殆，竟无余暇去瞧他一眼。猛瞥见对面人眼中含着一丝极冷酷的笑意，出招加紧，分明是要令自己无法分身救援，霎时间背上出了一层冷汗，暗道：“如此缠斗下去，慕容定要不支！”出手一架，厉声道：“恩公！但有仇怨，何不明言！萧峰性命是你所救，只消恩公一句话，替我贤弟还了你又有何妨！”  
那蒙面人见他如此激战之中，仍能吐声说话，分毫不乱，也不由得佩服，却只作不闻，双掌飞舞，仍是紧逼不放。  
萧峰生性爽快，若非这蒙面人有救命之恩，断不会与他多说多话，这时见他苦苦相逼。气往上撞，陡然发起狠来，大喝一声道：“得罪了！”左手一划，右手呼的一掌，便向那人击去，正是降龙十八掌中“亢龙有悔”一式。  
那蒙面人存心缠斗，当下飘身后退。哪料萧峰一掌既出，跟着便大步抢前，那人才一落地，萧峰早已抢到离他三四丈外，又一招“亢龙有悔”，后掌推前掌，双掌力道并在一起，排山倒海般压将过来。只一瞬间，那蒙面人忽觉气息窒滞，对方掌力竟如夜潮狂涌，势不可当，便如一堵无形的高墙，向自己身前疾冲。饶他武功高深，对这等悍狠至极的掌力也未敢硬接，双掌护身，斜斜推出。萧峰不待与他掌风相触，一声厉喝，又是一招“亢龙有悔”，前招掌力未消，次招掌力又到，三掌一叠，当世掌力之雄，更无出其右！  
那蒙面人着实吃了一惊，他虽知萧峰本领，还未料竟至如此地步。右掌不直撄其锋，斜斜挥出，和萧峰掌力的偏势一触，乘势纵出三丈之外，回过头来，叹道：“年轻人，好功夫！好！好！好！”  
萧峰听他连说三个“好”字，满目苍凉，也不由一愣，还未回言，忽听远远地传来了一声长啸。  
听这啸声，人当远在廿里之外，但声音听来如在耳边，显然武功殊不在萧峰和这蒙面人之下。蒙面人一闻此声，虽蒙着脸面，也看出大大地一震，忽然叹道：“罢了！”跃上一匹空鞍战马，掉头疾驰，竟不再回顾。  
萧峰不想此人去得如此之快，但这时也无心去想原因。回头见自己与慕容复相隔十数丈上，那一人一马兀自苦战，便是脱不出重围，立即腾身跃上乌骓马背，劈手抓出，夺了一名阻卜兵手中军旗，喝声：“慕容！”扬臂运力，将那面大旗向他头顶直掷过去。  
慕容复精力几尽，忽听得萧峰一声呼喝，猛提真气，长刀“八方风雨”绕身一划，十几名阻卜兵刀刃尽断；便趁这顷刻，慕容复长身跃起，空中伸手捉住大旗旗角，只一借力，嗤啦一声，旗面中裂为二，人却已平地斜掠出去。萧峰猿臂伸出，半空中握住他手臂，轻轻便将人拉坐在了自己身前马上。

萧峰一手扯下肩头大氅，甩给慕容复披了，另一手自鞍下拽出酒袋，一把拔开塞子塞到他唇边，粗声命令道：“喝！快喝！”  
此时慕容复周身冰冷，连手指都已不听使唤，再无法有分毫客气，接唇便猛喝了两大口。热辣辣的酒液滑过仿似结冰的双唇、喉头，流进腹中，好一阵，终于一丝暖意慢慢升腾，方觉出这身体是血肉之躯，并非一块冰柱；这才疏缓了胸口一股闷气，低声道：“兄长勿忧，我……不妨事。”  
萧峰却恐他受伤不语，早伸手握住他腕脉，但觉虽然跳动急速，还并无微弱之象，放心了三分，吐口气道：“慕容……”  
慕容复知他下句必是命自己回营歇息，哪肯示弱，只听身侧马嘶，那白马破围跳上岸来，不待萧峰出口，立时提气跃回了马上，回头笑道：“大敌未去，难道兄长不愿与我并肩杀敌不成！”  
萧峰热血涌动，果然不愿拂了这份豪兴，脱口喝道：“好！”  
众辽军正自奋勇搏杀，猛然只听冰河岸上两道龙吟，不由一起抬起头来。但见夺目青光耀处，霜雪冷明，如经日月，如耀乾坤，建兴永康双刀一并出鞘，寒光中一声厉叱：  
“三军儿郎，与我冲！”  
十万辽军同声大呼：“遵命！！”八荒振动，九垓齐摇，天际密云忽散，云间一线日光，正照在闪耀如林的刀枪之上！ 

这夜正值朔日，无星无月，黑沉沉的夜色仿佛已给大漠抹去了白日一番浴血奋战的痕迹。镇州城头，除了巡夜兵卒的脚步，风吹大旗的阵阵毕剥，便只有远处隐约传来一半声战马的嘶叫，才暂时打破了无边沉寂。  
萧峰推开厢房门扉，一双浓眉立时紧皱了起来。  
室中冷寂一片，榻上人侧身向墙，似已沉沉睡去。然满室幽冷，侵肤起栗，却无半分暖意，当地一只炭火盆儿，不知何时早已息了。  
萧峰俯身轻拨火炭，触手全无生温，好一时才重又慢慢地燃着，实不知已熄了多久。举首望榻上那人，竟似梦沉不醒，全无所觉；起身走到榻边，伸手搭上他手臂，果然着肤冰凉，不由低叹一声，轻轻地道：“我便不该放他一人。”

萧峰却不知，慕容复此时实在并没有睡着。  
他与萧峰奏凯回营，诸般军务自是好一番忙乱。萧峰忙中唤过亲兵送他去更衣歇息，他却哪里肯要？坚道无妨，硬是把萧峰劝得离去，独自松了口气，才觉出湿衣虽除，那彻心彻肺的冰冷却仿佛被镌刻进了肌肤之内，萦绕难消。闭目调息时，白日所受震荡实在不轻，枉他一身功夫，不论内力如何运转，只能热了脏腑间一片，四肢肌肤却觉不到甚么暖意。身上锦被似是全无用处，不知何处来的瑟瑟风寒，只是一阵阵透入衣内；定一定神，才知室中其实无风，那寒意不是外来，却是自己身上生出的。  
慕容复脾气高傲，愈觉寒冷，便愈是不肯言语。他遣走亲兵，那火盆自己并不会生，不过一时便熄了，他却不知。只是冷意愈来愈重，一日间精力耗竭、疲惫不堪的身体欲待睡去，在寒意浸透中却无法松懈。冷浸浸过了许久，头脑也渐迷茫，睡是睡不着，醒却也并不醒，筋骨血脉，仿佛都冷得僵硬了，仿佛置身在一个极大极空的冰窖当中，只有一个“冷”字，才知晓这肌体仍是自己的。  
萧峰进室拨火，榻边轻叹，他隐约似也听到，朦胧间叫自己该当起身，然而迷迷梦梦，却不知是无法转动，还是不愿转动。心中的呼唤声或者也早知道来人是谁，竟恁般微弱，平日里一触即起，此时却也唤他不动。  
忽然窸苏声轻轻，有人在身边卧下，一股暖流潮水般汹涌澎湃，猛自身后倾泻过来。只觉一只大手贴着自己后心魂门穴，另一只手环过身来，按在了右胸中府穴上，自己身子竟被整个儿笼在了一个温暖、灼热、几近滚烫的怀抱里；从那双手掌心吐出、源源传进自己体内的灼热内力，似乎也还比不上那怀抱的温度。  
慕容复明知自己该开口相谢，或是起身避嫌，但他那冷得僵硬、冷得空旷的筋骨、血液、身体，在这不期然席卷而至的温暖中，却不奉他脑中之命，不由自主，已经慢慢地、轻轻地放松下来。脑中一日以来绷得死紧的弦，不晓得何处也荡悠悠、轻飘飘地松开了。  
似乎良久，又似乎只是一瞬，他没有开口，也没有动作，在那一片汹涌而来、毫无保留的温暖里，当真沉沉睡着了。

慕容复猛地睁开眼时，已是东方初白。一线晨光射进室来，四下悄然，并无人在。他倏然坐起身，只觉残留在臂膀、后心、胸口上的丝丝暖意，袅袅茫茫，兀自未散，仿佛还在提醒昨夜之事，并非他一场梦寐。  
慕容复呆坐榻边，眼光迷离，恍如潮涌，好一刻，那惊涛骇浪方才慢慢地变作了古井微波，站起身披衣整袂，默然走出了室去。  
才至行辕门外，便见萧峰一手勒着乌骓马，正与数名大将商谈。见他来了，那些将领一起行礼招呼，都笑道：“撒兰纳，果然好计策！”慕容复脸上瞬间一热，斜眼见萧峰微笑看着自己，心中一震，只作昨夜一无所知，含笑淡淡回应，且与那辽将们客套了几声。  
这时残雪飘卷，一阵北风掠过，慕容复但觉冷冽侵人，几不可见地轻轻皱了一下眉头；忽然肩头柔软，一股温熙暖意围绕上来，刹那间自心底颤抖了一下。急转头时，却见一件黑貂裘披在自己肩上，萧峰若不经意地笑道：“这还是出京前皇上所赐，我这粗人哪里想起来穿了？今日正好，贤弟帮我一帮罢。”  
慕容复心中猛地又是一跳，低声道：“……多谢！”融融暖意之中，本应说来再流畅不过的一番道谢言语，才得二字，便都戛然停到了唇边。  
萧峰微微一笑，在他肩上轻轻拍了拍，上马道：“今日大胜，诸位都随我前去阅军！”众将齐声应是，独有慕容复一言不发，默默跨上马背，低下了头去。

此时城中大校场上，辽军各部齐齐整整地列开了阵势，正是金鼓震天，戈矛耀日，旌旗扬彩，人马腾空。众军挟大胜之威，裹血气之勇，远远望见大帅旗下，一黑一白两匹骏马并辔而至，左一人金丝龙纹盘紫袍，右一人淡黄轻衫黑貂裘，迤逦如画，恰如日月双辉、并照天际；十余万人不由高举手中刀枪，同声欢呼起来。  
然而这惊天动地的欢呼声听在慕容复耳中，却反而愈加心乱如麻，忽听坐下白马低嘶止步，抬头看去，才知巡视已毕，众将都在城头烽火台前下马，向萧峰禀明战况。只听耶律莫哥说道：“……出征至今共擒获四万五千余众，计阻卜三族、敌烈八部。唯眼下隆冬之际，粮草大耗，这许多俘虏难以全数递解回京，如何处置，还请大王示下！”  
萧峰闻言，脸色忽然一沉，良久，才低低叹息了一声。慕容复立在他身边，这神色看的清清楚楚，猛地一震，身上空自温暖，一颗心却止不住地冷了下去。  
他自然记得，昨日征战之时，萧峰也曾露出过这样的神情。  
那时阻卜军败势已定，辽兵四面八方潮水般围将上来，阻卜王眼见势不可回，忽地仰天大笑，拔出佩刀一横，血溅三尺，自刎而亡。萧峰纵马到时，横臂一挡，便喝住了欲冲上前取敌首级的乱军，望着那马上犹自不坠的尸身，眼中神色便如现下一般，苍茫寥落，一片肃然。  
慕容复内心深处，实已猜到了萧峰会有何举措，但他此时当真不愿确信，双目凝视着萧峰，紧抿双唇，只不言语。  
那众将却无他这千回百转的心思。辽人性情本来凶悍，何况此次出征内患外困，吃足了苦头，都对阻卜兵一肚皮火气，忍不住抢着大声道：“大王，这有何难，把这些蛮子统统砍了就是！回京的战功只须首级，一样算得！”更有人道：“不错！连这些蛮子的草场也一起烧光，管教他今后二十年也休想来犯我边境！”群情汹涌，呶呶不休。  
萧峰猛地抬起手来，喝道：“罢了！”  
众将一凛，立时收声躬身，待他下令。却见萧峰手扶着烽火台垛口沉思片刻，道：“莫哥，将一众俘虏都带到校场听命！”  
众将只道他果要尽数斩杀，有人已脸现喜色，耶律莫哥却一向精细，应声道：“是！但不知大王要如何处置，我等早作安排。”  
萧峰回身望向众将，长出了一口气，沉声道：“放！”

一个字，真不亚于轰雷闪电，众辽将都惊得呆了。连耶律莫哥也吃了一惊，问道：“……大王？”  
萧峰冷然道：“所有俘虏，一并释放！所获战马，也按数择出四万五千匹来，教他们回乡！”  
众将面面相觑，几乎不敢相信自己耳朵。好一阵，耶律莫哥揣摩着萧峰心思劝道：“大王，战功事小，但这许多蛮族放回乡去，岂非是心腹大患？这……事关国家，不可仁慈！大王三思！”  
又有几员老将纷纷道：“是啊，大王，咱大辽军历来征讨这些蛮子，毁其草场，灭其部族，都可保数十年不起战事。要是放虎归山，后患……”  
“无穷”二字还未出口，萧峰森然一笑，道：“数十年不起战事，那么……数十年之后呢？”  
众将一窒，萧峰眼望长空，一字一句地缓缓问道：“数十年后，是不是又和今日一样，他各族兴兵犯境，杀一个尸横遍野，血流成河？辽国大好男儿，难道又要一个个浴血沙场，尸骨不得还乡么？”  
风声呼啸，自烽火台上空远远掠过，台下却一片沉寂，许久，耶律莫哥才低声道：“只是……只是战例如此，若大王行事传到京中，必有人说有辱国体，干系……非轻。”  
萧峰仰天长笑一声，道：“我堂堂大辽，岂难道要靠这等灭族绝户的暴政才能保国？！如此国体，不要也罢！”  
话说到这个地步，众将都知他志无可回，便是生性悍狠者，亦不能不为他义烈所动，何况辽兵将多年征战，大半人想起风霜之苦、家园之乐，纷纷都低下了头，再不言语。  
微不可闻地喀啦一声轻响，慕容复双手不知不觉紧紧攥在了一起，十根手指抠入掌心，已然捏得指节发白。

明烛高照，中军帅帐之内满室空荡，寂然无声，萧峰尚在巡视众军，并未回返。这静悄悄的大帐，只有一个人独坐案头，一道身影长长地拖在了地上。  
慕容复凝望着案上跳跃的烛火，点点火光在眼前飞散，仿佛化成了一片白日里明亮的天光，照见大校场上，那数万本以为自己不是断头冰原、便是为奴异乡的俘虏们不可置信的眼神。似乎又见萧峰提起手中长矛，对准城墙扬臂一搠，当地一声激鸣，直插而入。那城墙都是垒土夯实，外有四尺厚的青石护面，严冬一冻，硬逾钢铁，然一根八尺来长的长矛，倒有七尺没进，只有矛尖缨络，随风摇晃，便如眼前摇曳不止的烛光。耳边也仍能清清楚楚听到萧峰的声音朗然喝道：“一言既出，以此为志！”  
突然之间，山呼海啸般的欢呼声从俘虏群中爆发，直冲天宇。慕容复数月征战，听过天地间狂风暴雨，听过战场上震天杀声， 更听过十几万辽军的得胜呐喊，然而竟无一种声音，比得上这一场欢呼惊天地、而泣鬼神！  
“大王在一日，我等一日不反辽邦！”

慕容复长袖一拂，倏然立起，记忆中震耳欲聋的欢呼，实已逼得他无法安坐；只是耳中声音犹自不息，仿佛又听到公冶乾的语声响起，思虑重重地问道：  
“公子此去辽国，可是为那萧峰么？”  
“……辽室南院大王一职自来不封外姓，今日此人能居，权宠之隆，天下少及。楚王一事虽败，但若由此能得此人为我所用，亦殊不失桑榆东隅之意。”  
“属下与这萧峰有过一面之识，我观其人性情高迈，非可以言语动者。公子此去，只怕……只怕是非大耗一番心力不能成。”  
“二哥所言，我亦曾想过。彼时自当见机行事，以情动之，以势诱之，纵然用上一年半载，却也不为多。此间燕子坞及两京事宜，便交你与邓大哥掌理，万不可误了我日前嘱托。”  
“……听公子言下之意，莫非辽国之行已有良策？”  
“正是。方今以辽之势，若谋其利，倒有上中下三策可行——想那南院大王为辽帝近臣，手握重兵，若他自起了饮马黄河、踏破中原之心，以之劝上，料无不成。那时我们不费一人一力，天下动乱便唾手可得，此是为上策。”

_——“……当真不想再回中原了么？”  
——“若能和贤弟如今日一般，一世纵马饮酒，终老草原，岂不快活！”_

“辽边陲尽多蛮族早有不臣之心；若得机乘便挑拨，令他族中怨恨激迫，不出数年，辽地亦必有一场内乱可期，此是为中策。” 

_——“堂堂大辽，岂难道要靠这等灭族绝户的暴政才能保国？！”  
——“大王在一日，我等一日不反辽邦！”_

“然则若天不与利，公子难寻着这样机会，下策却又该如何？”  
慕容复在室中来回踱了几步，猛地转身，立在虎案之前，盯着案头齐整整放着的军务文书，眼光森然，便如门外遍地残冰；耳中只听见自己的声音冷峭傲慢，缓缓说道：“……文书先至南院府……我只消在书中动些手脚……就算是个忠直之臣，逼也逼得他反了！”

_——“公子若在南院住的腻了，不妨过府一叙如何？下官这里一定秉烛相候。”_

逼也逼得他反了！  
逼也逼得他反了！！  
慕容复额头上忽地渗出了一层冷汗，一只右手硬生生地，竟悬在了半空。  
他心中明知，萧峰此时绝不会回来。何况便是人在这里，眼瞧着他取文书来看，多半也会道声：“贤弟想看什么？”自递到他的手中来。可是此刻，手离那叠文书不到半尺，便是伸不过去。他自幼工苦，父母严教，那如何算计、如何取信之道，早学得烂熟于胸，然而却从无一个人、一本书曾经说起：原来信任，才是真正的——大碍！  
烛影荡漾，照着他身上那件黑貂裘，漾起一圈又一圈柔和而又温暖的光晕，静静地投在了虎案之上。

正是：伤行色，明朝便是关山隔。 

第五回 终

第一部 破军 终


	11. 第六回上

第二部 离亭

第六回 大风卷尘沙

“段公子，今日承你出手相助我等才能脱险，包某多谢了。”  
“不……不必客气！”  
“我等欲往北去寻我家公子，段公子，你这就请罢！”  
“啊，我无甚要事，正要北上去寻我爹爹；大家不妨一路同行，倒也颇不寂寞。”

断断续续的争执声，夹在早春轻风中吹了过来。这正在出口逐客的中年汉子容色乖戾，身形瘦削，正是姑苏慕容氏属下包三先生包不同；而立在他对面，期期艾艾对答的俊俏后生自非别个，便是那位大理镇南王的世子段誉了。  
包不同见段誉一副心不在焉的模样，眼光总不离王语嫣左右，伸手一拦，道：“非也，此事谢过，咱们已经两无亏欠。你这般目不转睛地瞧着王姑娘，忒也无礼，现下想要再跟，更是无礼之尤。包某此刻身上虽然全无力气，骂人的力气倒还不缺。”  
原来慕容复往辽国将近半载，迄无音信，四家臣并王语嫣都等得心急起来，商议既定，便一路出行来寻访。不料半路和星宿派门人走个对头，四人力不能敌，都被丁春秋擒到了河南擂鼓山，聪辩先生苏星河那二月初八的珍珑棋会之上。  
擂鼓山头丁苏二人一场激战，四人身上有伤，转动不得，险些儿遭了池鱼之殃。所幸段誉受邀来这棋会，王语嫣在此，他断无坐视之理；心急之下，那六脉神剑登时用得灵了，星宿弟子又怎是对手？次后连番变出意外，那初出寺门的小和尚虚竹竟莫名做了逍遥派掌门。四人寒毒治愈，知此地已无事可为，这才一路下山而来。  
这时王语嫣有些过意不去，婉言道：“包三哥，段公子也是一番好意，你们几位重伤初愈，这般上路，却是……不大方便。”  
段誉自在棋会见到王语嫣，眼光便难有一时一刻离开她身上，但王语嫣忧心忡忡，挂记着远方的表哥，两人的眼光，竟始终无半次交会；忽然听王语嫣为自己说话，当真喜心翻倒，急忙道：“是是是，那星宿派的弟子也不知走远了没有，你们几位带着这们尊贵的姑娘家，千万要小心才是。”  
包不同重重哼了一声，但自己四人确是靠了段誉才得脱险，待要驳他什么，一时却也不好想这言语。  
段誉只求能随在王语嫣身畔，全不把冷嘲热讽当一回事，忽见她眼光向自己这边投了过来，晶莹闪烁，透出了无尽欢喜，刹那间耳中嗡地一声，迷迷糊糊，只想：“王姑娘允我同行，为何忽然这样欢喜？难道……难道她心中，对我也有些许牵念么？”  
却见王语嫣俏脸匀红，双靥生春，走上了一步，向着他身后轻声叫道：“表哥！”

段誉猛地一惊，回头看去，却见身后官道上不知何时来了一人一骑。那人身穿淡黄轻衫，腰悬长铗，是个二十七八岁的青年公子，见众人在此也是一愣，下马挽缰，快步走了过来。若不是他眼里只一个王语嫣，心无旁鹜，早该听见了足步声。  
段誉一看清这青年公子，身上凉了半截，眼圈一红，险些便要流下泪来，心道：“人道慕容公子是人中龙凤，果然名不虚传。王姑娘对他如此倾慕，也真难怪。唉，我一生一世，命中是注定要受苦受难了。”他心下自怨自艾，忍不住偷偷瞧了王语嫣一眼，只见她容光焕发，似乎全身都要笑了出来，自相识以来，从未见过她如此欢喜；一双秋水明眸，更是仿佛凝在了慕容复身上，已对段誉视而不见，仿佛旁边从来没他这个人一般。  
段誉呆呆站在一边，看着四家臣围上前低声禀报，但说些什么，却半个字也没进耳中，心中只说：“我走了罢，走了罢！”但要他自行离开，却又如何能够？隐约似乎听得有人道：“段公子！”却全没在意，更不知道该当回应一声。  
王语嫣又惊又羞，唤道：“段公子！段公子！”  
段誉这才听见了，定了定神，道：“王姑娘，我……”只听慕容复平平静静地道：“承蒙段兄仗义，我姑苏慕容氏深感大德，这里谢过了。”  
段誉听他说“我姑苏慕容氏”，显然已把王语嫣认作是他家的人，心中一酸，道：“慕容公子客气了，这个……我只是适逢其会，其实……其实……”  
慕容复长眉一皱，眼光倏地冷了下来。

他那日在镇州城中、中军帐内踟蹰不发，便知自己辽国之行再无可为，夜尚未半，已自不告而别。  
慕容复一去塞北多日，竟忘了中原大地已到早春时节，愈向南行，和风愈软，然思绪潮涌，却再无宁和。这时一句“适逢其会”，正触着他心事；回想过雁门关时，自己放开那白马鞍辔，猛加一鞭，逼得马儿放开四蹄，向北而回，风中只闻嘶鸣萧萧、渐行渐远，马犹如此，人何以堪？段誉这般言不及义，若平日慕容复必不耐烦，但此时心绪不宁，却无心计较，也不待他痴痴颠颠地客套完，一拱手截道：“段兄，今日有幸相会，这便别过了，后会有期。”说着扶了王语嫣上马，转身便行。  
段誉恋恋不舍，才跟着跨出一步，包不同已挡在他身前道：“喂，段公子，现下我家公子回来，不必再劳你大驾相助。你是读书人，可知道子曰‘非礼勿视，非礼勿行’？”段誉呆了呆，叹了口气道：“既然如此，包兄还是‘非礼勿言’，我这就‘非礼勿跟’罢。”包不同哈哈大笑，说道：“这就对了！”回身跟随慕容复等而去。  
行出数里，王语嫣偶一回头，却见段誉的身影还呆站在原地，翘首向自己凝望，脸上一红，只怕表哥注意，急忙低下了头去。

擂鼓山位于河南腹地，离洛阳已不在远，一行人行出数十里，进了一座县城，便是西京河南府辖区。众人寻了家客店住下，慕容复便送王语嫣去安歇。王语嫣虽有满心的话要与他说，却知他一向不喜闲聊，迟迟疑疑地道：“表哥，我……”慕容复知她心思，微笑道：“先去休息，有什么话，待过几日回了燕子坞，再慢慢说给我听。”王语嫣一听到“回燕子坞”，芳心大慰，含羞点了点头，便顺从地进房去了。  
这里慕容复合上门扉，自己也闭目暗暗吐了口气，回身问道：“诸位的伤势不要紧么？”  
邓百川公冶乾都道：“属下已无大碍，多谢公子爷挂心。”风波恶想起自己在冰蚕寒掌上吃的苦头，心下不忿，骂道：“那个铁头小子，不知使什么邪魔外道的怪功夫，叫我们倒了这几日的霉。下次非要好好较量一番，给他点厉害不可！”  
包不同道：“非也，非也。第一，那小子是星宿弟子，自然是丁老怪物一派，岂能说不知是什么邪魔外道。第二，你我弟兄技不如人，就算下次再较量一番，也是吃尽当光兮，无法可想。”  
风波恶恼道：“老三，你恁地长他人志气，灭自己威风，有公子爷在此，难道还胜不过那铁头怪物？”  
包不同道：“非也，非也。你我弟兄曾与那小子较量过，才叫做‘下次’较量；公子爷却没见过那小子，纵然较量，也是初次，如何说得上无法可想？此中区别，不可不知，不可不知。”  
慕容复双眉微蹙，忽然转头向邓百川道：“邓大哥，你把这数日的经历详细说与我知。”  
邓百川应了声是，将自己四人如何遇见星宿派弟子，包风二人如何为寒毒所伤，又是如何到了擂鼓山上，以及珍珑棋会种种所见所闻，巨细靡遗，从头说了一遍。  
慕容复听罢，屈指轻轻敲着桌案，沉思不语。包风二人虽好多口，这时也不敢打扰于他，一旁屏息静气地候着。好一时，慕容复方道：“如此说来，确实无人知晓这铁头人的身份来历了。”  
邓百川道：“是。我兄弟和少林高僧均受其害，但参详起来，无人晓得是什么功夫，连薛神医也说不明白。可惜聪辩先生已死，不然以他的见识广博，或有答案。”  
慕容复嗯地一声，点了点头。邓百川又上前一步道：“另有一桩事，公子爷，那做了逍遥派掌门的小和尚，属下等要不要去打听他的下落？”  
慕容复抬起手来，淡淡地道：“不必！一个无知僧人，武功再高也不济甚事，由他自去就是。”  
公冶乾皱了皱眉，也上前道：“公子，话不是如此说，小和尚虽无见识，他身后的逍遥派却未可小视。若从这小和尚入手，正可重新掌控逍遥一门的关系。想那逍遥派背靠天山，又深入兴庆府腹地，若立足于彼，地利可图。何况……”说到这里，抬头看了一眼，虽四下门窗都关得好好地，还是压低了声音道：“……何况还有那李氏秋水……她如今当是西夏皇太妃啊！”  
四人闻听“西夏”二字，一体凛然，连包不同也严肃起来，邓百川更立时劝道：“公子爷，这的确不是说笑。当年太祖与西夏订约，却不幸中道而废，今日得此良机，不可放过。”  
慕容复并不急于回言，仍静静倚案坐着，待众人不再言语，这才道：“邓大哥的意思，莫不是想藉此重建西夏之渊源么？”  
邓百川等听他语气有异，不便接口，只听他缓缓接道：“此事若在三十年前，或有可行，如今……却是不同。当年我姨婆嫁入没藏氏一族，乃是要借他家权柄行事；与李秋水之约，皆因她彼时是宫中宠妃，可有惠于没藏。但……自李谅祚杀舅自立，没藏族灭，姨婆也早去世，这约定已无分毫意义。再者，先祖父与李氏缔约助他建国，战场上匹夫之勇便无用武之地。如今夏国新贵已成，朝中大权都由皇后并都罗尾氏等所掌，我等纵然搭上了后宫孀妇的关系，也不过多几个武功高手罢了，于大事实无补益。”  
慕容复口中的“姨婆”，便是他母亲王氏的嫡亲姑母。四家臣亦知这段往事，都默然不语。慕容复起身踱了几步，又道：“其实以今日西夏之势，我大燕的确大有可为——一则梁后专宠，子秉常已立为储君，其势坐大；二则后宫舅氏贪婪，鼠目寸光，乱国之兆已伏。只一点，碍着国主李谅祚刚毅强断，他在一日，大事难成。这……这时机却非人力所能致，我等只可静观，以待其时了。”仰起头来，轻叹了一声，眼光却冷若寒霜。他自辽归来，一路郁郁，直到此时，方尽复了燕子坞少主人的神思。  
包风二人听他感慨武功于大事无益，却有些不服气，公冶乾向他们递个眼色，示意不可作声，问道：“那么公子下一步打算如何？”  
慕容复道：“诸位且在这里宽心休息，我却要去会一会那丁老怪！”  
风波恶立时把不服抛去了九霄云外，急道：“公子，属下这个场子，自己会去讨回来，公子可不能轻身涉险！”  
包不同道：“非也，非也。公子不是为我们找场子，而是不能堕了慕容氏的威名。不过公子爷，大丈夫能屈能伸，此时大事要紧，一时胜败却不要放在心上。”他平时虽爱抬杠，这句话倒说得颇有道理，四人一起称是。  
慕容复道：“包三哥说的是。我们兄弟一体，慕容氏断无叫人平白折辱的道理，但也不急在一时。我此去为的却不是那丁老怪，不必担心。”  
邓百川道：“难道公子目的是那铁头人？”  
风波恶奇道：“公子，那铁头小子来历古怪……”  
慕容复淡淡一笑，却不回答，眼中寒光闪动，似已打定了什么主意。

而在此时，这个让人说来咬牙切齿的“铁头小子”却看不出半点威风本事，双臂抱着身体，蹲在客栈的大堂角落里，几乎缩成了一团；铁罩缝中射出又是恐惧、又是欢喜、又是莫名不安的目光，死死盯着轻摇羽扇，坐在大堂中间的丁春秋。  
丁春秋面前跪着个青衫少年，雪白脸蛋上一双大眼睛惊慌地滴溜溜乱转，正是女扮男装的阿紫。  
原来阿紫那日带游坦之出城游玩，不意竟捉到了冰蚕。她回府时听报“大王上京”，若平日定然百般不乐，但这时想到萧峰总不许自己练邪门功夫，反而高兴起来；暗道：姐夫不在最好，等他回来，哼，我也要吓他一跳！便依法喂那冰蚕练功。但天意凑巧，游坦之循易筋经吸了冰蚕精华，阿紫却丝毫也不知情。她将游坦之扔出野外数日，觉自己的功力全没半点变化，不由恼怒；偏生京中传报又道萧峰奉诏出征，数月难回，愈发百无聊赖，索性扮了男装跑出南京玩耍，游游荡荡，竟一路到了中原。  
阿紫只道师父在星宿海畔享福，哪知冤家路窄，却在擂鼓山下这小客店中遇上了。她手心里大大捏了把冷汗，一面拍丁春秋的马屁，一面却在不住转着念头，怎生想个法儿把师父引到南京去才好。这般又是紧张、又是害怕，心无旁鹜，哪里还留意到角落里的游坦之，便是她那个奴仆铁丑？  
游坦之却从一见到阿紫，魂灵儿便几乎飞上了九天去，身上不住价一阵冷一阵热，心中只是怦怦大跳，想道：“我要救阿紫姑娘！我一定要救阿紫姑娘！可是……可是……师父这样厉害，我……我怎么能从他手里救得出人去？”  
他这一失神，便不曾听清那师徒二人的对话，隐约只听阿紫道：“……虽然不免便宜了弟子，但本门上下，哪个不感激师父宽宏大量？此后更要为师门尽心，粉身碎骨而后已。”丁春秋仰头哈哈一笑，道：“你这等话骗骗旁人倒还有用，来跟我说，不是当我老胡涂么？嗯，你说我若废了你的武功，挑断你的筋脉……”  
游坦之心头狂跳，只想：“我……我若突然冲上前去，抢了阿紫姑娘就跑，大约他也追我不上。”然而胡思乱想，便是没这胆子，冷汗把衣衫都湿透了。所幸他头上戴了铁罩，旁人看不到他表情，何况一向在星宿派中装聋作哑、逆来顺受，众弟子只当他是个仆从使唤，此时自然更不会向他瞧上一眼，是以他情态古怪，倒也无人发现。  
忽听一个清朗的声音说道：“店家，看座！”

丁春秋斜眼看去，只见一个青年公子含笑坐在桌边，竟不知是何时走进店来。以他修为，身边咫尺之地多了一人，竟直至出声方才留神到，固是有所疏忽，这人的武功也当真了得；一惊之下，不由得脸上微微变色。  
那公子举手招呼，道：“请了，星宿海丁先生名扬天下，不意竟会于此地，真是人生何处不相逢！”  
丁春秋听他隐含讥讽，微微一笑，道：“好说！好说！”寻思道：“这人是谁？明知老夫身份还敢如此，必定是有恃无恐，看他的年纪模样，莫非是……”打个哈哈，道：“恕老夫眼拙，这位公子高姓大名？”  
那公子淡淡笑道：“在下姑苏慕容复！”  
丁春秋虽有所料，还是震了一震，听慕容复又道：“丁先生，你一大把年纪，怎地在这里跟小孩子一般见识？在下特地前来，想寻丁先生干上三杯，谈文论武，岂不是好。在外人面前清理门户，未免太煞风景了罢！”  
丁春秋脸色一沉，暗道：“果然。我先前伤了他手下四员大将，此人怎肯和我甘休？若方才他一进来就下暗算，只怕……”还未回答，一名星宿弟子已怒喝道：“你这厮好生没上没下，我师父是武林至尊，岂能同你后生小子谈文论武？你如恭恭敬敬的磕头请教，星宿老仙喜欢提携后进，说不定还会指点你一二。你却说要跟他老人家谈文论武，哈哈，那不是笑歪了人嘴巴么？哈哈！”他笑了两声，脸上神情却古怪之极，过得片刻，又“哈哈”一笑，声音十分干涩，张大了口，竟已气绝身亡，脸上仍带着一副又诡秘、又滑稽的笑容。  
星宿众弟子均知他是中了师父“逍遥三笑散”之毒，相顾骇然，大气也不敢喘一口，都低下了头去。  
丁春秋心中却又是恼怒，又是戒惧。他在那弟子说话之时，大袖微扬，已将“逍遥三笑散”毒粉向慕容复挥去。这毒粉无色无臭，细微之极，这时天色昏暗，满拟慕容复武功再高，也决计不会察觉，哪料他不知使了什么手段，竟将这“逍遥三笑散”转到了自己弟子身上。明明见他悠然坐在桌边，也不曾举手抬足，显然并非内力反激，以丁春秋见闻之博，也想不出那是什么功夫，心中登时只想着八个字：“以彼之道，还施彼身！” 

游坦之看得又惊又喜，心道：“这人和师父动起手来最好，那我……那我就可……”偷偷向阿紫瞟了一眼，见她立在墙边，双眼睁得大大地盯着场中；其余众弟子心中害怕，更没人敢向他这边看过来，当下贴着墙根悄悄移动脚步，一点点地朝阿紫靠了过去。  
他挪不了几步，便停上一停，蹭蹭掌心汗水，偷眼看看场中局势，生怕有人注意到自己。忽听一名星宿弟子一声惨呼，游坦之吓得急忙贴墙停步，斜眼看去，只见那弟子倒在地下，已然绝气身亡，手中兀自捏着一只酒杯，却又是被慕容复轻轻巧巧斗转星移过来的。  
丁春秋脸上变色，心下怒极，情知到这地步，不能再故示闲雅，双手捧了一只酒杯，缓缓站起，道：“慕容公子，老夫这一杯酒，总是要敬你的。”说着便向慕容复走去。  
慕容复一瞥之间，见那杯白酒中泛起一层碧光，显然含有厉害无比的毒药。而他这么亲自端来，再也没回旋的余地。眼见丁春秋与自己只隔一张板桌，慕容复吸一口气，那杯中酒水陡然直升而起，成了一条碧绿的水线。丁春秋暗呼：“好厉害！”知道对方一吸之后，跟着便是一吐，这条水线便会向自己射来，当即运起内功，波的一声，向那水线吹去。那水线冲到离慕容复鼻尖约莫半尺之处，蓦地里斜向左首，从他脑后兜过，迅捷无伦地飞射而出，噗的一声，钻入了一名星宿弟子的口中。  
那人正张大了口要叫好，“好”字还没出声，一杯毒酒所化成的水线已钻入了他肚中。水线来得奇速，这人居然还是兴高采烈地大喝一声：“好！”这才惊觉，又大叫：“不好！”委顿在地，片刻间满脸漆黑，立时毙命。  
顷刻间星宿派连死三名弟子，丁春秋恼怒异常，将酒杯往桌上一放，挥掌便劈。慕容复知他“化功大法”的厉害，斜身闪过，展开缩、小、绵、软、巧五字身法，辗转腾挪，只不与他手掌相触。两人越打越快，小小店堂中摆满了桌子凳子，便在桌椅间穿来插去，竟无半点声息，拳掌固是不交，连桌椅也没半点挨到。  
星宿派群弟子个个贴墙而立，谁也不敢挪动一步。师父正与劲敌剧斗，有谁胆敢远避自去，自是犯了不忠师门的大罪。各人明知形势危险，只要给扫上一点掌风，都有性命之忧，除了盼望身子化为一张薄纸，拚命往墙上贴去之外，更无别法。  
游坦之并不知自己内力之深，那两人的掌风实已奈何他不得，也是心惊胆战，但畏惧之中却又暗暗欢喜，“他和师父打得越久越好。我……我这次若是救了阿紫姑娘，她也许便不会再讨厌于我，那时候……”想到激动之处，平添了三分勇气，再挪几步，眼见与阿紫已伸手可及，猛听丁春秋一声喝道：“阿紫！”

游坦之吓了一跳，急抬头看去，却见慕容复右手被丁春秋五指抓在掌中，左手里却抓了一大串星宿弟子，犹如被柳条穿在一起的鱼儿一般，人人软瘫如泥，显然都被化功大法化尽了功力。其余众弟子都知是慕容复借力伤人，说不定下一个便轮到自己，但除了惊惧之外，却也无人敢夺门而出，只是在店堂内狼窜鼠突，一团大乱。  
丁春秋羞怒交加，更加抓紧慕容复的拳头，心想：“这批不成材的弟子全死了也罢，只要星宿老仙胜了姑苏慕容，那便是天下震动之事。要收弟子，世上拍马之徒还怕少了？”星宿弟子本来盼师父投鼠忌器，会放开了慕容复，但见他始终毫不动容，已知自己殊无幸免，一个个惊呼悲号，但在师父积威之下，仍然无人胆敢哀求师父暂且放开这个“已入老仙掌握的小子”。  
丁春秋一时无计可施，游目四顾，见众弟子之中只有游坦之和阿紫并未随众躲避，心中焦躁，不由一声斥喝。阿紫冷不防听师父呼叫，呆了一呆，说道：“师父，你老人家大展神威……”尴尬一笑，再也讲不下去。师父他老人家此际大展神威，伤的却是自己门下，如何称颂，倒也真难以措词。  
丁春秋奈何不了慕容复，本已恼怒之极，见阿紫的笑容中含有讥嘲之意，更是大怒欲狂，左手衣袖一挥，拂起桌上两只筷子，疾向阿紫两眼中射去。  
阿紫叫声：“啊哟！”急伸手将筷子击落，终于慢了一步，筷端已点中了她双眼，只觉一阵麻痒，忙伸衣袖去揉，睁开眼来，眼前尽是白影晃来晃去，片刻间白影隐没，已是一片漆黑。她只吓得六神无主，大叫：“我……我的眼睛……我的眼睛……瞧不见啦！”  
游坦之本来怕得不轻，但听阿紫一叫，不知如何，竟猛地生出了一股莫大力量，扑上前去，拦腰一把抱住了她发足狂奔，眨眼便将那小客店远远抛在了身后，隐隐还听得身后慕容复的声音笑道：“少陪了。星宿老怪，后会……”

游坦之不敢停留，狂奔出十几里路，才在一条小溪边轻轻将阿紫放了下地。阿紫跪在溪边，掬起溪水去洗双眼。清凉的溪水碰到眼珠，痛楚渐止，然而天昏地黑，眼前始终没半点光亮。霎时间绝望、伤心、愤怒、无助，百感齐至，放声大哭起来。  
游坦之结结巴巴，柔声安慰，心中却一阵阵说不出地甜美快慰。两人在溪边又哭又叫，又哄又闹，说了半日的话，阿紫好不容易方慢慢平静，道：“我要回到姐夫身边，他在辽国南京。庄大哥，请你送我去。” 游坦之脑中一片混乱，说不出话。阿紫觉他迟疑，道：“怎么？你又不肯吗？”游坦之道：“不是。不过我……我不想……不想去辽国南京。”阿紫叹道：“你这人，我说什么，你总是不肯。我只好独个走了。”说着慢慢站起，双手伸出，向前探路。游坦之急道：“我陪你去！你一个人怎么成？”伸手握住阿紫柔软的小手，带着她走出了树林，心头迷迷惘惘，一时想到回南京就会撞上萧峰，只想掉头，一时又想：“只要能握着她的手这样走去，便走到十八层地狱里，也是欢喜无限。”随步所趋，竟是没了主意。  
忽然白影一晃，风声微动，眼前猛地多了一人。游坦之大吃一惊，只道：“这人看见我们了！他若叫喊出来，阿紫便要知道我是那铁头人！”不假思索，奋力一掌便向这人拍去。  
不料那人长袖一卷，轻轻便把他掌力拨在了一边，游坦之在武术上粗浅之极，被这一拨，险些立足不定，摔了出去。他心中乱跳，定睛仔细看时，这人白衣长衫，含笑而立，却正是方才还在与丁春秋激斗的慕容复。

游坦之原不是刚勇之辈，一招失手，立时气馁了，心中愈发紧张道：“这人武功好高，我可杀他不了，那……那他若说了出来……”一时彷徨无主，突然跪倒，连拜几拜，指指阿紫，又指指自己，拼命摇手，只盼对方不要揭露自己的真相。忽觉手臂下被人一托，竟不由自主随着站起了身，但听慕容复客客气气地道：“这位兄台行色匆匆，不知哪里去？”一面也抬起手来，指指自己的口，轻轻摇了摇头。  
游坦之大喜，登时放下了心，连连点头。阿紫听见声息不对，道：“庄大哥，出了什么事？你在和人动手么？”游坦之忙道：“不是……这个……只是小小误会……”慕容复已徐徐接口道：“庄兄，在下出门之时，曾见那丁老怪命弟子向此方搜寻而来，只怕你与这位姑娘如此前去，正要撞上。”  
阿紫眼睛盲了，不知是真是假，只吓得心中乱跳，叫道：“庄……庄大哥，咱们快走！”游坦之连忙扶住了她，安慰道：“好，好。”他亲见慕容复与丁春秋动手，对他言语更是深信不疑，却见慕容复微笑着目注自己，示意要走开去说话，忐忑不安地对阿紫道：“阿紫，你在这里等一等，我……我先去看看前面是否安全，一会儿便回来。”随慕容复走出十几丈外，眼见离阿紫已远，她已听不到自己说话，怕突然出什么意外，不敢再走，停步拱手道：“慕容公子，承你隐瞒兄弟的真相，又告知我星宿派动向，大恩大德，决不敢忘。”  
慕容复还礼道：“庄兄客气了。在下方才见庄兄这等身手，大感佩服，本想与庄兄结交一番，恰听得此信，焉有不说之理？江湖上分所当为，庄兄千万不要放在心上。”  
游坦之自回到中原，旁人见他这铁头怪相只有嘲笑，从无半个这等客气有礼，又听慕容复称赞自己武功，心中一热，道：“其实……其实兄弟的功夫粗浅至极，不然也不必一听那丁……丁师父的名字，就要避开了。”  
慕容复微微一笑，随即正色道：“不然。我观庄兄身法，功力之深不可限量。在下不才，在武林中也小有名气，自认看人从无错失，庄兄又何必太谦？”  
游坦之被人糟践久了，骤听如此称赞，且是慕容复这样高手口中说出，只听得全身轻飘飘地好不欢喜，嗫嚅道：“慕容公子，你……你这……唉，我……我前日还失手伤了你属下几位仁兄，你反这样对我，真叫兄弟过意不去。”  
慕容复道：“一场误会，不必介意。庄兄，你要避开那丁老怪不难，但你带了那位姑娘在道上行走，难免有人见到，若大惊小怪呼叫出来，于庄兄只怕大有不便之处。”  
游坦之道：“是，是。”他自救了阿紫，神魂飘荡，一直没想到这件事，这时听慕容复说得不错，脱口道：“我……我只有跟她到深山无人之处去躲了起来。”慕容复微笑道：“庄兄不怕这位姑娘要起疑心么？”游坦之不由没了主意，低了半日头，向慕容复深深一揖，道：“承慕容公子不弃，求你给兄弟指一条明路罢。”  
慕容复侧身相避，道：“不敢。庄兄，在下在洛阳有一别院，离此不远，庄兄若是愿意，便与在下同行；一起到前面市镇上雇辆大车，你与那位姑娘坐在车中，便无人见得到你们了。待到我别院，在下自有法子除去庄兄这个铁罩，好叫那位姑娘永不会知道这件尴尬事，未知庄兄意下如何？”  
游坦之念兹在兹的便是阿紫一人，还问他意下如何？简直是喜从天降！又想到能和阿紫同坐一车，那可做神仙也不如，双膝一曲，便已跪倒在地，向慕容复不住磕头，铁头撞上地面，咚咚有声。

于是三人出林到了镇上，那四家臣早奉慕容复之命备下了车马相候，一见人至，扬鞭启程，次日便到了洛阳城慕容氏别苑中来。  
洛阳为天下西京，位处中州，五方之会，慕容家历代无不着意于此。这别院经营多年，较姑苏燕子坞不遑多让；只慕容复一声令下，便将游坦之阿紫两人服侍得无微不至。四家臣更奉了严命，不得在他二人面前有丝毫无礼，连包不同那等口舌也只远远避开，殊不多言。初时游坦之想起自己伤人一事还甚尴尬，但住上几日，无人不是彬彬有礼，俨然回到了当日聚贤庄作少爷的时光，竟愈发怡然自得了起来。  
他照着慕容复所教，在阿紫面前只道星宿派弟子还在四下寻找我等，幸好慕容公子仗义相助，最近不要出门才好。阿紫虽聪明伶俐，但这时目不见物，一想到师父的手段便心中惊慌，竟半点也未怀疑，只想：“人道‘北乔峰、南慕容’，和姐夫齐名的人本事必是大的；师父与他动手也占不到上风，再加上庄大哥，就不怕了。”何况她做惯郡主，连日来锦褥绣帐、美食佳器，又有人殷勤服侍，遂也不再吵着要回南京。  
这一来游坦之与她朝夕相处，欢喜得几欲飞上天去，对慕容复更是满心满意地敬服。除了不敢提出身来历和那易筋经，其余的慕容复问什么，他便答什么，把自己如何得了冰蚕掌力，如何成了星宿弟子一应经历，老老实实都讲了出来。  
慕容复听了沉吟不语，片刻方道：“原来如此。这么说庄兄的拳脚功夫，确然还未窥堂奥了。”  
游坦之脸上一红，好在带着铁罩也不会给发现，道：“我……我早说是粗浅之极，这个……”慕容复接道：“然以庄兄的功力，必然一学便精，若能与阿紫姑娘日常谈论一二，岂不是美事一件？”  
游坦之心头热烘烘地，道：“慕容兄，你为兄弟想得这样周到，真是……”  
一语未毕，邓百川忽然匆匆走近，俯身低语了几句，慕容复点了点头，神色不动，邓百川微一躬身，立即退了出去；慕容复却起身道：“在下有客来访，改日再与庄兄切磋，失陪。”  
游坦之忙道：“慕容兄请便！”他全无江湖经验，只顾着客套，却丝毫未注意到慕容复那平静的脸色之下，投注在他身上的目光已平添了三分冷冽之意。  
方才邓百川所禀报的，乃是：  
“丐帮全冠清求见！”

小厅长窗，树影委地。慕容复立在门口，双目不疾不徐地扫过全冠清身影，自他背后九只小小布袋一直看到负背绞紧的双手，微微一笑，这才出声招呼道：“全长老，多日不见，一向可好么！”  
全冠清连忙回头还礼；慕容复举手肃客，两人对坐下来。侍儿奉邓百川之命备好茶点，早已尽数退了下去，这小小厅中便只他二人。然而全冠清神情和四下清幽景致大是不衬，口中客套，脸上却一副心不在焉的模样；拿茶杯来喝了一口，微微抬眼来看，却见慕容复正含笑看着自己，不由略显尴尬之色，轻咳了一声，道：“慕容公子，前次一品堂之会，多承公子助我夺回打狗棒，全某今日是特来道谢的。”  
慕容复听他说助“我”而非“我帮”，心中早明，也不说破，只是淡淡一笑，应道：“拔刀相助，义所应当，全长老何必客气。多蒙贵帮之力替在下澄清声誉，说起来亦当道谢。何况听闻全兄自作了九袋长老之后，将帮务整顿得好生风生水起，在下知道，心中也是欢喜。”  
全冠清所以升任九袋长老，起因便是当日夺还打狗棒之功，他自知这实是慕容复之力，提及此事，原是试探，一听出对方言下之意，身子一震，眼中登时精光大盛，向慕容复拱手道：“全某得有今日，皆是公子所赐。正所谓帮人帮到底、送佛送上西，如今全某有一件大为难事，但不知公子可有意再行援手？”  
慕容复道：“全兄言重了。在下有何效力之处，还请明言。”  
全冠清见他神色间淡淡地甚难揣度，不由微一犹豫；但自己酝酿已久，又岂肯因小小猜疑便轻易作罢？低头略一沉吟，已自决意，一抬头，直截了当地道：“三月初三，是我丐帮大会之日，今次必要推一人为帮主。眼下帮中可选者众，那日少不得一场龙争虎斗。全某斗胆，要请公子助我这一臂之力！”说着起身深深一揖，便行下礼去。  
慕容复早料到他来意，但原想少不得虚以委蛇一番，半日方绕上正题，也不防他如此直言不讳，眼中倒添了两分赞许，还礼道：“不敢。全兄这般人才谋略，以在下所见，贵帮并无第二人在。想来此番帮主之选，全兄十九必中，日后丐帮重振雄风自不在话下。在下只消登门道贺就是，又何须我一帮外之人多手？”  
全冠清听他说到“重振雄风”、“帮外之人”，登时明了，跨上一步，低声道：“公子说的是。全某想做这帮主，倒不是为自己打算，只因我帮无首已久，帮威不振，全某虽无能，但盼能为帮中尽一份心力。公子大才，必能助我。若得重振昔日声威，不但全某自身，敝帮上下……都要多谢慕容公子的仗义大德！”  
这全冠清并非等闲人物，深知非大利无以动人心，果然开口便许倾帮之诺；慕容复眼底深处划过一丝笑意，乃是“我果不曾看错了人”的意思，随即目光一敛，正色道：“承全兄如此看重。在下若再砌词推托，倒是看轻贵帮了。”  
全冠清大喜，饶是掩饰得当，也不禁面上笑意荡漾开来，道：“如此……”  
慕容复忽一抬手，止住了他言语，长眉一立，低喝道：“谁！”飒然一声，人如惊鸿，已然掠到了厅外。  
但听一个少女娇声惊呼：“啊哟！”却是王语嫣。

慕容复不想是她，愣了一愣，瞬即嘴角一扬，掩去了脸上戾色，缓缓地道：“表妹，你如何来了？”  
王语嫣一手掩着樱唇，另一手端的茶盘上两只瓷杯兀自叮当颤响。她虽知道慕容复是走江湖、做大事的人，终究只是“知道”，却从来不曾亲眼见过他行事的样子，方才一瞬间着实被吓了一跳。但觉那人眉间杀气、眼中冷光，又哪里是自己那个温柔有礼的表哥？好一时才定了定心，勉强笑道：“表哥，我点了茶水，本想叫人送来与你待客，可是……不知怎地唤不到人，我……”  
慕容复自然清楚下人是奉命避开，但邓百川怎能去命令这位表姑娘？何况这几日自己应付游坦之，几乎不曾与她见上一面，王语嫣心中惦念、贸然前来，却也不好在这时责备于她，摇了摇头，伸手接过杯盘道：“我这里有大事要办，不必人伺候，你用不到惦记，先回去吧！”停了一停，见王语嫣有些泫然之色，又放柔了声音道：“表妹，听话。”  
王语嫣心下一甜，怯生生地偷眼瞧他，见他似是果真没有生气，这才放了心，轻轻嗯了一声，转身而去。慕容复看她身影转过回廊去了，面上柔和神色骤然冷肃，将杯盘随手往廊下吴王靠上一推，长袖一拂，举步便回了厅中。  
全冠清隐约听得，只做不知，仍是客客气气地接道：“如此，全某当替我帮兄弟一起谢过公子。”  
慕容复斜他一眼，点了点头道：“全兄，你我一见投缘，实不用这样多礼。只你方才言道贵帮帮主之选颇众，在下愚鲁，却不知是哪几位？”  
全冠清知他有意相询，立时应声道：“说来惭愧，敝帮自那乔……乔峰去后，奚长老、徐长老、白长老先后遭遇毒手，眼下有资格选作帮主的，只有三大长老、传功长老，以及在下自己。这其中……”说到这里，凝神看向慕容复，见他冷然听着，又放低了声音续道：“这其中吴长风是个莽撞汉子，只晓得喝酒练武，不须多虑。那陈孤雁的性情孤僻古怪，在帮中人缘一向不佳，也可置之不理……”  
慕容复早命包风二人留意，丐帮动态焉有不知，不过是要全冠清亲口道来而已。这时听他只说人缘不佳，却半句不提自己暗中利用那陈孤雁的孤僻性子，设计逼他受激不过，自行下调陇西分舵一事，心中不免对全冠清又加了一层戒备，继续静听道：  
“……但宋长老和传功长老却不同。他二人武功高强，资历深厚，手下弟子亲信占了帮中多数。若当真论起来，全某……呵呵，全某确实无那个本钱与之相争。”  
慕容复心中暗笑，却正色道：“不然。贵帮乃天下第一大帮，人才济济，武功上还怕弱了不成？但以目前情势，少的是全兄这样智者，拘于资历，未免是世俗之见。”  
全冠清愣了愣，应道：“说的是。不过人心总是世俗的多，没几个有慕容公子这样见识。所以全某前思后想，不能不有所担忧。”思忖片刻，瞧着慕容复神色，又缓缓地道：“何况……何况这几位长老对我向来不满。丐帮历来规矩，帮主之权虽大，命令却须经长老而行，若不得一个万全之策，就算全某勉强做了上位，只怕也要人心不服，难成……大事！”  
他这话说的声调不高，平淡淡无甚起伏，却分明是拿了一帮之势隐作要挟的意思。慕容复脸色不由一沉，但转瞬间反而微微一笑，道：“全兄何出此言？你在无锡杏子林曾为帮中立下大功一件，贵帮兄弟理当拥戴的才是。”  
轻轻一句话，瞬间勾起了全冠清心中旧恨，转眼那脸色微变的人便换作了他，在厅中来回走了几步，侧头看向慕容复，强自压抑着道：“慕容公子何必拿我取笑！多少弟子直到今日，念的还是那乔峰之情，何曾把一帮放在心上？当断不断，正是大患！哼！我……我全冠清要成大事，可不能毁在这起庸才之手……”他原是城府颇深的人，但说到这里，想起自己苦心经营，偏到今日还是大志难遂，一股无名火直烧上来，言语中也少了三分顾忌，竟吐露出胸臆来。  
慕容复迫他亲口直言，原是要多一份把柄，然听到那句“念乔峰之情”，心底深处，不知如何，竟猛地悸动了一下，全冠清最后两句话本来说得甚轻，他似乎也并未听到，只是仿佛自言自语，又仿佛应声喃喃地道：“当断、不断……”

全冠清一时激动，转瞬平静，拱手道：“不错。未知慕容公子有何妙计，可以教我？”  
慕容复猛醒，忽觉全冠清那精明的目光甚是刺眼，微微侧身，避开了他直视，神色刹那间冷若霜剑，森然道：“不敢当。全兄十方秀才，必晓‘吴越同舟’之典；眼下便有一大好时机，如何不察？”  
全冠清眼睛一亮，道：“公子说的是？”  
慕容复道：“少林寺七月十五天下武林大会，贵帮想已接到英雄贴了……”附在全冠清耳边轻轻说了几句，全冠清立时大悟，一声长笑道：“好！”紧盯着慕容复，又低声道：“然则欲行此道，宋长老传功长老两位，便是最大的阻碍！”  
慕容复冷冷一笑，并不答言，伸手若不经意地拈起一只茶杯，在指尖转动，忽然三指一合，只听喀地一声轻响，那只官窑白瓷杯已经片片粉碎，杯中茶水飞溅开来，映着慕容复身上真红披风，竟如点点鲜血一般。  
全冠清一张脸庞骤然散发出迫人的狂热，眼光便如两把利剑，恨不能已看到了三月初三的景象，但倒还把持得定，缓缓地道：“只是在下武功低微，当日亦不能劳公子大驾亲临，不知……”  
慕容复淡淡一笑，衣衫轻拂，双手倒负，施施然转身道：“全兄请三日后驾临寒舍，在下，要为你引见一位朋友！”


	12. 第六回下

夜色如墨，无星无月，数百支火把的光芒，照亮了山崖脚下偌大一块平川。火光映上崖壁，大块浓重的阴影之中，那些丰颐秀目的佛像也掩去了白日的安详，仿佛化作一个个巨大的幽灵，漠无表情，阴森森地俯视着足底尘世。  
崖下数千乞丐手持竹杖，依次而立，人人默不作声。不住跳动的火光，给这些与身边石刻一样严峻的脸庞抹上了些许暖色，却仍是打不破夜风中那压得人几欲窒息、不祥的肃静。  
这正是三月初三夜，丐帮总舵的大会之期。  
有宋一代，洛阳城为天下繁华之会，丐帮究竟是江湖草莽，似这般大举集会不便行于城中，自来都选在郊外荒僻处。但今日到这龙门山石窟之下却是头一次。许多老帮众甚是不惯，心中暗自嘀咕道：这石窟是做皇帝的开凿，选在这里，却是什么意思？难不成我们新帮主的人选当中，还有人起了争天下的念头不成？  
便是不曾想到这一层的弟子，渐渐也觉出了异样。天将二更，大会早便该开始，此刻四下却仍沉寂一片。石台上宋、陈、吴三大长老不住低声商议，却迟迟不出声发令。丐帮规矩极严，纵多少疑虑，亦无一人出声。火光熊熊，映在众弟子的脸上，照出俱是茫然之色，数千双目光或疑、或忧，齐展展都凝注在了三长老的身上。  
而这三位丐帮举足轻重的人物，亦不约而同现出了少见的担心——  
已晚了半个更次，传功长老因何不至？

这数千双目光注于台上之时，只有一人的目光在四下游移、闪烁不定，透着异样的不安。光影晃动中，隐约可见这人面上神色木然，俨如僵尸，分明带的是张人皮面具；身上所穿虽也是丐帮弟子服色，却缩身在场边山崖阴影之内，似乎生怕有人注意到了他。  
这一人，自然便是除下了铁头罩的游坦之。  
游坦之眼光匆匆自三长老身上掠过，干咽了下口水，但觉心焦气躁，却既不敢动，亦不敢不动，在原地晃了晃身子，不由又想起了慕容复当日之言：  
“可惜！可惜这帮主二字怕是太过响亮，招人所忌……如今全长老在帮中势单力孤，在下又碍着是外人，爱莫能助……唉！只恨在他身边，没个如庄兄这样一等一的高手，不然，我又有何可虑！”  
游坦之听他不着痕迹地把自己捧得如是之高，又是感动、又是得意；一时豪气，便答应了逞这英雄。但眼下亲身至此，他少时娇生惯养，武功虽深，却从来不曾经历这样大场面；一个更次以来的沉默，已迫得他坐立不安，手心中不知不觉满是汗水，在身上破衣蹭了蹭，抬起头来，似要找些寄托一般，眼光又向全冠清飘了过去。  
全冠清身为九袋长老，却自进会场便一言不发，负手站在台角，自然更不会上前去与三长老说话。察觉到游坦之的目光，也只是侧首向身后瞟了一眼，嘴角露出一丝笑意，微微点了点头，显是“少安毋躁”的意思。  
宋陈吴三长老也觉不能再沉默下去。三人心中都生出了一股似曾相识的感觉，只不过前次有这感觉，他三人是心知肚明；然而今夜，自身却反成了局中之人，四顾茫茫，不知何处罗网将落。  
这似曾相识之处，乃是唤作杏子林之变！

宋长老眯起双眼，向角落中的全冠清看去，却见一尊金刚力士像的巨大黑影正落在他身上，将他身形面目尽数隐没；但随即看到他身侧台下的情形，不由一惊：众弟子中，独有这边一字排开的百余人目光炯炯，全无迷惑之色，人人紧握手中棍棒，筋肉贲张，绷得满弓也似；腰间破衣坟起，藏了不知什么兵器；似乎早便知将有变故，只在等一声令下而已。  
三长老同时认出，这百余人俱是全冠清原大智分舵属下的亲信弟子，不由都是脸色一变，隐隐只觉目下局势只怕已难掌控。三人眼光一交，互相点了点头，宋长老跨步上前，朗声喝道：“全长老！”  
全冠清倒背双手，慢步自阴影中走出，应道：“宋长老，唤我何事？”  
宋长老见他一副胸有成竹的神情，愈觉得不妙，索性直接问道：“你可知传功长老现下何在！”  
全冠清抬眼向天，道：“问得好！传功长老迟迟不来，在下也正想知道。只不过……宋长老，本帮和传功长老最要好的非你莫属，怎地今日倒问起旁人来了？”  
他这语气大是无礼，吴长风头一个便忍不住，大声道：“全冠清，你这话什么意思！”  
全冠清道：“没什么意思。只是，哼哼，只是世上常有先发制人、欲盖弥彰的事情，在下不得不防！”  
这话说得愈加明白，竟是直指宋长老有暗算之行。三长老一愣，随即心中大怒，才要回口，猛地有一名五袋弟子撒开双腿，飞也似地从场外跑了进来，一路挥舞着手中竹棒，大喊道：“长老！长老！大事不好！”  
三长老急忙抢到台前，齐声问道：“出了何事！”  
那弟子拜倒台下，气喘吁吁，抬手指着身后道：“禀长老，我们分舵弟兄刚才在西边树林中巡视，发现了……发现了传功长老的尸体！”  
轰地一声，三长老一起失色，众弟子大惊，顾不得帮中严规，都交头接耳地议论起来。不过片刻，果见数名弟子抬着尸首匆匆而入，吴长风又惊又痛，率先跃下台子，抢上前一把便掀开了蒙在尸身上的芦席。八袋大弟子们举起火把，也纷纷随着宋、陈两人围拢上来，定睛查看。  
全冠清却不慌不忙，举步拾级，一蹬蹬走下石台，立在人群外围，冷眼看着。  
这时吴长风早将尸首查看一遍，火光下但见传功长老脸色未变，显然死去不久，脸上还留着一副僵硬的惊骇之色，似乎死前曾遇到了什么出乎意料的事故。尸体正面自胸至腹，并无伤痕。吴长风心中焦躁，伸手抱起尸身翻转过来，轰地一下，人群中顿时响起了一片惊呼。所有人的目光充满了震撼、慌张、不可置信，齐齐射向了宋长老身上。  
尸身背部衣衫破碎，清清楚楚印着两排铁锏的印痕，入肉数寸，深可及骨。这伤痕的走向手法，帮中人物哪个不识？分明是宋长老成名的杀手锏“白虹贯日”一式！

惊呼过后，万籁俱寂，宋长老只觉头脑中猛一晕眩，呆了一呆，急忙蹲身抚着尸体，细细看去，却越看越是心惊，越看越是满头冷汗——这伤势的力道、手法，无一不和自己出手一般无二，假如此时换了自己在陈、吴两人的位子上看过来，也必定要斩钉截铁地说一句：这便是宋长老的“白虹贯日”！  
只听静寂中全冠清的声音冷冷响起，道：“难怪！难怪！难怪宋长老方才不说别话，却先要来问我传功长老何在。果然姜是老的辣！”  
宋长老虽有所料，但听他这般公然指斥，还是忍不住怒火上冲，气得险些晕去，猛起身喝道：“全冠清！”吴长风一把扶住了他，也大声道：“不错！宋长老怎会做这等事！无凭无据，休要血口喷人！”  
吴长风直肠直肚，这时想给宋长老辩白，却正给全冠清抓住了话柄，立时冷笑道：“说得好！凭据？传功长老尸身在此，还要什么凭据？我知道吴长老是爱朋友的好汉子，但是非当前，如此徇私，不怕为这里上千弟子所笑么？”  
吴长风不由气结。宋长老知自己落入对方圈套，不敢轻忽，强自定神道：“全冠清，不必咄咄逼人，你来看：传功长老脸色未变，身亡必在两个时辰以内。我自日落起便在帮中议事，吴、陈两位长老，连同八袋弟子们尽皆在旁，试问我要去杀人，难道竟有分身化影的本事？江湖中藏龙卧虎，亦难保有人会得我独门绝技。宋某在这里对天发誓，若传功兄弟为我所害，叫我受九刀穿身之苦，万劫不复！”  
九刀穿身，乃是丐帮处置罪人最重的刑罚，众弟子听宋长老以此立誓，犹疑不决的人不禁又多信了几成。吴长风道：“宋长老的为人，咱们大伙儿都清楚，他怎会来害自家兄弟？只怕……哼！”向全冠清瞪了一眼，加重语气道：“定是有人故意陷害，要坏我帮大事！”  
许多弟子在点头赞同，全冠清却只如不闻，站在一边只是冷笑。待吴长风说完，也不回话，自顾自蹲下身去，抓着传功长老手臂一捋，将尸体的右手抬了起来。  
众人见他行迹奇怪，不由都转眼看去，却见尸体那右手紧攥成拳，想是死时抓着了什么东西。全冠清指上运力，用劲一掰，将这只手硬生生掰了开来，啪地一声轻响，登时有一样物事掉落在地上。全冠清伸手捡起，托在掌中，一声冷笑道：“原来如此！诸位看这是什么？”  
只见全冠清掌上托着枚浅黄色的小小药丸，在死人手中抓得久了，已不完整，沾落了一掌的细碎粉末。全冠清道：“吴长老，陈长老，你两位是帮中元老，总认得此物罢？”  
吴长风看得清楚，脱口道：“这不是金身丸么……”忽觉不对，立时住口，全冠清却已冷冷笑道：“不错，有了此物，又何必什么分身化影呢！”  
刷地一下，宋长老脸色惨白，盯着全冠清的眼里几欲喷出火来。

原来这金身丸是丐帮独门密药。原是为帮中有人去惩奸除恶，杀了敌人之后要带首级回帮交令，但路途遥远恐防腐坏，便用此药置于尸身，纵在盛夏，也可保数日不腐。因其物难制，向来只六大长老可以持有，弟子出行，视情而授。现下竟在传功长老身上发现，宋长老之前所有言语，立时都成了有恃无恐的砌词欺瞒。  
陈孤雁料此事难以善罢，沉吟道：“只怕是有人别有用心，暗自藏匿。宋兄，你最近可曾将此药授予弟子出行？”  
全冠清知陈孤雁为人谨细，哪肯留机会与他详加辨剖？不等宋长老回答，抢先截道：“此言差矣。也非我小瞧诸位，宋长老是什么人物，除非他亲自授意，否则……哼哼，这里在场的，哪个能从他手中拿到什么物事？何况……”他那“亲自”二字咬得极重，低头看着传功长老的尸身，又不紧不慢、一字一顿地道：“何况以传功长老的功夫，若是陌生敌人，恕全某孤陋寡闻，真不知江湖中有谁能够一招致命。你们看，传功长老脸上惊讶之色未消，真叫做死、不、瞑、目！”  
他这番话，没一句直指宋长老杀人，却没一句不在说他是凶手。宋长老一把白胡子在风中突突乱颤，恍惚间想起了杏子林会上、马夫人如何指证萧峰的事情来，抬手指着全冠清，哑声道：“好！好！全冠清，你这奸险小人！早知……早知会害了我传功兄弟，当日在杏子林老夫就该毙了你！”  
宋长老一言出口，立知自己差了。若非实是惊怒交迸，以他老于江湖，本不至此，但此时话已出口，再难挽回；全冠清眼底登时射出了极得意、极阴狠的笑意，一声喝道：“宋长老！亏我先前还当你一时糊涂，原来你居心如此，到现下还为那契丹狗不平！不让在下居这帮主之位，直说就是，何必忍心连自己兄弟也害？果然是外族狼子野心一路，我堂堂大帮，岂能容你！”  
又是轰地一声，全场数千弟子窃窃私语，惊慌者、鄙夷者、愤怒者，无数目光铺天盖地，犹如一张沉重的罗网直砸向宋长老而来。

要知这“契丹人”三字在丐帮乃是大忌，绝无可分说处。陈孤雁一句拦阻不及，颓然垂首，无力再辩。吴长风虽满腔怒火，但如何能当着弟子面前言及萧峰旧情？空自涨得满脸通红，连连跺脚，却想不出要如何为宋长老开脱。   
大智分舵中几人见时机已至，立即扬声喊道：“各位兄弟！先前那契丹狗的身份，是全长老揭发；今日这桩血案，又靠了全长老才得辨明。帮中论智谋功绩，再没哪个胜得过全长老，应当请他做了帮主之位，再来处置叛徒，大家说是也不是！”  
全冠清亲信弟子齐声赞同，宋长老属下则顿时大怒，戟指喝骂起来。无奈全冠清那百余人乃是精心挑选，能言善道，口口声声不离胡汉之分；宋长老这边虽然人多，却给挤兑得面红耳赤，还不上口；其余帮众又大多仍在犹豫难决之际、不知如何是好，场上登时大乱。  
宋长老呆望片刻，长叹一声，忽地飞身自众弟子头顶掠过，跃上台去，抓起了供在当中的打狗棒，双手一托，喝道：“众兄弟，不是我宋某贪生怕死，但丐帮百年基业，决不能毁在小人手里。今日逼不得已，我只有带着打狗棒远避他乡，待有水落石出之日，再回来向祖师爷请罪！”  
他存的是决不能令全冠清当上帮主的念头，其实原也可行。吴陈二人既不会拦阻于他，全冠清又武功不高，众弟子更不可能与他动手，只要闯得出去，全冠清这计划便功亏一篑，算不得成事。此时握住打狗棒在手，心底松了口气，才要冲出，忽地双眼一花，冷风扑面，身前不足三尺之地已站了个陌生的没袋弟子。  
宋长老吃了一惊，“八步赶蝉”急退数丈，却见那弟子仍是阴森森站在眼前，一张僵硬的面皮几乎与他鼻尖对了鼻尖，刹那间一阵冷意从心底直冒上来。才要喝问，那弟子已斥道：“叛徒！放……放下打狗棒！”呼地一掌，当头直劈。宋长老急举掌相迎时，却觉对方掌力挟着一股直刺骨髓的寒气，竟是大得异乎寻常，只听一声惨呼，撒手扔棒，登时被平地震飞了出去。  
宋长老属下眼见不妙，要涌上来抢救；大智分舵众人早已有备，亮出暗藏兵刃，立时拦住。吴陈二人连声喝止，但若非萧峰之威，如何拦得住这样混战！游坦之一掌得手，平添了几分信心，见全冠清向自己递个眼色，立即跃下台去，加入了战团。宋长老一方仓促迎敌，本就比不得对手以逸待劳，游坦之如鬼如魅身形到处，不过一炷香功夫，满地倒卧的瑟瑟发抖、呻吟呼号，俱是伤在冰蚕掌下之人。  
游坦之抢上一步，拾起打狗棒交到了全冠清手中，叫道：“全长老德才……德才都好，正该做帮主之位！大伙儿那个不服，且站出来！”  
这几句话他原是背熟的，不想一时慌张，还是把“德才兼备”给说错了。但他声发丹田、四野皆闻，众人心惊之下，又有谁会留意这般错误？只有教人肌肤起栗的冰蚕冷气在风中弥漫，呻吟之声都几被冻结，更无人敢出声一言半句。  
吴长风大怒，挺身待要理论，忽然手臂一紧，被人一把抓住了。转头只见陈孤雁满目凄然，微微摇头，心头一凉，自知到这地步，纵然硬说不信，也无任何理由能再为宋长老脱罪。连运几次气，终于嗐了一声，将手中鬼头刀狠狠向地上一插，双眼一闭，不再言语。

宋长老眼睁睁瞧着场中惨象，心头一念不绝，只是在想：传功长老到底如何死的？这怪人又是从何而来？此人武功虽高，却看不出能将那“白虹贯日”使得毫无破绽的本事，然则全冠清……那全冠清究竟是得何人所助，竟布下了恁样缜密、恁样阴毒的陷阱？  
他自知一切症结，都在传功长老的死因上。偏生人到临终，神智特别清明，猛然间想起了一个人来，脱口道：“以彼之……”忽然血气上涌，一阵剧烈地咳嗽，跟着眼前一黑，却见全冠清已手握打狗棒站在身前，冷冷俯视着自己，不由苦笑，喃喃道：“乔帮主，乔帮主，你若尚在，何至于此！”仰天大叫一声，拼起了残余力气，抬手一掌击在自己天灵之上，倒地而亡。  
“啊！”的一声，许多弟子禁不住一起抢上了几步，瞠目瞧着宋长老的尸身，面面相觑了许久，才慢慢地一个接一个退回了本队。无论惊异、错愕、亦或不甘的神情，终究都湮没于一片静默。  
陈孤雁无声苦笑，背转了身不忍再看。吴长风却仍站在原地不动，良久良久，只听咯的一声，却是拳头攥得过紧发出的脆响。  
游坦之向前跨了两步，那张人皮面具虽仍是木然，眼孔中一双目光却在不住闪动，迷迷茫茫，好象还不相信适才当真是自己做了出来。侧头瞧瞧全冠清，又瞧瞧地上的尸首，好一阵，目光中渐渐露出了兴奋之意，若摘下面具来看，此时他的脸上，必是一副扭曲而又古怪的笑容。  
而全冠清仿佛要燃烧起来的一双眼睛，自始至终只盯着手中打狗棒，嘴角一抹笑意，更比放声哈哈大笑还要得意百倍。  
这里数千人各怀心事，却不知数十丈外树林中，还立着一道修长的身影，从头到尾冷眼看着这场变故。只在宋长老那两声“乔帮主”时，那影子几不可见地微微一颤，隐隐约约，似有一声缥缈的叹息，随着乍暖还寒的早春夜风远远飘散在了长空之中。

正是：凉风起天末，君子意如何？

第六回 终


	13. 第七回上

第七回 流逝楚天下

“布罗汉大阵！”  
喝声起处，少室山上空钟声镗镗齐鸣，四野回荡，振动山峦。少林古刹寺门大开，无数身披灰布僧衣的僧众，廿余人为一队，分自两厢急奔了出来。  
众僧右手负背，掌中或刀或棍、或杖或铲；左手各捏佛印、默不作声，脚下奔跑如飞。队伍看似并无章法，却展眼便漫山遍野散将开来，围成了一座铁桶也似的大阵。只见东、南、西、北，四面八方，日光映着兵刃青光四下迸射，跟着便听连声痛呼响做一团，不知多少星宿海座下黄衫弟子抱头拖刀，如潮水般败退了下来。  
阵心同时啪啪数响，唉哟连声，又是十几个黄衫汉犹如渴马奔泉、寒鸦赴水，争先恐后向阵外跌去；个个飞出丈余，尘土溅起半天来高，摔在地下起身不得。尘烟散处，白衣慕容复长笑一声，已飘然退出了重围之外，身前身后数十名弟子空自手握兵刃，瞪眼瞧着他拂袖而出，竟无人敢上前拦阻。  
这日正是七月十五，少室山腰黑压压人头涌动，自河朔、江南、川陕、湖广各路已到了数千江湖豪客，忽见星宿海这一败干脆利落，登时震天价喝起彩来。

玄慈方丈踏上一步，朗声说道：“星宿派丁先生驾临少室山，是与少林派为敌。各路英雄，便请作壁上观，且看少林寺抗击西来高人何如？”群雄纷纷呼叫：“星宿老怪为害武林，大伙儿敌忾同仇，诛杀此獠！”兵乓呛啷声响不绝，各人抽出兵刃，便欲与少林派并肩杀敌。  
丁春秋此来少林，原是存心立威。未料与慕容氏狭路相遇于先，被少林寺大阵围困于后，彩声中面沉如水，暗骂了声：“废物！”羽扇挥处，尖声作啸，众弟子如蒙大赦，急忙都掉头奔回了本阵，这才扬声道：“玄慈方丈，你少林寺自称为中原武林首领，但今日一见，实是不足一哂。”  
众弟子惊魂稍定，听得师父开言，忙跟着群相应和道：“是啊，星宿老仙驾到，少林寺和尚一个个死无葬身之地。”突然有人放开喉咙，高声唱了起来：“星宿老仙，德配天地，威震寰宇，古今无比！”众弟子依声高唱，更有人取出锣鼓箫笛，或敲或吹，好不热闹。群雄大都没有见过星宿派的排场，骇然相顾，无不失声笑了出来。  
燕子坞众人皆退到了一边，慕容复既静静含笑看着，余者自不敢言语。独有包不同看得心痒难搔，不肯放过这等口舌的机会，咳了两声，嘶哑着嗓子唱道：“星……”  
他原打算也来高歌一曲“星宿老仙，大放狗屁”，助助眼前这份豪兴。只是一个字刚唱到嘴边，慕容复轻抬左掌，立在他眼前，分明是不许出声的意思。包不同收口不及，这口气硬咽在喉咙里，险些儿咬着了自己舌头。用力捻了捻胡子，侧目瞧着慕容复，心中道：“奇哉怪也！公子今日怎地，忽然给那丁老怪留起面子来了？”

一片乱轰轰声浪之中，忽听山下传来群马奔驰的蹄声，越来越响。众人一齐转目望去，但见四面黄布大旗从山崖边升起，四匹马齐奔上山，马上人各执一旗，临风招展，旗面上都现着两个泼墨般巨大黑字“丐帮”。四乘马在山崖边一立，骑者翻身下马，大旗插在崖上最高处，手扶旗杆，一言不发。  
群雄都道：“是丐帮帮主到了。”   
果然一百数十匹马疾驰上山，马上人背负布袋，都是丐帮装束。然而丐帮建帮百多年来，除非弟子身有要事，从不乘马坐车，眼前这等排场从所未见，许多武林耆宿都不禁在暗暗摇头。  
而玄慈看得清楚，这一惊犹在众人之上。  
数月前丐帮易主，震动江湖。少林与丐帮并称中原武林，自是要遣人道贺，却不料丐帮回信，先说了一些感谢云云的客套话；话锋一转，却提到七月十五英雄大会，提出当要在会上推选一武林盟主，天下英雄，尽服其治；言辞之中，隐隐已有唯我独尊之意。玄慈当时便大感惊疑，心道：“丐帮乃是侠义道，他前任帮主汪剑通与我交情着实不浅。数百年的交情，从未伤了和气。如何忽然说出这样的话来？”但眼见会期已近，无暇详讯，只想等大会上说个清楚。然今日丐帮这一来，气势与平日大异，也还罢了。更有先到这百余名五、六袋大弟子手持棍棒，迅速列开，排出了丐帮嫡传打狗阵的阵法，杀气暗藏，分明是冲着自己寺中这罗汉大阵而来！  
玄慈两道白眉一挑，低低宣了声佛号，脸色已不由微变，暗道：“好一位丐帮新帮主！这人心里，却是在打甚么主意？”

蹄声答答，最后三乘马直驰上山。左首马上是个身穿紫衫的少女，明艳文秀，一双眼珠子却黯然无光。右首马上乘客身穿百结锦袍，脸上神色木然，俨如僵尸，群雄中见多识广之士一见，便知他戴了人皮面具，不欲以本来面目示人。这一男一女，众人皆不识得，独有居中马上一名青衫文士，掌中打狗棒碧绿晶莹，正是丐帮新任帮主全冠清了。  
在这三乘马后，大批步行的丐帮弟子跟着走上山来，除却脚步嚓嚓之声，自始至终不闻一人一语，只见棍棒如林，一望无际，隐隐然竟将上山道路尽数封断了。  
群雄面面相觑，同觉异样，不由渐渐都止住了议论。而星宿派众弟子心中栗六，歌功颂德之声也不由自主低了下去，不过片刻，方才还喧声震天的少室山腰忽而陷入一片奇异的沉默。众人目光，都投注在了这新来的丐帮主身上。

全冠清却如不觉，不疾不徐下得马来，踏前两步，向玄慈拱手道：“玄慈方丈、诸位大师一向清健，丐帮全冠清有礼。”  
玄慈虽然疑惑，但见对方礼数周全，自也不会置疑人前，当下合十还礼道：“不敢。全帮主并贵帮大驾远来，英雄大会皆有荣焉。且请……”  
玄慈心中，料眼下星宿派方是第一要敌，丐帮纵有争雄之意，总是侠义道自身，待齐心料理了邪魔，再来详谈不迟。不意言犹未了，全冠清忽地一声长笑，打断了他道：“方丈大师不必客气。我帮虽是江湖上第一大帮，少林派亦是各门派之首，并峙中原，不分高下。但方今天下之势，愚以为理当择一有能者为盟主，号令武林。此刻众位英雄尽集于此，正可为见证，方丈又何须太过谦让呢！”  
此话一出，非但玄慈，少林众僧并群雄都不由吃了一惊。众人虽早在接英雄贴时便知今日会上必有争盟，却未料这全帮主咄咄逼人如此，上山来第一句话，便无异于向少林公然挑战，分明已是将盟主志在必得的口气。  
丐帮这一来，却也出乎丁春秋意料之外，暗想：“若丐帮与少林两虎相斗，我又何必淌这混水？不妨……”一面向丐帮弟子中扫了一眼，见那盲眼少女正是阿紫，这时靠在那蒙面怪客身边，甚是亲密；不由心中暗恼：“阿紫这小贱人怎与丐帮混在了一起？那神木王鼎也不知是否落入其手……哼哼，我不可轻率，要等他斗个两败俱伤，方是星宿老仙立威之时！”想着便也不多言，羽扇摇晃，紧紧盯着了场中的变化。

玄慈心中惊疑，面色愈端，双掌合十缓缓地道：“全帮主此言差矣。丐帮侠义，天下英雄无不仰慕。敝派弟子向来尊敬贵帮，数百年的交情，从未伤了和气；贵帮前任汪剑通帮主，与老衲交情也着实不浅。武林中凡有大小事体，皆是共讨邪魔，同扶大义。全帮主新任，敝派得讯迟了，未及遣使道贺，不免有简慢之罪，谨此谢过。却不知全帮主何以今日忽以盟主为号，兴问罪之师，还盼见告。天下英雄俱在此间，是非曲直，自有公论。”  
这番话朗声道来，群雄听得暗自点头，投向全冠清的眼光，不免都带了几分疑惑不满之色。  
全冠清闻言却微微一笑，道：“方丈差了。想我大宋兵微将弱，多年鏖战，终不免时受番邦欺压。全赖我武林义士，江湖同道，大伙儿一同匡扶，这才能外抗强敌，内除奸人。但若江湖同道不能齐心合力，甚至自己人相互残杀，岂非是大大的恨事？因此丐帮主张立一位武林盟主，大伙儿听奉号令，倘有什么大事发生，一不致乱成一团，徒劳争斗；二么……”说到这里，双目炯炯直视着玄慈，又道：“二也可免去私心不齐，难以共商大义之弊。方丈素来明见，岂不以为然么？”  
玄慈面色微变，还未答言，他身后的师弟玄生性子刚猛，却已忍耐不得，高声道：“全帮主何出此言？若我派有私心之举，累及了中原同道大义，请帮主明言。少林祖师在上，合寺必然当众谢过，绝不敢有诿过失。如此含沙射影，未免不是大丈夫的作为！”  
全冠清微笑躬身，道：“不敢。少林各位高僧持身清正，天下谁人不知？全某并无丝毫不敬之意。只是有一事请问：以大师看来，如今我中原武林首要大敌，应在何处？”  
玄生一愣，向星宿海众人横了一眼，不便直斥，便道：“自然是番邦胡虏，辱我中原，欺我武林，莫此为甚！”  
当时大宋对外屡屡败绩，习武人莫不对外邦深恶痛绝。群雄中有些性急口快的，立时跟着一起大声附和。全冠清却只微笑听着，待群雄喧声渐止，这才说道：“大师所言不错。但今天下五国分立，番邦之人，却也并非一般可恶。全某愚见，中原武林的大患，只在契丹胡虏身上！”  
“契丹”二字一出，群雄嗡地一声，更加一个个点头称是，只听全冠清又道：“辽狗残忍暴虐，自来是我大宋不共戴天之敌。前年更有那契丹人萧峰叛出中原，倒行逆施，杀伤了无数豪杰好汉。如此大仇外患，岂可不报！萧峰此人出身我帮，他之恶行，丐帮自当一肩承担。今日得此盟主，便是要与天下英雄同杀此胡虏，护我家邦，又岂敢畏刀避剑，失了我汉家男儿的气概！”  
这篇话一气道来，真个字字铿锵，句句有理，群雄初时抱的那些许疑心，竟一扫而空，许多人都禁不住大声叫起好来。丐帮众弟子中多有不满之辈，听到此处，却也不由暗暗地点头。  
全冠清笑容倏然一收，脸上恭谦有礼的神色却分毫不动，亢声道：“我丐帮遭此大变，人才凋零，帮中兄弟为寻那恶贼下落，徐长老、白长老已是先后遇难。却不知……少林玄苦大师一般亡于其手，方丈为何迟迟未下法旨，号令弟子报此大仇，除此大患？全某不才，倒要请教！”  
轰地一声，无数眼光如万箭攒射，齐齐都投向了玄慈方丈。  
少林众僧皆认定玄苦是萧峰所杀，当晚萧峰大闹寺中，易筋经又随之失踪，这少林叛徒不问可知。按照寺规，果然应由方丈当众宣告，交由戒律院通传天下少林弟子，人人得而诛之。然不知玄慈方丈有何思虑，法旨未下，亦始终不曾传令众弟子寻访萧峰的踪迹，寺中众僧侣私下早不免颇有微词。只是玄慈方丈处事公允，威望素著，并无人敢当面疑问。但今日全冠清突来这一问，竟不能不动人心，刹那间连玄生、玄惭、玄愧、玄念、玄净等高僧，都忍不住凝目向师兄看了过去。

人声涌动中，只有全冠清仍旧从容不迫，顿了一顿，又朗声道：“玄慈大师佛心仁厚，想是为了免造更多杀戮。但佛家有云：杀恶人即为行善，邪魔当道，菩萨亦化为怒目金刚。以方丈的修为，还勘不破这一层么？”  
群雄忍不住纷纷说道：“是啊，大敌当前，确该如此。”“我中原武林若有位盟主，率领大伙儿杀尽那起辽狗，真是大功德一件。”  
玄慈白眉颤动，心底长长地叹息了一声。心知这位全帮主言辞之利、算计之周，今日先机尽被他占去，此战再不可免，只有缓步踏入场中，合十道：“全帮主如此说，老衲亦唯有义不容辞。但不知全帮主是否将以降龙十八掌赐教本派大金刚掌，或以打狗棒指教本派的降魔禅杖？唉，少林和贵帮世代交好，这几种武功，今日为中原武林大局，不得已而争雄斗胜。老衲不德，却是愧对丐帮历代帮主和少林历代掌门了。”  
全冠清眉心不由突突一跳。他当然知道自己这帮主做得大有问题，玄慈这几句话，实是轻轻儿挤兑住了他。若光明正大地两派论武，便绝不能动用阵势围攻算计。但他早已有备，当下又是微微一笑道：“大师所言甚是。贵我两派交好，不可因争雄而废，若全某妄自以镇帮之技与方丈动手，那实是对先人不敬。但今日盟主之争专为抗击胡虏，武功强弱高下乃是首务，却非派门间的意气。是以……”  
全冠清说到此处，群雄眼前一花，忽见他身边多了一人，一张脸皮阴沉沉地，正是与他同来那蒙面的怪客，却听全冠清续道：“是以本帮这位庄聚贤兄弟，日前在帮中立下大功，方升任副帮主之职，愿与方丈大师切磋一二，以证高下。”  
群雄又是轰地一声，却是谁也不曾听过这“庄聚贤”的名字。但此人既身为丐帮副帮主，且方才一晃眼便到场中，四周不下千百余众，竟无一人看清他身法如何；这等武功，自说不出什么异议。只是免不了交头接耳，均想：“这人以丐帮副帮主之位，要和少林派争夺武林盟主，却又如何不显露真相？”虽然也有人从“庄聚贤”三字想到了“聚贤庄”，但庄主游氏兄弟已双双丧命，后来连庄子也给人放火烧成了白地；谁也料想不到，这个蒙面怪人，便是聚贤庄当年的少庄主游坦之。

游坦之突如其来，以玄慈的武功眼力，竟也只觉目光一摇，诡异难言；若非他定力渊深，几乎便被移动了心神。又听得此人身份，殊不敢轻忽，道：“如此，老衲请庄副帮主赐教了。”双掌一合，正是大金刚掌的起手式“礼敬如来”，脸上神色蔼然可亲，但僧衣的束带向左右笔直射出，足见这一招中蕴藏着极深的内力。  
游坦之全无江湖经验，全冠清一退开，他便不知此等场合如何应对。只好一言不发，瞧着玄慈掌路，左右双掌同时奋力推了出去。  
他这一出手，群雄中便是“咦”的一声。先前见他身法，人人只道高深莫测，却不道这一下掌法稀松平常已极，休说不能和大金刚掌相比，便是寻常江湖武师练过三年五载，拳掌只怕也不会如此粗浅。  
玄慈也不仅微微一愣。然只这么一瞬功夫，两人掌风相击，玄慈猛觉一股寒冷的内力沉重无比，竟如一面巨大的冰墙直压了下来，嗤嗤两响，飘向身侧的束带已为他掌力震断。攻向己身的劲力虽被“礼敬如来”的守势消解，但玄慈也不由呼吸微微一窒，一时只觉连吸入的空气都凝结做冰了一般。  
群雄登时又是“咦”的一声，这次惊呼却比方才响亮了许多。这一掌二人势均力敌，在场高手个个看得清楚，想不到如此平常的一掌，竟是既强且邪，真不知此人是什么来路。  
玄慈吸一口气，内息流转，退去了寒气，心中不由越发惊异。正待掌势再发，忽听得少林僧中有人一声惊呼，叫道：“啊！是你！是你！”一名中年僧人急奔上前，指着游坦之叫道：“你！你是星宿派弟子！师叔、师伯，玄痛师叔便是伤在此人掌下圆寂的啊！”

这僧人法号慧方，便是当日随玄难、玄痛被星宿派围攻的僧侣之一。游坦之那冰蚕毒掌之威深刻脑海，再难忘怀。他本来立在罗汉大阵之中，忽然一阵熟悉已极的寒气随风袭来，不由大惊，激愤难抑，登时叫了出声。  
一句话出，四下登时哗然。游坦之猝不及防，脸上虽带着人皮，神色不露，脚下却已不由自主地倒退了两步，下意识地嗫嘘道：“不、不是我……”   
全冠清也不由大吃一惊，但转瞬镇定，忙扬声道：“这位大师，我庄副帮主是中原人氏，世家之后，你怎会误认了？他使的是否星宿派邪功，难道方丈大师还看不出么？”  
玄慈与游坦之对了一掌，确觉对方内力邪气出奇，但雄浑处反而邪中有正，隐约与自己所学正宗佛门内功竟有相似之处，若说星宿武功，着实难信。当下沉声道：“慧方，天下英雄之前，不可失礼。庄副帮主武功殊非星宿一路，你却何故胡言？”  
游坦之却惊得一颗心几乎跳上了天去。他的拳脚功夫皆是寄居慕容氏庄中时学来，慕容复只拣那江湖中人人皆会，也无什么门派来路的寻常招数说与他听，游坦之又哪里懂得？他内力早已非同小可，这些庸招到了他手中，便是断树裂石、威力无穷，演给阿紫来听，只是叫她欢喜佩服无已。更兼着庄上一干下人若不经意，日日尽在阿紫耳边叨念庄公子如何英雄了得，七月十五少林大会又将如何风光，阿紫瞧不到游坦之模样，自是丝毫未觉其中的关窍，日日缠着了他，要他带自己去英雄会上风光一番。游坦之自不会拂她之意，当即听全冠清安排，顶着这庄副帮主的名号上了少室山。  
游坦之心上眼里只得一个阿紫，今番敢与少林方丈当面动手，也无非是想在阿紫面前逞逞威风，讨她的欢心而已。忽被慧方这一喊，立时慌了手脚。其实他铁罩已除，群雄又皆不识得他，全冠清与玄慈这一对答，只消他跟着坦然以对，必然无人怀疑。但此时脑中乱轰轰作响，浑浑噩噩，一句话也说不出口，只剩下了一个念头：“不好！这人……这人认得我了，阿紫、阿紫她就要知道我是那铁头人，我、我……”  
慧方一时激动，叫了出口也知不妥，忙回身向方丈禀道：“方丈师伯，恕弟子无礼。只是这位庄副帮主掌力，与当日星宿派那铁……”  
游坦之只听得一个铁字，面具下猛然肌肉扭曲，一跃而起，冰蚕毒掌呼地一声，灌足了十成力气向慧方后心便打。

玄慈本无疑他之意，却万万也料不到这位丐帮副帮主竟会当众杀人灭口，仓促间大喝一声：“不可！”双袖当风，袈裟伏魔功一挡寒掌，一护师侄。但听嗤嗤嗤响声不绝，玄慈左袖为两股掌力所激，竟尔破碎，无数碎布漫空乱舞，慧方后心还是为游坦之掌力余风扫到，啊呀一声，一个筋斗便摔了出去。  
玄慈亢声道：“庄副帮主！贵帮数百年仁侠之名，自来光明磊落，似你这般，当非丐帮中人所为！”  
霎时间群雄大哗。游坦之这一出掌，直无异于自认星宿弟子。全冠清饶是智计过人，也料不到有此一变，听着丐帮许多弟子忍不住大声呼喝：“好不要脸，丢尽了我帮的脸面！” 由不得脸色大变，掌心一阵阵冷汗潜生，心中飞快盘算，却想不出如何解这局面。  
丁春秋也吃了一惊，暗道：“怪道他与小贱人如此亲密，原来便是那铁头小子！正是天助我也！”座下几个乖觉弟子一瞥见师父脸露笑容，早已当先大叫道：“我星宿神功，天下第一，战无不胜，攻无不克。”“我恩师星宿老仙的神功，才能宰了这起臭和尚！”“使什么丐帮狗屁功夫，才是丢尽了脸面！”   
就在这片喧哗叫嚷之中，忽听山下一个雄壮的声音说道：“谁说星宿派胜得过丐帮的武功？”  
这声音也不如何响亮，但清清楚楚传入了众人耳中，竟如大浪扑至，波涛齐喑，倏然将无数人声生生压了下去。  
全冠清猛地抬起头来，眼中骤然精光迸射，落在了一旁静立的慕容复身上。冷汗涔涔的脸庞上，慢慢绽出了一个又惊、又喜，又是阴狠，又带着几不可见的一丝忌惮的笑容。

蹄声如雷，十余乘马疾风般卷上山来。每匹马都是高头长腿，通体黑毛，马上乘客一色玄色薄毡大氅，里面玄色布衣。奔到近处，群雄眼前一亮，金光闪闪，却见每匹马的蹄铁竟是黄金打就。但见人似虎，马如龙，不过区区一十九骑，气势之壮，却有如千军万马一般。  
当先十八骑奔到近处，拉马向两旁一分，居中一骑乌骓马纵声长嘶，踏尘便至。猛只听丐帮帮众之中，不知多少人高声大叫道：“乔帮主，乔帮主！”数百名三、四袋弟子疾奔而出，棍棒一立，在那人马前躬下身去，竟不由自主皆行起了丐帮的大礼。  
来人正是萧峰。他自身出丐帮，只道帮中人人视已如仇，万没料到今日敌我已分之时，尚会有这许多旧时兄弟如此过来参见。陡然间往事历历宛在目前。禁不住虎目含泪，一跃下马，抱拳还礼道：“契丹人萧峰被逐出帮，与丐帮更无瓜葛，何得仍用旧日称呼？众位兄弟，别来俱都安好？”最后这句话旧情拳拳之意，竟已是难以自已。  
那数百名弟子听得这一句话，才省起行事太过冲动，这契丹人“乔帮主”便是今日英雄会上要对付的头一人，如何只一见他现身，便将这大事忘了？有些人当下默默低头，退回了本队，不少人却仍不舍，张口想叫什么，却又不好叫得出口，一个个相顾黯然，终究还是咽了回去。  
然而这数百人一动，丐帮水泄不通的阵势已是不能不动摇。五、六袋的帮众虽然年长位尊，不如年青的热肠汉子说干便干，但眼见萧峰火热的目光射来，却也多半忍不住一阵辛酸，低垂了头，不肯去与他目光相接。只一瞬间，本来水泼不进、势可降龙的丐帮大阵，竟自在萧峰面前缓缓让出了一条通路。  
咯地一声，全冠清一只手死死握紧了那支打狗棒，五指关节白得骇人，几乎连青筋都要迸出了肌肤外来。

阿紫双目不见，大会轰然嘈杂之中，游坦之如何上前动手也听不真切，正在气闷；忽然萧峰的声音清清楚楚传进耳中，真不由喜心翻倒，哪里还记得庄聚贤是什么人？尖呼一声：“姐夫！”循了声音，跌跌撞撞地便直扑上来。  
萧峰大步踏入，第一眼便猛见阿紫那小小身影，一张雪白的瓜子脸蛋依旧，却是双目无光，瞳仁已毁，已然盲了。胸中一阵难过，疾步上前，伸出双臂将阿紫稳稳接在了怀中，柔声道：“阿紫，姐夫来得迟啦，害你吃了这许多苦头。”  
阿紫平日里心眼玲珑，但此时被萧峰双臂环住，一阵阵温热的熟悉气息扑上面来，却哪里还忍耐得住？哇地一声便哭了出来，伏在萧峰胸前叫道：“好姐夫，你可来了！我的眼睛都是丁春秋那老贼害的，姐夫，你快快把丁老贼杀了，给我报仇！”  
这几句娇声言语钻进耳中，萧峰心中却猛然一凛，立知不对！

当日镇州城慕容复不告而去，萧峰甚是不意，只想道：我那贤弟究有何事匆促如此，竟不能对我明言？但心中虽然惦念，大战方罢，却容不得他抽开身来查问。班师回京之后，举朝庆贺自不必提，待他回至南京王府，早已过了数月有余。又听报阿紫至今未回，真个忧急交加，连番使出南院府大批探子四下寻访。然探子消息尚未传回，却出了一件事情。  
那日萧峰出城巡视，遇见一队辽军缚着一人而来。众军见是大王，忙来禀报，却因见着此人身有武艺，形迹大是可疑，故而擒来，这人负隅顽抗，还被他伤了好几名士卒。  
萧峰早知常有武林志士在宋辽边境暗伏，本以为这人也是如此，不欲为难，心想寻个理由发放了便是。不料这人一见他面，便即脸色大变，萧峰才沉声一问，那人霎时间一阵慌乱，竟脱口叫出来道：“乔帮主……！”  
萧峰猛惊，立时喝住，带回了王府细问。这一审不打紧，自那人怀中搜出一封信函，所盖的竟是丐帮总舵封泥。萧峰廿余年帮中生涯，是真是伪入眼便知，心头大震，急展开看时，这封信非写给别个，却是直署当朝太师，耶律乙辛之名！  
信中言道，阿紫今已落入我帮之手，必能引萧峰前来中原，大人正可借此良机，除去这眼中钉云云。再喝问那丐帮弟子时，那人虽不敢不答，却所知有限，问了半日，也只说出阿紫确然便在帮中，详情不得而知，双目却已然盲了。  
一番话，只说得萧峰登时惊怒交迸。自阿朱死后，阿紫的安危便是他在世上头一件挂心之事。更何况丐帮自来暗助宋军，不知曾挫了多少辽人南下的图谋。若今番为除自己一人，竟至与乙辛密谋，无论成败，战祸危矣！萧峰又焉可坐视？立时上奏耶律洪基，将南院军政事务交由耶律莫哥代行，径自南下而来。  
不料此刻一见阿紫，她分明身无缧绁，举动自如，这双目更是盲于丁春秋之手，萧峰心中骤如火焚，眼光倏沉，已知先前所料全然差了。阿紫、乙辛、丐帮印信，尽是为他一人而设的幌子。今日甫踏少室山上，自己一十九骑，便已在这一张千万人的天罗地网之中了。

萧峰左臂仍轻轻揽着阿紫，右手疾抬，向背后十八骑一挥。这燕云十八骑士皆是他南院府中好手，随他一路征战漠北，武功默契，皆是辽国顶儿尖儿的人物。一见萧峰手势，人人手按长刀，身不离鞍，足下踹蹬，十八匹骏马倏然原地兜转，已排成了雁行之阵。马头所向，正是适才丐帮阵势动摇之处。  
萧峰的眼光，却缓缓向上千群雄扫视了过去。  
只见丐帮群中一痕碧光，正是紧握在全冠清之手的打狗棒。棒影之侧，不见宋长老、传功长老身影，只见吴长风满面涨红，陈孤雁默然侧首，自始至终都未向萧峰投上一眼。独有打狗棒后一双眼睛笔直迎视过来，全冠清眼中光芒，竟比他手中法杖还更青得骇人。  
萧峰胸中冰火交迸，右手拳头猛握得喀然一响，不再多看，一转头间，已见到了大理段氏诸人，刹时心头一酸，又是一喜，朗声道：“大理段王爷，令爱千金在此，你好好地管教吧！”携着阿紫的手走到段正淳身前，轻轻地将她一推。  
段正淳父子或惊或喜，还不及与他叙话，人丛中却已有人忍耐不住，放声大叫：“姓乔的！聚贤庄上你杀了我师兄，血仇未报，今日和你这恶贼拼了。”  
自萧峰上山，群雄震动，本都在一片不安的沉寂之中。这声喊便似一星燎原，立时间万众汹涌，呼喝声兵刃出鞘声响成一片，有的骂萧峰杀了他的儿子，有的骂他杀了自己父亲。有些粗鲁急仇之辈已是口出污言，叫骂得异常凶狠毒辣，恨不能立时便一拥而上，将萧峰乱刀分尸。  
全冠清始终一言不发地盯着萧峰，嘴角痉挛般抽动了数次，直至此时方渐渐扬起，扭曲成了一个笑容模样，忽然高声断喝道：“众位英雄，家仇当报，国仇更加当雪！你们可知，萧峰这厮已坐了辽狗的南院大王之位？那狗皇帝亲授兵符，许他南院扫北，辽国兵权，已半落此人之手。今日若放他生下少室山，只怕我大宋亡国无日了！”

此话一出，群雄叫喊之声震彻云霄，声势愈盛，胆气愈壮。满山沸然中，丐帮众弟子四顾失色，呆了好一刻，终究也一个接着一个，随着吴陈二长老，呛啷啷都抽出了兵刃。  
全冠清嘴角笑意这才染上了眼底，转过头去，笑吟吟地看向呆在一边的游坦之。  
玄慈方丈花白须眉不住抖动，终于合掌当胸，长叹一声：“阿弥——陀佛！”佛号朗朗，竟自压过了那片叫骂喧声，肃然道：“萧施主，你今日既到少室山上，恩仇因果，必有偿还。但我玄苦师弟圆寂时曾言道，宿因所种，皆为业报，放下屠刀，自然回头是岸，倘若执迷不悟，亦不过徒然自苦。玄慈忝为少林掌门，不能无视师门大仇，却亦不能随众滥施杀孽，有误了玄苦师弟身后境界。你——且好自为之！”  
众僧但听得玄苦圆寂之言，不由震动，一齐合十，诵道：“阿弥陀佛！阿弥陀佛！”声音沉痛肃穆，显是为方丈之言所感，便不愿加入这一场形同杀戮的群殴之中了。  
萧峰抬眼向玄慈方丈望去，见他也正目注自己，神色哀然端严，目光之中隐隐还含有一丝酸痛之意。他虽不知这位高僧何以会对己回护，但思及恩师，亦是胸口大震，叉手当胸，遥遥向玄慈施了一礼；一回身单臂扬处，大氅当风掷去，双目如电，直视向了叫喊不休的万千群豪。  
萧峰此来中原，并非无备。燕云十八骑座下皆是千里挑一的快马良驹，但此时万众汹涌，若自己凭战马之威硬冲而出，未始不能全身而退，那十八人却必至死伤惨重。眼见群雄嚣嚣，禁不住热血上涌，暗道：今日我一十九人来，便须一十九人去！当下吸一口气，便待要凭一己之力力压群雄，争得这一线突围之机。  
群雄见萧峰随行不过十八骑，虽少林方丈不愿趁人之危，但丐帮却已决意相拼，近千弟子加上这里各路英雄围攻他一十九骑人马，就算他真有通天之能，也决计难出重围。然见萧峰回身这么一站，十八骑士身后拱卫，战马风中萧萧嘶鸣，凛然竟如天降，不由齐齐倒吸了口冷气。人人皆知，就算战到最后必能诛敌，但在萧峰手下，头前数十百人殊无幸理，一时之间，叫骂声倏而低沉，竟是谁也不敢率先上前作此一战。  
当世之中，又敢有何人，当面一搦萧峰之威？  
猛听一声清啸，白衣振袂，越众而出，朗声说道：“萧峰！你以契丹英雄，视我中原豪杰有如无物，在下今日但愿为中原一领高招，得尽微力，纵死犹荣。”  
群雄俱震，霎时间喝彩之声，响彻四野。  
这一人，正是姑苏慕容复！

一言出口，万籁俱消。慕容复猛觉萧峰两道目光直视过来。他两人之间遥遥不下数十丈之距，这眼光却如咫尺之地铁水乍迸、赤流狂飙，明明是无形无质之物，竟生生将面上烫得一痛。瞬息间下意识地微微侧头，便想避开这双烫得骇人的眼睛。然而也是这一瞬之间，眼角忽瞥见那边数千丐帮弟子，全冠清手中青幽幽的一杆打狗棒。霎时心底一声断喝，暗道：“慕容复！慕容复！你今日少室，所为何来？”  
这一瞬之迟不过顷刻须臾，除他本人，再无第二人知。倏地转头，双目冷光，已直迫萧峰！  
两人目光于半空交撞在一处。只听得山风呼呼，入耳惊心。

丁春秋想起自己大弟子折在萧峰手下，又见他回护阿紫，暗道：“这人不死，老夫终难称霸中原。”一摇羽扇，上前打了个哈哈，道：“姓萧的，你要带走那小贱人，须得先问过老夫。”  
游坦之一见萧峰，便是大惧。然转眼见他抱住了阿紫轻言细语，心头一股怨毒之意再难忍受，阵阵狂涌，竟自盖过了惧意。丁春秋一来，愈激起了他三分胆气，见全冠清冷笑着向他连使眼色，便也顾不得适才之失，纵身上前，叫道：“我、我庄……我中原人和你血海深仇，不共戴天，姓萧的，咱们今日便来作个了断。”  
三大高手，势成鼎足。萧峰却如不闻。眼中望去，但见山风飒飒，慕容复衣袂随风，宛然是大漠万马军中，狼居胥上，白衣胜月色，含笑声声唤道“兄长”的模样。然只一定睛，那片乌压压的铁骑旧影，已尽化作了乌压压满山的江湖豪客，耳中只闻那白衣人声音清峭，冷然道：“正是！慕容复今日，断断放不过你这契丹胡虏！”  
契丹胡虏？  
契丹胡虏！  
萧峰猛可里仰天长啸，喧天人声，刹那齐喑。不知多少人脸色发白，抓紧了兵刃，一步步地向后退去。这般啸声，他们生平只在一处听过。那一处，至今江湖中人听之丧胆，闻之色变，正是——  
聚、贤、庄！  
萧峰啸声倏然一收，沉喝道：“慕容公子，庄副帮主，丁老怪，你们便三位齐上，萧某何惧！”


	14. 第七回下

山风陡起，吹得千百人衣衫猎猎飘动。风中骤听萧峰霹雳也似一声大喝，右掌疾起，向游坦之直击了过去。  
这掌乃降龙十八掌“龙战于野”一式。坤卦上六有云：龙战於野，其血玄黄。玄黄者天地也，盖此掌之出，以一人力，便可抵天地金戈、风云变色之威。霎时丐帮大弟子中直迸出“呀”地一声，许多人自幼入帮，已将近过了半百春秋，却也想不起何时曾见过如此一掌。  
游坦之本是强压了惧意，听这一声大喝，心底不由自主又惊得一颤。只差这么半分失神，待招架时，掌力劈空早到。何况萧峰身材魁伟，比他足足高了一个头，这一掌之来，正是对准了他面门。游坦之大骇之下，也记不得甚么招式，只是拼出了十二成劲力，双掌狠命向上一推，仗着练易筋经后体内反应奇速，脑袋急仰，两个空心筋斗向后翻出，方才在间不容发之际避开了这一击。  
落足未定，面上一凉，一片片碎布四散乱飞，游坦之蒙脸的面幕竟被掌风击得粉碎。众人只见到一张凹凹凸凸、五官糜烂的脸庞，一块红，一块黑，满是伤痕，丑陋可怖已极，“咦”的一声，都惊骇得叫了出来。  
然萧峰只与游坦之掌力虚空一沾，便觉一股冰寒自掌心透骨而上，直逼经脉，心头亦不禁一震。更不待双掌接实，手臂微振，掌力吞吐，阴阳忽逆。  
“龙战于野”属坤上六爻，卦为阴，阴盛之极而逼阳与之战，乃有此象。故极刚极烈之中，已蕴阴柔之意。况萧峰掌法天下阳刚第一，阳极必生阴，这时掌风一吐，陡生柔劲，将游坦之那冰蚕掌力一带一引，尽数兜转而回，连己及彼，趁势斜劈。这一掌说似繁复，其实如雷烈、亦如风疾，只展眼工夫，游坦之那一个筋斗未及实地，劲风已径扑慕容复当面。  
远自当日南院王府见萧峰起，慕容复心底早已不下千百遍地暗自揣摩，倘若当真生死相搏，却要如何破他。然此时猛见萧峰一掌挟双力，降龙之阳，冰蚕之阴，相生相克，风中回旋，势成巨涡，直不知将击向何处，更不知劲力之雄伊于胡底，他纵有千般算计、百种武学，皆已不及用，立时凝运内力，双掌疾拨。  
慕容复这一拨并非虚应。他虽内力不及，但斗转星移既出，足可平地生风。掌力弥散，即便萧峰亦将逼退七尺之距。然，慕容氏绝学果然神异，他自心知，北疆上朝夕相对，萧峰却又如何不知？  
便在与慕容复掌风将触未触的一刹，萧峰左掌倏然抢上，一掌出“履霜冰至”，双掌齐并，尽加在劲风之上。卦象道：覆霜坚冰，阴始凝也；这一式少阴生少阳，与龙战于野恰成逆势，阴阳互激，正合着慕容复斗转所向，凌空翻卷，披靡而出！ 

丁春秋自恃一身奇毒，打的原是后发制人的主意，暗想：“那慕容小子方才不对老夫落井下石，原来便是要此时借刀……哼，先料理了这姓萧的，却也是美事！”暗将周身毒气都凝到了掌上，只待自后抢上。却不料迟发须臾，萧峰掌吐疾扫，慕容复不及收势，亦收不得势，三人四掌之力已被萧峰卷作了一条狂龙，方圆十丈间弥天盖地，排山倒海，风沙碎石漫空迸飞。丁春秋只觉气息窒滞，那掌力便似一堵无形高墙向自己身前疾冲，休说招架，呼吸已自维艰，掌上剧毒几被生生迫回了自身。大惊之下，哪里还有余裕筹思对策，双掌护体，纵身急退。  
好半日，群雄耳鸣目眩，几是人人低头掩面，直视不得。功力较高者虽挺立未动，脸上却亦已纷纷变了颜色。  
待风沙止息，唯见萧峰立在场心，身周十丈之地更无他人。群雄初时观战还惊叫得一声，此时却四顾悄然，叫好声、喝骂声、议论声，冷森森都一口气噎在了胸中，张大了口，只是做声不得。  
只有契丹武士阵前那匹乌骓马咴咴暴叫，前蹄腾空，悬在马鞍之侧的一件物事为萧峰掌风所激，忽地铿铿然鸣响了起来。  
慕容复骤然背脊挺直，足下运力，硬生生压住了瞬间的微微一晃，然面上倏如霜雪，已是全无血色。  
那物事，正是昔日他亲手所赠，伴萧峰征战漠北那一柄“建兴”长刀！  
凉风飒然，刀鸣铮铮，长空万里，而并马横刀之人，今安在哉？  
萧峰横掌当胸，纵声长笑。他一招之间迫退了当世三大高手，这笑声却无半分豪情欢悦之意。但听怆然苍茫，回荡四野，众人耳内嗡嗡作响，有些功力较浅的年轻子弟乍闻此声，竟只觉眼酸耳热，几乎要被震得落下了泪来。  
但听萧峰朗声厉喝道：“拿酒来！”  
他南府骑士，马背上酒袋从不离身。一闻令下，十八骑中一人跃下马背，快步走近，将皮袋双手奉上。萧峰掷去塞子，举袋过顶，酒水登时激泻而下。群雄眼睁睁看着萧峰大口狂饮，相顾失色之际，却无人胆敢上前斥他这一声“目中无人”。

段誉少年心性，于什么江湖恩仇、汉胡之分都无心理会。但乍见义兄，想起当日结拜那番痛饮，却忍耐不住，奔出人群大声叫道：“大哥！大哥！小弟来陪你喝酒！”  
萧峰满腔郁气正无可分说处，忽闻此语，真是肝胆皆耸。一步踏前，伸手自另一骑马背解下酒袋，向段誉怀中一掷，朗声道：“好，好兄弟！你我不枉了结义一场，死也罢，活也罢，且先痛痛快快地喝他一场。”  
段誉为他豪气激得热血上涌，也忘记了此时万众为仇，双手接过酒袋，一把拔了塞子，大声道：“不错，咱们兄弟有福同享，有难同当，今日定要喝个痛快！”  
少林僧中突然走出一名灰衣僧人，朗声说道：“大哥，三弟，你们喝酒，怎么不来叫我？”正是虚竹。他只见萧峰一上山来，万众失色；又想起当初自己与段誉大醉灵鹫宫的豪情，禁不住什么清规戒律都抛去了脑后，挺身也抢了上来。  
萧峰并不识得他，待听段誉拉住自己，欢欢喜喜地说道他与虚竹将己结拜在内一事，心底先是一笑，跟着不由长叹一声，暗道：“萧峰今生尚有这两个兄弟，已不枉了！”当下更不向身周多看一眼，拿过酒袋仰头大喝了一口，递与二人道：“有酒同饮，便是兄弟，萧某今日，实在欢喜得紧了！”  
段誉虚竹大喜，也不管酒量高低，提起来便咕嘟嘟大喝了两口，这三人一个天真未凿，一个不通世务，一个却是天不怕、地不怕，万千豪客视如无物，竟便如此在满山英雄之前相对痛饮，义结金兰。  
群雄相顾噤声，游坦之、丁春秋俱被萧峰掌风迫退在十余丈外，眼瞧着他三人恣意纵横，竟都无力言语。  
独有慕容复静立当地，身躯绷得笔直，连指尖都无半点颤动。他眼角瞥见全冠清皱了眉头，频频地斜望过来，又如何不明其意？段誉虚竹二人贸然上前，此时只消他轻轻几句话，大理段氏、少林古刹，都要避不过这欲加之罪，只是……  
只是偏生这一刻，一阵山风过处，萧峰手中塞外烧刀子酒气炽烈，随风四溢。慕容复平生只有一醉，便是醉在烧刀子酒中，此刻在中原再饮不得、闻不到的一阵火辣辣气息直扑上来，酒不醉人，人可自醉？胸口一股灼热也不知从何而来，竟如是被烈酒泼上，着了把大火一般，只烧得口干喉涩、眼花耳鸣，凝立当地，便是一个字、一句话也说不出口。 

虚竹喝得酒意上涌，举袖抹了抹嘴，大声道：“大哥，这星宿老怪害死了我后一派的师父师兄，又害死我先一派的太师叔和太师伯，兄弟要报仇了！”也不等萧峰问话，双掌飘飘，已纵身向丁春秋击了过去。  
萧峰不意他武功如此，又惊又喜，心头登时一松，心道：“二弟这等了得，却省了我一桩心事！”举手一挥，十八骑立知心意，一齐跃下马背，各拉长刀将段誉护在了垓心。  
萧峰方一回身，突觉两道黑黝黝目光射在自己面上，竟不由一凛。却见游坦之双手发抖，举在脸前，似要遮住颜面，却又不愿挡住了视线，脸颊不住抽搐，盯着他牙齿紧咬，鼻孔一张一合，便似一头受伤野兽已伏了许久，忍不住要扑上来撕咬一般。  
方才游坦之面具粉碎，听得群雄惊呼，刹那间几乎心魂皆碎，双手掩面，只想速速找个地方躲了起来。然而转眼间，便有另一个天大的执念压过了恐惧，只道：“阿紫……阿紫！”指缝中恍惚抬眼看去，只见阿紫正被个男装妇人揽在怀内，双目虽瞧不见东西，却拼命伸长了颈子，侧耳倾听。而她侧头的那方向，又哪里是自己？分明便是那家破人亡的大仇人萧峰！  
游坦之喉头忽地迸出“荷荷”两声嘶哑的低吼，纵身上前，一掌当头便劈。  
他掌法仍是粗浅至极，但所蕴的冰蚕寒毒滚滚而出，夹在易筋经内力之中，正邪相辅，水火相济，萧峰单掌一架，立觉凛然。猛吸一口气，降龙十八掌狂风飞沙，立时将游坦之逼退三步之外，不得逼近，冰蚕寒毒便不致侵身。

掌风啸处，慕容复猛地大震，竟如梦醒；袍袖一振，亦飞身掠向了战阵之中。  
游坦之所逊者不过身法招式。慕容氏武学之丰，世间只怕再无比肩，若得他之助，只消撑得过半个时辰，试问那降龙掌力，难道当真可无穷无尽？  
全冠清握着打狗棒那只冷汗淋漓的手这才慢慢松了开来，向着帮中亲信弟子一使眼色，立有数十人团团抢上，目光炯炯盯着场中，手中兵刃高举，只要等那一刻可趁之机。  
段誉全然不懂其中的武功奥妙，义兄将陷群殴之局却看得清楚，不由大急，心想：“这却如何是好？说不得，我且拿凌波微步去和那慕容公子纠缠片刻，若大哥腾得出手打退那丑脸庄副帮主，那便好了。”想着忙一闪身，自燕云十八骑围护中钻了出来，叫道：“喂！慕……”  
一声未罢，忽然有人用力拉住了他手臂，扬声说道：“慕容公子，且慢！”  
慕容复一惊，足步骤停，回身望去，却见说话那人金冠锦袍、威仪俨然，正是段誉之父，大理镇南王段正淳。

自萧峰上山，便是段誉不曾当众结义，段正淳思及旧恩，更瞧见阮星竹揽着女儿那一双盈盈泪眼，也早便决意相助。但他自不似段誉天真热血，眼见激战已起，暗自寻思道：“我大理国在此区区十数人，便一起冲入人群，怕也不过杯水车薪。何况大理国小，势不能与宋国武林当面决裂……为今之计，唯有设法转开这班人的心思是上策。力分则弱，凭萧峰身手，必有机会脱身。”打定主意，故而出声。  
慕容复猛醒之刻，心底早已发狠暗恨这一时自误，此时焉肯放过？长眉一挑，冷冷举手施了一礼道：“段王爷请了。难得令郎如此仗义，想王爷父子同心，今日亦有意一挑群雄，以赫赫天南段氏威震中原武林么？”  
段正淳听得暗吸了口冷气，心知这么短短两句话，逼人处真不输利刃，自己倘一个应对不当，休说救得萧峰，连这边十几条性命、大理段氏百余年声名，怕都要葬在少室山上。当下只对身周群雄的疑惑之色视若不见，应声道：“慕容公子言重。我段氏虽僻处南疆，但承祖训，向来未敢置身武林事外。段某今日正有一件干系中原武林安危的大事，于天下英雄之前，要向公子请教！”  
慕容复本来料定段正淳是有意拖延，突听得他言语从容，言下更不知何意，心中微凛，不由加了三分戒备，道：“不敢。王爷请讲，慕容复知无不言。”  
段正淳缓缓地道：“敢问公子，令尊慕容博先生现在何处？既是尚在人世，却何不肯以真身示人，暗下杀手，究竟……居心何为？”  
这几句话，段正淳暗运真气，一字字地送将出去，声音朗朗，四下群雄无人不听得清楚，登时大哗！

当日“以彼之道，还施彼身”杀人一案沸沸扬扬，上至少林，下至各派无不惊动。若非慕容复借丐帮之口宣诸天下，又有慕容博早已去世之实，这无头公案决计难以平息。不料段正淳忽然重提旧事，言之凿凿，他大理镇南王何等身份，这一言既出，刹时间满山震动，窃窃私语声裹着无数斜睨的眼光，如大江水浪，铺天盖地卷向了慕容复身上。  
慕容复口中客套时，心中早已筹思过了不下千八百条方略。但饶是他如此心机，此一问也万万意想不到。虽则把持的定，神态未动，脸色却禁不住已然大变。  
燕子坞但听辱及先主，人人震动。邓百川面沉似水、暗自咬牙，包不同双眉一挑，勃然作色，风波恶更抬手便拔出了单刀，若非碍着少主在前，他必早跳上去揪住段正淳拼命了。  
独有公冶乾低低“噫”了一声，亦是脸色大变，猛地跨前两步，想要向慕容复说些什么。但这变故突如其来，不容他插口，已听慕容复深吸口气，森然道：“镇南王，先父弃世多年，身为人子，只恨不能再承欢膝下，岂有谬言生死之理？大理段氏天南为君，如此信口开河，只怕非是君子之道！”  
段正淳微笑道：“君子之道，贵乎以诚。公子道慕容先生去世多年，却为何如今燕子坞墓穴之内棺椁空空，不见遗体？是死者登仙，还是生者故弄玄虚，段某孤陋，倒要请教！”  
轰地一声，群雄又是一阵大哗。有数十人忍耐不住，纷纷抢上来大声喝问：“当真！慕容博果然没死？”当头两人，正是金算盘崔百泉和他的师侄过彦之。

公冶乾脸色霎时铁青。他上月奉命回燕子坞时，曾往老主墓上拜祭，忽觉风中隐约含着几丝新翻泥土的气息。要知燕子坞人迹罕至，这墓地连下人都绝少踏入，何来动土？心知有异，只待向公子禀报。却不料时日耽搁，一路匆匆赶赴少林而来，竟始终未得机会言及。这时猛听段正淳之言，正触着了当日之疑，心道：“莫非……莫非那是……”  
慕容复眼光掠处，赫见段正淳身后大理众士，左首第一人，正是位列三公的司徒华赫艮。此人入仕前盗墓为生，江湖中尽人皆知，一见公冶乾脸色异样，欲言又止之态，哪里还不明白段正淳此言何来？猛然间白衣衫袖无风自动，袖中指尖颤抖，竟已是狂怒不可抑制！  
此时千夫所视，众目睽睽之下，慕容复本来如何怒气，也必忍耐得下。只是风中那烈酒气息随风散去，他胸中火烧般的灼热却犹自一阵阵翻腾不休，如焚如烤，竟烧得他平生自制都化作了飞灰，一声厉喝道：“好！好一个大理段氏！”  
倏然场心白衣锦袍，当空翻飞，两人已自战在了一处。  
风包等人跟着一齐抢上，大理众士急忙出手拦阻。混战陡起，虽则大理人多，但燕子坞众人激怒出手，自不留情，一时兵刃闪烁，劲风扑面，却堪堪打了个平手。  
段正淳心知慕容复乃是劲敌，既迫他出了手，必要缠斗而离正面战场，为萧峰免去这一个大患。是以上手便一阳指点出，招数正大，内力雄浑，直逼当面，存心要令慕容复不撄正锋，只消他错步一让，指力便如江河翻滚而下，势非叫他渐行渐远不可。  
然一招出手，慕容复便已看清了他的心意，白衣飘拂，掌风飞舞，足下却牢牢立定在地。片刻间，段正淳狂风暴雨般与他连拆了廿余招，非但不曾令他步伐稍动，竟连足边尘沙也未激起了半分。  
崔百泉过彦之眼见不妙，一举算盘，一拉软鞭，双双扑上。慕容复一声长笑，日光下倏然白衣映照万点金芒，流星般四面八方飞溅了出去。群雄目为之眩，跟着啊哟啊哟连声，崔过二人跌跌撞撞连退数丈，一交跌翻在地，呛啷啷两响，两样兵刃跟着掉在地下，那金算盘上空空荡荡，算珠都掉得光了。

段正淳心中暗惊：“姑苏慕容，不料一至于斯！”他忧心那二人伤势，将一阳指愈发使得虎虎生风，着着进迫。忽听一个声音阴阳怪气，冷冷地说道：“大理段氏一阳指气象森严，雍容肃穆，于威猛之中不脱王者风度。似你这般死缠烂打，变成了丐帮的没袋弟子，还成什么一阳指？哼哼，这不是给大理段氏丢人么？”  
说话的正是天下第一恶人，“恶贯满盈”段延庆。段正淳愈战愈紧，冷汗渐生，哪里有余暇理会他的什么气象、什么风度？慕容复却字字听在耳内。百忙中横目向段延庆看了一眼，只见那张僵尸般脸庞上只一对眼珠炯炯发亮，直盯着段正淳，眼光似嘲似讽，又有一丝古怪的痛恨之色，瞬间心中一动，暗道：“原来他……”   
段誉可没有那许多心思，急道：“爹爹小心！”抬手也想助父亲一臂之力，无奈他那六脉神剑要出来时未必便出来，空自指指戳戳，急得满头大汗，内力却是静悄悄一丝也无。  
那边段延庆幸灾乐祸，却恼了个南海鳄神，抓耳挠腮，只想：“啊哟不好，这姓段的要输！人家日后说起来，道你他妈的师父的爹都叫人打败，我岳老二还有啥面子可言？”想到这里，哇哇暴叫：“休伤我师父的老子！”鳄嘴剪左一剪、右一剪，拔步便冲了上来。  
他不来也还罢了，这一扑，正被慕容复借了汹汹之势，长袖扬处，星移斗转，段正淳一指点出，嗤的一声响，不偏不倚却点在了南海鳄神的肩窝之上。  
呛啷一声，鳄嘴剪落地，砸中了南海鳄神脚骨，只痛得他大声怪叫，骂道：“你妈……”但转念一想：“他是师父的老子，我若骂他，不免乱了辈份，此人可杀不可骂，日后若有机缘，我悄悄将他脑袋瓜子剪去便是……”。  
便在段正淳误伤他人、心神微分之刻，慕容复左手骈指如戟，快如电闪，已点在他胸口正中。这一指看似轻飘飘浑不着力，然膻中穴乃人身气海，百息所会，最当冲要，一着敌指，立时气息闭塞。饶是段正淳内力深厚，也只觉胸口一阵剧痛，内息难行，一口血直喷了出来。  
段誉突见父亲呕血，也不知伤得如何，登时大急，叫道：“爹爹！”猛地心与气会，内力直冲，一道商阳剑气迸出食指指尖，径直向慕容复射了过去。

一声轻响，两人剑气掌力于半空撞在一处。慕容复手臂倏然一麻，方才合四人之力，不曾令他步伐少动，这时却只觉立足不定，不由便向后退了半步。跟着无数白点如蝴蝶翩翩飞散，却是半幅衣袖已被那无形剑削做了粉碎。  
段誉生怕慕容复缓出手来加害父亲，心有所注，内力忽便源源不绝涌了上来，少商、商阳、中冲、关冲、少冲、少泽六脉剑法也不问哪招哪式，抬手便出。六脉神剑名曰“神”字，原便是有神无形之物。段誉内力既深，招数虽乱七八糟，威力却丝毫不减，嗤嗤嗤半空冷风化做了一张偌大剑网，当头向慕容复直罩而至。  
邓百川激斗中一眼瞥见，叫道：“公子接剑！”左掌拍出迎敌，右手一扬，将自己长剑掷了过去。  
当的一声如金玉鸣，场心倏然一缕青光飞起，慕容复挽剑在手，一剑横出，已格开了当先射来那缕剑风。这接剑、长身、出招、还击，四个动作一气呵成，俨如行云流水。剑鸣乍起，四外众人“呵”地惊呼才叫出了声来。  
但见场中一边衣袍飘风，光华缭绕，恍如匹练生辉，乃是慕容复掌中真剑；另一边双手空空，无影无相，只听得刺耳尖利风声阵阵，却是段誉指上无形剑气。这一实一虚、一明一暗，只看得群雄咋舌不下，竟连跟着喝采也忘记了。  
慕容复受了一剑，接了一剑，于那六脉剑气运使的来路已隐约觉到了三分。何况段誉的剑法不过生吞活剥硬记而来，若真与他见招拆招，只怕不过十合便分了胜负。只是六脉神剑天下绝学，绝便绝在这无形之剑，目不能见，何可着力？慕容复一柄剑势如飞龙，却恰如龙困浅水、空与水中影戏，竟自徒劳。突然间一招掠出，剑锋平面与一道无形气剑碰个正着，拍的一声响，长剑立时断折，二三十截断刃飞落在地，掌中只余寸许尚连在剑锷之上。  
慕容复吃了一惊，然只是一瞬，右手陡已变拳为掌，掌力疾吐，手中断刃化作了一道长虹，破空声响，直射段誉。  
段誉虽学了天下一等一的剑法，武功招式却是一窍不通，比游坦之那三拳两脚还自不如。忽见青光耀目直逼面门，登时吓得没了主意，慌忙间只想起双手抱头，向地下一伏，那断剑便自头顶飞了过去。高手比武，自来也没见过这般难看的招式。群雄本来看得入神，忽见他这一躲，不由愕然，跟着哗地一声，忍不住都笑了出来。  
段誉爬起身，一颗心犹自怦怦直跳。虽听得人群中窃笑之声，他却是自来不在意面子的人，也不放在心上，忙转头去看父亲。只见大理诸人已抢上团团围护，段正淳闭目盘坐，头顶白气渐浓，脸色渐复，想已没甚大碍。段誉心头一松，忽听一阵呻吟声随风而来，如泣如号，只听得肌肤起栗，转眼看去，却见那庄聚贤已倒在地下，萧峰却伫立一旁，低头凝视，脸色之冷，竟如那冰蚕寒风都已刻进了他眉峰眼底一般。

原来萧峰与游坦之硬对数掌，虽逼得对方不能近前，但每一次掌风相对，都不禁暗中机伶伶打了个冷战。此时单打独斗，游坦之身法步伐尽落在他眼内，看得片刻，突地掌力一振，当头猛劈。游坦之只觉掌势猛恶，便也举掌全力相迎。他拳脚稀松平常，全身劲力十之八九运于上三路，下盘立现破绽。萧峰变招如电，不待接实，左腿为轴，右腿倏然横扫。  
这一下乃是实打实的硬功，再无可取巧处，游坦之腿上一阵剧痛，喀喇一声，两支小腿胫骨一齐折断，立时摔倒。  
英雄大会原本一个十全之局，却料不到这些变数，展眼间情势急转直下，竟再逆转。全冠清猛地抢上数步，瞪眼盯着场中，只听垂在身侧的双拳不住传来咯吱吱声响，一条条青筋都自手背下争先恐后绽了出来。  
他身是堂堂丐帮帮主，若放声一呼，道契丹狗伤我副帮主、是可忍孰不可忍，这里千百豪客、倾帮弟子，未必便不肯同仇敌忾。只是此时与萧峰当面相对，眼角间只瞥见那起亲信面面相觑、人人变色，吴长风陈孤雁却暗露笑容，一口气哽在喉中，这声“兄弟们并肩子上！”竟说什么也不敢喊出了口来。

萧峰一招全功，心头却猛然大震，暗道：“……难道！”  
他一上山时眼见丐帮异动，早已猜到宋长老、传功长老遭了毒手。但全冠清武功甚低，绝非一人所能为。又见游坦之与之沆瀣一气，武功极高且怪，必是这杀人之刀。所以狠下重手，便有三分悲愤难泄之意。只是游坦之这时一败，拳脚固然稀松平常，骨气全无，更不消说什么心计城府。萧峰见事何等之快，眼见群雄四面，情知不能当众传扬，猛伏身直视游坦之，低喝道：“宋长老、传功长老，却是怎样死的！”   
在他心底，其实隐隐约约已有了一个答案。要知丐帮与寻常帮派不同，长老威重，弟子齐心，若不能动人心而顺大势，纵然武功再高十倍，也休想握得打狗棒在手。全冠清无德，游坦之无智，中间必然另有一个厉害关节，方能逼得四大长老陨命死心。如此手段，除非……除非是……  
萧峰这一喝运上了佛门狮子吼内力，声音虽低，只他与游坦之对面听闻，然震耳惊心，直透脑海。游坦之被阿紫折磨惯了，腿上剧痛一生，早连那三分胆气也消得干干净净。何况他对萧峰之惧深入骨髓，忽听这一喝，只骇得五脏六腑都要掉了个过子，脱口便要叫：“不是我……”但大惧之中，怨毒之意却又愈发浓烈，猛然咬住嘴唇，竟没叫出了声来。只有一双眼睛无措地乱转乱瞟，，看一眼全冠清，又不由自主地望向了那边慕容复的方向。  
这一眼，何须再言？  
萧峰缓缓直起了身来，猛然抬臂一挥，掌风扫处，将个游坦之如件物什般推了开去。全冠清人众一声骇呼，但见萧峰凝立当地、一言不发，急忙乱纷纷地抢上去救人。此地地下青石是少林寺为天下武者上山学艺挑战所铺，百多年来也无甚么磨损，但见此时萧峰足下三尺方圆之地，已是坚石尽裂！

段誉见老父义兄无恙，心中一宽，便忍不住偷眼去瞧一旁的王语嫣。却见她秀眉深蹙，一双白玉般的手紧绞在胸前，不住地翘首遥望过来。山风吹起她的裙衫，轻轻飘摆，当真是弱不胜衣。段誉只看得心头酸苦，眼光一转，又见慕容复立在对面侧目冷睨，神态峭然，道：“段兄还不赐教么？”不由得愈发自惭形秽，知道王语嫣心心念念的人决计不是自己，哪里还有什么斗志？叹了口气，摇头道：“唉，我……我有什么可赐教的……慕容公子，你真是……唉！想你和我大哥无怨无仇，大家又何必争个你死我活？常言道，冤家宜解不宜结……”  
慕容复一场剧斗，胸中那团灼热便是找不到一个宣泄的口子，竟愈烧愈烈，无从抑制。此时听着段誉絮絮叨叨，那平平常常的“我大哥”三字，听来竟是说不出的刺耳，实是不想再听他多说出一句话、一个字来，冷笑两声，并不回答，忽地负手向后退了一步。  
段誉全无江湖经验，还道他这便是罢手，喜道：“这样最……”一个“好”字还未出口，慕容复眼中寒光骤如冰凝，袖风翻卷，方才跌在地下那二三十截断剑刹时飞起，漫天交织，如花雨落，直射段誉咽喉胸膛！  
他慕容氏斗转之技用于暗器，当真天下无双。皮被河岸边，连萧峰也须拜下风，何况这不识武功的段誉？只吓得一声大叫：“啊！”手足无措，竟然呆了，也忘了以凌波微步闪避。只是大惊中内息不听使唤，忽然狂涌，一道剑气不知如何透入指尖，猛地激射而出！  
慕容复平生从无失控，只有那日战阵受伤大怒伤人，却忘了自身。今日他身上无伤，心中烦躁，却比那伤更刺数倍。那无形剑气何等迅捷，一道冷风直透断剑丛中，猝不及防，竟是已到面门！  
燕子坞、大理众人失声大叫，齐欲抢上，然这一刻间不容发、电光石火，人非飞鸟，又有谁能快得过六脉神剑？  
猛听劲风陡起，一声起自十余丈外，声到风至，满空断刃寒芒刹时尽落。掌风击剑风，无形剑气缓得一缓，一道人影倏然抢上，劈手拉住慕容复，竟硬生生将他拉出了场心之外。  
慕容复瞬息失神，猛惊起时，人已在萧峰掌中。但觉那只手掌心如火，一如昔日，掌上力道却硬如百炼精铁，正拿在他后心神道穴上，全身酸麻，分毫转动不得。只听得那人声音近在耳畔，震耳剧痛，一字字自齿间迸出，道：  
“萧某大好男儿，竟然——和你齐名！”

猛然冷风如刀，直扑头脸，却是萧峰手臂一挥，将他掷了出去。以慕容复武功，穴道一离掌握，半空必能翻身落定，然今日萧峰出手时怒满胸臆，指力一招直透周身经脉，麻痹岂是瞬间可退？砰地一声大响，已重重跌落在七八丈外，尘土溅上半空。内力所制竟犹未退，慕容复身子一晃，单手不支，双膝跪地，一身白衣污浊一片，已是尽染尘泥。  
他一生高傲，便梦也梦不到此刻之辱。然眼睁睁看着尘沙影里，萧峰那一道高大身影便立在对面，日光耀眼，哪里又是梦境？方才萧峰伤极怒极，只可仰天而笑，慕容复此刻，却是连笑，也笑不出一声来。脸色雪白，比他身上那一件污透的白衣更白三分，竟连半点生人气息都不见了。  
燕子坞众人这才抢到近前。却见慕容复已立起身来，双目直视，一身尘土污秽似乎丝毫未觉。王语嫣和他从小一处长大，自来见他举止合宜，进退有度，十七年来哪见过这等模样？心中害怕，叫道：“表哥！”  
一声未落，慕容复猛伸手从包不同腰间拔出长剑，左手反掌一划，将他四人挡在了数尺之外，右手手腕翻转，横剑便往颈中抹去。  
刹那之间，四面八方惊呼声响彻半空。只听燕子坞四人嘶声大叫：“公子！”王语嫣尖声道：“表哥！”却有一声短促呼唤，不由自主脱口而出，夹在喧天呼声之中，无人听得真切。

“……慕容！”

正是：见了又休还似梦，别来虽近远如天。

第七回 终


	15. 第八回上

第八回 淮水东头旧时月

猛然又一阵劲风疾起，破空之声大作，一件暗器横飞而至，正中慕容复手中长剑。铮的一声响，长剑跌落尘埃，慕容复掌心鲜血迸现，虎口已然震裂。那暗器跌在地下，兀自滴溜溜滚动不休，原来只是一颗僧人所佩的佛珠。  
这一连串变化来的兔起鹘落、出乎意料之至，群雄四下哗然，纷纷往暗器来处瞧去。却见山坡高处、人群外围站着一个灰袍僧人，脸上蒙了块灰布，只露出一双亮得出奇的眼睛。  
燕子坞众人惊骇未定，俱不认得这灰袍僧人是谁。只见那僧人缓步而下，也不见他步伐如何迅速，却展眼间便到了慕容复身边，双目炯炯，直视着他道：“你以为士可杀、不可辱，是也不是？”声音低沉，颇为苍老。  
慕容复心头大震。方才那一刻他人跌在地下，一颗心却恍惚如在半天之外，周围似有无数风声云翳，也未知是江南、是塞北，不知多少朝暮晨昏都卷做了一个巨大漩涡，裹着对面那道模糊的高大人影，遮天蔽地灭顶而来，生生窒得他挣扎不出。然被这老僧突来一阻，慕容复陡然而醒，只觉全身冰冷，衣衫已被冷汗浸得透了；缓缓抬起头来，只见那老僧眼底精光灿然，冷冰冰注在自己面上，又道：“你今日之辱，比参合陂如何？”  
“参合陂”三字，燕子坞众人听得清楚，瞬间竟是齐齐变色。那老僧只如不见，仍是直盯着慕容复道：“倘或当日慕容氏之人，都如你这般引剑一割，那饮马长江，悬旌陇坂之大业，又将置于何地？”  
这几句话声音甚低，群雄多半不曾听真，便是听得，寻常武夫也并不知晓。那僧人一番话短短数十个字，却已是昔年慕容氏一段惊涛骇浪般旧事。  
后燕建兴十年，燕太子宝率军攻魏，夜遭奇袭，大败于参合陂下，降卒五万尽遭坑杀。次年燕主慕容垂亲征而过此地，但见白骨如山，万军恸哭，声震山谷。慕容垂惭愤呕血，一代人杰遂告不治，而曾纵横河北的后燕一国，亦十五年后而亡。  
此是慕容氏至惨烈之一役，百年之下，不敢去心。姑苏燕子坞主庄名曰“参合”，便出于此。参合陂败后，垂弟慕容德起兵山东，经略七州，乃立南燕。《晋书》记德之志有云：“但欲先定中原，扫除逋孽，然后宣布淳风，经理九服，饮马长江，悬旌陇坂。”却是慕容族中最后一代英主。慕容复当此之时，骤闻三问，便是有三道惊雷九天直下，也不能这般震耳惊心。一个人倏地背脊挺直，牙关紧咬，眼中似有白茫茫迷雾不见尽头，心头却异样地一片清明，只道：“慕容复！慕容复！你空担了此名，还要在此丧志负人到何时！”  
但听咯咯轻响，却是他垂在身侧的双拳不觉攥紧，手上伤口绽裂，鲜血从指缝间缓缓滴落下来，一点点溅上他白衣下摆，红白相映，又是艳丽，又是骇人。

四家臣只听得既疑且惊，一时也不知如何应对。忽见慕容复面色如雪，向那灰衣僧重行拜倒在地，低声道：“慕容复，受教！”  
那灰衣僧点了点头，坦然受他跪拜，跟着转过身来，向着萧峰遥遥合十一礼，朗声说道：“萧大侠武功侠义冠盖当世，果然名不虚传，老衲领教了。”   
当时慕容横剑，萧峰双手空空，刹那不及，转眼却见这无名僧人突如其来。他虽不知这僧人与慕容复说的甚么，然眼中遥遥见着那人神色之变，却觉心头发沉，隐隐约约，似乎便有什么天大事端将要发生。故而这灰衣僧向他合什施礼之时，萧峰早已有备，立时抱拳还礼，说道：“不敢！”两股内力一撞，二人身子同时都是一晃。  
萧峰微微一凛，却不是惊于这老僧内力深厚，而是猛然想起对方掷出佛珠时，那破空风声竟与当日皮被河畔，慕容复以斗转星移运使暗器时的风声大是相似。心头骤生熟悉之感，由不得疑窦丛生：“这灰衣僧究竟是何人？与慕容家……有何干系？”  
但势逼处此，纵然在萧峰心底深处为这老僧相救之故，实不愿与之莫名动手，却已容不得他多作思索。旁观众人但见萧峰与那老僧相隔数丈，四目相视，全身犹如钢浇铁铸一般，除去足边尘沙随风轻扬，竟然分毫不动。年轻识浅的还不明所以，许多高手却已噤声屏息，紧紧盯着场中两人，都知转眼而来这一场争斗，生死胜负，只怕殊难逆料。   
蓦地里风声陡起，半空中突然现出一条黑衣人影，如一头大鹰般从天而降，扑落下来，正落在灰衣僧和萧峰之间。这人来得突兀无比，众人惊呼声未落，他人已双足落地，这才看清：原来他手中拉着一条长索，长索另一端系在十余丈外一株大树顶上。只见这人光头布衣，也是僧人打扮，一般地黑布蒙面，只露出了一双冷电般的眼睛。  
要知萧峰与那灰衣僧皆是当世一等一的武功，高手相对，每一分精气神皆灌注在对方身上，便如是拉到饱满的强弓，一触即发。这黑衣僧竟在局中昂然踏入，足见功力决不在萧峰两人之下。群雄心惊莫名，还未喘得一口气，已听那黑衣僧冷笑一声，道：“领教么，我来奉陪就是！”声音苍老，却也是个老僧。  
一个“是”字话音未落，倏然劲风割面，当先立在前排的数十人忍不住都低头掩面，后退了两步，方才立定。只这顷刻，那两名蒙面老僧人影交错，已快如闪电般过了不知几十招，猛地里同声长啸，震人耳鼓，又是同时收势，各自如入定也似兀立当地，直盯盯望着对方。虽然皆是布幕蒙脸，见不到面上神情，却只见黑衣僧眼中冷光逼人，那灰衣僧双目闪动，竟似含着了一丝笑意。  
变出俄顷，群雄多半只看得眼花目眩，却逃不过自玄慈方丈以下，玄字辈众高僧的眼去。但见这两僧所使招数若合符节，分明出自少林不传之七十二绝技，众僧不由一齐变色，心道：“少林寺中何时出了两名如此高手？我等竟然丝毫不知！”  
萧峰看得清楚，一惊尤甚，这黑衣老僧便是聚贤庄上救他脱身，镇州城下却欲杀慕容复之人。今日之来，却是友，是敌？是杀，是救？

这里两僧不言不动，忽听另一个方向传来了一阵惨厉无比的号叫，直如野兽相似。群雄急忙转头看去。只见丁春秋足步踉跄，摇摇晃晃，伸手乱扯自己胡须，将一丛银髯扯得根根随风飞舞，跟着撕裂衣衫，手指到处用力撕抓，不住口地号叫：“痒死我了！痒死我了！”片刻前还是童颜鹤发、神仙似的武林高人，霎时竟然形如鬼魅，群雄不曾见过这逍遥派生死符“求生不得，求死不能”之威，都不由骇然变色。  
少室山上激斗良久，逍遥派、灵鹫宫，连同三十六岛、七十二洞上千弟子豪客都已赶到了场边，原本都在大声呼喝，给虚竹助威打气。眼见此景，一时也吓得相顾哑然，没了声息。  
原来虚竹与丁春秋相斗良久，他功力虽深，经验却大大不及。好容易想起生死符来，忙一口气七片发出，虽得克敌，此刻却也颇感后悔：“这人虽然罪有应得，但所受的苦恼竟然这等厉害。早知如此，我给他种上一两片生死符，也就够了。”  
正不知如何是好，只听玄慈方丈缓缓说道：“善哉，善哉！虚竹，你去解了丁施主身上苦难，自今之后，少林留他在寺中静修忏悔，再不生戾气为恶，天下武林，庶可由此得福。”  
虚竹想到自己一心向佛，却只能破门出寺，丁春秋半世为恶，到头来却得长伴暮鼓晨钟；心中一酸，应道：“是！谨遵方丈法旨。”踏上两步，手指轻弹，将一粒药丸飞入丁春秋喉中，跟着将药瓶交给了戒律院属下执法僧，有此为制，星宿老怪是再也不能为祸江湖了。  
少林众高僧虽心系玄难、玄痛之仇，但究是佛门大德，只求除恶，意亦不在杀生，当下一起口诵佛号，普渡寺道清大师叹道：“方丈师兄不生杀孽，免了武林多少苦难，当真难得！”  
那兀立在旁的黑衣僧听着道清这两句言语，忽地冷笑了一声，转过身来，举目望着少林众僧，眼底精光四射，愈发冷得慑人。只是这时执法僧正在押解丁春秋，群雄见一代魔头落得如此，各怀思绪，议论纷纷；那星宿派众弟子有的想逃下山去，有的想投靠灵鹫宫门下，罗汉大阵众僧和灵鹫诸女连声喝斥，满山混乱之中，却无人留心到了这一声冷笑。

梅兰竹菊四剑先前被少林僧拘在侧殿，大会一起，不再有人留难，这时都奔到了场中，围着虚竹叽叽喳喳。一个道：“那星宿老怪竟敢与主人动手，怎不宰了他才好！”又一个道：“关在和尚庙里，闷也闷死了他！主人你也千万莫再回那闷死人的所在啦。”再一个道：“啊哟好该死！那老怪可毁了主人衣衫，主人快快换下来，叫符姐姐与你补上。”  
虚竹方才动手时心神专注，僧袖飘飘，冷若御风，大有逍遥之态。这会儿被几个小姑娘们围在中间，却只窘得手足无措，连声道：“唉唉！不可胡闹，不可……胡闹！”无奈四姝都知他好脾气，哪里害怕，兀自你一言我一语地说个不休。虚竹满脸通红，群雄都不由暗笑。  
玄慈低诵佛号，说道：“虚竹，你自立门户，日后当走侠义正道，约束门人弟子，令他们不能为非为歹，那便是种下了善因，在家出家，原本都是一样。”虚竹情知这一刻终不可免，低下了头去，哽咽道：“是，虚竹愿遵方丈教诲。”  
他面向玄慈答话，背脊正对着场边众人。突然只听一个尖锐无比的女子声音叫道：“啊……你！你背上是什么？”  
众人齐向虚竹瞧去。却见相斗时丁春秋指爪如钩，将他背上衣衫扯开了数处，山风吹来，破布飘飘摆摆，露出了腰背间肌肤，上面整整齐齐烧着九点香疤。僧人受戒，香疤都是烧在头顶，不料虚竹连背上也有香疤。那疤痕大如铜钱，已非十分圆整，显然是在他极幼小时便已烧炙上去了。  
声音未停，人丛中奔出一个中年女子，身穿淡青色长袍，左右脸颊上各有三条血痕，正是四大恶人中的“无恶不作”叶二娘。却见她双目直视，疾扑而前，两手一分，将梅兰四女都推到了一边，伸手便去拉虚竹的裤子。  
虚竹吃了一惊，足尖点地，向后飘开了数尺，道：“你、你干什么？”叶二娘全身发颤，叫道：“我……我的儿啊！”张开双臂，便去搂抱虚竹。虚竹一闪身，叶二娘便抱了个空。众人都不觉愕然，暗想：“这女人发了疯？”  
叶二娘接连抱了几次，都给虚竹轻轻巧巧的闪开。她本来容貌娟秀，但这时鬓发散乱，脸上神气如痴如狂，那几条血痕涨成了鲜红之色，却是十分的凄厉可怖，只叫道：“儿啊！你怎么不认你娘了？”  
虚竹心中一凛，有如电震，颤声道：“你……你是我娘？”叶二娘叫道：“儿啊，我生你不久，便在你背上、两边屁股上，都烧上了九个戒点香疤。你、你屁股上是不是各有九个香疤？”  
虚竹大吃一惊，他双股之上自幼便有香疤，不知来历，也羞于向同侪启齿。有时沐浴之际见到，还道自己与佛门有缘，天然生就，更坚了向佛之心。这时陡然听到叶二娘的话，当真有如半空中打了个霹雳，颤声道：“是，是！我……我两股上有九点香疤，是你……是娘……你给我烧的？”  
叶二娘放声大哭，叫道：“是啊，是啊！若不是我给你烧的，我怎么知道？我……我找到儿子了，找到我亲生乖儿子了！”一面哭，一面伸手去抚虚竹的面颊。虚竹不再避让，任由她抱在怀中。他自幼无爹无娘，只知是寺中僧侣收养的一个孤儿，身上这些香疤只自己一个知道，叶二娘居然也能知悉，哪里还有假的？突然间领略到了生平从所未知的慈母之爱，眼泪涔涔而下，叫道：“娘……娘！你是我妈妈！”  
这件事突如其来，旁观众人无不大奇，但见他二人抱在一处，又哭又笑，又悲又喜。群雄之中，不少人为之鼻酸。

忽然有人哈哈大笑，笑声嘶哑，回荡四野，竟然不似生人发笑，倒似深夜饥饿的野兽长嗥。只见那黑衣蒙面老僧负手仰天，倏然笑声一收，缓步走近，向着叶二娘道：“母子相会，恭喜了！叶二娘，你可还认得我么？”  
叶二娘双手仍搂着虚竹，转头看去，这时日光耀眼，将那黑衣僧眼中冷笑照得清清楚楚。虚竹只觉母亲的手掌突然变得冰凉，不住发抖，吓了一跳，叫道：“娘？”低头去看，却见叶二娘脸上神色直如白日见了厉鬼，脸颊抽搐，那几道血痕也跟着不住颤动，双手却越搂越紧，仿佛生怕有什么东西会突然将儿子从怀中夺去一般，颤声道：“啊，是你……是你，就是你！”声音尖利，似是愤恨，又似含着无限的恐惧。  
那黑衣僧缓缓地道：“不错，正是我。二十四年前，你这孩儿便是我抢去的，你脸上这些血痕，也是我留下的。”  
叶二娘“啊”地一声大叫，跳起身来，向黑衣僧抢上两步，却又猛地立定，伸手戟指，咬牙切齿，叫道：“为什么？你为什么要抢我孩儿？我和你素不相识，无怨无仇，你……你……你害得我好苦！你害得我在这二十四年之中，日夜苦受煎熬，我只好……只好去偷人家的儿子……你到底为什么？为……为了什么？”  
黑衣僧仰起头来，又是哈哈大笑，朗声道：“问得好！为了什么，老夫也正想问上一问。”语声一顿，双目逼视着叶二娘道：“为什么你不告诉这孩子，他父亲是谁？”  
叶二娘全身一震，身子晃动，几乎便要摔倒。虚竹急忙奔上扶住，他二十四年不知父母，倒也罢了，现下突然有了母亲，想到父亲还不知在何处，竟急切再难忍耐，颤声问道：“娘，娘！你跟我说，我爹爹是谁？”   
叶二娘激荡之极的神色突转木然，摇头道：“他……他……我不能说。”  
那黑衣僧缓缓地道：“叶二娘，你本也是个好好的姑娘。但在你十八岁那年，受了一个武功高强、大有身份的男子所诱，失身于他，生下了这个孩子，是不是？你一个姑娘未嫁生子，孤零零地飘泊江湖，都拜他所赐，是不是？”叶二娘呆呆不动，过了好一会儿，才点头道：“是。不、不是……不是他引诱我，是我去引诱他的。他怎能娶我为妻？他……他是个好人，给我好好安排了下半世的生活，是我自己不愿连累他的。他……他是好人。”  
众人忍不住都想：“叶二娘恶名素著，但对她当年的情郎，却着实情深义重。不知这男人到底是谁？”

段誉正在为义兄欢喜，听到这里，却不由偷偷斜眼去瞄了一眼自己父亲，暗道：“阿弥陀佛！难不成我除了妹子，还有一个异母哥哥？这、这可……”  
不只是他，大理众人个个生出了如此想法，连段正淳本人都不由心头迷惘：“我所识女子着实不少，难道有她在内？倘若当真是我累得她如此，纵然在天下英雄之前声名扫地，段某也决不能亏待了她，只不过……怎么全然记不得了？”  
却听那黑衣僧道：“这孩子的父亲，此刻便在此间，你为什么不指他出来？”叶二娘惊道：“不，不！”黑衣僧却如未曾听见，又问道：“你为什么在你孩儿的背上、股上，烧上三处二十七点戒点香疤？”叶二娘双手掩面，叫道：“我不知道，我不知道！求求你，别问我了。”  
那黑衣僧声音仍是十分平淡，无动于衷般继续说道：“你孩儿一生下来，你就想要他当和尚么？”叶二娘道：“不是，不是的，我不知道，我不知道！”那黑衣僧一声长笑，道：“你不知道？我却知道。因为这孩儿的父亲，乃是佛门弟子，是一位大大有名的有道高僧。”  
叶二娘一声呻吟，再也支持不住，晕倒在地。  
群雄登时大哗，眼见叶二娘这等神情，那黑衣僧所言显非虚假，原来和她私通之人竟是个和尚，而且是有名的高僧。众人交头接耳，窃窃私语，都只道：此人究竟是谁？  
虚竹抱起叶二娘，叫道：“娘，你醒醒！”半晌，叶二娘悠悠醒转，低声道：“孩儿，这……这人是妖怪，他什么……都知道。我再也不要见他了，这仇也……也不用报了。快、快扶我下山去，快！”虚竹心中一团迷乱，但见母亲实在怕得厉害，心道：“妈妈这般害怕，这人一定是个凶恶的大敌人。我便带她远远躲了开去，见不着这人，再来问爹爹是谁，或者妈就肯告诉我了。”应道：“是，妈，咱们走吧。”说着伸手去扶母亲，便要负她离去。  
那黑衣僧两道浓眉一立，喝道：“且慢！”右掌一抬，一掌向虚竹母子劈了过去。平地上刹那飞沙走石，这一掌内力固深，更加雄浑猛恶已极。群雄多有见多识广之士，所见掌法自以降龙十八掌阳刚第一，然此时黑衣僧一掌发出，竟不在萧峰降龙掌力之下，不由齐声惊呼。虚竹也大吃一惊，连忙一手护住叶二娘，一手反掌招架，砰地一声大响，掌力相激，尘沙弥漫，两人未分高下，虚竹的脚步却也被那老僧阻住了。  
黑衣僧朗声道：“你不要报仇，我却要报仇！我抢了你的孩儿，放在少林寺的菜园中，让少林僧将他抚养长大，授他一身武艺。只因为，哈哈，只因为我自己的亲生孩儿，也是被人抢去抚养长大，由少林僧授了他一身武艺。你想不想瞧瞧我的真面目？”不等叶二娘回答，伸手便拉去了自己的面幕。

这本来面目一现，四野轰然。这人身形面目竟与萧峰一般无二，不过多了一部虬髯，满面风霜而已。  
萧峰耳中轰地一下，响起了当日杏子林中赵钱孙说过的话：“……雁门关外一战，那个契丹武士的容貌身材，跟你一模一样……只吓得我赵钱孙魂飞魄散，心胆俱裂，那人的相貌，便再隔一百年也不会忘记。”方才那黑衣老僧的言语他字字听得真切，大步跨前，失声叫道：“你……你是我爹爹！”  
那虬髯老人哈哈大笑，应声道：“好孩子，好孩子，我正是你的爹爹。咱爷儿俩一般的身形相貌，不用记认，谁都知道我是你的老子。”一伸手，扯开胸口衣襟，露出一个青色刺花的狼头。  
萧峰双手拉开自己衣襟，也现出胸口那个张口露牙、青郁郁的狼头来，再无怀疑，立时拜倒。那老人伸手一提，将他拉了起来。两人并肩而立，突然间同时仰天长啸，声若狂风怒号，远远传了出去，燕云十八骑拔出长刀，呼号相和。这里数千江湖客，多的是刀头舐血之辈，此刻听在耳中，却一个个只觉肌肤起栗，背脊发凉，竟比千军万马当前，犹胜三分。

萧峰心潮激荡，难以抑制，一时将满腔疑惑都抛在了一边，急道：“爹爹，当日雁门关乱石谷上，你……”  
那虬髯老人大笑道：“不错，当日我伤心之下，跳崖自尽，只道是萧远山绝笔，萧远山绝笔，哈哈！哪知道命不该绝，坠在谷底一株大树的枝干上，竟得不死。老天既不叫为父的身死，便是许了我报仇。孩儿，那日雁门关外，他中原人不问情由，便杀了你不会武功的妈妈，你说，此仇该不该报！”  
萧峰道：“父母之仇不共戴天，焉得不报！”  
萧远山道：“害你母亲的凶手之中，今日还活在世上的只有一人，便是那个‘带头大哥’。孩儿，你说咱们该拿他怎么办？”  
萧峰猛地一凛，他为追查这“带头大哥”，曾经的无数血泪深仇蓦地里都兜上心来，自来极沉稳之人，此刻不由声音发颤，喝道：“这人是谁！”  
萧远山一声长啸，也道：“此人是谁？”目光如电，在群豪脸上一一扫射而过。众人和他目光一触，无不栗栗自危，虽然都与当年雁门关外之事并无关系，但见到萧氏父子的神情，却是谁也不敢动上一动，发出半点声音，唯恐惹祸上身。  
萧远山却并不直言，忽地一声喝道：“叶二娘，且慢！”  
他见叶二娘扶着虚竹，正一步步走远，当即喝住，说道：“你这孩子的父亲是谁，你不说，我可要说了。你们在紫云洞中相会，他叫乔婆婆来给你接生，种种事情，都要我一五一十的当众说出来么？”  
叶二娘转身向萧远山奔近几步，跪倒在地，说道：“萧老英雄，求你高抬贵手，放过了他。只看我孩儿和你公子乃是金兰兄弟的份上，他……他在武林中这么大的名声，这么高的地位，年纪又这么大了，你要打要杀，只对付我，可别……别去难为他。”  
萧远山听她说到“金兰兄弟”四字，重重哼了一声，眼底光芒倏然便是一沉。萧峰心头大震，正是土兀剌河畔他相护慕容复之时，曾在蒙面的父亲眼中看到的冷光！刹那间不及思索，一步踏上，已横身拦在了父亲和叶二娘之间，回头道：“爹爹……”  
这一回身，他只见萧远山眼角唇边带着一丝极残忍、又极是得意的笑容，在那张与自己酷似的脸上看来，触目惊心，直是狰狞得近乎扭曲。却不知当日心心念念报仇雪恨，连阿朱一片深情也无法化消，终铸大恨的自己，脸上是否也是这般扭曲的模样？一念及此，中心如焚，一句话未曾出口，竟是窒在了当场。

忽听玄慈方丈说道：“善哉，善哉！既造业因，便有业果。虚竹，你过来！”  
虚竹愣了愣，走到方丈身前屈膝跪下，玄慈向他端相良久，伸手轻轻抚摸他的头顶，脸上充满温柔慈爱，说道：“你在寺中二十四年，我竟始终不知你便是我的儿子！”  
此言一出，众僧群豪齐声大哗，诧异、惊骇、鄙视、愤怒、恐惧、怜悯，形形色色，实是难以形容。玄慈方丈德高望重，武林中人无不钦仰，谁能想到他竟会做出这等事来？  
玄慈在万众喧声中缓缓开口，声音容色，仍安祥一如平时道：“萧老施主，你和令郎分离三十余年，不得相见，却早知他江湖上的声名武功，心下自必安慰。我儿便在身边，我和他日日相见，却只道他为强梁掳去，生死不知，反而日夜为此悬心。”  
叶二娘哭倒在地，道：“你……你不用说出来，那……那便如何是好？可怎么办？”玄慈柔声道：“二娘，恶业既已作下，反悔隐瞒，都是无用。这些年来……可苦了你啦！”叶二娘哭道：“我不苦！你有苦说不出，那才是真苦。”  
玄慈摇了摇头，向萧远山道：“萧老施主，雁门关外铸成大错，当年害了你一家三口，如今又害了众家英雄的性命，老衲今日再死，实在已经晚了。”忽然长叹一声，提高声音，朗朗说道：“慕容博慕容老施主，当日契丹武士将要大举南下，夺取少林绝学，这一个天大谎言，酿成的无数大错今日就在眼前，难道你……还不曾丝毫内疚于中吗？”

萧峰大震，他在杏子林听闻当年往事之时，心中原道：“那带头大哥虽害了无辜性命，却是他关心大宋江山与武学典籍安危，全力以赴，倒也无可厚非。”然而后来义父母、师父接连惨死，自己大冤难申，大仇无门，又在雁门关外眼见父亲遗书被人凿得干干净净，怒火狂冲，曾道：“这个他妈的‘带头大哥’，哼，我要杀他全家，自老至少，鸡犬不留！”实是认定了这带头大哥一手所为，湮灭真相，这沉冤血仇，不杀他枉自为人！  
然而今日忽听玄慈说出这一段话来，原来一切祸因，竟出在一个“假”字上，不由萧峰不惊。目光横处，只见父亲面上神情冷峻，全无震动，唯有眼光之中，又现出了那一股如困兽、如饿狼，如疯如狂的凶狠怨毒之色。

_“你黑白不分，是非不明！”  
“不忠不孝，如何对得起你家祖宗！”  
“你与他兄弟相称？”  
“兄弟相称！”_

陡然恍似狂风呼号，父亲的责骂一句句便在耳边，竟比那日千军万马的杀声更加滔天震地。只见得父亲的眼光，玄慈的眼光，连同漫山遍野上千双眼光一齐投去，目光所注，正是那眼中含笑的灰衣僧！

那灰衣僧人一声长笑道：“好眼光，居然将我认了出来。”也伸手扯下面幕，露出一张神清目秀、白眉长垂的脸来。  
燕子坞众人同时“啊”地一声惊呼，只听慕容复低低失声叫道：“……爹爹！”  
众人听了这一声叫，已知此人确然便是那逝世多年的燕子坞之主、慕容复之父，方才段正淳言道他墓中无人，此时亲见，他果然是假死埋名，却如何竟连亲生儿子也不知晓？   
却见慕容博缓缓扫视当场，萧氏父子目光逼射过来，他神色却丝毫不动，只向着玄慈点了点头，便如老友间日常招呼一般，曼声道：“别来经年，风采见识还是一如往昔，真是令老夫佩服。方丈……刘兄！”  
玄生等都是一愣，暗道这慕容博与方丈师兄的交情竟然这等深厚。玄慈方丈少年入寺，与众僧已做了数十年的师兄弟，朝夕相处，却也无人知道，他俗家原来姓刘。  
当时中原，除赵姓乃是国姓外，便属张王刘李四姓之人最多，原是再平常不过的姓氏。然玄慈听了这声称呼，不知怎地，突然间脸色剧变，又一声叹息，声音颤抖，尽是惨伤之意，道：“这段尘缘，老衲一念未能了断，却葬送了多少无辜性命。慕容老施主，你……唉，你直到如今，仍是执迷如此，不能了悟么？”  
慕容博并不答话，仰天一声长笑，忽然纵身而起，疾向山上窜去。萧远山一言不发，身形暴起，跟着拔步便追。他二人都是登峰造极的武功，群雄环立之下，只一晃眼，两条人影都已掠到了百步之外。  
却听两人同声疾呼道：“爹爹！”萧峰慕容复同时一窒，电光石火间目光交投，只是一刹那间。风声再作，同时飞身而起，已是双双向寺内急追而去。  
玄慈双掌合十，长叹道：“因果既来，何处生，何处了。”纵起身形，亦追在慕容博之后。五道人影，前后相随，都隐没在了少林寺的碧瓦黄墙间。


	16. 第八回中

萧远山慕容博二人年纪相当，功力亦相若。慕容博起步在先，差了这一刻功夫，萧远山隔着十数步距离，便难以追得他上。萧峰却正在盛年，发力疾赶之下，方过少林寺山门，身形已掠在父亲之前，跟着一掌击出，掌力吞吐，便及上了慕容博后心。  
慕容博回掌一挡，只觉手臂震得隐隐酸麻，心中不由一震道：“这厮功夫如此了得！难怪……”心念翻滚，手上半分不停，眼角瞥见人影晃动，几个洒扫的执事僧闻声过来探看，立时变掌为指，借着萧峰掌力余劲嗤嗤几道指风弹出，众僧人连他形貌也不及看清，啊呀几声，俱被点中了昏睡穴，纷纷倒地。慕容博看也不看，飞身掠过，仍是头也不回地向寺内疾奔。  
萧峰一掌不中，心中也猛地一动，暗道：此人为何要避进寺来？若说房舍众多，便于藏身，少林数千僧人便在门外，数千双眼睛看着他进寺，只消一声令下，合寺搜检，休说活人，便一只猫儿鸟儿也难躲过。何况行迹泄露之时，他杀人灭口也罢了，偏生又放着那些执事僧不理……  
萧峰不再出掌阻拦，半步不落，紧坠在慕容博之后。只见他一路疾掠，自天王殿、大雄宝殿而至讲经堂，只是向寺内深处奔去。若遇看守僧人，皆是一招点倒，并不停留。重重殿宇瞬息即过，转眼到了藏经阁下，再向内去，便是历代高僧埋骨的塔林，已无别处屋宇。慕容博身形纵起，似要躲入藏经阁内，然而一个转折，却自西南角窗中穿出，反而向着来路的方向掉头返了回去！  
萧峰百忙中侧目一瞥，果然四名守阁僧人也被点中穴道，倒在地下，慕容博却径直掠向西侧房舍之间，几个起落，奔入了一处小院。那院中空落落地并无别物，只当地立着一座佛塔。塔身四方，三门六窗，皆已十分破旧。慕容博纵身跃进最高一层，砰砰几下，将窗门都敞开了，施施然回过身来，望着萧峰笑道：“萧大侠，请了。”

萧峰只听风中隐隐人声涌动，英雄大会便在不远之处，刹时想得明白，不由大震。他自幼在少林学艺，自然识得此地。这塔原是唐时旧建，立在大雄宝殿之西，为佛法西来之像。而少林乃是大寺，历代增改，佛殿格局早变了几番，只这塔留在原处，做了供奉前唐高僧抄录的经书之用。平日冷冷清清，偶有藏经阁的杂役僧人过来打扫而已。那慕容博在众目睽睽下奔进寺来，谁都会想他是在寺内深处藏身，必定一路向内搜去，那些被他点倒的僧人，便成了现成的人证。焉能料得到他竟会反身向外？这塔前后左右俱是偏院，空荡荡地半个僧人也无，而黄墙外人头翻涌，相隔不过数十丈，登高望去，一清二楚。进可攻，退可守，心机之深，直是令人可畏。登时心底一股怒气直冲了上来，喝道：“好心机！姓慕容的家学渊源，萧峰领教了！”呼的一掌，向慕容博直拍过去。慕容博左手一拂，喀喇声响，墙边一座书架木片纷飞，断成数截，架上经书塌将下来。这一掌劲力雄浑，慕容博斗转之力虽然将之拂开，却未得消解，只是转移方位，击上了书架。  
倏地又一道黑影晃动，萧远山跃进窗来，和儿子并肩而立，冷笑道：“慕容博，你躲到此处，便能躲得过么？这场了断欠了三十年，今日连本带利，一发还了罢！”  
慕容博神色间丝毫不动，微微笑道：“萧兄父子英雄了得，在下又岂敢回避？只是你我大斗小斗，也斗了这二十几载，今日一战既不可免，萧兄便不想把话说个清楚么？”  
萧远山喝道：“杀妻之仇，有何可说！”慕容博向萧峰掠了一眼，笑道：“萧兄无话，令郎可未必。我既是他杀母仇人，萧大侠光明磊落，定要问个清楚，当年我假传这一条杀人讯息，究竟为了什么？”  
萧峰猛地一震，急转头看向父亲，叫道：“爹爹？”却见萧远山面色如铁，眼光死死盯在慕容博面上，直是要刺出个洞来，冷冷地道：“为了甚么？你要复你的大燕国，成王败寇，都是你慕容家的事。却为了这个挑拨离间，叫那起汉人生出事端，害了我妻的性命！我，我恨不能食你血肉，那才……”  
短短几句话，萧峰听得掌心冷汗潜生，竟仿佛又到了那日杏子林中，听着智光大师一字字念出那封记载自己身世的信笺一般，喃喃地道：“……大燕？”萧远山又是一声冷笑，声音尖利，犹如狼嚎，转身瞪着儿子，森然道：“不错。你道他慕容家是南朝汉人么？哼，哼，他们是鲜卑族人，一般的胡人血脉。当年打进中原，建了个燕国，到如今还代代相传，一心一意想复他家劳什子的故国，做他的皇帝。所以挑拨我契丹和汉人开战，好收这渔人之利。想不到……想不到平白害了你无辜的娘亲！峰儿，峰儿啊！你口口声声，和他儿子兄弟相称，就不曾问上一问，他名姓里那个‘复’字，是甚么意思么？”

萧峰耳中轰地一声，明明人在古塔之上，却听见身前身后狂风呼啸，风中纷至沓来，都是慕容复的声音，一时说着：“兄长当真不想再回中原了么？”一时又说：“大丈夫处世当轰轰烈烈……兄长难道信不得我？”  
“兄长？”  
“萧峰！”  
“……若遂我之志，休说龙门，那九重三殿……又岂在我意下哉？”  
“你以契丹英雄，视我中原豪杰有如无物，在下今日但愿为中原一领高招。”  
“慕容复今日，断断放不过你这契丹胡虏！”  
原来……  
“原来如此”这四个字，在萧峰心头隆隆响作一片，却怎样也吐不出口来。哽得喉间如火，眼前一阵模糊，连父亲和慕容博脸上冷笑也看不清。却听楼梯间脚步声响，有两人走上塔来，正是玄慈和慕容复。

入寺之时，慕容复功力不及，又不识得道路，片刻便失了方向。而玄慈为那众被点倒的僧人解穴，也坠在了后面。直到萧峰发掌，他两人闻声辨位，方才寻到塔下。萧远山一句话正清清楚楚地传入耳中道：“……问上一问，他名姓里那个‘复’字是甚么意思么？”  
霎时间，两人同时失色，一个如遭火焚，一个如被冰霜。  
慕容博仰头哈哈一笑，道：“萧兄只知其一，不知其二。我慕容氏心念复国不假，那是逐鹿天下、为千万人敌的大事。萧兄虽是契丹后族族人，武功天下独步，但也不过是个寻常武士，既无官职，又非当朝贵戚，在下纵然要挑起宋辽两国大战一场，为何要向萧兄伉俪下手？你自然可说我是小人行径，然小人攘攘，求之以利，这一局，我却又能有甚么好处？”  
萧远山亦是禁不住全身一震。他虽恨毒了慕容博，但这番疑问，却是在心头来来回回翻滚了无数遍的。数十年中夜惊起，心中只叫：“为什么！为什么！”长空寂寂，也无人答他。满腔恨怨越积越深，本来豪迈磊落的塞外汉子，性子竟然越来越是乖戾，日思夜想，只是要教仇人个个死得惨不堪言才罢。甫自慕容博口中听闻“复国”之时，已是恨不能立杀其子而甘心，哪想到又有这一问？饶他生平豪勇，声音也不由颤了，嘶声喝道：“却是如何？你说！……你说！”  
慕容博面上现出了一抹似笑非笑的神气，眼光斜睨玄慈，唤道：“……方丈大师？”

玄慈兀立当地，双掌合十，除了白须飘拂，似乎已变作了一尊石刻的不动明王法像。良久，两道目光缓缓自慕容氏父子身上掠过，一寸一寸，终于落到了萧远山面上，低声道：“萧老施主，尊夫人无辜遭难，你恨绝了中原汉人。所以破了对尊师的誓言，亦是为着杀害中原汉人。你却不知，老衲这罪魁祸首，汉人的‘带头大哥’，其实……并不是汉人啊！”  
不只萧远山，萧峰慕容复听得这一句，都不禁“啊”地一声惊呼了出来。只有慕容博嘴角微挑，勾起了一丝冷笑，听着玄慈续道：“……老衲俗家姓刘，祖上出自突厥，原是北地的沙陀族人氏。”  
萧远山契丹武夫，并未读过什么史书，然而生长宋辽边境，五代十国的旧闻却听得多了，这时猛然省起，盯着玄慈脱口叫道：“你……你是北汉刘氏的后人！”

北汉末帝刘继元在位时，刘氏子孙几被斩杀殆尽，只一弟刘继文在外幸存。待到国灭，此人出奔辽境，不知所踪，距此时已有九十余载。但玄慈听得“北汉”二字，还是低低一声佛号，连着身上方丈袈裟都是一颤，道：“正是。”目光空茫，所注的似是千里之外，又似便在窗外半空，道：“当年老衲初回中原……”说得半句，停了一停，转过头去看着慕容复，又道：“……那时老衲比慕容公子还要年少得多，真是踌躇满志，以为这天下无事不可为！又识得了令尊，一心一意，将复国当做平生头一等大事。不料事有不遂，被宋室发文通缉，无法可想之下，只得出家避祸，做了和尚……”  
除慕容博外，人人心底暗惊，哪想到中原武林第一重镇的少林方丈竟是如此出家！玄慈语声却甚是平静，并无起伏，缓缓地说道：“先师谆谆，以佛法教我，我却心有迷障，这一念之执始终不得了悟。过得数年，老衲做了达摩院大弟子，慕容先生便在这时来寻我，说道复国之事正有一个天大的良机，只要……”  
那时慕容博说：“只要如此如此，非但你我大业可期；中原武林和这少林寺，也要当你是为国杀敌的大英雄，大豪杰。大事盛名，两得以全，刘兄！你还要犹豫么？”声声恳切，宛然仍在耳边，玄慈一阵恍惚，长长叹息了一声道：“那时辽国耶律宗真在位，雄心勃勃，派了使者南下试探，要宋室割让十座城池方保得和约。慕容先生之计，便是要中原武人半路刺了这使者，辽主大怒，此战必起，我等心心念念的天下大乱之机自然成了！又怕走漏先机，由老衲这少林大弟子领头，只说契丹武士南下，果然……带了一班热血的兄弟们，便赶去了雁门关……”说到这里，声音发哽，一时说不下去，慕容博已接口道：“不想老夫在辽的内应出了岔子，那使者突然改道，却叫萧兄的族人引你夫妻走了雁门。想来是萧兄武功高强，偏偏立誓不杀汉人，引你去杀一次敌，好为辽国添一大将，谁料到……呵呵！呵呵！”  
冷笑声声，萧远山如被雷鸣，那一日妻子哄着孩儿的呶呶声，手下族人乱作一片的喧闹声，不知说了甚么笑话的哄堂大笑声，一股脑儿涌了上来，还听得见自己在哄然叫好中大声道：“好！便走雁门，省下半个时辰来与我喝酒，看你们谁能……”  
萧远山喉中荷荷作响，双目一片赤红，自齿缝中喃喃地道：“原来如此，原来……如此！老夫还道仇人只差一个便干干净净，却原来……还是杀得少了！  
“少了！！！”

一声大吼，塔顶灰土簌簌震落，烟尘飞腾。萧峰立在那里一动不动，眼睛也未眨上一眨，心底狂啸却和父亲吼声几要一齐冲上了天去，心道：“宋辽之争，还是宋辽之争！宋人辽人，你杀我，我亦杀你，杀人再多，却又如何？却又……如何！”  
慕容复也是心中大震，这才知道自家势力不进辽境的原由，心道：“爹爹失了先机，只怕全盘计划泄漏，果然不能入辽。而我今日，又怎能……怎能……”  
尘埃影中，玄慈长声宣道：“阿弥——陀佛——”

只有慕容博不为所动，面无表情地举手拂了拂衣上尘灰，听玄慈又道：“萧老施主，雁门关一战，老衲已悔不当初。之后见了你石壁留书，方才知道，不但众家兄弟，更有你一家三口，那些契丹武士……许多性命鲜血，原来都是因我一念之差。自那日上……”  
慕容博忽然截道：“自那一日，方丈便大彻大悟，立地成佛。心境如此，我辈凡人难及矣！佩服，佩服。”他本来洒然自若，这几句话声音却拖得长长地，嘲讽见于颜色。想见对于玄慈断了复国念头之事，实是怒气难抑。  
萧远山哈地一声冷笑。玄慈白眉不住颤动，目光直视向慕容博面上，道：“不然。老衲心魔未断，斩不得无明，终究未能将你我所作所为告知天下。然则……我玄悲师弟之事，便也由此而起，慕容老施主，是也不是？”  
慕容博冷笑道：“我原说刘兄见识如昔。令师弟掌着戒律院，不去管束你本寺僧人，却对雁门之行追查不放。执着如此，老夫……呵呵，老夫无奈，只得行了一条诈死之策。你等佛门大德，知我身故，必为死者讳，那便不至有碍我儿的大事。只可惜，到头来还是有此一劫，未能避让得过。”  
玄慈道：“那位柯百岁柯施主，他家财豪富，你要收为己用，柯施主不允，因而丧命在你手中。玄悲师弟听闻此事，生了疑心，你已藏身少林，为何不在寺中对他下手？是了，那是要挑起大理段氏与少林的纷争。你向玄悲师弟偷袭之时，原本使的是段氏一阳指罢？”  
慕容博走到窗边，隔空一拳向院中大树挥去。哗啦啦两声，两根树枝落了下来，叶片溅得满地。他打的是树干，竟将距他拳风丈许的树枝震落，实是非凡。  
玄慈惨然道：“韦陀杵。若非你一阳指学艺不精，只怕这桩冤孽，到今日还难以理清。”  
慕容博道：“冤孽之生，方丈大师与其问人，何如问己。”  
玄慈垂下了头，低声唪诵，声音庄严肃穆，却隐带悲苦之意，萧峰曾听过这段经文，知他是为圆寂的师弟诵经，不由心中一酸。慕容博却笑道：“方丈你明察秋毫之末，而不见舆薪。说到冤孽，如何便忘了现下英雄大会的那一桩？”  
玄慈身子一颤，慕容博已自顾自说道：“你修菩萨心，我只走修罗路，说甚么‘不将你我所为告知天下’，恕在下未敢尽信，说不得，要送上一份小小薄礼，以证此心。玄慈方丈，你可还记得辛巳年的八月初二么？”  
饶是玄慈这等修行，霎时也失声叫了出来道：“……是你？！”  
慕容博哈哈大笑道：“若不是我，那叶家只是个乡绅，方丈你不过平常路过，哪里正巧来的强人灭他满门？又怎会留下个身中剧毒的孤女，非你纯阳内劲，不能救她？哈哈，今日一家团聚，你两口儿，还欠着老夫一杯谢媒酒哪！”

玄慈耳中一阵轰鸣，宛然便是那一夜的电闪雷鸣，雨水倾盆浇落下来，将怀中少女浇得湿淋淋地，贴着自己的身躯热得烫人。呼吸一丝一丝，吹上颈边耳畔，竟是什么经书法理之中，从来从来，也没有说到过的。  
一夜之后，便成冤孽。  
玄慈缓缓抬头，只见萧远山目光灼灼逼视过来，嘴角挂着一丝幸灾乐祸的笑意；慕容博则眼中含笑，一副胸有成竹之态。玄慈双掌合什当胸，森然道：“老衲身有大罪孽，又犯下大戒，今日已不敢再说一个‘悔’字。只是以萧峰施主为人，我玄苦师弟和武林中诸多人命，想来绝非他所为。萧老施主，慕容老施主，又是你二人谁下的手呢？”  
那两人虽各怀心结，但见玄慈转眼便如此宁定，也不由佩服。慕容博淡淡冷笑了两声，萧远山已亢声道：“不必明知故问，那玄苦和尚，乔三槐夫妇，都是老夫一掌震死的！”  
萧峰大吃一惊，转眼望向父亲，颤声道：“……爹？”  
萧远山虽则悍狠，对上儿子目光，却也一阵心悸，强自转开了头叱道：“这些南朝汉人虚伪狡诈，又是甚么好人了？夺了我的儿子，叫他拜大仇人为师，做大仇人的继任帮主，教得他也变成了一个汉人！知晓了自己身世，竟然还想留在南朝，做个没出息的汉民……哈哈！这等人留他们做甚！难道要我萧远山的血脉，终生就做了汉人的徒弟儿子么？”  
萧峰定定地望着父亲，眼中含泪，却落不下来，眼眶都逼得血红，哑声道：“既是爹爹所杀，便和我所杀没有分别。孩儿一直担负着这名声，却也不枉了。然则单正一家、赵钱孙、谭婆、徐长老等人……”  
萧远山道：“不错！都是我杀的。这些人袒护我家仇人，本就该死，何况……哼，何况若叫你早知了其中真相，难道你还肯回去辽国，做回咱们堂堂正正的契丹勇士么？”  
萧峰默然。在他内心，确然一直是爱大宋极深而爱大辽甚浅，不要说当日苦寻真相之时，便如今在辽国官居高位，万人爱戴，其实也并没有在丐帮做个没袋弟子的快活。然而这时轰雷一般，脑中无数人声翻涌，父亲、恩师、丐帮众人，南院下属，宋辽兵卒，两国被打来的草谷人众，一声声一句句，竟从不曾听得这般清楚。“师父教我做个汉人，生身父亲，又要我做个契丹人。哈！”忽地仰头笑了一声，声音嘶哑，几不能闻。“到头来，只是为了宋人辽人。还有……阿朱！阿朱！”  
突然之间，天台山智光大师临死所写的那几句话，清清楚楚地在眼前浮现出来：  
万物一般，众生平等。圣贤畜生，一视同仁。  
汉人契丹，亦幻亦真。恩怨荣辱，俱在灰尘。  
萧峰自从杏子林惊变，两载以来，已然历尽了一生的风霜血泪，却到此时此地，方才第一次真正明白了这番话的意思。一时间，这少林古塔上一片寂然，只听他双拳在身畔握得死紧，骨骼格格连声，不住作响。

忽听几下拍掌之声，却是慕容博，笑道：“痛快！痛快！这桩公案演到今日，真是英雄手笔，精彩纷呈之至！”  
萧远山重重哼了一声，明知他存心挑拨，眼光如刀，还是不禁向玄慈面上刺去，切齿道：“是我杀了你少林和尚，在你寺里三十年，将你们的武学典籍也瞧了个饱，又待如何！今日我父子下不了少室山便罢，但只要……”  
玄慈摇了摇头，神色间平静安详，道：“萧老施主，你错了。”  
慕容博眼中精光闪动，踏上一步，便要开口。然而还未出声，玄慈已朗声道：“非作恶因，无作恶果，不能善生，何能善死。这三十年来诸般罪孽，皆是源自老衲的一己私念，到今日，也当由老衲一身相还。”走上几步，自窗中向英雄大会方向看去，依稀可见人影幢幢，少林罗汉阵横在山门之前，阵前千百人群情沸沸，涌动不休。玄慈转头看向萧远山，微微笑道：“彼处是你一心所求，为我所设的去处，萧老施主，老衲这便去了。”  
萧远山立时一愣。他处心积虑，一朝揭破这少林方丈丑事，要的便是此刻。玄慈只要回到英雄会上，便是身败名裂，当众受辱，连着少林清誉也一并扫地。这情景，二十余年来他已想象了无数次，要叫这大仇人如何痛苦屈辱，如何恨怨难当。然而这时明明成事就在眼前，玄慈却是脸露微笑，坦然而去，二十余年的痛恨竟轻飘飘地落在了空处。他脸上肌肉不住抽搐，喝道：“你……！”一时却说不出话来。  
慕容博也是脸色骤变。他刻意引导，将当年真相一并道出，乃是料定了玄慈不惧生死，却不能不顾身后声名。若以叶二娘引得他心神大乱，再以雁门之事要挟，不论是要玄慈站在自己这边，共抗萧氏父子；亦或就势图之，重拾复国大业，未必不可期。哪想到千般筹划竟尽数落空，心思纷乱，脱口喝道：“方丈当真要去？”  
玄慈双目凝视着他，和声道：“我之去处，我自明了，慕容老施主，你呢？”  
慕容博一窒。玄慈已转身向外行去。萧峰一言不发，大步踏上，将自己挡在父亲和慕容博之前，双手合十，执少林弟子礼节对玄慈施了一礼。玄慈微笑，亦以佛礼相还，说偈道：“无大恐惧，方得极乐。”不再回头，一步一步地，径直下塔去了。

好一阵，塔中无人出声，静得可怕。而静寂之中，萧远山胸中怒火无可着落处，又直冲上来，陡然一声厉喝道：“慕容老匹夫！你还有何话说？”单掌一起，便要向慕容博击去。  
这时玄慈已去，萧远山慕容博固然难分高下，慕容复却绝不是萧峰对手。生死相搏，慕容氏必然无幸。然而慕容博向萧峰瞥了一眼，竟然并不作势招架，反而两手摊开，毫不防备，抬头哈哈大笑起来。  
萧远山一愣，戟指喝道：“你笑甚么！”  
慕容博道：“我笑萧兄一世英雄，临到头来，眼光还是恁地短浅，好生可笑。”  
萧远山鼻中嗤了一声，道：“任你花言巧语，你我之仇，不死不休！现下待要求饶，太晚了罢。”  
慕容博正色道：“萧兄错了！今日之势，我父子毕命于斯也罢了。然则萧兄苦心孤诣，要报这段血海深仇，今日取了在下一条性命，这大仇便算了结了么？萧兄，你那三十载岁月，与妻儿生离死别，当真便再无遗憾，如愿以偿了么？”  
萧远山不由一震，若听到这话的是当日雁门关那条凛凛大汉，必定怒火填膺，抬掌便击了过去。然而三十年来，心性大异。今日的萧远山听了这几句话，却似一盆冰水泼在心火头上，激得生疼；抬起的那只手掌不自觉地一颤，眼光连着晃了几晃。慕容博看得清楚，不疾不徐地说道：“慕容博虽然不肖，却非是敢做不敢当的宵小之辈。尊夫人之事，自然是我铸成大错，但大错之因，却是国恨，并非与萧兄有一分一毫的私仇。萧兄请想，此事的根本，其实只因我们俱是胡人，是那起汉人眼中的番邦夷狄！我慕容氏固然亡国灭族。萧兄也是因着一句传言，被他们不问是非，落了个家破人亡。令郎才略武功，是当今第一的英雄豪杰。但中原人一知他是异族，立刻翻脸无情，人人都欲杀之而甘心。‘非我族类，其心必异’，那些中原汉人自以为高高在上，却害了多少英雄。萧兄，报仇须报彻，你的大仇，难道不是要着落在这件事上么！”  
萧远山道：“胡汉世仇，两边相见即杀，自古以来就是如此，也没有什么不公道。你说这些不相干的言语作甚？”声音中已带上了一丝迟疑。慕容博大笑道：“着啊！两边相杀，许他中原人欺辱我等，便许我等还以颜色。令郎官居辽国南院大王，若他挥军南下，开疆拓土，将这些中原武人一股脑儿都踏做蝼蚁，那才真是出了被逐的一口恶气，真正报了这杀妻弑母的大仇！”  
萧远山冷笑道：“你想我儿出兵南下，好叫你慕容家坐收渔利，兴复你的大燕国？”  
慕容博道：“不然。老夫不敢欺瞒萧兄，换了辽国、西夏、吐蕃任一个高官在此，老夫说这般话，都是存心利用不假。令郎却与别个不同。”眼望萧峰，又朗声道：“我儿与令郎有金兰之义，莫逆相交。他二人联起手来，成就了何等大功，萧兄你在北疆亲眼所见。不是老夫自夸，若得我儿之助，令郎便踏破中原、一统河山也是指日可待！那时大辽大燕永为兄弟之邦，令郎更名垂青史。萧兄，你与我都身为人父，父母爱子，当为之计深远。这等两全之美，你当真不愿？”  
萧远山大大一震，慕容博又道：“若萧兄那时还有恨难消，你我便再会一场。任萧兄要痛痛快快大战三百回合，还是要在下束手就死，只一句话，在下绝无怨言。萧兄，萧大侠，这等买卖，做也不做？”  
萧远山道：“我儿，此人之意倒似不假，你瞧又如何？”  
萧峰并不回答，抬手一掌劈出，喀喇喇一声，塔上楼板裂作两半，连着青砖墙壁齐齐劈开了一条丈许长的裂缝，横亘当中，直如天堑。萧峰已一步踏上，昂然说道：“不行！”

这塔中只有慕容复一人，早在萧峰开口之前，便已知道了他会回答什么。这声“不行”乍一响起，他双拳也在身侧握得一紧，指尖粘腻，都深深刺进了掌心伤口中去。  
慕容博道：“萧大侠，你不想做这万世留名的英雄，那也罢了。然则大辽一百五十余年的称雄天下之志，你也要置之不理么？”  
萧峰冷冷地道：“英雄豪杰也罢，凡夫俗子也罢，萧峰是辽人，便要大辽永保安宁。却不是为了甚么称雄天下，叫无数大好儿郎，去做你那皇帝大梦的杀人之刀！”  
慕容博但闻“皇帝大梦”一句，双眉猛挑，便要出声。然而另一个声音已清清楚楚地高声应道：“——未必！”

慕容复自到塔上，未曾说过只言半字。这却是他开口的第一句话，一字一步，踏到了萧峰对面，亢声道：“天下不在，哪里来的永世安宁？方今世上五国，个个君王都是念兹在兹，想要做这天下雄主。辽宋之间，攻战不休。西夏吐蕃尚无此力，对他邻国也是没一刻不虎视眈眈。便是你义弟……哈！你那段氏义弟家中，不过碍着国小兵微，若真得个良机，你且当面问他，那吐蕃国土，他家要是不要！”  
萧峰听着他说话，缓缓地转过了头来，直视着他。两个人的眼光一个如冰，一个似火，都亮得可怕。只听慕容复声音愈说愈高，愈说愈疾，竟如漫天风雨，劈面扑来道：“便是敌烈阻卜那等蛮族，又有哪一日不是想着侵你辽土，夺你的家邦？你萧大王在时，保得住边境安然，一朝不在，又将如何？若只想着相安无事便罢，终有一日，连自家的土地也休想保全！天下……只有心存天下之志，要这河山一统，那才真正是千秋万世，永保的太平！”  
慕容复说到最后一句，声音几已劈裂，竟是忘了身在少林，老父在侧。依稀仿佛，又到了那日狼居胥上，天地茫茫，便只有他与萧峰二人。又或者这一番话深藏心底，原本便应当在那一日就说出了口来。剧烈喘息之中，又向萧峰踏上一步道：“皇帝，我要做皇帝便如何？辽国皇帝，倒是你的义兄，然而只一个乙辛，险些害了麾下几万兵士，辽主又何曾放在心上？若换了我在，焉有此事！得一明君，用良则信之，用兵则必胜，攘暴则害除而天下利。这等皇帝大梦，又如何不可做？”  
白衣飞扬，如烈火焰，萧峰却是极慢极慢，几乎一字一顿地应道：“明君，成就了你这明君皇帝的功绩，要打多少大战？要多少百姓兵卒，父母子女，才打得下你千秋万世，太平皇帝的江山？”  
慕容复一瞬不瞬地直视着他，冷然道：“成大事者，不拘于小善。既要切去痈疾，那些血肉之债，说不得，也只有背负了！”  
萧峰仰起头来，怆然长笑，道：“痈疾？痈疾？”笑声沙哑，如磨心肺，哑声道：“人命在你看来，是痈疾么？萧峰是个武夫，没那等见识，能料到明君圣主的作为。我只亲眼见到，襁褓中的婴儿，叫马踏得肠穿肚烂，做娘亲的抱着他嚎啕大哭。那些被打了草谷的百姓，一个个哭声震天，尸横在地。萧某平生杀得人多，早没什么菩萨心肠，但只我生一日，便一日不能眼看着天下血流成河。甚么千秋大业，都是妻离子散，无数孤儿寡妇流的眼泪！”  
两个人咫尺相对，慕容复分明见到萧峰眼中光芒冰凉，竟是泪光。猛地一窒，竟一个字也答不出来。  
忽听塔下嗤啦，嗤啦，似是有杂役僧人过来扫地的声响，跟着一个苍老的声音缓缓地道：“善哉，善哉，惟大英雄能本色。萧居士这等以天下苍生为念，是真菩萨心肠也。”


	17. 第八回下

其时英雄大会上人声喧沸，已是一片大乱。本来会上诸事，都当由少林丐帮两大魁首处分。然连番惊变下来，这两派反成了最惊心动魄的所在。好容易见玄慈方丈自寺中踏出，并不多言，只合十道：“是冤是孽，是善是恶，自有他们的因果。老衲的因果，便请诸位在此见证。”跟着坦然当众受刑，自尽而逝。少林遇此大变，如何还有心思再理俗事？而丐帮中人心浮动，早便乱作了一团。待到惊觉，那庄聚贤不知何时已失了踪影。陈吴二长老都道今日里子面子丢得尽了，快些下山，整顿帮中内务要紧。全冠清更心知肚明，自己这个帮主只消一下山去，还不知将要如何。眼瞧众弟子冷眼斜睨，强撑着不肯变了脸色，暗自忙将自己亲信叫在一边商议。这第一大帮眼见分崩离散，其余江湖豪客多是些乌合之众，更没有什么主意。许多人向玄慈遗体施过了礼，便掉头下山去了。虽有些念着向萧家慕容家寻仇的，少林罗汉大阵挡在山门，并不许众人擅闯，也是没头苍蝇一般，喊喊叫叫而已。  
只有燕子坞众人当真急到不堪，然不论动之以情，晓之以理，少林僧只不肯放他们进寺。玄慈方才逝世，包不同的口舌却也不敢在此时嘲讽，生生地无法可想，几乎将山门外那几块青石板都要踩平了。  
段誉却也忙到了十分。一面是义兄父母双亡，赶上去忙着劝慰，一面又禁不住侧耳凝神，想听一听那边王语嫣的动静，心头不由酸苦：“二哥他爹爹妈妈虽然身亡，却是两心如一，生死不改。可是我对王姑娘的这片心意……唉！大哥和慕容公子这许久没有消息，不知又起了什么争端，我自然要相助大哥，但那慕容公子……王姑娘……”  
正自胡思乱想，忽然听到半空中几下极细微的风声响动。这时场上诸人，除虚竹外便以他内力最深，旁人都还无知无觉。段誉一愣，抬头看时，“咦！”地一声，脱口叫了出来。

只见一个青袍老僧手中提了二人，正自少林寺层层重檐之上跨步向山下行去。日光朗照，那两人依稀便是慕容博与萧远山，闭目垂头，竟似都断了气息。而那老僧身形枯瘦，看去怕还不到百斤，提着两人身体却浑若无物，一步步只如在平地行走，三个身子轻飘飘地，都不似血肉之躯一般。  
他这一叫，少林僧众跟着知觉，抬头看时都大吃了一惊。那老僧身上服色，只是个做粗活的杂役僧，如何竟有这般能为？猛听风声厉啸，一道人影犹如利矢破空疾射而过，正是萧峰。隔着十数丈，都觉那风声刺耳已极，则萧峰实是出了全力。然而他这般疾奔，不知如何，总是与那老僧背影差着两三丈远近。  
戒律院首座玄寂道：“少林中有此大能，我等不可轻忽，且去看个究竟。”话声未落，白影急掠，却是慕容复亦向着前方几人追去。众人更惊，段誉也顾不得别的，与众人都在山林间东一转，西一拐，一路追了下去。  
段誉只想抢在王语嫣前头到场，凌波微步一出，便奔在了头里，只是不好越过少林首座去，反而慢了几分。好一阵，到了一片林间空旷之地。萧峰慕容复都立在那里，背脊挺直，日光下影子微微发颤，想见心中都是激动惊异已极。他两人目光所注，萧远山慕容博便在一株大树下对面而坐，四手互握。萧远山脸色通红，如要滴出血来，慕容博脸色却是铁青，碧油油的甚是怕人。  
那老僧端然凝立，突地喝道：“咄！四手互握，内息相应，以阴济阳，以阳化阴。王霸雄图，血海深恨，尽归尘土，消于无形！”  
喝声中， 萧远山和慕容博的双手都是一紧，内息向对方体内涌了过去。脸色渐渐分别消红退青，变得苍白。片刻之后，两人同时睁开眼来，相对一笑。

这时到场的除了少林各院首座，便是道清大师等高僧和几位前辈耆宿，听那老僧言语中大有禅意，心中惊异，便都在一旁静观其变。只有段誉关心两家的恩怨，忙转头去看，却见萧峰望着父亲，虽不敢呼唤，神色间欢喜安慰非常。而慕容复在另一边也望着自己父亲，不言不动，脸庞之上，却是一片苍白。  
那老僧偈语出口，慕容复心中便是一震。他一日之中，自己自尽未成，更经历了父亲在世，被那老僧一掌打死而又复生，从生到死，从死到生的几度来回，都只是心惊，不曾有过什么惧意。然而眼看着父亲睁眼微笑，只觉心头蓬蓬狂跳，似乎有什么比父亲的生死，自己的生死都更可怕的事情便要发生。却甚么也说不出，做不到，只能眼睁睁，一瞬不瞬地看着。  
萧远山慕容博携手站起身来，本来不死不休的两人一齐在那老僧面前跪下，都道：“请师父指点。”那老僧微微一笑，向萧远山道：“你的杀妻之仇，不报了么？”萧远山道：“弟子在少林做了三十年和尚，却都是假的，只知杀人，杀的何止数十百数？倘若被我所杀之人的眷属如我一般，皆来复仇，弟子虽死百次，也是不足。”  
那老僧又向慕容博道：“你呢？”慕容博微微而笑，说道：“庶民如尘土，帝王亦如尘土。大燕不复国是空，复国亦空。”那老僧哈哈一笑，道：“大彻大悟，善哉，善哉！”  
旁观众人之中，多位高僧同声念道：“善哉！善哉！”段誉心中也道：“阿弥陀佛，这一桩恩怨这般了结，当真大好！”  
燕子坞众人方才赶到，陡听这段言语，都愣在了那里。风波恶冲口叫道：“这……主公！”慕容博却如不闻不见，自始至终也未向他众人再看上一眼，只向那老僧垂首道：“求师父收为弟子，再加开导。”  
那老僧向一旁众僧微微一笑，合十道：“你们出家为僧，须求少林寺中的大师们剃度。我有几句话，不妨说给你们听听。”便即坐地说法。  
萧峰在父亲下跪之时，便随之跪倒。玄生、玄寂、神山、道清众僧和段誉听那老僧说到精妙之处，皆大欢喜，敬慕之心油然而生，一个个地跪了下来。燕子坞众人面面相觑，难以决断，也都跪倒在地。深山鸟语，梵呗声声，众生俯首，真好光明境界。

只有慕容复一人还站在那里，山风吹来，衣衫不住飘拂，人却不动，好似当真化作了菩提树、明镜台。只一双眼睛还是活的，眼光所向，万物虚空，只是他父亲俯首跪地的背影。耳中但闻“即心即佛，即佛即心，离心非佛，离佛非心”之声，进得脑中，却都变作了父亲的声音淡淡说道：“……大燕不复国是空，复国亦空。”  
口中说空，心何曾空，心又何能空！  
慕容复突地扬声长笑，笑声中脸色如霜。一掀袍襟，跪下来对着父亲背影连拜了三拜，跟着立起身来，长袖一拂，转身便走。  
邓百川等大惊，低声唤道：“公子？公子！”向慕容复看了一眼，又向慕容博背影看了一眼，只得纷纷起身，都随在了慕容复身后。  
萧峰一震，也回头看去，只见白衣飘风，渐行渐远。邓百川等人不住地反身看来，慕容博始终不曾回顾，慕容复亦是头也未再回过一次。片刻间隐入林中，便再不见。  
只听那老僧声音低沉，缓缓地念道：“一切有为法。如梦幻泡影。如露亦如电。应作如是观。”  
这段偈语出自《金刚经》，乃是个个僧人都读得烂熟的。萧峰在玄苦门下自也听过数十百次，早已惯了。然而这时一字字听着，见那老僧的眼光望向自己，似有大悲悯，又似大叹息。萧峰不知怎地，忽然之间，只觉得心乱如麻。

正是：本来无一物，何处惹尘埃？

第八回 终


	18. 第九回上

第九回 不知秋思落谁家

少室山坐落京西北路，距都城汴梁不过三百里开外。然而山上英雄大会多少事端，东京城中官民均无知觉，仍是一派熙熙攘攘，歌舞升平之态。  
有宋之时，宵禁早废。夜近三更，龙津桥边夜市犹自人烟浩闹。吃食果子赌局杂耍叫卖的热络非凡，更兼着各处瓦子货药算卦，勾栏中丝竹唱曲之声，又有桥南一带宅第不知谁家侍儿讴着新词，端的好繁华声色。  
只一座宅中悄无声息，连灯火都一盏不见。偌大宅第静悄悄、黑魆魆地，四外的灯影喧闹映上粉墙，直是静得可怕。大门外一对宫纱风灯微微摇曳，照着“卢宅”匾额，其左一行金墨小字，道是“钦封武烈侯府”。

寻常府第便家下人歇息了，总有值夜打更之人，这府中一并皆无。几进院落，呼吸也不闻一声儿，单在后园有处书斋亮着灯火，一道人影投上窗去，隐约可见。  
那室内甚是简素，一桌二椅，另有一几设在南墙之下，点了两支素烛，又供着一块松木牌位，烛光照上，却是只字皆无。那人影立在案前，盯着牌位沉思默默，并不作声。但见鹤氅幅巾，腰系玉带，穿的是朝中二品以上官员的常服。  
许久工夫，那官员一动不动，倒似木牌上面有什么惊世骇俗的碑文，须得一字字拜读才成。劈剥两下，烛花爆裂，室中愈静，静得十分诡异起来。  
又过了一刻，那官员仍是目注牌位，忽地开口道：“这些相公新政争持再多，祸患也并非三两年可就。前日听得那青苗保甲之法俱有民怨，皇帝仍不为所动。眼下不足五月便至年底，新政之机何在，尚要请教。”  
此人所说的“相公”，自然是当朝参知政事，年前拜相的王安石。但身为朝官，口中不称官家，却直呼“皇帝”，语气甚而隐有不屑之意。此言一出，只听淡淡的一声轻笑，这室中原来还有一人。  
这人半边淡黄衫袖映在烛火光下，手指屈起，在桌上轻轻叩了几叩，应道：“王相心高，高不可言，岂是区区农田税法所可足者。保甲于民不过小试，禁军与更戍之法，才是他欲动军务的根本。”  
那官员眉梢微挑，道：“何以见得？”  
那人道：“新法。”  
那官员道：“枢密与中书堂下并无敕令，新法何来？ ”  
那人发一声笑，道：“我自有江湖之道，可行于朝堂。枢密院尸居余气，焉能知我！”笑声清峭，直起身来，一线烛光映出眉飞入鬓，正是慕容复。

那官员这才转过身来，定定地向他看了两眼，忽道：“江湖上传闻，都说令尊避世，已入了空门。人劝我道，慕容氏已不足信，不想今日还有这当面一会……后生，真可畏也。”  
慕容复漠然听着，端起茶盏就唇啜了一口。只见他衣袖笔直下垂，没半分颤抖，盖子与杯口亦全无碰撞，反手置回了案上，方道：“人各有志，慕容禅师与我不过自证己道。人云亦云者，并非成大事所当为，大人以为然否？”语声平淡，似不干己事。若有第三人听得，怕是再想不到所谓“慕容禅师”，便是他的亲生父亲。  
那官员微现笑意，点了点头道：“新法如何，还请公子指点。”  
慕容复道：“王相入京之前，我与他今日的心腹已有了三分交情。虽不敢大言，但推想他下一步棋如何走法，却也不难。”  
那官员道：“然则这下一步是……？”  
慕容复并不回言，将指尖沾了些茶水，在桌上虚指书写，写得一字，便即抹去。那官员顺着他手指一笔一划看去，但见写了两字道：  
将，兵。

只听慕容复道：“赵普行那更戍法，以致兵无常帅，帅无常师，是专心防着武将的意思。王某若变军务，必要反其道而行之。以我观中书省动向，不出九月，此法必行。”伸指在方才自己书写处点了一点，道：“方今辽、夏边境亟待防务，想来王某要在西北与京畿各州府路重设将领，由他们单掌军务，不许地方上干预。听闻他用了蔡挺为枢密副使，那是要起用范文正昔年练兵之法了。兵知其将，将练其兵，精锐之师自然可成，换一句话说，便是……”起身贴近那官员耳边，续道：“便是……不知有圣旨，但知有军令！”  
那官员眼中光芒大亮，慕容复退开一步，徐徐地道：“令尊生前为殿前防御使时，托心腹之人，已是有了，不过是未能寻着带兵的机会。如今大人就势运作，但有一二人能任代州、定州、或是保定军之将，拥兵开关，放辽军南下，那赵宋的江山……”  
那官员心潮澎湃，越听越是难抑，不由在室中来来回回踱起了步来。然而走得几步，忽然一顿，猛地回身一声喝道：“胡说！你要我做石敬瑭么！”

巴天石道：“……世子以社稷安危为重，务要娶到那西夏公主。尚请萧大侠、虚竹先生两位念在结义份上，助我们世子一臂之力。”说着一揖到地，行下礼去，心中却不禁暗自发急。

那日萧远山慕容博双双出家，恩怨皆了，英雄大会亦风流云散。萧峰在证道院外侯了一日夜，终不能再见父亲一面，低叹一声，只索罢了。虚竹做不成和尚，拜别了父母灵位，也只得起身。而段誉怅然若失，在少林盘盘桓桓，便不愿随大理众人离去。正巧他三人聚在一处，便一同下了山来。  
萧峰虚竹各怀心事，只一个段誉要逗他二人欢喜，没话也找些话儿说道：“不知缥缈峰众位婆婆、婶子、大嫂、姊姊、妹妹们，现下可都安好？”又道：“大哥你却不知，那灵鹫宫藏得有许多百年的好酒。上次我与二哥一起喝得烂醉如泥，好不快活。左右无事，你也莫要急急忙忙回南京去啦，咱们同到二哥宫中玩玩，痛饮一场岂不是好？”  
萧峰听得饮酒，嘴角露出了一丝笑意，道：“三弟，我那些手下的兄弟，还有阿紫现下都不知如何。若叫中原之人撞见，只怕又有事端。这饮酒之约……”  
梅兰竹菊四剑在虚竹身后都笑了起来，梅剑道：“好叫萧大侠放心，你那些契丹兄弟，少室山上有起中原人不知好歹，叫嚷要来为难，余婆婆便叫三十六岛、七十二洞之人将他们护住啦。昨日都往北疆去了，正是不用担心。”  
兰剑也道：“那个阿紫姑娘么，玄天部姊姊们传信，见到她与那个断了腿的庄聚贤在一处。萧大侠既然惦记，请主人传令，去把他们带来便是。”  
萧峰一惊，拱手道：“多谢！那庄聚贤武功极怪，他便断了腿，也非寻常可比。诸位不可轻率。”  
虚竹却想起一事，插口道：“大哥，阿紫姑娘说她眼睛是被丁春秋所害，那是我逍遥派的毒药，宫里定有治眼法门。不如就请他们上缥缈峰试上一试，又与大哥你相会，不是正好？”  
萧峰心下感动，便即称谢。虚竹又是摇手，又是摸头，连说不必。萧峰不由一笑，心道：“这个二弟，是三弟代我结拜来的，不料却成了患难之交。人世间的交情，真是难料。”一阵郁郁，只可叹了一声。

三人行得数日，大理巴天石朱丹臣飞马而至，呈上段正淳书信。只见一份夏、辽、宋三国文字所书的榜文，说道西夏国主诏谕各地，今公主欲求英雄豪杰为婿，天下武者皆可前往，定于八月中秋，以选佳客云云。其后是段正淳手书，命段誉即赴西夏，求娶公主。又道：“……与西夏结为姻亲，得一强援，实为保土安民之上策。吾儿以社稷子民为重，尽力图之。”  
朱丹臣道：“这榜文发得好快，武林中现下都传遍了。我兄弟来时，便见到少室山下来的各门各派都有人向西夏而去，想来吐蕃辽国莫不如此。世子爷，你可不能落于人后。”段誉脸上阵红阵白，心头一震，暗道：“那慕容公子一行也去了西夏么？啊哟！不好！他若去选驸马，却叫王姑娘如何自处？这……这……”  
巴朱二人对视一眼，深觉无奈，只得道：“镇南王有命，望世子以社稷安危为重，务要娶到那西夏公主。尚请萧大侠、虚竹先生两位念在结义份上，助我们世子一臂之力。”说着一揖到地，施下礼去。

段誉讪讪地道：“爹爹有命，我去就是。但我这一点本事，怎好跟人争抢了？”  
虚竹更想不到段正淳怕他与儿子相争的意思，忙道：“不敢当，不敢当，我一个出家……”顺口又要把“出家人”说出来，连忙咽住。只听梅兰竹菊扑哧一笑，不禁脸红道：“总之我定然尽心相助三弟，成了这头亲事。”  
萧峰却默然不语。巴天石心中暗急，取了段正淳所赐的碧玉狮子，便要奉上。萧峰抬手一拦，道：“不必多礼。”向段誉望了一眼，沉声道：“萧某既然和三弟结义，大理有何危难，我必不坐视。三弟曾说他心有所属，若是定要为国家计另娶他人，只怕，并非良策。”  
巴朱二人都是一愣。萧峰身为辽国南院大王，将话说到这个地步，便保定帝亲身在此也当称谢。但上命在身，话却又不能不说，好一阵，巴天石苦笑道：“萧大王云天高义，我主上如何不知？也不是我等不通人情，只是世子这头亲事，唉！实在是……实在关乎我大理国运，这其中……”  
萧峰做了两年王爵，已是看得出他们欲言又止，不知还有什么政局牵扯、勾心斗角的隐情说不出口来。心中只觉烦闷无比，吐了口气，只道：“罢了！只要三弟平安到了灵州城便罢。那些入宫争雄之事，恕萧峰不便了。”

竹剑忍不住道：“其实我主人和萧大侠都不来争抢，段公子怕些什么？那些什么英雄豪杰，有哪个争得过他了？”  
段誉性子随和，四剑既不怕虚竹，对他也没什么顾忌，都咭咭咕咕地议论起来。菊剑笑道：“只有那个慕容公子，他长得可俊，若是和段公子争了起来……嘻嘻，却有些儿难说。”  
段誉脸上一红，道：“慕容公子人中龙凤，引人倾心，那也……唉，那也说不得。”心中却想：“我若真和慕容公子相争，王姑娘是气我为难她表哥呢，还是心里也会有些喜欢？若能博她一笑，我便去争了这个驸马，那又如何？”  
巴朱二人心下暗惊。当日慕容博言及参合陂事，他等饱学之士，自也猜到了慕容氏的图谋，不由想道：“西夏之事，慕容复定然势在必行。”又想慕容复那等人物，绝非自家这个傻乎乎的世子爷应付得来的，巴天石便试探道：“那慕容公子虽然了得，但我家世子得道多助，也未必便输与他了。萧大侠，你说是不是？”  
萧峰望向西北天际，笑了一笑，笑容之中一片萧索。抬手拍了拍段誉肩头，一策乌骓，径自向前行去。余下众人不由愕然，段誉喃喃地道：“这可奇了。大哥和那慕容公子……怎地好似早便认识的？”

“你要我做石敬瑭么？！”  
一声断喝，慕容复却无半点异色，抬手拂衣，略施了一礼道：“大人既问的是后晋之事，我亦有一问。石敬瑭献了燕云十六州，果然十年后辽军长驱直入，占了他家的东京汴梁。然则入京之后，辽主……却如何了？”  
那官员三成真怒，其实倒有七成是心存疑虑。听他这一问，倒吸了口凉气，道：“这个……”眼光闪烁，暗暗思索起来。  
慕容复悠然道：“契丹掳掠，汉民皆反，逼得二十万辽军无立足之地。那耶律德光一代雄主，落得客死异乡，遗言只道……”  
那官员想得出神，顺口接道：“‘吾不知中原民难治若此。’”  
慕容复微笑道：“正是，契丹不世之才，也不过如此。今辽主才略远逊乃祖，若冒进中原，不问可知！当日德光死后，他兄弟子侄争位，辽室一蹶不振至有二十五载。而洪基朝中权臣当道，太子积弱，祸患犹有过之。洪基一日陷于中原，我自有良策叫他国内必生内乱。那时节你我举旗起事，事无不成。令祖‘十年拓天下，十年养百姓，十年致太平’之志，就要着落在大人你身上了！”  
啪啦一声，那官员猛一击案，茶杯掉下地去，摔得粉碎。直是心绪激荡，已无法自持了。

王銍《默记》有载，昔宋太祖自陈桥推戴入城，直入大内，六宫迎拜。见有二丱角小儿，宫人抱之来拜。询之，乃世宗二子，纪王熙诲、蕲王熙谨也。顾诸将曰：“此复何待？”左右便将杀之。有卢琰、潘美二将对曰：“此于理未安。”太祖遂赐二子以为卢、潘之子，世宗血脉，庶得以全。  
那柴熙诲抱归卢家，更名卢璇，仁宗在位时直做到殿前防御使，封了武烈侯爵；而赵宋之仇，无时或忘。这官员姓卢名可，正是卢璇之子，后周世宗皇帝柴荣的嫡孙！

此时卢可目光如火，直盯着慕容复，喃喃道：“好计！好计！好复国的大计！”连说三声，胸口不住起伏，负手在室中疾走了几步，方才慢慢平复下来。忽向那无字牌位望了一眼，又看向慕容复道：“公子大才，今日承教，当真恨晚。那将兵之法我自筹之，但另有一事，非公子不能为。”  
慕容复淡淡一笑，道：“大人谬赞了。”  
卢可见这笑意，已知他心中起了防备。低头想了想，又道：“我有同宗兄弟，今托身潘姓，公子自然知晓？”  
慕容复听他提到蕲王之后，多了一分把握，便道：“大人此事，便是出在惟道公府中么？”  
卢可正色道：“是，也不是。我潘氏宗兄的作为，非我所及。如今他撞上了一桩大碍，我想若非慕容公子，天下再也无第二人能破此局。”  
慕容复道：“未知，局在何处。”  
卢可眼光一动，这室中明明只他二人在，仍是倾身过去，贴在了慕容复耳畔低低地道：  
“大理——段氏！”

_注：将兵法，实行于熙宁六年。此处提前数载而用之，王相公应不至冲冲大怒也。_

“——大理段氏？”  
风波恶冲口便道：“姓段的小子救过属下性命，看他老实得紧，居然是甚么大理王子，如何会扯上中原人的纷争了？姓卢的不会有意设局，想要欺骗公子爷罢？”  
邓百川瞪了义弟一眼，不许他多口，回道：“经属下查证，那柴熙谨托身潘氏之后，袭了个光禄大夫的闲职，一直避居在山东。但去岁公子赴辽国之时，赵顼下一道旨，将他家三子都贬往楚地去了。”包不同接口道：“有趣，有趣。蕲王做了人家儿子，自己名姓都改了，却给儿子起名叫甚么贞周、元周、明周、能周、尊周，念念不忘他柴氏的周朝。宋主若还容得下他家，也是奇哉怪也。”  
慕容复点了点头，目光缓缓掠过五国地图，自建昌府、善阐府而至景昽，一路看向大理之南，道：“卢可既不欺我，我等说话这时候，那潘贞周已是不在楚地。”  
公冶乾惊道：“擅离谪地，此人若非避祸，便是要……兴兵！公子，他去了何处？”  
慕容复道：“安南。”  
公冶乾道：“安南……南蛮化外，宋室鞭长难及，倒是个屯兵的所在。然则潘氏若自此地发兵，除非有大海船能绕路海上，否则若走陆路进宋土，头一个撞上的就是……”  
四人同时一震，都大声叫了出来道：“……大理！”

慕容复拂袖回身，道：“大理镇南王，动向如何？”  
邓百川将大理臣工送信之事略述了一遍，怕包风二人听得段誉，又来多口，忙道：“那段正淳风流浪子，却拿儿子的婚事和拜把兄弟为国出力，也是好笑。他是欲凭着姻亲，向西夏借兵么？”  
慕容复听到“拜把兄弟”一句，心头忽地一跳，只如不闻，道：“大理段二便风流十倍，镇南王之名却不是平白而来的。邓大哥，你不在京中，并不知……”目中示意，公冶乾回道：“那段二上月至东京朝贡，宋主赐宴同文馆，封了他银青光禄大夫，检控司空之位。”  
邓百川一震，道：“大理小国，遣使进贡年年都是有的，可不曾听宋主赏赐过一次。偏生这时节……是了！是了！赵顼是要御敌国门之外，叫大理来替他效命，做这头一道镇南关了！”  
公冶乾道：“难怪！战事一起，以他大理之势，吐蕃必然乘虚而入，难怪段正淳这般心急。只有结了这头亲，夏人黄雀在后，才保得住他边境无忧。公子，然则那西夏的求亲……”  
包不同再也忍耐不住，脱口道：“非也，非也，公子爷自己去做了这驸马，岂不最好？”  
风波恶急道：“正是！公子爷，现有送到眼前的大好机会，还惦记潘氏甚么兵力？你做了驸马，慕容氏在中原一举义旗，西夏援兵即发，大事还有不成么？”  
包不同连连点头，道：“西夏铁骑对上宋兵，那是以一敌十，稀里哗啦，落花流水。管那位公主是美是丑，只要她肯嫁我包老三，就算是一口老母猪，包老三硬起头皮，这也娶了。”  
邓百川也不由道：“昔日重耳失国，秦穆公发兵纳之于晋，遂成霸业。这秦晋之好……公子爷，三思啊！”

他几人说话之时，慕容复几次双唇微启，便要出口的一个“不”字，连着眼中几丝不耐之色，硬是都压了下去，只静静听着。直到邓百川最后一句说罢了，这才道：“拓跋李氏，是穆公么？”  
那三人一窒。慕容复声调无起无伏，淡淡地道：“自景祐以来，我慕容氏与夏合纵凡有三次，先祖父、姨婆先后亡于是，结果若何？以当今夏主并其储君，与之谋皮，不是秦穆，却是昭襄王罢！”说到这里，虽然自制过人，还是逸出了一丝冷笑，道：“银川公主是李谅祚幼女，得他宠爱不假。但他既知病重，想为爱女寻一依托，为何不选近臣，偏要大张旗鼓广知天下？驸马，呵，这西夏驸马……”  
邓百川年纪既长，追随慕容氏也是最久，但每次与这位公子爷说话，总是如隔山岳，全不懂得他在想些什么，又想要些什么。此时分明听他并无争选驸马之意，心急如焚，只得道：“是，公子思虑，自是应当。但那李谅祚一国之君岂有戏言，公子，到底机不可失……”  
包不同接口道：“不错，不错。公子爷，这驸马之亲光明正大。要成大事，总需如此的才是正道。想当年主公在时，虽说也弄些言辞之计，但与我等说起，还是要招兵买马，成就这堂堂之阵，正正之……”  
“师”字犹未出口，一声厉响，慕容复拍案而起，大喝道：“……住口！”

常人发怒，总是皱眉、变色而至喝叫，慕容复这声喝却全无征兆。前一瞬还平静如水，下一瞬猛然眉扬目立，岂止不见平日的恂恂优雅，竟是二十八年来，从无一次如这般发过脾气。四家臣立时齐齐肃立，谁也不敢再出一声。  
公冶乾的心中，却比三个兄弟更加震动。方才他与慕容复对面而立，看得清清楚楚，他那位公子双目逼视，眼底藏的却并不仅是怒火。  
那分明是杀气！

慕容复举头向天，低叹了一声。天边明月将圆未圆，还差着一丝完满，但清光泻落，澄澈如水，洒得满身满脸，恍惚是在什么时候，他也曾这般仰望过的。  
此地属盐州所辖，离灵州城已不在远。然西夏之地旷野戈壁，一离城池，人烟便稀，他一行人只寻到了一户牧人帐中借宿。四下平野茫茫，若无尽处，风卷枯草声沙沙不绝。只有天地相接处黑沉沉的一线，月光洒落，雉堞垛口的影子隐约可辨，便是此地余留的古长城了。  
夜风扑面，慕容复只觉自己思虑中行得远了，便待回帐。然而这么一停的工夫，风声疾吹，突地送来了一阵兵刃撞击之声。  
那边帐幕外人影急摇，冷光迸射，裹着呼喝叫骂乒乓之声，燕子坞众人已打作一团。对方数人皆是默不作声，一味地猛打。只有偶尔铿地刀剑相击，火花四射中迸出一声咒骂，说的却是吐蕃藏语。

慕容复自入西夏，路上所见往灵州去的各路人马，十次中倒有八次在与一众吐蕃武士大打出手。每一次时，吐蕃众武士莫不大喊大叫，或道：“银川公主的驸马爷，谁敢与我王子来争？”或道：“道理，道理！宗赞王子的话便是道理。”似是恨不能昭告天下，把他家王子大名挂到兴庆府宫城上去一般，决无今夜这般沉默。而那些求亲之人虽多被打得头破血流，掉头便跑，但所见之吐蕃武士，也并无一人有这班人的身手。心中电光骤闪，暗道：“莫非……？”他这等沉静之人，竟是一瞬之间，脸色丕变！  
王语嫣惊呼道：“表哥？”她一路来明知是去西夏驸马之会，然而慕容复既绝口不提“驸马”二字，少女心中，便怎也不肯相信。惊变一起，哪里还记得赌气，失声便叫了出来。声犹未落，慕容复一步跨上，抓住她手臂一推，将她整个人轻飘飘抛进了帐去，一声喝道：“休要出来！”跟着飒地转身向外，口中斯斯文文地道：“明王驾临，未克远迎，怠慢了。”  
一个雍容自若的声音接口道：“慕容公子，果然不凡。”  
那声音说“慕容”二字还在数里之外，“凡”字声落，僧袍飘飘，已立在了面前。从头到尾，宛然便在对面交谈一般。但见宝相庄严，眼中含笑，正是吐蕃国师鸠摩智。

燕子坞四人激斗中纷纷呼叫，道：“公子！”“公子小心！”慕容复一律不闻，一眼也并不去看，只道：“少室山与明王缘悭一面，不想在夏主选婿、儿女情事中反而得见，幸何如之。”  
鸠摩智微笑道：“不曾送令尊先生入我佛门，实是憾事。但慕容氏有子若此，贫僧得知，也是好生欢喜。”  
两人各含嘲讽，刺了这几句，慕容复已知对方必晓复国之事。此时的温颜笑语，却比土兀剌河萧远山掌风之下危机更甚，也只可行一步看一步，反将语声放得极缓，慢慢地道：“是在下失言。想来贵国宗赞王子与国师所求的，并非公主的一缕情丝，是，也不是？”  
鸠摩智道：“正是。那起油头粉面之辈进不进得灵州，并不要紧。但如慕容公子这等聪明人，却万万不能。”  
西北戈壁入秋即寒，入夜后无遮无挡，风起一吹，更是扑面冰凉。慕容复掌心冷汗渐生，却不觉冷，实是他双手比风还冷了几分。声音却愈冷愈平，道：“吐蕃所患者，无过西夏。李谅祚登基以来一意攻藏，兵威不能敌，那就只有故示以弱，要他轻信了才罢。贵国王子叫手下到处装疯卖傻，胡作非为，西夏一品堂竟听之任之……哈！可惜，可惜。李谅祚这一病，竟也叫这等假草包的把戏糊弄了去。”停了一停，缓缓地又道：“然则……若只是要取信夏主，现放着大理镇南王之子不理，却来寻我。是了，李谅祚既病，一直并不接见使臣。但爱女定亲，他却是非出席不可，则国师此来……”  
慕容复倏地抬头直视，森然道：“你们要——刺驾！”  
鸠摩智哈哈大笑，道：“贫僧道公子聪明过人，实非诳语。中原人有一句话，叫做慧极必伤——”袍袖骤扬，火焰刀力嗤嗤作响，向着慕容复便劈！

慕容复口中说话之时，心念如电，已想到吐蕃既知自己图谋，便是当做了政敌看待，决不容灵州之计有甚威胁，则自己虚与委蛇，也是无用。所以长篇大论，全是为了拖延时间。一边说话，一边眼角余光紧紧盯着鸠摩智，觑着对方袖角刚刚扬起的一刹那，慕容复双掌疾起，斗转星移之力立时逆卷。  
鸠摩智出手之前，早计算过了各种抵挡招数的来路，却未想到双方劲力一触，慕容复不接不架，反而借力打力，将他掌风移转得略略一偏，同时飞身而起，竟借着火焰刀掌风推送的方向向外急纵。这一跃，刹时飞纵出廿余丈之外，一落实地，停也不停，便即发足疾奔！  
鸠摩智一惊，跟着鼻中冷嗤了一声，扬声道：“慕容公子，你这些忠心属下，你也不顾了么？”说着起步便追。料想慕容复急于逃命，忘了此地皆是旷野，并无遮挡藏身之地，长途奔跑全仗内力，他又支撑得多久？不过枉自挣扎罢了。  
然而慕容复起步时领先甚多，鸠摩智功力虽高，一时还未能追得他上，心中忽地起了疑惑。但见慕容复身影笔直向北，全不似慌不择路地逃命，倒似是认得道路，胸有成竹。暗想：“这小子要逃去哪里？”心念未停，两人一前一后，已奔出了十几里路，鸠摩智突地只见前方平野上黑影兀立，现出了一带围栏。

西夏河套素产良马，宋军失了这一带马场，骑兵便始终不能与之相抗。故而有夏以来，极重马政。各州并驻军司辖地皆设群牧司，马匹交牧人养至四齿，便分批去势，驯作军马之用。盐州为养马地，马场尤多，这围栏便是一处。慕容复潜身西夏之时，于军政所涉莫不留意，知此地并不甚远，是以一起步便用了全力。只听身侧西北风尖声呼啸，愈疾愈冷，一片片冰刀般削肌透骨，亦不能顾。而鸠摩智那一掌劲力极强，他虽移转大半，脏腑还是受了震荡，这般疾奔中，不多时便觉胸口生疼。但一见围栏便在眼前，狠吸一口气，身形暴起，反而更快了三分。刹那间人如狂风席卷，直飙场内，一声清厉掠上半空，已是尖声长啸！  
风声，啸声，场中群马纷纷受惊，踢踏嘶鸣起来。看守兵卒震得头晕耳鸣，个个站不住脚，一交摔倒，有的已忍不住抱头打起滚来。慕容复停也不停，啸声中将场边长明的松油火把尽数拔下，嗖嗖连声，掷向草堆。此处囤积过冬的干草堆不下十数，垒得小山一般，一沾火星，碰地一下，霎时便烈焰腾起，烧成了一片火海。  
马匹畏火，都惊得慌了，嘶鸣震天，马蹄将地下尘土跺得飞上了半天空去。别说几个看守，便有十倍大军在此也拦挡不住。慕容复掌风击处，围栏大门大敞而开，惊马群便犹如一条翻滚咆哮的河流，滚滚向外狂涌而去！

这一连串事故，其实不过出在顷刻之间。鸠摩智才到栏外，便见群马狂奔，慕容复轻飘飘正落在一匹马背上，又惊又怒，破口骂道：“小子敢戏耍佛爷！”一个急纵，亦跳上马去，追着前方慕容复发掌便击。  
这批军马不下六百余匹，上千只马蹄一起震地，直是地为之摇。而在马群滚滚倾泻之中的两个人，便似惊涛骇浪中两叶小小的独木舟。一忽儿跌下深谷，一忽儿直上云霄，骇人眼目已极。其时两人相距不过数丈，若在平地上，鸠摩智发掌便及，但他武功虽高，骑术却差，这些马又无鞍韂，狂奔时在光溜溜的马背上稳住身形已是甚难，何况要纵身发掌，一运力下，马匹莫不跳跃嘶叫，后蹄猛尥，只想把他甩下背去。连着几次发掌，全无准头，慕容复借着奔马之力，一一都化了开去。  
鸠摩智心中愈怒，心知这些惊马不到筋疲力尽，定然停不下来，那时已在百里之外，即便杀了慕容复，燕子坞属下也已逃之夭夭，再要杀人灭口，决计不能了。他向来自恃武功谋略，今日却被人当面算计，真是非杀慕容复不能甘心。大怒之下，反而静下心来，只是揣摩着马匹奔跑的动态。  
慕容复亦怕惊马误入沼泽之类，一离围场，手中便留了一支火把，映着马群方向。又奔一阵，忽见前方一片白点，却是七八家牧民的帐子畜栏。这些军马皆是良驹，狂奔之速，便天下一等一的轻功也追它不上。待到看清，两下相去之近，至多只剩一刻工夫。众牧民瞧见，都失声大叫起来。帐中也有些借住的路人，这时都冲出帐来，隐约只听大喊“来不及了”之声，拉了那些牧民，上马便走。  
陡听鸠摩智冷冷笑道：“慕容公子，真是青出于蓝！贫僧看在令尊份上，只出三掌，算是我一点故人的香火之情。一！”声到掌起，当头便劈。

慕容复一听他声音平稳，便知不妙。鸠摩智实是极聪明之人，这点时间，已叫他学会了在马上出掌之道。此时万事不及，只可脱手掷下火把，双掌一合，奋力接架。同时双腿连踹，叫身下马急速转弯。三道劲力对空一撞，那匹马咴咴长嘶，数百斤的躯体斜撞出去，几乎连着身边几匹马一起带倒。慕容复趁势斜纵，落上另一边马背，身未坐定，鸠摩智喝道：“二！”又是一掌直劈。  
慕容复所骑的若是阻卜那匹白马，或可一搏，此时却不敢再借坐骑之力，只能驭马狂奔，以劈空掌硬接。砰地一声大响，慕容复身躯一晃，冷汗淋漓，脸上已不见了半分血色。  
鸠摩智眼含笑意，知他下一掌不是当场呕血，就是跌落地下，叫这几千只马蹄踩成肉泥。猫儿戏鼠般慢慢举起手来，却听斜后方马蹄声响，本来身前身后都是奔马，并不至察觉，但这道蹄声快得出奇，转眼间便到了身畔，有一个雄壮的声音大喝道：  
“……三！”

凡马场之地，周边所居大半都是养马牧人，帐幕间均不甚远。段誉虚竹等一行人多，行得慢些，夜来借宿也只在十余里外。群马奔腾回声震荡，人人听得清楚，独有萧峰在辽住得久了，晓得游牧诸事，听这蹄声大异寻常，放心不下，便上马前来探看。平野之地一望可及，远远正见到马群中两个人的情状。一刹间也不及想，一声长啸，身下乌骓已是骤起直追！  
也亏得是他这匹乌骓，换做别个，决难追及这群已跑惊了的军马。只是萧峰性子磊落，先行喝了一声。鸠摩智闻声急转，双掌同时运起火焰刀力，“铿”一声巨响，如裂金石，但觉对方掌力直撄而至，竟无一丝一毫的余劲变化。至刚如此，非降龙不能为，便知道了来者是谁，心道：“这契丹蛮子当真了得，可惜，刚不可久！”  
鸠摩智看得清楚，萧峰这一掌出，真正便只一掌，身在马上，也绝无可能有什么前后纵跃之势，早将一路火焰刀力伏在胸前，等着他再衰而竭。果然一掌之力势不能久，鸠摩智双掌一立，火焰刀一分为二，便要出手。然一刹那间掌风厉啸，俨如龙吟，又一道劲力急涌而来，刚猛处竟与前一般无二。鸠摩智微微一惊，左掌一架，右掌再起，尚不及分进合击，第三道掌力骤然已至。鸠摩智双掌疾抱，气流激荡之中，第四道、第五道劲力又是先后击到。  
此是为“时乘六龙”一式。乘者，交替而出也。这一掌之中，有六道劲力依次发出，正如一人分身为六，此上彼落，如何可当？但一分为六不难，若要六爻之阳一以贯之，六掌如一，不衰不灭，却是极难之事。历代丐帮帮主几乎无人练得到此境，便如萧峰之师汪剑通，亦不过出得四龙而已。鸠摩智在大理天龙寺中曾以一敌六，但此时一掌，便如有了六个萧峰，较之天龙寺六僧之力又何止倍蓰。但听掌风盘旋狂啸，上驾羲和，下射扶桑，真如六龙贯于天际，行云布雨，奔雷驭电，排风破空！铿铿铿铿铿六声激鸣，前后左右数十匹马齐声尖嘶，草叶飞溅，马蹄都在地下刨出了一道道的土沟来

鸠摩智饱览天下武学，招式之变远胜于萧峰。若平常相斗，断不至此。偏生身在这奔腾翻滚的马背之上，千变万化皆不能用，只有硬接硬架一条路好走。一掌接过，脸色骤变，忽然只觉丹田中隐隐生疼。  
当日他在少林与虚竹斗了一场，便觉丹田热如火焚，内息竟不听使唤，大惊之下觅地调息，便未亲见萧慕容两家之事，也未听到那扫地老僧说的“少林七十二绝技，戾气所钟，再练易筋经者，本末倒置，大难便在旦夕之间。”但内息日甚一日地难以自控，却是事实。降龙十八掌乃天下第一的阳刚猛烈之力，丹田受震，立时翻腾！心中雪亮，已知将有走火之祸，便是没有，萧峰慕容复若联起手来，自己也必无幸。此人决断也是极快，一觉不对，虚晃一式，立即向后倒纵。  
萧峰和他交了一掌，也自喝彩，暗道：“好个番僧！”不想对方突然纵出，奔马何等之快，两下交错，眨眼便在数十丈外。只听鸠摩智的声音远远送来道：“北乔峰，南慕容。今日之事，贫僧记下了！”

萧峰心中震动，抬眼看去，慕容复也正向他看来，目光相交，都是一震。两人之间隔着奔腾不休的几十百匹战马，便似隔了一条滚滚翻涌的银汉天河，遥不可及。一瞬之间，心头俱是一阵迷蒙。突只听许多嘶喊乱叫，在前方响成了一片。  
萧峰急转头时，只见奔马不停，前方营地便在五六里外，已余不下半刻时间。那些牧民方才虽逃了开去，牲畜却不及牵走。要知牛羊是牧人身家所系，何况群牧司交养的马驹若遭损伤，俱是死罪。有些人便耐不住冲去牵马，有的牵了几头出来，有的仍在畜栏之中，又有的正奔回帐去。猛听蹄声迫在眼前，男女老幼都高举双臂，一片声大叫起来，此刻还好好站在当地，下一刻却只能睁眼看着大难临头，张张脸庞上汗水奔流，都已不成人色。  
放牧人平日驱赶马群，须有套马杆皮鞭在手，喊叫抽打方可。但休说这等惊马群驱赶不动，便是要赶，萧峰此刻双手空空，便他乌骓再快，也来不及去寻甚么家什。慕容复一眼看去，立时心知，转眼见自己方才掷出的火把远远斜插在地下，也不及再想，一按马背，连着几个起落，自马群末尾飒地斜飞而出，身未落地，单臂斜抄，已抓过了火把。同时身躯一沉之际，足尖点地，劲力倏地自竖转横，一个翻身又跃回了马上。这一起一落快不容瞬，受惊的马匹还未察觉，慕容复已手臂一扬，将那火把笔直向萧峰掷去。  
萧峰伸臂一抄接过，立时明白了他的意思。火光簌簌跳动，电光石火间两人只及对视得一眼，萧峰猛一带缰，坐下乌骓纵身腾跃，犹如平地起了一道龙卷，倏地加速前冲。转瞬间竟赶过上百匹马头，抢在了马群头里。长啸声中，那乌骓也不须控缰，一个急转横过群马之前，萧峰扬臂一挥，呼地一声，那火把化作一道光芒耀目的长虹，猛地自马群眼前横飞过去。  
马匹对火敏感乃是天性，狂奔中乍见火光，本能地一惊，头上数十匹马蹄子乱踏，便慢了几分。萧峰争的便是这瞬息迟疑，足下一蹬，乌骓马立知主人心意，跟着前蹄人立，当空踢踏，纵声长嘶起来。  
风声呼啸，马嘶之声随风卷扬，直上半空。马群中一声接一声地应声嘶叫，盖合群之性，已认了这匹乌骓做它们头马。萧峰一瞬不停，纵马便向营地之侧疾奔。头前众马嘶鸣连声，便即跟上。一而十，十而百，六百余匹滚滚翻涌，都转过了方向。此时相距之近，营地最外几座帐幕都被马群踩得粉碎。然而大小牲畜和那群牧人的性命，却是硬生生保下来了。

众牧人瞪眼看着，手臂还高高举在空中，都愣在了那里。好半天，几个老妇人先哭出了声，一个个对着萧峰背影拜倒在地，口中不住地喃喃祝告。那起路人中有通晓党项语的，听得出他们说话，多半都说是天神降世，前来搭救了。  
萧峰也未听到这些言语。那群马余惊未过，一时停不下来，他一骑在前渐行渐远，已在数里之外。再回头望时，只见马群黑影幢幢，远远地一点火光跌在地下，犹自未熄，映出四外茫茫寥廓，星垂平野，却已看不见了慕容复的影子。


	19. 第九回下

经这一耽搁，燕子坞众人再往灵州去时已耗了半日。所幸鸠摩智未再现身，路上倒还无事，却不免行得愈慢，直到八月十四近晚才进了城中。只见街巷处处人头攒动，不时有叫骂厮打声传来，却还是那一班做戏的吐蕃武士。去寻下处时，却寻不到。原来西夏边陲立国，市肆繁华远不及中原，大小客栈早被求亲者挤得满了。他一行人问了半日，好容易方在近郊一座寺中借到处偏院，勉强住了下来。  
这寺庙不大，院落间相隔既近，旁边院中有人说话便听得甚是清楚。只听那边正是巴天石的声音说道：“……臣已投入了礼部。那礼部尚书十分客气，说世子爷前来求亲，西夏国大感光宠。今日时辰晚了，明朝一早便来请世子移居国宾馆中，晚间赐宴，也好……”  
燕子坞诸人心中一跳，都想：“这姓段的小子是堂堂正正一国世子，西夏也要青眼几分，公子爷只说不能令他做了这驸马，却要如何做才是？难道就这般袖手旁观，当真不去与他相争？但若动手，那小子有他义兄相助，只怕……”百般焦急，却无人敢与慕容复再提此事，只可屏息静气地候着。王语嫣一颗心更是跳成了一个儿，暗想：“连段公子都要去争驸马，表哥他当真不是？若不是，做什么又千里迢迢地赶来灵州？他若真的去求那公主，我、我……”独倚窗边，已悄悄地流下泪来。  
然而这些情状，慕容复却分毫也未留意。他一听得大理诸人皆在隔壁，萧峰必也在场，胸口忽地一跳。耳中明明还清清楚楚听到后面的言语，却一个字也未听真。心中只想：“大理段氏，吐蕃，明夜之宴，我须得……”但须得如何，竟一件事、一句话也想不出来。

人之思绪想时容易，欲要不想甚么，却由不得自己做主。若说放便放得下，也不会有“不由自主”、“情不自禁”这些词句了。慕容复一世聪明，偏偏当局者迷。只道“萧峰便在那边”的念头不过一晃，早已抛开，但一阵接一阵心烦意乱，便是无法宁定，不觉走出了寺去，在郊野间漫步而行。不知行了许久，亦不知平日举一反三的大计去了哪里。明夜究竟要如何，一人、一月、一影相对而立，静夜之中，全无回应。  
突然一个娇柔的声音在身后叫道：“……表哥？”  
慕容复急转回身，以他功夫，怎会王语嫣走到身边还未发觉？一念及此，遍体生凉，低声唤道：“表妹。”  
王语嫣眼中泪光莹然，要看他时，又不敢看，脸颊都涨得晕红。好一阵方鼓足了勇气，颤声道：“表哥，明晚……明晚那宫中之会，你……当真要去么？”  
她还是说不出口“驸马”二字，问得这一句，泪珠一点一点，都落了下来。  
慕容复凝视着她，却只觉冷。风中的凉意自指尖慢慢渗进去，连胸口一片也冷了。

他若要解释，自然可以说西夏局势错综，我只有亲至，方能见机而行；或是说我于此事另有筹谋，驸马云云，原不在我的意下；又或将西夏吐蕃背后的波澜云诡详细分说一遍；甚至只说一声我并非求做驸马，也足够哄得王语嫣破涕为笑。然而这许多言语在心中早非一日，对着四名忠心的家臣尚不能尽吐，其余属下死士、卢家、潘家、辽宋君臣，还有那个远在少林、出了家的父亲，又与谁说起？更不必提，是对着这个娇滴滴、怯生生的表妹。胸中呼啸几乎已要冲破天际，到得口边，双唇颤了颤，也只是淡淡地道：“我自然要去。”  
王语嫣身子一晃，低声道：“你……你真要去做那西夏驸马，不再理我？表哥，大燕……就真的那般重要么？”  
慕容复猛地一震，道：“甚么？”若平日王语嫣听到他这语气，早已低声软语地应是，但这时凄然欲绝，忍不住便道：“我知你心心念念，只有兴复燕国。可是便真的叫你做了皇帝，还不是你杀我，我杀你……你说那是你祖宗的志愿，姑丈当年也如此说，如此想。过了这许多年，他都已了悟了。表哥你，你何苦还念念不忘，这样执着的呢？”

慕容复脑中轰地一声，“姑丈”、“了悟”几个字便似一把烈火，从他本来冰凉的胸口透过去，在血脉骨髓里熊熊烧了起来。当日包不同说声“主公”，便激得他出口怒喝，这时胸中冷热交并，反而笑了起来，笑声既冷且涩，全无笑意。笑了一阵，突地声音一收，道：“我祖宗的志愿，王姑娘，你道那只是我的祖宗么？”  
王语嫣听他突然不叫自己表妹，却叫“王姑娘”，月光落在他脸上，那张脸竟比西北仲秋的夜月更冷，看得发起了抖来，颤声道：“……什么？”  
她声音颤抖，便衬得慕容复语调更加平静，仿佛在说一件十分平常的陈年旧事一般，缓缓地道：“太和十九年，拓跋氏改制，将鲜卑各姓更定汉姓。然自慕容氏以下，吐谷浑、庾、那、贺若四姓，仍循旧制。至龙城公与赵宋争雄，麾下鲜卑旧人有贺若氏者，一同到了姑苏。吴地方言之中，‘贺若’二字读音近似于‘王’……”  
王语嫣瞪大了眼睛，慕容复所说，分明是她父亲并非汉人，而是与他一样，为复国而来的鲜卑族裔。她向来只当“复国”只是遥不可及、虚无缥缈之事。已隔了几百年，何必念念不忘地记着？做了胡人，又有什么好了？这一语只惊得脸色惨白，不住摇头道：“不，不，我爹爹怎会……怎会是……”  
慕容复冷然道：“贺若一脉向为我家掌管军费诸事，到了舅父手中，已有慕容氏私产之半数，两家肱股相依，结作了秦晋。只是……”只是如何还未出口，王语嫣已惊得慌了，喃喃道：“母亲从未对我说过这些，她为什么……？”  
慕容复“哈”地一声长笑，道：“你母亲？”  
王语嫣什么也说不下去，咫尺相对，只见慕容复眉间眼底，都是一片赤裸裸毫无掩饰的杀气！

只听慕容复冷冷地道：“舅父去世不到一年，我父诈死，大业操持剩我母亲一人，只怕便要为赵宋察觉。而想活人守密，所费的不过是金钱财物。慕容氏之半数，哈！便做了她王李氏的曼陀山庄了！”  
王语嫣一向只道母亲与姑母不睦，所以不喜表哥，但究竟为何不睦，却不知晓。这时待要不信，却又不敢，低低地道：“你说，我母亲昧了慕容家的家产？不会的，我爹爹……自然有遗物留下，她要你家的……又……做什么？”  
慕容复淡淡地道：“王姑娘，你何不自己去问。”  
王语嫣呆在那里，动弹不得。今夜连番变出不意，这些想也想不到的可怕故事，固然听得她心惊胆颤，但什么故事真相，也及不上此刻慕容复那张冷冰冰的脸庞。她痴心恋慕十八年，一心爱的是那个姑苏公子，举止有礼、言语温存的表哥。眼前这人却是好生陌生，似乎从来也没有见过。不，她曾见过一次，那是在洛阳别院之中，那个与全冠清说话的表哥也露出过这样的神情。恍恍惚惚间，那天所见的脸庞盘旋飞舞，和眼前之人叠在一处，恁般陌生，竟是她从来没有见过，从来也没有认识过的，另外一个人！

好一刻，慕容复微一躬身，彬彬有礼一如平日。道：“夜已深了，王姑娘，请回。”若不听那“王姑娘”的称呼，真似这一夜之中甚么也不曾发生过。眼光平平淡淡自她脸上掠过，转过身去，便自走了。  
王语嫣望着他背影，想叫什么，却叫不出来。只见他一次也未回头，身影渐远，已看不到了。一个人恍惚走得几步，脚下忽地一绊。却是地下有一口枯井，她撞在井口石栏上，立足不定，便要摔跌下去。忽然只听一个人大叫道：“不不！王姑娘！你，你千万不可自寻短见！”一晃便冲了过来，牢牢揽住她腰，将她拉开了数步。猛然发觉，又急忙放开了手，作揖道：“王姑娘，这可对不住了。你……唉，你做什么便想不开？”神色焦虑，正是段誉。

慕容复的胸中却也是一片翻涌，倒似前夜一千多只马蹄都在那里奔腾踩踏，无止无休。不论他怎样行走，都比不过马蹄之快，便也逃不开翻翻滚滚的心头汹涌。夜色渐深，月亮越升越高，如水光芒倾泻下来，将他影子在身边映得分明，摇曳的草叶树影一层层从这影子上掠过，瑟瑟飒飒，不住作响。  
忽听风中马嘶，慕容复急抬头时，赫见数丈外一人玄衣大氅，一骑独立。月上中天，映着那坐骑竹批双耳，风入四蹄，正是那匹乌骓。那人若非萧峰，又是谁了？  
他踽踽独行，离借宿寺院已有数里，自不会平白无故与人相遇。何况深夜中跨马而行，竟似专为寻找自己而来。一时之间，竟不知如何应对。待要冷笑两声，喉头冰冷干涩，却是笑不出来。眼看萧峰跃下马背，伸手在乌骓颈上一拍，叫它自行踱去，大步跨到了自己面前。只得将声音平平地自齿间送出，一字一字地道：“萧大侠，有何见教？”

段誉双臂张开，拦在井口前面，翻来覆去地劝道：“王姑娘，这世上无论什么难事，总有法子就是。便我帮不到你，你对我说说话儿，心里也好过些。方才……方才我听得你们说话，虽不是君子的所为，但那慕容公子惹你伤心，便大大不该。我去劝他一劝，要他知道，什么帝王霸业，荣华富贵，都不及两情相悦来得要紧。似王姑娘这样美丽温柔，找遍天下也遇不到第二个。她……她对你慕容公子一往情深，你又岂可做个薄幸的郎君，为天下有情人齐声唾骂，一生一世的鄙视耻笑？”  
王语嫣呆呆地听着，若慕容复当真去争驸马，她听段誉这等说法，只怕便也心动。但这时内心深处隐隐约约，只觉和表哥隔得极远极远，什么两情相悦也填补不来。低了头幽幽地道：“段公子，你说得我这么好，可是表哥他……却不是你。你去劝说，徒然惹他生气，于你可没有甚么好处。”  
段誉道：“能见到姑娘言笑晏晏，心下欢喜，那便是我的好处了。”  
王语嫣心头一跳，只觉他一句轻描淡写的言语，实是对自己钟情到了十分。其实段誉这般痴心的说话过去也说过多次，但那时她心思都放在慕容复身上，一时感动，随即淡忘。此刻却平生头一次感到了些许不同，迟疑道：“段公子，你……”  
突然一个声音呼呼气喘，喝道：“段家小子，六脉神剑的剑谱！交了出来！”  
声到人到，一阵狂风骤然卷至，正是鸠摩智。然而这吐蕃国师双目赤红，满布血丝，口中牛吼般喘息不已，哪里还是宝相庄严的圣僧模样。王语嫣只吓得“啊”一声尖叫，段誉抢上几步将她挡在背后，心里也不由害怕，颤声道：“大师你，你要做甚？”  
鸠摩智那日离去之后，越是调息，内息越乱，短短两日，已自生死不能。苦苦撑着一线神智，却忽想起大理斗剑的事来。心道六脉神剑分走各脉，岂不是将无处宣泄的内息发散了出去？神智昏乱之际，甚么国家大事都抛到一边，循着段誉行踪便追了过来。然而这一阵奔跑，经脉中更是狂突乱撞，已听不到段誉说了什么。口中嗬嗬呼叫，伸手便抓。  
段誉叫道：“王姑娘，快走！快走！”只怕鸠摩智伤到了她，却不敢移动身子，以凌波微步闪避。鸠摩智出手极快，一抓便抓上他肩头，突然哈哈大笑，双手收拢来扣住了段誉咽喉。王语嫣尖声大叫，顾不得别的，伸手在他头上背上乱拍乱打。鸠摩智又是气喘，又是大笑，只是使力地扼紧下去。

萧峰微低下头，双目直视着他，沉声道：“我有一言相询。这句话你只消答了，不论答的为何，都决无二话。”  
慕容复笔直迎着他目光，身躯挺直，指尖也不曾动摇半点。然而声音干涩，却终究做不到了无痕迹，只得简简单单地道：“……请说。”  
只听萧峰一字一顿，缓缓地道：“须要如何，你能断了那复国之念，终此一世不会再起刀兵？你慕容氏的作为，想必牵扯极大，便如那日的番僧；以及大辽、大宋、西夏，各国之中还有多少，我一介武夫，确是猜测不来。但千人万人也罢，凭他是甚么国君皇帝，还是江湖豪杰，若因此事不能与你善罢，只要一句，萧峰奉陪！就算人人喊杀，这天下间都没有立足之地，我也绝不放你一人就是！”  
扑啦啦几声，一对夜鸟惊得振翅高飞，不住地哀哀鸣叫。过了一阵，叫声渐细渐轻，已飞得远了，风声飘荡，犹自未绝。  
慕容复愣在了那里。在这几句话的工夫，他猜着大理吐蕃动向，心中已想过了许多可能。然而便想得一千种，一万种，一颗七窍玲珑心上再生出几瓣来，也绝想不到，萧峰会说出这样一番话！整个人竟似化作了木雕石刻，一动也动不，连近在眼前的高大人影亦看不清楚，却觉一阵阵气息如火灼热，扑上身来，仿佛是远在万里之外，镇州城的那个冬夜。有一个声音在耳边喃喃低语，愈来愈是清晰，一声声地说道：  
只要点一下头便好……  
只要……

段誉但觉胸口被什么一撞，醒了转来。四下漆黑一团，只头顶照下来一线亮光，却是在那枯井之底，这才想起方才被鸠摩智扼住，昏沉中脚下一空，想是掉入了井中。然而此时身上丝毫不觉疼痛，反是神清气爽，似有使不完的力气，不由大奇。他不知自己误打误撞，已吸了鸠摩智的毕生功力，喃喃地道：“奇哉怪也……啊哟！不好！王姑娘还在上面，她可怎样了？”  
忽听胸前有人轻轻地道：“段公子，你这时还只是记得我，待我这样好法，我……我却……”段誉惊得呆了，问道：“你是王姑娘？”王语嫣道：“是啊！”  
段誉来不及想她怎会也掉了下来，忙要扶她起身。这枯井底下甚深，月光难以照到，黑洞洞地伸手一摸，却握在王语嫣手上，吓了一跳。正待放开，王语嫣已反掌握住了他，声若蚊鸣地贴在他耳边道：“段公子，方才那番僧行起凶来，我还道……你已经故世了。幸好老天爷有眼，你安好无恙。我在上面说的那句话，你……你一定听见了？”说到这里，娇羞无限，将脸埋在了段誉颈边。  
段誉霎时只觉全身飘荡荡地，如升云雾，如入梦境，双足一软，背脊靠上了井栏。这么一动，王语嫣几根头发钻进他鼻孔，接连打了几个喷嚏。王语嫣惊道：“你怎么啦？受伤了么？”段誉道：“没……没有……啊嚏！我没有受伤，啊嚏……也不是伤风，是开心得过了头。王姑娘……啊嚏！我欢喜得险些晕了过去。””

慕容复仍立在那里，背脊犹如铁铸，休说点头，连发丝也没有一丝摇动。沉默了许久，忽地亢声道：“若为这个，那也不难，只须一件事便是。”  
萧峰一震，声音不禁隐隐发颤道：“何事？”  
慕容复仰首而望，声音清厉，宛然便似大辽军中指点河山之时，清清楚楚地道：“只要萧大侠一掌杀了我，那便一了百了，万事皆休！否则但有一口气在，慕容氏复国之志，我定然毕生竭力以赴。不可为时，有死而已！”  
啁啾声声，方才那对夜鸟不知何时又飞了回来，啼声散入风中，秋夜荒郊，愈发静得出奇。呼吸之声一声一声，震得人耳膜生疼，连胸腔中也疼痛起来了。

萧峰一言不发，直望着他。慕容复亦是一瞬不瞬，便这般与他对望。然而眼睛明明看着，却不知哪里横过一层白茫茫的雾气，遮在那里，萧峰的神情眼光，便什么也看不清。只能见到他右臂不住颤抖，手掌都已横在了胸前，许久许久，却不曾动。刚才那个声音还在耳边嗡嗡嘤嘤，不停地响着，好似在说若他真的一掌落下来，那也……  
那也……  
只听萧峰扬声大喝道：“好——！”  
慕容复一震，眼中一切突然变得异样清楚。只见萧峰抬手腰间，将那柄建兴长刀解了下来，森然道：“你竭力以赴，我也绝不坐视。他日战场相见，不必容情！”擦地一声，刀锋自鞘中弹出尺余，冷光激射，向自己胸前一挥，道：“自今而后，萧峰与你恩断义绝，再无相干！”  
啪地一声，割裂的半幅衣襟摔在脚下。萧峰举手一掷，七尺长刀入地四尺有余，转过身去，大踏步走了。不一刻远处马嘶隐隐传来，蹄声渐远，终至不闻。  
慕容复仍是一动不动地站着，地下那半副衣襟随风摆动，一下下拍上他白衣衫角。“铮”地一声，那柄孤零零插在地下的长刀鸣响起来，伴着四野秋虫唧唧，散入风中。月色渐渐西斜，将这一个人，一柄刀的影子都长长地铺在了地下。

正是：  
愁人起望相思，江南塞北别离。  
离别，离别，河汉虽同路绝。

第九回 终

第二部 离亭 终


	20. 第十回上

第三部 雁门

第十回 重行行 且咄咄

灵州兴庆府属宋境时，便为西北重镇，又经德明元昊两代经营，宫城壮丽颇不下于汴京。宋人记载中颇有“厅事广楹，皆垂斑竹箔”之说。入夜后筵宴大开，明烛高烧，一轮圆月照耀着殿顶琉璃瓦，三色斑斓，流光溢彩。更听处处人声喧嚷，当真好一片热闹繁盛的景象。  
这夜乃是八月十六。一众求亲者昨夜在青凤阁中吵吵闹闹半天，非但不曾见到公主，连选婿选了些甚么也一并不知，只闹得满头雾水。待到十六日午时，宫中忽然传出旨意道，驸马人选银川公主已自择定了，当晚由国主赐宴，晓谕众宾。许多人大失所望，乱嚷了一番，怏怏打道回府去了。却也有人存着些万一的心思，或是一心凑这热闹的，当晚来的仍是不少。又有吐蕃、大理两国王子奉召而至，色色铺陈的繁华富丽，自不必细说。  
然而这些声色灯火一到宫墙，立时销声匿迹。似是有只大手划下了一道无形的鸿沟，墙内墙外，判若霄壤。其时西夏国势正盛，人口垂二百余万，京城中便有近卅万军民。然而这三十万人声息俱无，不论民居兵营，灯火一丝不见。偌大灵州城静悄悄、黑沉沉地，似乎除了那宫中的宴会，都已成了一座死城。只听隐约金属撞击之声自近而远。月光洒落，数处街巷忽见冷芒反射，竟是甲兵身上反光。“防守侍命”的西夏文铜牌在月下照得一亮，都是夏主亲封的京城卫戍军。但见数百人为一队，弓上弦，刀出鞘，合围之处，尽是城门、马场，以及全城之中，所有挂单了吐蕃僧人的寺庙！

月光朗照，阵阵风过，倏然飒地一响，跟着槖、槖几下，好似铁杖点地的声音，却快得出奇，如影随形，紧紧坠在那风声的后面。槖槖声中，仿佛两道人影一闪而过。再要看时，只有城中的屋顶起起伏伏，月光流瓦，一片静谧，叫人汗毛也立起来了。  
那两道人影却已掠到了城外。前面那人身形一顿，倏然止步。后面那人手中铁杖一撑，犹如一头巨鸟自他头顶掠过，反回身来。月光照见一张青瘆瘆脸庞，无喜无怒，只眼珠中精光灼灼逼视过来，正是天下第一恶人段延庆。  
只听段延庆喉腹咕咕作响，似是冷笑，发声道：“慕容公子，你一路引老夫前来，所为何事？这般藏头露尾，图谋只怕不小罢。”  
另外那人自然便是慕容复，闻言只淡淡一笑。月光下映出脸色苍白，似乎已有几日不曾合眼安眠，应道：“是在下引段先生出来不假。但若说图谋，今夜图谋先生的另有其人，却并非在下。”  
段延庆心中狐疑，只听远处乒乓相击，夹着南海鳄神怒喝“你奶奶的，老四并肩子上！”之声，显然燕子坞属下将那两人也绊住了，更不肯尽信，道：“另有其人，人又在何处？”  
慕容复道：“便在先生你所来之处。”  
段延庆几人效命一品堂，并不受他羁縻，但今夜赫连铁树突然亲召，道有大事须入宫相助。又见慕容复突来现身，便以为这“大事”是他所谋，一路追了下来。但此时听来，他分明是说真正主谋的，却是那宫中的西夏国主。心中一凛，道：“空口白话，不足取信。”  
慕容复道：“先生可知一品堂召了全部高手入宫，所为何来？”  
段延庆暗自思索，慕容复也并不要他回答，徐徐地道：“今夜国宴，是那吐蕃王子筹谋已久，要在此时刺驾。而夏主将计就计，设下了这一场鸿门宴。无论谁胜谁败，战端必起，大理段氏，便是西夏必要笼络的盟友了。”  
段延庆森然道：“是便如何？”  
慕容复微笑道：“既要段家做盟友，自然不能容你留在世上。太子殿下，你说，是么？”  
段延庆一震，那张僵尸似的面皮之上，骤然杀机暴涨！

他流离江湖多年，容貌又毁，早无人识得他当年身份。便是保定帝自己不见他使出一阳指心法，也决计认不出这是延庆太子。今日陡被人一口叫破，心中大震，又惊又疑，又是多年的痛恨，一股脑儿翻了上来，腹中冷笑了一声道：“如此，老夫也留你不得！”铁杖一起，便向慕容复刺去。  
段延庆在少室山见过对方与段正淳动手，知慕容氏武学变幻莫测，自己身子残废，不可以短击长，是以出手便运起了一阳指真力，以慢打快，欲以内力制他。然只见慕容复身形腾挪，左闪右避，明明腰中悬着长剑，却不拔剑还手。逼到尽处，也只是袍袖一卷，将他指力移在一边，堪堪避过，并不趁势反击。他两人本来各有所长，慕容复这般闪避便极是惊险。连避了二十几杖，冷汗隐现，面色愈来愈白，人却仍一派平静，扬声道：“段殿下，可还信不过我么？”  
段延庆疑惑不定，内劲一沉，嗤嗤嗤连刺三杖，势如狂风暴雨，去得极快。慕容复闪得头上两招，第三杖已直逼前胸，再难避过。却见他一仰一翻，身形骤然以不可思议的角度拔地而起，足尖在杖头一点，半空中只一借力，月下白衣浮空，竟如一只纸鸢般平平向后飘飞了出去。

段延庆心道：“此人心高气傲，这般仍不肯还手，必有内情。”杖势一收，腹中嗬嗬笑道：“慕容公子好身手。如此承让，想是老夫多疑了。”  
慕容复淡笑道：“殿下身遭大变，有何疑惑，都是人情之常。只是……”一言未了，长眉陡扬，喝道：“甚么人！”  
段延庆猛听多人呼吸之声，想是趁着他二人动手时欺近过来。双杖撑地，倏地转身，赫见对面一排立着七人，高鼻深目，身穿一品堂武士服色，瞪目而视，人人都是一脸的杀气。  
其中一人操着生硬的汉语喝道：“征东将军命令，段延庆，杀！”那七人同时暴起，排做一列，便似一条扭动盘旋的古怪长蛇。领头那胡人手臂一伸，一掌劈了过来。  
一品堂自丐帮铩羽而归后，大举招募天下武者。段延庆也曾被邀去指点一二，认得这些胡人来自波斯，武艺不过是二三流角色，心底便冷笑了两声。右杖抬起，快似毒蛇吐信，径刺领头那人掌心劳宫穴。这一杖趁瑕抵隙，认穴之准，等如是那人自行将手掌送到他杖头上，一阳指力一吐，那只手必废无疑。心中暗道：“便是取信段家，要我的性命，如何又只派这些小角色来了？”心念方动，段延庆突觉一股大力劈面涌至。掌法中有所谓“长江三叠浪”的，乃是一掌蕴含三道劲力，先后扑至；然而此刻对面那掌力岂止长江水浪，简直便是钱塘大潮，浪头一个跟着一个，一道高过一道，前前后后，竟足发出了七道！以段延庆功力，便连接三四掌也奈何他不得，然而七掌齐发，刹时震得脸泛青气，左手单杖无法立定，猛地向后直退出去。尘土激飞，杖头在地下划出了尺来深的一条沟壑，右臂几乎没了知觉，暗道：“……甚么！”

却见那七人仍排作一队，每人一掌护身，另一掌搭在前一人背上。才知这门古怪功夫乃是将七人合而为一，无怪如此难当。哼了一声，心道：“须得叫他们不能相连。”纵声尖哨，双杖一撑地面，飞身而起，直扑那队胡人中段。身未落地，连出数杖，攻势极为凌厉。存心要那些人错步避让，队伍一乱，便无法再连成一体。  
然而领头那胡人也是尖声呼哨，七个人突然一起举步，步法古怪之极。明明十四条手臂，十四只脚，竟是齐进齐退，仿佛是一个长着七颗头颅的怪人，一扭一转，已让开了段延庆杖风。甫一落地，领头那人正转到他当面，七人齐声大喝，一掌又拍了过来。  
段延庆再接一掌，胸中气血翻涌，便知不妙。急忙双杖腾挪闪避，欲先取守势，看清了他们步法再说。哪知不避还罢了，这一闪避，那七人步法连变，不似生人，真的便似一条滑溜溜的活蛇。无论段延庆向何方闪身，那队列只一翻一横，稳稳便拦着了他去路。纵高伏低，皆不能避。但有一步避得稍慢，领头那人便似蛇头毒牙，一转便拦在当面，发掌劈来。段延庆双足已废，行动全靠钢杖支撑，这般急进急退，正是大忌。不一刻只觉掌心粘腻，浸满了汗水，心头猛然便是一凉。  
突听慕容复朗声说道：“段殿下，走乾宫，出坎位。”

那七名胡人奉命围杀段延庆，并不认得慕容复是谁。见他只静静立在一旁，脸色苍白，若有病容，更未放在心上。突然听了这几句话，他们汉语生疏，又不知九宫八卦之学，一时弄不明白。段延庆却不由一震，眼见坎位上立着两名胡人，似乎并无可趁之机，而领头那人又将袭来，不能不避，索性一杖伸出，身形疾闪。那领头胡人已发掌击出，步伐一动，队列跟着扭转，原本站位的两人恰在此时让开，正让他落在了坎位角上。心中大动，急转头看去，只见慕容复凝立当地，双目望着那七人足步，右手手指屈伸，口中低喃，似在不住地计算，又扬声道：“转震宫，出离位。”  
段延庆又喜又惊，又増戒惧，心道：“听闻姑苏慕容家收藏天下武学，这小子年纪轻轻，便能算出这古怪阵法了么？”也不及细思，听慕容复说一步，便行一步，转得两三次，忽然那领头胡人“咦”的一声，脸上变色，便在同一时间，慕容复一声断喝道：“走坤位！”身形骤起，一带流光直射西北角上。段延庆才落坤位，他也已在兑位立定，猛听七名胡人齐声大叫，叫声中都充满了惊慌骇怖，不可置信之意。

原来这些胡人乃是波斯摩尼教徒，此教流传甚广，后世中土之明教亦出自其门下。摩尼教义中说道，上古时有二龙怪作乱，率领七魔与七行星之主大战。日月二光明神降服龙怪，将七魔囚禁于宇宙黄道之内，世界因而成型。这套阵法便是七魔七星之列，依其轨道，运转龙蛇之形。若要破阵，只有占了日月双明尊之位，七魔降服，七星俯首，阵式自然不成。但星辰之轨变动无方，节气时辰不同，日月之位因而大异。休说中土无人识得此阵，便是识得，谁又能在短短一刻上法天象，算得出此时此刻对应的日月方位了？万想不到遇上了这个慕容复。他二人踏定日月之位，便如两把利刃，立时将这条活蛇由头至尾斩成了三截，不能相顾。众胡人步伐一乱，段延庆钢杖早起，嗤嗤数声，在几人胸口都戳了一洞，鲜血喷出，倒地而亡。只剩下蛇头蛇尾的两人离得较远，拼了命掉头便跑，连滚带爬，奔回灵州城去了。  
段延庆拄杖喘息了片刻，叹道：“多谢公子援手。想不到老夫纵横一世，今日却险些叫雁子啄了眼去。”  
慕容复道：“那等惑人眼目之术，殿下一时疏忽，算不得什么。只是这些人不过听命行事，若要永绝后患，殿下，你还需从长计议。”  
段延庆此时不能不服他之智，更增了几分戒意，心道：“他是想借我之手去助那起吐蕃人，搅得西夏大乱，他好从中取利么？”便淡淡地道：“如何计议，公子大才，还要请教。”  
慕容复却如听不出他嘲讽之意，正色道：“段殿下，我慕容氏与你一般，俱是天涯沦落、有国难投的飘零之人。在下欲谋大事，天下之大，却非得殿下之力不能成。今夜之来，实是助人亦复助己，若有得罪之处，这里谢过了。”说着一揖到地，当真行下了礼去。  
段延庆不意他这等直白，这几句话却是被他句句说在了心上，便道：“西夏主既有防备，以他宫中人才之盛，我等即便趁乱而入，此事，也是难成。”他以腹语发声，声音平平地毫无变化，但语气之中，已自露出了几分意动。  
慕容复微微一笑，道：“夏主占了人和地利，自然难及。但我慕容家在江湖中忝有微名，这名声，段殿下想也听过的？”  
段延庆一震，沉吟道：“以彼之道，还施彼身。以彼之……”猛然想到了一品堂身上，喉中一阵咕咕作响，道：“……悲酥清风？！”  
慕容复道：“正是。”  
段延庆面色木然，眼中倏地精光大盛，只听慕容复道：“我有属下二人，今夜在夏主宫中守株而待久矣。然万事俱备，唯欠东风。段殿下，肯为我等之东君乎？”  
段延庆疑心虽仍未尽去，但想到几番杀段誉父子不得，新仇旧恨，却也当真不肯将这机会轻轻放了过去。点一点头，道：“公子之情，老夫记下了。”反身跃起，只听连声尖啸向北而去，不一刻便消失在了黑沉沉的城墙阴影之中。  
慕容复仍举目望着灵州方向，唇边一抹笑意，却已是如覆冰霜。

将段延庆身世告知西夏，逼得今夜杀人取信之人，自然不是段誉一行，而是他自己。  
要知延庆太子事系宫闱之秘，除非性命交关，便如当日段誉被囚万劫谷时，迫不得已方才请出了黄眉僧。此时怎会轻易与西夏共谋？段延庆若静心细想，未必不能发现其中关窍。但他做了几十年的天下恶人，日日所见莫不是凶残狠毒、无信无义之事，早已习以为常。由己及人，便以为段誉等当真如此，一个“仇”字，已稳稳落进了慕容复的算中。却不知世上只有慕容复一人假扮过西夏武士，方才知道段誉不受悲酥清风毒害的秘密，引得他去，又哪里是江州司马的知音善意了？  
此时慕容复唇边冷笑，心头陡生一念，却更冷了几分道：“其实李谅祚将计就计，我昨夜到他宫中，早该看了出来。可是……可是这一日两夜，我……又在想些什么？”  
忽听风声呼呼，有人唤道：“公子！”疾步奔至，正是邓百川与公冶乾。慕容复袖中指尖不由一颤，但这世上能叫他当面失态的只得一人，二家臣奔到近前，所见的仍是那个白衣飘风的慕容公子，只点一点头道：“如何？”  
邓百川回道：“三弟四弟早已有备，必无疏失。只是公子，那鸠摩智自去做了真和尚，便补上一个段延庆，真能破了此局么？”  
慕容复似笑非笑，道：“邓大哥以为我此局，乃是为了李谅祚的性命？”  
二人肃手不敢回言，慕容复又道：“西夏主何等人物，他既有备，纵鸠摩智在此亦不能成。宗赞只是箭在弦上，不得不发，做困兽之斗罢了。此计一成，吐蕃大乱，获利者莫过于大理。我这一局，原本就要着落在他段家的身上！”  
邓百川只觉又听不懂他言语起来，应道：“是。我与二弟这便进宫接应，那段延庆之事，随时报与公子知道。只是公子你……你……”一阵迟疑，却说不出口，与公冶乾对视一眼，都看见了对方眼底藏着的一抹忧色。

那夜借宿寺中，慕容复一夜未归。再回寺时，脸色便与此刻一般的难看，好似人都大病了一场。他南慕容少年成名，行走江湖从未受过什么伤，何况便身受重伤，也未必会有这般惨白的颜色。次后见王语嫣与段誉相携归来，众人只道他表兄妹起了争执，佳人别抱，是以难过。包不同暗将段誉祖宗十八代都骂了个遍，也自无法可想。这时见慕容复立在明月光下，苍白愈甚，双唇都没什么血色，邓百川忧心忡忡，只得向二弟递个眼色，要他去劝上一劝。  
四人之中，原以公冶乾与这公子爷私交最深，隐隐约约，只觉此事并不是为了王语嫣。但若不是，又为谁来？却不敢细想。只可含糊劝道：“公子连日劳心劳力得狠了，莫如先去歇息一回。便有天大之事，多想也无益，还是……放下了罢！”  
慕容复猛地一震，以他那等自控，竟叫旁边两人都见到了由肩头到指尖激凌凌地一颤。但转眼间便平静如初，淡淡地道：“不妨事。你等速去就是。”  
那二人如何应是，又如何往灵州而去，慕容复却已听不到。耳中轰鸣，都是公冶乾那句“放下了罢……放下了罢……”的回音。重重叠叠的月色清光，似乎都变作昨夜青凤阁伸手不见五指的黑暗。那宫女的声音甜美清脆，还在一声声地问道：  
“公子一生之中，在什么地方最是快乐逍遥？”  
“公子生平最爱之人，叫什么名字？”  
晚风拂袖，明月在天，他身边并没有谁在，邓百川与公冶乾也早已走得远了。却还听他喃喃低语，仿佛是说给自己听道：

“……我没什么最爱之人。”

八月十七天尚未明，灵州城九门俱锁。唯有西、南二门快马出入，马上人紫衣黑冠，腰系银鱼，皆是向卓啰、甘肃二部监军司去的内廷使者。西夏男丁大半从军，此刻便一个平头百姓，也知国主是要发兵吐蕃去了。满城空气紧得几欲崩断，邻近皇宫的几条街中更只闻甜腥刺鼻，都是血腥气息。  
邓百川公冶乾着实费了番力气方越出城外。与慕容复会齐时，已将到了辰牌时分。日光大亮，照得他二人面色一片阴冷，禀道：“果如公子所料，那段延庆受了六脉神剑之伤，三弟四弟跟他行踪去了。那起吐蕃人也是一败涂地，自宗赞以下灭得干干净净。我等所见，便他城里伏的那些僧兵，都不曾有一个留下了。”  
慕容复不禁微微一震。他此计虽是为了段延庆，但想悲酥清风一出，攻其无备，便李谅祚也当落入瞉中。只消与吐蕃两败俱伤，他自有计叫西北大乱，即令卢氏之兵一时不能遂，亦不失桑榆东隅之意。不想夏主胜得如此干净，却是出乎了他的意料，道：“何以如此？”声音中也已带了一丝颤动。  
公冶乾顿了顿，低声回道：“本来我等遵公子部署，质子军、卫戍军并一品堂之人俱无防备，迷药一中，眼见大事成了。谁知……还有那西夏的新驸马在，竟叫他……”  
邓百川叹道：“公子可知驸马是谁？唉，再想不到，便是那……虚竹小和尚啊！”  
慕容复猛地立起了身来。他自认算无遗策，便甚么明君能臣也脱不出掌握，再不想会天外飞来这一笔，喃喃地道：“银川公主……原来……如此！”说到那个“此”字，声音低低地自齿缝中迸出，几欲迸裂。二家臣低下头去，只怕他想到了王语嫣身上，都不敢提。好一阵方劝道：“公子不要如此。这等事除非是大罗神仙，谁又能料想得到了？想来天意如此，那也……不可强求。”  
慕容复默然立了半晌，忽地一笑，道：“天意如此，我便逆天！”长袖一拂，起身便走。

江湖中大门大派皆有独门记号标识，燕子坞自也不外。包风二人所留暗记一路曲曲折折向东而去，他三人循着奔出廿余里，只见松林中飞檐一角，现出了一座破败寺庙。风波恶抢着迎上前来，不敢高声，只打了几个手势，乃是“段延庆在那寺中疗伤”的意思。  
慕容复却不收声，反而堂堂皇皇地举步向那破寺行去，从容之态，倒似在他自家园中信步一般。南海鳄神并云中鹤正守在寺外，突见他这般现身，都不禁一愣。却见他径直走向段延庆运功之处，登时大急，骂道：“慕容复，又是你！趁人之危，好不是东西！”抄起兵刃扑了上来。  
四家臣纷纷喝道：“胡说八道！”跟着抢上。南海鳄神只扑到一半，已被截住，急得哇哇暴叫。云中鹤却一见慕容复便打了个哆嗦，心知自己不是对手，嘴里喊着：“休伤我老大！”钢爪连碰，身形闪动，只在战圈外围乱晃，一步也不敢靠近了慕容复身边去。  
只有南海鳄神真心焦急，眼见段延庆面色如铁，运功正到紧要关头，休说不能起身，便轻轻儿挪动一下也要了他性命。当下不顾别的，拔步便要往寺中冲去，大嚷道：“慕容小子！你若伤了老大一根头发，岳老二定叫你……”  
叫你如何还不得而知，慕容复右掌一抬，拍地一声轻响，已击上了段延庆后心。  
南海鳄神“啊”地一声大叫，叫到一半，猛见段延庆身躯颤动，头顶白气升起，脸色转眼便见缓和，剩下的半截叫声咕地一下，活活吞了回去，也忘了还要与人动手，举着鳄嘴剪呆在那里，瞪眼看着。又过片刻，白气渐薄，段延庆睁开了眼来，喉中叽叽咕咕地发声道：“多谢慕容公子。”

慕容复一拂衣衫，反施下礼去道：“是我于段氏之能料想未周，稍效微劳，不过弥补一二罢了。殿下这个谢字，却不敢当。”  
这助人疗伤之举极耗内力，若非亲人师友，轻易不肯施为。这一来，段延庆的疑心已去了七八成，又被他勾起了段家之恨来，点了点头道：“公子太也客气了。”  
南海鳄神回过神来，大声道：“慕容公子，原来你是个大大的好人，可对不住啦！”说着冲到身前，便要拜他。慕容复急忙伸手挽住道：“此事是我分所当为，岳二爷，快不要如此。”  
当日叶二娘自尽之时，南海鳄神曾道：“你人也死了，岳老三不跟你争这排名啦，你算老二便了。”话虽如此说，他争这老二争了几十年，嘴上心上实实放它不下。突然听到“岳二爷”三个字，且是慕容复这等高手客客气气说了出来，登时喜心翻倒，对慕容复那些旧怨都抛去了九霄云外，一张大嘴咧到了耳后，嘿嘿笑道：“正是，正是，我岳老二……”  
段延庆道：“老三，老四，你们到外面望望，我与慕容公子另有大事，休叫人窥探了去。”  
南海鳄神心喜之中，倒也忘了他老大又叫错“老三”这事，乖乖地和众人退了出去。寺中乍然一阵静寂，日光自屋顶破洞射入，映着半空尘埃飘浮不住。当地两个人一坐一立，谁也未曾出声，静得直是叫人心惊。

好一阵，段延庆腹中缓缓地道：“姓段的是什么人，慕容公子心知肚明。正是先小人，后君子。公子这般相助，却要老夫之力与你用在什么地方？”  
慕容复并不回答，负手在后踱了几步，转身对着了他目光，方道：“殿下武功虽高，却也非万人之敌。在下求的自然不是一勇之夫，而是只有殿下你一人，方才做得到的一件事。”  
段延庆心中微动，明知故问道：“何事？”  
慕容复道：“大理皇帝。”  
段延庆早知他要说这四字，但当真听到，心中还是猛地一跳，淡淡地道：“公子尽心尽力，费了许多的功夫，便是要老夫……坐这千里之外的皇位么？”  
慕容复道：“殿下既然直言，不错，正是位于千里之外，在下才有利可图。段殿下，你知我慕容氏的所为，自然也知要成大事，当世中若无他国相助，那是断无可能。今大理偏居西南，大国之力，鞭长而不能及。殿下精擅棋艺，那边角之处奇兵突起，中原腹地的守势便未必可久。这，便是殿下身登大宝之后，在下所求的一人之事了！”

段延庆听他直承“有利可图”，不由又多信了几分。何况身登大宝云云入耳动心，暗想：“要我出力助他复国，眼下种种便都说得通了。这机会岂可放过！至于日后助他不助，呵呵，那却难说得紧。”便道：“好，好。公子之意，正是老夫的所望。你我将来勠力同心，大功告成，大燕、大理便永为兄弟之邦。但要成此两全之美，眼下却只怕不易。”  
慕容复微微一笑，道：“殿下所虑的，想来不外有二。其一，是那世俗人的愚见，总以为皇帝须做得堂堂正正。皇太弟镇南王现下便在中原，寻他行踪不难，以殿下武功，将之或擒或杀也不为难。但杀他之后，大理之位却不免要……大费思量了。”  
段延庆情知他说“大费思量”还是婉转，自己实在是束手无策，否则焉能放段正淳逍遥活到今日？好在面皮受伤，看不出情绪，免了这份难看。只道：“大理那些乱臣强项得紧，要叫他国中的人心服我，确非易事。”  
慕容复见惯了这等虚与委蛇之态，心底冷笑，面上平平静静地道：“当日殿下未能归国，却叫上德帝登位，固然是国不可无君，却也是他兄弟平了内乱，得了那起愚民的拥戴。所谓民心不过如此，载舟可，覆舟亦可，殿下，何不用之？”  
段延庆眼光一亮，只听慕容复又道：“在下的本事不敢大言，但只消那段正淳传位与你，我自有办法，叫他国内重臣再生内乱。那时殿下出手平叛，便是先王之后、堂堂正正，这大理的新君王……”  
不必他再说，段延庆也知此计可期，何况慕容复之能他亲眼所见，不由不信。本来切切怨恨之事，突然间已近在眼前，一张面皮虽仍僵硬如石，眼中狂喜之色却挡也挡不住地射了出来，应道：“我擒段正淳不难，只是……”  
慕容复道：“只是第二件，镇南王已有子嗣，那小子却有些儿不好处置，是么？”  
段延庆喉间干咳了一声，他刚刚受过六脉神剑之伤，果然头疼得紧，也并不信慕容复的武功能奈何了段誉，道：“这件事，公子也有计较了么？”  
慕容复转眼望向东南方向，微笑道：“在下长居姑苏，家中有些故旧之人也在彼处。前日有属下传信，道故人启程向此地来了。多时不见，当真颇为想念。”  
段延庆不知他何以顾左右而言他，“嗯？”了一声，慕容复笑意突地一敛，冷冷地道：“段誉之计，便要落在这故人的身上了！”


	21. 第十回下

慕容复口中的那位“故人”，正在秦凤路一座庄园中大发脾气，喝道：“我费了许多心思，要擒那个……那姓段的混账，怎地你捉了这小混账来？语嫣又怎会和他混在一处？刀白凤那蛮夷贱婢！生下的小杂种下作无耻，连我的……我的女儿也敢来沾染。早知如此，当日就该把他斩成十七八块，都做了花肥才对！”  
这园子满院种的都是茶花，花影婆娑，收拾得十分雅洁。然而衬着这般恶毒叫骂，桌案拍得砰砰大响之声，却是不谐到了极处。日光斜照，说话之人本来美艳的脸庞都跟着狰狞扭曲起来，正是王语嫣之母，曼陀山庄的王夫人。  
她那些老仆侍立在旁，一声儿不敢言语。王夫人骂了半日无人应声，解不得恨，又道：“那慕容小子呢？拐了语嫣出门，便丢开她不管了么？果然世上男子没一个好东西！枉我还……”  
突听一个男子声音淡淡地道：“夫人还如何呢？”  
王夫人眼前一花，白影当风，有一人不疾不徐地走进厅来。众婢仆虽明明见了来人是谁，但主子既不发令，也只得硬了头皮上前拦阻。然不知怎地，眼瞧着他步子也不如何迅速，却一晃便在身旁掠过，颈边凉嗖嗖地冷气透骨，只骇得叫不出声。瑞婆婆平婆婆见势不好，急忙各提兵刃拦在王夫人身前，大喝道：“表少爷！你做甚么！”

慕容复并不近前，在丈许开外立定了脚步。风入长窗，吹得他衣衫飘飘摇摇，将身侧之人衬得愈发气急败坏了些。王夫人心头愈气，砰地在桌上狠拍了一记，喝道：“好啊，复官，你愈发有长进，到我这里摆威风来了么？”  
慕容复向四下众人掠了一眼，道：“不敢。夫人如此威风八面，原也不必我来添上一份光彩。”  
王夫人听他语气，蓦地想起当年慕容夫人的神情态度，七分怒火都变作十分，直冲了上来，叱道：“慕容家的能为再大，也轮不到来我王家撒野。你这等人，嫡亲的表妹都没本事看顾，摆了这副架势，又给谁看来！”  
慕容复只是静静听着，待她最后一个字的尾音都散尽了，方道：“夫人你这所在，是王家么？令千金语嫣，是我的亲表妹么？”  
这两句话说来声音不高，也没什么咄咄逼人之色，王夫人却听得心底一个哆嗦，后知后觉地望向慕容复双眸，只见那双眼黑黝黝地，仿佛深不见底，看过了一眼，竟是遍体发凉。但她为人霸道惯了，不肯示弱，强撑着又拍了下桌案，道：“你胡说甚么！”  
慕容复一声长笑，吟道：“青裙玉面如相识，九月茶花满路开——”

王夫人脸色大变。她嫁至王家，原是母亲发觉她与有妇之夫有私，正值慕容氏结盟，便给女儿换一个安身之所，以为臂助，何曾有过半点真心实意？待她未足月而生女，慕容夫人已觉其秘，然而那时慕容复尚在年少，他母亲万万不会对他亲口说出这等腌臜事来。王夫人明知如此，长辈架子一向摆的十足，料他也不敢抹了长幼之分。挂名舅母做了十八年，哪想到今日一句话，这床锦被竟是当面被撕得粉碎！嘶声喝道：“……你！”  
慕容复宛若不闻，抬眼向园中扫视了一遍，方道：“我慕容家的军资，换了这控鹤金屋，夫人才具也算不凡。只是水流千遭，终须归海，今日便都还了我罢！”  
王夫人气得浑身颤抖，停也停不下来，恨道：“慕容复，你好……你娘都不敢当面与我强嘴……你！你！我便是不给，你待如何？”  
慕容复静立当地，既不发怒，也不高声，道：“这……”余音未落，骤听铿一声激鸣，青光迸射，如电劈空。噗噗两声，一片血光溅起半空，连房梁上都星星点点，洒得满地都是。砰咚，砰咚，瑞婆婆平婆婆倒在地下，咽喉上刀痕深有数寸，只差一丝，两颗脑袋便要落地，却已双双丢了性命。  
瑞平二人并非庸手，便不敌慕容复，也不至全无还手的机会。然而这一剑，却是早已将她二人所有招数一并计算过了无数回的。只见青光摇摇，犹自不息，正是那柄建兴。此刀锋利当世无匹，只一招，万事皆休。刀上滴血不沾，一滴滴溅落在地，刀锋仍是亮得刺目惊心。慕容复一眼也不看那尸身，慢步踏上前来，还刀入鞘，平平放在了王夫人面前案上，这才接着自己方才那句话，缓缓地道：  
“……这便由不得夫人你了。”

王夫人跌坐在椅上，眼睁睁瞧着慕容复转身出厅，那些婢仆一声不敢言语，都随他手势跟了出去，这厅中静悄悄地，便只剩下了自己与两个死人。风拂花叶，沙沙作响，只觉手足一片酸软，想要起身，却说什么也没法站得起来。  
不知过了多久，风中人声隐隐，好似有许多人连拖带拽走进了庄来，一个男子声音苦笑道：“延庆太子，崔师父二位是我大理的客卿，你擒了他们，于王位也无半分用处。又何必多造这一份孽？”跟着噼啪砰咚之声，似是人体被重重推倒在地。又一个极古怪、极难听的声音阴森森地道：“我这大恶人，难道还怕造孽么？何况……大理是不是你的，那可难说得很，哼哼，哈哈哈！”  
王夫人脱口叫道：“……段郎！”双腿突然有了力气，急急忙忙向声音来处奔去。才转过回廊，赫见大厅地下东倒西歪倒着五六个人，死活不知，却是范骅等大理臣工和崔百泉、过彦之二人。旁边椅上一列排开，又坐着五人，右首一人容色憔悴，穿着件满是皱纹的绸袍，正是她无日不思的段郎。余下四个女子或是倚在他肩头，或是眼巴巴凝望着他，又或在一边默默垂泪，都是妩媚秀丽，我见犹怜。登时心头又酸又苦，想道：“这、这些女人……都是谁来？”

段正淳朗声道：“正淳不肖，并不敢将大理视作我一人私物。但既承皇兄相托，担了这储君之位，便要负上宗庙社稷、国家黎民的重责，决不能交在宵小手上，坏了我段氏一百四十余年的令名！”  
段延庆腹中冷笑了一声，道：“说得大方，什么宗庙社稷的重责，不过想说你有儿子，我却没有，若做了皇帝，段氏这位子便传不下去，是也不是？哼，段正淳，你可知你那宝贝儿子现下又在何处？”  
段正淳被擒之后，想到儿子有了一位西夏驸马的义兄，大理边境已可无忧，又有这许多红颜在侧，便死也是个风流鬼，一直淡然无惧。此刻却不禁变了脸色，勉强道：“怎地，延庆太子有兴，又想见识我儿的六脉神剑么？”  
段延庆桀桀冷笑，将铁杖在地下一顿，王家众仆不敢违拗，当下有几人快步奔出。段延庆身形一晃，却已立在段正淳身后，抬掌按住了他肩头。他实是对段誉的六脉神剑忌惮之极，此时仍不肯信当真擒下了他，是以抢先按着段正淳，便有任何变故，也能先发制人。  
脚步声响，方才那几名仆从抬着一人走了进来。这人双手双脚都被牛筋捆绑，堵住口唇，眼睛又蒙了黑布，也看不出是死是活。只脸庞轮廓认得清楚，可不是段誉是谁？  
那名倚着段正淳的女子失声叫道：“誉儿！”便要扑将上去。那些仆从怎敢让她靠近？急忙抬手推挡，那女子已被点了重穴，力气全无，这么一推，立时跌回了椅中，再也无法动弹。

王夫人知她便是段誉之母，心中作烧，一股妒意直冲了上来。她识得段正淳时便知他已使君有妇，只骂老天爷不公，对那原配夫人恨之入骨，背后也不知骂了多少“蛮夷贱婢”出来。忽见她如此亲密地靠在段郎身上，妒意一冲，连方才的惊怕都忘光了，抢上去喝道：“老实坐着！你儿子是给我使醉人蜂迷倒的，现下却还没死。你要哭他，留着以后慢慢哭罢！”  
段正淳乍见儿子被擒，一口气都提在胸口，才不至如妻子般叫出声来。这时却突然见到王夫人，大惊之下，再也撑不住脸色剧变，颤声道：“阿萝……是你？你、你……你与他们合谋，擒了我的誉儿？他年纪轻轻，又不曾得罪了你，你要寻我的不是，找我一人就是，要杀要砍也都由得你。却为什么……！”  
王夫人和他分别多年，重逢的第一句话竟是这般，险些哭出声来。只是不肯在人前失了面子，喉中哽咽，伸足去段誉身上乱踢，一面道：“你儿子便是得罪了我！他和语嫣、语嫣……”  
段正淳刹那间脸色惨白。段延庆却不耐烦听下去，见段誉确是身处绁缧之下，放下心来，杖风一振，平平将王夫人扫到了一边，心中暗道：“慕容复料得倒准，先叫老三老四在外接应，不曾跟了来。不然以老三的性子，见这女子如此蛮横，少不免要生出事端，坏我的大事。哼，姓慕容的心机真正好深！”却又加了一层戒意。提起钢杖虚点着段誉胸口，森然道：“你兄弟窃居王位又如何？今日之后，看你口口声声的宗庙社稷，还能交与谁去！”  
段正淳情知此刻危机万分，他已猜着段延庆要光明正大地登基，非自己让位不可，那便不会伤己性命，却万万容不得段誉活着。当下吸一口气，强自镇定，仰头哈哈大笑起来。  
段延庆微微一愣，转过杖头对着了他，喝道：“你笑甚么？”  
段正淳笑容一敛，高声道：“我笑你枉为东宫太子，到头来，也不过一个江湖上恶汉，泼皮混混的见识而已！段正淳只此一子，你今日杀人容易，我儿子都没了，甚么牵挂也无，又怎肯与你干休！你要我传位么？嘿嘿，段延庆，你在江湖上混了二十年，我却做了二十年的镇南王，这大理的国事，你知还是我知？便你坐了皇位，我也能叫你坐不安席，日日夜夜有人反你。君子之仇，十年不晚，终有一日要你重蹈上明帝的覆辙，身死国消，那才真是给我誉儿报这仇了！”  
段延庆勃然大怒，刷地一杖刺去，却又硬生生在段正淳胸前寸许停住，厉喝道：“……你！”  
正所谓“无欲则刚”，段延庆一心念着皇位，这便刚不起来。但叫段正淳轻轻一番话便拿住，却又十二分的不甘。杖头一颤，腹中忽地咯咯发笑，只听得众人毛骨悚然，阴沉沉地又道：“好啊，段正淳，我便不伤你儿子性命。只废掉他的武功，断手断脚，再挖了眼珠，割了舌头，叫他做个比我还甚的残废。你传位与他，那时候便传罢！”  
段正淳夫妇一起失色，颤声道：“不可……！”便想不顾一切地扑上去拦阻，大穴被点，站都站不起身，又哪里能够？眼瞧着段延庆举杖指向段誉，面上已是全无人色。却突听一个声音唤道：“段殿下，且慢。”

慕容复缓步走上前来，摇头道：“殿下操之过急了。这小子乃是段氏嫡系，世系谱上有名字的人，尽人皆知是殿下你同宗晚辈。杀他也罢了，随便伤残了他，却落人口实。只怕天龙寺方外高僧亦有话说，殿下要坐的是百年的江山，又何必在这时候行险？”  
这话旁人说来，段延庆定当他存心拖延，是慕容复所说，却不由心中一震，暗自盘算了起来。片刻方道：“如此说，公子是另有良策了？”  
慕容复道：“世人道三军可夺帅，匹夫不可夺志，又道是江山易改，本性难移。到了镇南王这里，江山之志虽不可夺，却想必割舍不了本性之中，儿女……情长啊！”  
段正淳立时变色，他对着段延庆怒目欲杀时尚能侃侃而谈，听了慕容复平平淡淡的几句话，却觉一股寒流自心底直钻上来，不禁声音发颤道：“慕容复，你待如何？”  
慕容复抬手将建兴拔出鞘来，动作甚慢，刀光一寸寸射出鞘外，那边众人看着，只觉身上也是一寸一寸，愈来愈凉。突然铮地一声，长刀斜指，点在了左边第一张椅上的阮星竹心口，微笑道：“在下要如何，只看镇南王你了。”  
段延庆见段正淳脸色，已知戳到了他极痛之处，心道：“此人风流，天下知名，从他女人身上动手，只怕有用也未可知。”却见段正淳转头去望着阮星竹，四目交投，脸上万般柔情，口唇却咬得紧紧地，半字也不肯说。好一刻，猛地将头扭到一边，双目紧闭，嘶声道：“……你便将我们一起杀了罢！”  
慕容复笑道：“好啊。”两个字的余音之中，只听“啊”一声惨叫，刀锋已笔直没入了阮星竹胸口。

连王夫人在内，众女子都惊得面无人色，跟着“啊”地一片声低呼。只有段正淳既不出声，也不睁眼去看，脸上肌肉抽搐，竟似比那刀刺中自己还要疼痛。慕容复也并不看他，不疾不徐地将刀尖移向秦红棉脸上，又道：“方才未说得清楚，是在下心急了。这次便请王爷多思虑一二，如何？一、二、三。”段正淳头也不抬，听着三字声落，背后又一声惨呼，知是秦红棉也被杀了。  
王夫人一动也动不得，她在曼陀山庄杀人不眨眼，活埋了多少男子，这血淋淋的一幕之中，却连去看段正淳一眼的力气也无。只听慕容复数道：“一、二、三。”声音平静，倒似数着的是园中茶花飘落的花瓣，嗤地一声，又杀了甘宝宝。他脚下和衣襟下摆斑斑点点，溅的都是鲜血。那张脸庞映着刀锋青光，却是如雪皓白，徐徐转目，向自己看了过来。  
王夫人和他眼光一碰，浑身冰冷，方才说话时这双眼虽叫人望而生畏，总还是活人的眼睛，然而此刻看去，竟连生人情绪都一分不见。偏生他脸上还带着丝淡淡笑意，公子之态分毫不失，口中数道：“一。”便徐徐地跨近了一步。其实王夫人又未被点穴，行动自如，但叫他这般看着，竟连转身逃走都不能了，颤声道：“段郎……段郎？”只如抓着最后一根稻草，声声唤起她段郎来。段正淳却仍不睁眼，欲要咬牙，身上无力，牙关却也咬他不紧，只是听着那边哀哀声道：“段郎，你，你怎不肯看我一眼？你从前对我说过的话，都忘记了么？段郎，我可仍是……”突地声音一顿，从中断绝，再也没有下半句了。  
只听慕容复道：“镇南王，最后这位，便是你的原配王妃了。”  
段正淳一颤，慢慢睁开了眼来。眼前满地鲜血，四个女子的尸身横在其中，那些轻怜蜜爱过多少回的鬓发都染成了殷红颜色。听着自己喉中赫赫作响，却是什么也说不出来。  
段延庆号称第一恶人，杀几个人自然不放在意下。然而突见到段正淳这一睁眼，茫然、悲哀、四顾无措之中，忽地闪出了一丝恨意，便如火堆中一点余烬，转眼便烧将起来，成了猩红如血的一片烈焰。明明咬不住牙，握不紧拳，这眼光却比一个人咬牙切齿，声嘶力竭地大吼大叫还要可惊可畏。段延庆不由一震，又瞥见慕容复举步向段夫人踏去的模样，忽然心中一动，暗道：“不对……不对！”

他究竟是做过东宫太子的人，疑心一生，眼中所有景象盘旋飞舞，猛然都凑在了一处。慕容复若当真是一心逼段正淳让位，连杀四人不见回应，总该心焦气躁，出口讽刺喝骂才对。又或者他杀得兴起，段延庆什么恶行恶事没有见过？便这时他气急败坏发起疯来，哈哈大笑，两眼放光也不足为奇。偏生冷静如此，好似段正淳答不答允，他其实并不放在心上。“除非……除非他从一开始，便不是为了什么让位。那又为了什么？是了……是了！杀人的是他，口口声声说的却是为我，慕容复！他这是要段正淳恨绝了我啊！”  
一想及此，轰地一下，慕容复说过的话陡然涌上来道：“……我自有办法，叫他国内重臣再生内乱。”又想起段正淳也道：“……便你坐了皇位，我也能叫你坐不安席，日日夜夜有人反你。君子之仇，十年不晚！”两般言语对在一处，段延庆竟觉双掌粘腻，出了一层的冷汗，暗道：“这小子，究竟要做些什么！”只见慕容复已走到段夫人身前，不及再想，提气喝道：“且慢！”  
慕容复停步回身道：“殿下何事？”举动无滞，话声更十分的平静自然，却没人见到他未握刀的那只手背在袖中，猛地握得便是一紧！

段延庆所疑者虽未全中，亦不远矣。慕容复筹谋大理之时，便知天龙寺众僧并高氏臣手中权柄，已过国之半数。便真能一举将段誉父子都杀了，他国中必另选储君，或是索性扶个傀儡上台。而兄弟阋于墙，外御其侮，潘氏安南军若至，只怕正要逼得他上下同心，必胜之机，如何可期？唯一的法子，只有这百足之虫自杀自灭起来才罢。他今日所要的，果然便是段正淳深心之恨，再以段延庆做了幌子，自能叫大理国中分作数派，自相残杀。西南大势，便就此定矣！  
然而这一切若不得段延庆之信，必然不成。陡听这一声，立知他终究生了疑心。倘若翻脸动手，慕容复身带宝刀，四家臣又占着以多欺少之势，自然不难，却又如何能够？他一步步地行来，不惜劳心竭虑，自耗内力。若不为此，亦不会与四家臣频生龃龉，王语嫣旧情尽断，更不会……  
慕容复心底一个冷颤，更不会与谁如何，都不再想。在旁人看来，只是见他脚步一顿，脸色似又雪白了几分，回身问道：“殿下何事？”

段延庆心中不停盘算，缓缓地道：“老夫当日对段正淳这厮道，杀你家人，赦你部属。但现下看来，这几个女流之辈都如此强项，便留了他部下性命，也未必感念，为我所用更不必提。我若登大位，无人可用却不是个了局。这件事，公子还有什么计较么？”  
慕容复自知是成是败，都只在接下来那一句话中。手心点点温热，指尖已将自己刺出了血来。只是伤口握在掌中，也无人看得见，他已微一躬身道：“用我一人，殿下以为如何？”  
段延庆眼光闪了几闪，拖长声音道：“公子之才自无可虑。但我段氏之事，并非外姓……”  
慕容复一见这眼光，已知自己赌得对了，毫不犹疑，长袍一撩便在段延庆面前跪了下去，应声道：“愿拜殿下为义父！我二人父子一体，戮力同心，大理必为百年之计，那便是两全其美了。”  
段延庆一双眼上上下下打量着他，只见慕容复低眉垂首，神态恭谨已极，施礼的双手却隐约发颤，似是藏不住的急迫之意。忽地哈哈大笑，伸了双手来扶，一面道：“好，好，得此佳儿，老夫还有什么不足的！那大理的皇位，是我父子囊中物矣！”  
慕容复道：“是。”随他搀扶立起身来，竟丝毫也不运力抵御。段延庆心中愈定，暗道：“果然，这小子想学韩信忍得一时之辱，以待日后。他这般下本钱，当真是一心一意地要这皇位，难怪，难怪胡乱杀人也顾不得了。嘿嘿，他要做这父慈子孝么，我正好借他之力，事成之后，便将他……”脸无表情，眼中欢色却是愈来愈浓。  
慕容复恭恭敬敬地立在一边，将他神色看得一清二楚，只觉指尖冰冷，心口至喉头又烧得犹如火烫，情知这场戏可以继续演下去了，便道：“义父，那……”  
一言未了，忽有人大声说道：“非也，非也！公子爷，你万万不可！”说着大踏步走进屋来，正是包不同

冰冻三尺，非一日寒。那四人不晓得慕容复，慕容复心中却是清楚。之前事由还解说得一二，西夏事后，已是说也不愿多说半句。今日一来，只命他四人在外守望。不想包不同还是在这当口闯了进来，大摇其头道：“公子爷，你一心要谋大理，那也罢了。兄弟们便是性命不要，跟他段家打个你死我活，也没甚话好说。怎地偏生要拜这们一个人不像人，鬼不像鬼的家伙做义父，就算这大事当真教你做得成了，那又有什么光彩？”  
慕容复漠无表情地听着，只听到“人不像人”，余光极快地向段延庆一暼，只见他眼中讥嘲之色，袖中那只手跟着一颤，几点水滴流下掌心，想是伤口又挣裂开了。脸色白得几乎透明起来，低声道：“包三哥，慎言。”  
包不同若早一步进来，听到他与王夫人的说话，便知道这声包三哥说出口来，已和那时的语气全无分别。可惜他不曾听到，便是听了，包不同胆大包天，也不当一回事，仍是大声劝道：“非也，非也！公子爷，你总说我兄弟不懂得你心意。但包不同虽蠢，也能猜到一二分。你不过以为要成大事，不择手段，却不知大丈夫有所为，有所不为。这个义父一拜下去，你可成了不忠、不孝、不仁、不义之徒，要被天下之人都看你不起啦！”  
慕容复忽然一笑，旁人还道他是气急，他却是当真一股笑意自心底冲了上来，不可遏制。若不是身在此间，简直便想摔下长刀，仰天狂笑，才透得过这一口气来。然而此时此地，他只可唇角扬了一扬，淡淡应道：“忠孝仁义都是为何，包三哥，你倒要指教。”  
包不同道：“你心中一直怨恨主公抛下我等去做了和尚，包老三倒也知道。但老爷他便有何等不是，总也是你生身之父。现下他还在人世，便还是我慕容氏之主。你投去大理，于君于父，那便是不忠不孝。你日后在大理杀起人来，是为不仁……”  
“仁”字声音未落，心口忽然一凉，下面那句话，竟怎也说不出来。包不同呆了一瞬，慢慢低下头去，只见建兴从自己前心直没后背，半尺锋刃都在后透了出来。慕容复的声音淡淡地接道：“……我卖友求荣，是为不义。”

只听几个人同声大叫，或是“三弟！”，或叫“三哥！”却是邓百川等人拦不住包不同，放心不下，急忙跟了过来。只晚到了一步，眼中所见，正是一刀穿胸。一时间几不敢相信自己眼睛。却见慕容复迎视着他三人，也不知刀锋反射，还是他眼光当真犹如金铁，冷冰冰，硬邦邦，竟无丝毫动摇。手中缓缓抬臂后撤，将长刀自包不同胸口拔了出来。刀锋多拔出一分，他脸上幽幽摇曳的青光便多一分，突然嗤的一声，刀尖最后一寸离体，血花蓬地自伤口溅出，惨青之色，尽化猩红。包不同尸身在原地晃了一晃，向下便倒。  
风波恶急冲过来，伸手接住了尸体，血花迸溅，将他脸上也溅的是斑驳一片。一个死人、一个活人的眼睛都瞪得大大地，直瞪着慕容复。好一刻方才大声道：“三哥，你死不瞑目，定是还要问一问公子爷：为什么动手杀我！”  
慕容复并不回答，微微垂下眼来，俯视着他二人。宋时彩塑之技甲于天下，做得来莫不妙相庄严，栩栩如生。但一尊塑像，也要比他此时更似生人。那张脸确是巧手雕工般的眉目秀丽，然而神仙菩萨出自人手，神情也是人世间的喜怒哀乐，此刻慕容复脸上却是如石如木，七情皆无。几滴鲜血迸上身去，初时还觉温热，转眼之间，却也凉了。  
邓百川一步一步跨上前来，哑声道：“公子爷，包三弟说话喜欢顶撞别人，你从小时候……便知道的。今日却为什么……为什么……”  
慕容复抬起目光，缓缓移到了他面上，声音比起邓百川之沙哑，风波恶之激烈，直是平静到叫人发颤，回道：“既有当时，必至于今日。邓先生，你也该当知道的。”  
这一声邓先生，三人一齐激灵灵打了个冷战。厅中陡然一片沉寂，只听那三个人的喘息粗重，起起伏伏。又是好一刻，邓百川方拱手道：“公子爷是……心意已决了？”  
慕容复不再回言，微一躬身，还了一礼。邓百川眼中一片模糊，呆立片刻，忽地仰天长叹，道：“好，好，君子绝交，不出恶声。公子你，你好自为之罢！”  
风波恶扛起包不同尸身，与邓百川一起一揖到地，道：“拜别公子！”转身出门，大步走了。只有公冶乾还定定地立在门边。良久，向慕容复望得了一眼，又向远处那两人不曾回头的背影望了一眼，“嗐！”地重重叹了一声，终究也对着慕容复一揖到地，起身随在他义兄弟之后走去。三道背影两前一后，愈来愈淡，不多时已看不见了。

慕容复这才转回身来。人之转身不过一瞬，然而便是这么一瞬，他转头对着段延庆时，脸上已浮起了一层既似不甘，又似发狠的假笑，若有第三人能看到这般变化，只怕再大的胆子也要心底发毛。段延庆只见到这笑容，他虽于恶人中天下第一，也看不出其中的真意。只觉自己对慕容复的所料不差，他孤身一人，没了臂助，更加多信几分，又生出了一丝嘲笑之意，道：“孩儿，咱们下一步又当如何？”  
慕容复也微微一笑，向段正淳道：“镇南王，我们下一步又当如何？王爷是选尊夫人呢，还是令郎？”  
段正淳目眦欲裂，却实是睁眼束手，半点法子也无。眼见慕容复愈行愈近，万般之事，只差着这一步了，突然却听到镇南王妃声音发颤，轻轻地说道：  
“天龙寺外，菩提树下。化子邋遢，观音长发。”

北地仲秋一过，草木尽凋。慕容氏洛阳别院虽依旧珠帘画阁，仆从如云，但在西风落叶声中，却只是一片空荡荡的凄凉寥落。啊啊几声，一只掉队的孤雁匆匆南飞，落日斜照，将它羽翼的影子透过云层，长长地投在了地下。  
慕容复望着那摇曳不休的影子，恍惚之间，还听得到那一天段延庆似哭似笑的叫声：“我有一个儿子！我有一个儿子！！！”好似什么天家的尊荣，千秋万载，也比不上这句话来得要紧。便在这一句中，他所有西南大计，灰飞烟灭。风入窗间，人猛地打了个寒颤，方才知道寒露已过，天已是凉了。  
只听有人又唤道：“……公子？公子？”慕容复蓦然回神，认了一刻，方想起这人是别院的管事，只因往日琐务都有四名庄主料理，虽是家下人，他却不记得姓甚名谁。只点了点头，应道：“何事？”  
那管事恭恭敬敬地捧着厚厚一摞书册，呈了上来道：“回公子话，公冶庄主吩咐，要将这些……当面呈与公子知道。”  
慕容复骤听“公冶庄主”，指尖便是一震，抬手取了最上一本册子，翻得两页，又是一震。见那册上果是公冶乾的字迹，一行行写得明白，皆是他四兄弟所掌事务。自田地、商铺、庄园诸般产业，以至何处囤得兵甲多少，金银若干；又有死士属下各人都是何种性情，是否贪杯，哪个爱财；事无巨细，记得一清二楚。便慕容复有一二不熟之处，只消看了，必也能处分得妥妥当当，更无甚么遗漏。  
慕容复虽万事不形于色，这时看过，脸色也自变了，低声道：“公冶庄主，他话是怎样说来？”  
那管事忙道：“是，庄主初七那日到此，直忙了两日，将这些交与小的，又道他……他与三位庄主另有别事，今后都……不再回来了。吩咐了小的们用心在意，要好生伺候公子。”  
慕容复静了一瞬，突然笑了起来，越笑越甚，身子发颤，笑出了声道：“好二哥，好。好。好。”竟笑到直不起身，要伸手撑着桌案，一只手支着额头，按住了自己双眼才罢。那管事本来便不明白公冶乾言语，见了他这模样，更不敢多说，又不好干巴巴地瞧着，呆了半日，好容易想起了话头道：“公子，这……阿碧姑娘前儿捎了信来问公子你安好。公子若在此住些日子，何不接了碧姑娘过来？我等粗手笨脚的，多个贴心人儿伺候，也好……”  
慕容复缓缓地直起身来，道：“不必了。”这三字一说，突地笑容尽敛。只看得那管事疑惑自己方才是发了癔症，看花了眼，公子爷怎会当着面儿地纵声狂笑？定是这眼睛耳朵都差了。却听慕容复道：“我数日内便往辽国，与我打点马匹行装便是。燕子坞……”顿了一顿，又道：“也须得有个人候着。阿碧，她在彼处也罢了，若是……”  
那管事垂手屏气地听着，侯了半日，却没下文。“若是”如何，慕容复也不再提，只挥一挥手命他退去。那管事满心的疑惑，但见慕容复转眼望着庭中落叶，似又出起神来，不敢再问，忙打了一躬，悄没声地退了出去。

慕容复独坐了一刻，伸手展开公冶乾所留的“囤兵”那一册，又取下一支笔来，沾墨欲写。然而这一握笔，手竟是颤的，笔尖悬在那里只一震，啪嗒一声，一滴墨汁滴上书册，将纸页都弄污了。  
慕容复猛然掷笔于案，立起身来，只听风过、叶落、长空雁叫，远远地众仆从来回奔走，压低了的说话声都听得清楚，却还是觉这室中静得出奇，静到了不堪，只想要仰天大笑，发疯般狂呼大叫上一场。目光掠过桌几墙壁，忽然一顿，却见西侧壁上悬着一柄长刀，那刀架做的是双刀式样，现下孤零零的一个儿，便十分的突兀。却是他自辽归来，便将永康丢在了那里。这时只看得一愣，缓步走近，将腰间建兴解下，也挂了回去。双刀在壁，看去便和谐了许多。倒似它两个一直好好地待在一处，哪个也不曾离开一般。  
慕容复陡然一声长啸，铿地一声，永康脱鞘而出，他已掠到庭中，纵声作歌，握刀舞了起来。  
人是这人，刀亦是这刀，前次舞时，万众欢呼，这时斜阳只影之中，却只得他一人。院外众仆从远远听得，都是半字不懂，没人知晓他唱的是些什么。

他们如何知道，慕容复所歌的并非汉语，而是他慕容鲜卑族中，代代相传的一支歌谣。  
《晋书》有载，前燕明帝慕容皝之父慕容廆，有庶长兄名吐谷浑。二人部下马斗，慕容廆因怒其兄，兄曰：“当去汝于万里之外。”遂离部西行。廆悔之，令长史楼冯追还，吐谷浑曰：“今因马而别，殆天启乎？诸君试驱马而东，马若还东，我当随去矣。”驱之，马不肯行，东行数百步，辄悲鸣而西。如是者十余辈，楼冯曰：“此非人事也。”乃止。吐谷浑遂至白兰以西千里之地。慕容廆思念长兄，作了此歌。岁暮穷时，常常歌之。  
其歌曰：“阿干西，我心悲，阿干欲归马不归。”  
鲜卑谓兄为阿干，这二字，便是汉人唤的“兄长”之意了。  
“阿干身苦寒，辞我土棘住白兰。我见落日不见阿干。  
“嗟嗟！人生能有几阿干！”  
一声歌罢，慕容复横刀不发。其时残阳将尽，余晖如血洒得满身，照见两行泪水，自他脸颊上慢慢地滑落了下来。

 _五杂俎，侯门戟。  
往复还，道上檄。  
不得已，天涯客。  
五杂俎，非烟云。  
往复还，胡马尘。  
不得已，撄龙鳞。  
——唐·雍裕之《五杂俎诗》_

第十回 终


	22. 第十一回上

第十一回 听四面边声 楚歌频作

大理国中镇南王夫妇薨于道路，世子扶灵归国之事，迅即传遍了京城。镇南王甚得民心，众官百姓迎出十余里外，城内城外，处处悲声不绝。  
段誉便入宫去拜见段正明，伯侄二人一见，四目通红，各自张臂抱在一处。段誉一面流泪，一面将父母如何自尽，自己身世种种尽都说了，泣道：“孩儿原是孽种，这便遁迹山林，再也……再也不踏进大理城一步了！”  
段正明突然松手放开了他，厉声道：“住了！此话自今以后，再也休提！”  
段誉吃了一惊，怔怔地呆住在那里。段正明上下打量着他，神色又是辛酸，又是安慰，叹道：“冤孽，冤孽……唉，孩子，这个皇位，本来便是延庆太子的。我这般坐了二十年，心中实是不能不觉惭愧，现下我与你爹爹都无子嗣，那便是上天的意思叫我物归原主，当真……再好也没有了。”  
段誉急道：“不，不，孩儿怎能……”  
段正明取下头上黄缎便帽，只见头发皆无，顶门已烧了十二点香疤，道：“当日我剃度受戒，是你亲眼所见。只是你爹爹那时前往中原，国不可一日无君，我才暂摄帝位罢了。如今传位于你，正是其时。”见段誉只是摇头，眼中含泪，张口要唤“皇伯父”，想到身世，却又不敢，又道：“誉儿，你爹爹、妈妈在世之时，对你如何？”  
段誉听到这等称呼，终是哭了出来，呜咽道：“亲恩深重，如海如山。”  
段正明正色道：“那便是了。你若要报答亲恩，便当保全他们的令名，好好做一个勤政爱民，保国安邦的皇帝。百年之后大理史书写到你父子，也要说一句：国家幸甚！”  
段誉拜倒在地，不敢再辞。好半晌方低声道：“只是孩儿从前荒唐，日日的嬉戏玩耍，对国事实是一窍不通。若这时接了大位，怕是……怕是……”  
段正明想起从前兄弟一逼他学些什么，他便离京出走的事来，甚觉酸楚，又有些好笑，道：“誉儿，我和你爹爹总道还有大把时间可以好好教你，却不想一至于此。其实你天性仁厚，做这个皇帝并不为难，只是缺些政务历练。也罢，我在这位子上多耽些时日。你那两位义兄是西夏、辽国的贵人，你便去他国中做个使节。一来新年将至，外使到贺，正有利邦交。二来你也可从中学习，多闻多见，是为正道。”  
段誉领命称是，保定帝便以国使之礼遣他出京。众臣除司马范骅留京外，巴天石、华赫艮、朱丹臣、傅思归四人尽数随行。王语嫣与他正不忍分离，众人知她是段正淳亲女，未来的皇后娘娘，自也不会多言。段誉有良朋佳侣在侧，双亲之痛也渐渐淡了。

这日到了灵州城中，段誉王语嫣想到中秋至今不过数月，再过此门，人事全非，都不由百感交集。又闻国主病势加剧，不能接见，只递交了国书便罢。段誉等便轻装简从，往灵鹫宫中去见虚竹。  
这一聚头，兄弟二人又哭又笑，说到各自父母身上，又不由双双神伤。旁边菊剑忍不住道：“主人，段公子大老远地来一次，怎不说些开心话儿？眼下这一桩大喜事，可不该说出来欢喜欢喜么？”  
段誉奇道：“什么大喜事，二哥你却不说？”却见虚竹涨红了脸，摸着头嘿嘿直笑，既不说是，也不说不是，梅剑抿嘴笑道：“好叫段公子欢喜，再过九个月，灵鹫宫中便要多一位小主人啦！”  
段誉大喜，跳起身来道：“怪道未见到二嫂，原来这样！小弟这可恭喜了！”便来作揖，虚竹急忙拉住，一头笑，一头脸红。大理众人个个道贺，喜气洋洋。闹了半日，虚竹吭吭哧哧地又道：“还有一件事须得三弟帮忙。我这学问着实太差，不知孩儿要取个什么名字。三弟你读的书多，快来想想。我方丈爹爹说他俗家姓刘，那便叫做刘……刘……”  
梅兰竹菊都笑个不住，原来虚竹把出妻子喜脉之后，便日日念叨孩儿名字，头发揪断了几千百根。只因念得太烦，险些叫他梦姑赶出了房去。段誉更加诗兴大发，摇头晃脑地道：“这孩儿生日当在明年八月，时交白露，正是白云映水摇空城，令人长忆谢玄晖……”  
正念得高兴，忽听外面一阵乱纷纷喧哗吵嚷，似还夹着砰啪动手之声。众人都是一惊。要知虚竹虽然和气，但这宫中是童姥定下的规矩，谁又敢在此闹事来了？竹剑菊剑出去探看，不一时，又快步冲了回来，两张小嘴都嘟得高高的，一齐发恼道：“那瞎眼……不是，那段公子的妹子，又回峰上来啦！”  
段誉也是一惊。他听四剑说道阿紫在宫中时百般难缠，人人都吃过她的排头。眼睛一好更是不辞而别，偷溜下峰去了，十分地过意不去。也不及多想，连忙展开凌波微步跃到了门外，果见一个少女急急冲来。灵鹫宫众人知她与主人义兄弟有亲，不敢当真拦阻，阿紫却全不理会，一面急冲，一面伸臂乱推乱打，声声骂道：“走开！走开！你们这些狗奴才，敢来拦我？误了我的事，看有哪个吃罪得起！”  
段誉干咳一声，端起了兄长架子喝道：“紫妹！住手！你怎地这般任性，又来胡闹，快和二哥陪个……咦，你，你怎么啦？”  
他虽只在少室山匆匆见过这妹子一次，却也记得她与那位阮阿姨一般，是个俏美爱娇的女子。然而这时猛地走个对面，赫见阿紫身上脸上污迹纵横，满是风沙泥土，衣衫破烂，都看不出了原来颜色，也不知赶了多久的路，又在路上吃了什么苦头。忽然听到段誉说话，先是一愣，侧过了头，似在极力回忆他声音。突然哇地一声哭了出来，扑上来捉住段誉袖子，尖声叫道：  
“哥哥！虚……竹先生！快，快去南京，救我姐夫！！”

原来那日燕云十八骑返回南京，将少室山之事一一与南院众将说了，只听得众人惊愕难言，有些直性子的几乎便要叫嚷起来。又见萧峰回京后只字不提，每日除却政务便难得说上几句话，独自喝起了闷酒来，也如借酒浇愁一般。众将皆不敢问，只可换着法子，三日两头地备了酒来请萧峰。道是大伙儿一处热闹，大王这酒，多少也能减他几分闷气才是。  
这日众人又在大厅聚饮，南院诸将轮着班儿地上前来敬。萧峰酒到杯干，从不推拒，听到高兴处便也一笑。只是众将看他笑容，都觉不是滋味，烈酒下肚也冷了三分。正有些无味，忽听外面奔马銮铃中一阵喧哗，又有人高腔大嗓的呼唤之声。两名亲兵奔进厅来，满脸笑容地躬身道：“大王，太和宫耶律大人来拜见你啦！”  
话犹未了，那高腔大嗓的声音哈哈大笑，已传了过来道：“大什么人，没的叫大伙儿笑话！大王，俺回来见你和众家兄弟啦！”腾腾几响，那人兴冲冲走进厅来，俯身便拜。一张黑魆魆的脸膛叫风吹得通红，正是耶律葛。  
原来北伐论功，南院众将俱有封赏。十余人都升做上京统军官，奉调入京去了。其中这耶律葛功劳尤著，新任太和宫统军，已是宫卫军中顶儿尖儿的人物，脾气却分毫未改。施过了礼，便跳起身来笑道：“大王这一向可好？老兄弟们日日记挂着你，平日喝起酒来，都念着想与大王再好好喝上一场呐！”  
萧峰大笑道：“这又何难？今日哪个不醉了回去，兄弟们莫放过他！”便唤人与耶律葛上酒。耶律葛老实不客气，咕嘟嘟地先干了一大杯。与他相熟之人都过来拍肩打臂，各自招呼，有人道：“老兄军中有假么？怎地得闲回了南京来？”耶律葛撂了杯子，抹抹嘴道：“哪里是得闲？倒是公务。皇上不知怎地心血来潮，忽然要摆驾南京，将皮室军和弘义、太和两军的骑兵都带了来遛遛。俺太和军乃是先导，急着来见大王，马快了些儿。最多几个时辰，其余兄弟们也该到啦。”

耶律莫哥心中一跳，想道：“先时皇上将这许多兄弟调去京中，便已有些儿不对。历来冬捺钵都在广平淀内，怎会不闻传旨，突然改道南京？何况捺钵禁卫不过四千，今番竟带了五万余骑兵出京，莫非……？”冷汗隐生，不好再想下去。转眼见萧峰实是难得的高兴，又想：“先喝过一回，寻个空儿与大王去说也罢。”听众人齐声向萧峰祝酒，便也一齐举杯，喝了起来。  
耶律葛自是想不到许多，喝得高兴，忍不住又大声道：“俺在上京听得，大王你前些日往南边走了一趟？那中原风光果真好得紧么？咱们那撒兰纳便是南边人，大王见到他不曾？怎不邀上了他，和兄弟们一起回来？”  
众人听他一说中原，便知要糟。旁边几人急忙拍他手臂示意，离远了的拍打不到，个个皱眉咧嘴，杀鸡抹脖儿猛使眼色。耶律葛却正在兴头上，哪里留意？高高兴兴一口气说了，忽觉厅中一片沉寂，这才发觉有些不对，挠头道：“怎地都不言语？撒兰……”  
猛听萧峰一声厉喝道：“休要提他！”  
砰地一声大响，萧峰一掌击在面前长几上，直如利剑，登时将那几齐刷刷劈做了两半。辽国塞北之地，花梨紫檀等木料皆不易得，这王府中木器多是辽东铁桦木所制，坚硬非常，刀劈斧锯也要花上许多功夫。此刻却听喀剌剌碎裂声震耳惊心，两半几案连着案上器物稀里哗啦，摔得粉碎，木屑瓷片迸起半天来高。酒水滴滴答答，淌得一地都是。众将刷地一下立起身来，垂手屏气，谁也不敢再出一声。  
一片死寂之中，突然有个清脆的声音咯咯笑道：“姐夫，谁惹你生气了？做什么发这般大的脾气？”一个紫衣少女跳进厅来，奔到萧峰身边挽住了他臂膀，叫道：“这许久不见，姐夫，你想我不想？”

萧峰见她一双乌溜溜的眼珠晶莹发亮，又惊又喜，脱口道：“阿紫，你的眼睛好了？”阿紫眨了眨眼，笑道：“是那小和尚……是你二弟给我治的，你瞧好不好？”萧峰抬手扶着她肩膀细看，突然一凛，只觉她眼光中似有一股难以形容的酸楚伤心之色，心道：“莫非她在路上受了甚么委屈？”却不便问。耶律莫哥忙道：“郡主回来，当真天大的喜事。请与大王去说说话儿，我兄弟也要做些准备，接应宫卫军入城才是。”心道有郡主在此，大王只怕便无甚工夫去想旧事，正好转圜。  
萧峰也猜着了这意思，眼见众人欲言又止，一脸的忧色，心中低叹，便由着阿紫欢欢喜喜拉着他手转了进去。帷幕在身后一落，阿紫已扑上来搂住了他颈项，瞧着他眼睛道：“姐夫，你怎地还是一副不开心的样子？我回来了，你不欢喜么？”  
萧峰摇了摇头，轻轻握着她双臂，将她扶到一边虎皮大椅上坐了，道：“我高兴得很。阿紫，在这世上我挂念的只你一个。现下你好端端地，眼睛又治好了，我就什么也没牵挂了。”  
阿紫嘟起了嘴，足尖在虎皮上用力踢了踢，道：“又来敷衍我！我在外头时时刻刻想着你，你不来找我也罢了，现下又这们心不在焉……哼，你哪里是真心欢喜了？”  
萧峰叹道：“你年纪小，便知道顽皮胡闹，不懂大人的事。我在想皇上突然前来南京，不知为了甚么？”  
阿紫恼道：“皇上是你结拜大哥，来瞧瞧你，又是什么大事了？说我年纪小，我，我早不是小孩啦！你答允姐姐照顾我，就只照顾我有饭吃，有衣穿么？我长大起来，你几时正眼瞧过了？又几时问过我想些什么？我的……我的心事，你从来也不理会的！”  
萧峰越听越惊，道：“阿紫？”  
阿紫扭转身子不去瞧他，又道：“那时候我眼睛瞎了，知道你不欢喜，不来瞧我，也没什么。可现下眼睛好了，你还是这样。我……我是不是要在那日叫你一掌打死了，你才肯念着我一点儿，才会……像对阿朱那样，时时刻刻念着我……”  
她越说越是伤心，忽然一回身，扑进萧峰怀里大哭起来。萧峰叫她惊得呆了，不知如何应对。呆了片刻，低声道：“孩子话……”  
阿紫跳了起来，叫道：“又是孩子！我早对你说过，阿朱不在了，我一样会陪在你身边。你要喝酒打架，死也好，活也好，我总是陪着你。你，你便是不把我放在心上！”  
萧峰听到“喝酒打架”几字，心头剧烈一震，不是酸楚，却如几柄利刃戳了进去，鲜血淋漓，刺得生疼。长叹一声道：“那又何必？你姐夫是个粗鲁汉子，一个人惯了，原也用不到什么人来陪。”  
阿紫叫道：“怎会用不到？一个人孤零零的，又有什么开心了？你便是只想要阿朱伴着你，是不是？”  
萧峰低声道：“是。”  
阿紫却突然一声也不应，双眼瞪得大大地盯着他，仿佛看到了什么极古怪、又极可怕的物事。抬起手来指着他脸，一步一步，慢慢向后退去，眼光黑幽幽地，衬着那张雪白的脸蛋，又是可怜，又是可怕。喃喃地道：“不是……不是……”猛地一声尖叫，道：“不是的！你想阿朱姐姐的时候，脸上神气，不是这个样子的！你当我眼睛还瞎么，我看不到么？你……你想着别人，是不是！说甚么不要我陪，其实心里想的，都是别人，是不是！！！”  
轰隆一声，惊雷电掣，萧峰何等英勇，然而此时模模糊糊有了一个答案，竟然不敢去想。猛然间背脊生凉，出了一身的冷汗。心中只道：“是谁？我那时心里想的，究竟是谁？！”

脚步声响，那两名亲兵急急奔来，突然见了这般模样，惊得一窒，竟不敢出声。萧峰只觉不对，吐了口长气，沉声道：“……何事？”  
那亲兵忙道：“回大王，皇上御驾将至南京城外，现下内侍官都已来了，宣大王见驾。”偷瞥了阿紫一眼，干咽了下，又道：“皇上听说郡主回来，十分欢喜，下了旨加封公主殿下，赐号‘平南’。内侍官道，要召平南公主和大王你一起前去呢。”  
萧峰猛地一惊，心道：“皇上来的怎如此之快？阿紫回来前后不过半个时辰，他竟连旨意都已下好了……平南？平南？难道他今日之来，是要向南朝兴兵么？”

段誉失声叫道：“平南？耶律洪基他是……要向南出兵么？”  
虚竹学问粗疏，反应远无段誉之快，惊道：“什么？那大哥他……！”  
大理众臣一起变色。辽军兵威之盛，若御驾亲征，便是六十余年前澶渊重演。宋室武备久废，国本必摇，便大理远在南疆，这一场天下大乱只怕也难逃过了。一个个腾地都立起了身来，巴天石急道：“姑娘可亲耳听到了洪基言语？他究竟……待要如何？”  
阿紫呜咽道：“我不知道。那日耶律洪基一见了面儿，便叫人送我去他宫帐，试什么公主的仪仗。他自己拉了姐夫，只说要去郊外打猎……”

萧峰与耶律洪基并骑而行，片刻已驰出十余里外，众御营禁卫马力不及，都被远远抛在了后面。此时已是初冬，城外一带荒野阴沉空旷，都是灰黄之色，只枯枝头上几点残霜反着日光，煞是刺眼。耶律洪基停马四顾，忽道：“兄弟从南边回来，那边可是人烟鼎盛，繁华得紧？我大辽明明几万里河山，却只有这般的萧条景象。”  
萧峰心中一紧，道：“不论何地之人，总有贫有富，那南朝也并非处处富庶。这带土地只是抛荒久了，无人料理。臣已下了令，南院境内禁绝草谷，明年开春有了耕作，便不是这般景象了。皇上大可安心。”  
耶律洪基皱了皱眉道：“兄弟不许去打草谷，天气一冷，却也没什么猎物。今日便为朕破一次例，成不成？”  
萧峰不便驳他，应道：“是。”耶律洪基向他看了一眼，忽又笑道：“我知朝令夕改，不是大将的做派，也不叫兄弟你为难，并不要你下令。朕南来之时，这猎物已叫人备下啦！”  
一言未了，东北方向一声炮响，跟着军号齐鸣，耶律洪基大笑道：“来了！来了！”纵马飞奔。萧峰随行在后，心中疑惑，只觉那号声炮声不似围猎，倒似在上京时参与祭礼的动静。两骑马一前一后，上了一片平岗，但见一队皮室军白袍素帽，腰系铜铃，手中持着长弓，已列队守在那里。萧峰认得这装束乃是春日祭山神时所着，此时立冬都已过了，祭祀何来？却见众军弓箭上弦，遥遥指着东北天际，急转头看时，那天边远远的山影重叠，隐约可见，而在群山影前，平岗之下一字儿排开，立了数根木桩。每根桩上捆着一人，都是宋国平民的模样。离得远了，瞧不清面上神情，只听得阵阵哭号之声，震天动地。  
萧峰大惊，叫道：“皇上？”  
耶律洪基扬鞭前指，大笑道：“那边便是我契丹祖宗的木叶圣山。太祖皇帝时候行的这祭礼，朕一直未能亲历，今日有幸，却是要效法先祖，亲手来试上一试了！”  
萧峰自知辽人凶悍，却也从未见过这般杀人的活祭，猛地一愣，有御营军官已近前低声道：“萧大王，你回来辽国不久，想来不知。这称作‘射鬼箭’之礼。太祖皇帝时候凡有出征，便将细作向着木叶山方向乱箭射杀，祛邪辟凶，便可必胜。眼下那边绑的，都是擒来的宋国细作……”  
《辽史》本纪述云：阿保机北追剌葛，闻诸弟面木叶山射鬼箭厌禳，乃执叛人解里向彼，以其法厌之。即其事也。

这人再说些什么，萧峰已是一字也听不到。胸中只如着了一把烈火，喉头双眼，几乎烧得片片碎裂。猛想起当日皇帝以宫卫叛军试探之事，那边绑的，可当真是宋人的细作？“出征……出征！这是要我眼看着活人的鲜血，拿来祭旗么？”  
只见耶律洪基拉开金弓，嗤嗤嗤嗤几声，一箭一个，已射中了六人。有的一箭贯胸，有的却射中面门肚腹，被血流呛住，叫不出声，在木桩上不住地抽搐扭动。皮室军同声大呼：“万岁！万岁！”山呼地摇，跟着开弓射去。箭如雨下，登时将那几人射的刺猬一般，都成了一条条的血尸。  
萧峰近在咫尺，若射箭之人不是皇帝，甚或皇帝并不是他结拜义兄，他只一抬手，便能打下那些羽箭。然而此时眼中看着，人一动也动不得。却见桩上只剩东首一人未死，耶律洪基一声长笑，将弓递来道：“兄弟，你来！我契丹战神开弓祈胜，才真是得了圣山的庇佑了。”  
众军高呼声中，萧峰缓缓将弓接了过来。他用此弓也非是一次，然而此时拉得满了，弓弦的咯吱吱声音刺入耳鼓，竟比声声高呼还响得可怕。北风疾吹，鲜血气息又腥又咸，直扑鼻端。刹那间双臂猛地一振，喀喇一声刺耳酸心，那张铁胎金鈚的硬弓竟被他硬生生拉做了两半！

耶律洪基一愣，才想到他这是故意为之，勃然变色，喝道：“……萧峰！”  
萧峰掷下金弓，下马跪倒在地，应道：“萧峰死罪！”  
耶律洪基俯视着他，将手一抬，众军乱箭齐发，将剩下那人也射死了。见萧峰别转了头不忍去看，脸上一阵神色变幻，却不出声。过了片刻，又叹了口气，跃下马来拍了拍萧峰肩头，道：“罢了，你且起来。”  
萧峰立起身来，只见耶律洪基挥手命众军退避，道：“兄弟，你随我来。”自顾向南行去。萧峰不敢开言，默默地随他行了一阵。耶律洪基跨上一座小丘，放眼四顾，自袖中取了一物反手递来，道：“你瞧瞧。”  
萧峰接过看时，却是一卷奏章。辽制臣属上奏皆用汉语，虽然文绉绉地，倒也明白，说的都是南院大王萧峰私纵俘虏，例违祖制，皇上万不可放纵云云。末尾年月，却是自己北征未还之时。登时一惊，道：“皇上，这是……”  
耶律洪基道：“这些东西，兄弟你未还朝时不知送上来多少，哼，腐儒的见识，可笑！”伸手将那奏章远远丢进了草丛，道：“朕一把火，全都烧了。”  
转眼见萧峰惊异地看着自己，摇头道：“兄弟可还挂记着方才之事？一把弓罢了，算得什么。你为我先平楚王之乱，又定了北疆，若不是你，朕也到不得今日。这座江山，原本便是我们兄弟两个的！”  
萧峰如何敢应，听他语气沉重，确是发自至诚，心中也不知是什么滋味。半晌方低了头道：“大哥待我恩重如山，萧峰……惭愧！”  
耶律洪基摆了摆手，举目望着南方道：“兄弟行事谨慎，那是你的好处。若非如此，朕也不放心将这大军交到你手上。北疆之功一直未论，今日朕到南京，便是专为封我兄弟来的。”  
萧峰吃了一惊，道：“臣受恩已深，何况北伐之事，皇上都封赏过我属下弟兄了，不敢再……”  
耶律洪基倏然转身，朗声道：“南院大王萧峰听封！”  
萧峰只得拜倒在地。听耶律洪基说道：“南院大王萧峰公忠体国，为朕股肱，兹进爵为宋王，以平南大元帅统率三军，钦此！”  
“平南”二字再入耳中，萧峰全身一震，顿了许久，方才叩首道：“臣萧峰，谢恩。只是还有一事求恳，但望皇上应允。”  
耶律洪基哈哈大笑，伸手来扶他道：“兄弟总是这般客气。你只管说，做哥哥的力之所及，无有不允。”  
萧峰俯首于地，哑声说道：“臣统了三军，若有外敌犯境，不问他宋国、西夏或是北境，必定为大辽赴汤蹈火，万死不辞。但皇上若要大动刀兵，去平那南朝的土地，微臣便求陛下为了万千生灵着想，万万……不可南征！”

耶律洪基笑容顿消，伸来的那只手僵在空中，好一刻才缓缓收了回去。又静了好长一刻，猛然大喝道：“萧峰！你是辽人，还是宋人？你口中那万千生灵，又是哪一国的众生？”  
萧峰拜伏在地，并不抬头。耶律洪基双目直瞪着他，在原地来来回回踱了几步，又道：“我知你从前在南朝长大，该当知道南朝便不是处处富庶，天气温暖舒服，也远胜过大辽的苦寒之地。你口口声声为国尽忠，难道就不想我大辽子民的日子过得更好些么！”  
萧峰道：“正因臣两国都曾到过，知道外人的土地如何好法，也比不过自己家乡。南人住不惯北方，北人却也不爱南方，上天已这般定了，皇上，你又何苦要更改他呢？”  
耶律洪基森然道：“然则你是要抗命了？在你心中，你的父母之邦，朕这个结拜兄长，都比不得那些南蛮子要紧了？”  
萧峰身子一震，亢声道：“臣只知自来兵无必胜之道，两国交兵，死的伤的生灵涂炭，谁也逃脱不开。皇上如此恩义，将国家安危、契丹儿郎的性命都交到了萧峰手上，我便不能眼睁睁地看着危难在前，却不理睬。皇上，耶律大哥，那南征之意……请你收回了罢！”  
耶律洪基听到这里，眼中也多了几分震动。略一沉吟，忽然笑道：“萧兄弟的心意，我都知道了。但若是朕告诉你，今番决意出兵，便是因为朕……已经有了这必胜之道呢？”

阿紫道：“那耶律洪基说，宋国的雁门关守将不知用了什么法儿，全关上下都投到了辽国来。只要辽军南下，那边便开关放行……就是他的必胜之道了。”  
辽据燕云十六州，又以骑兵为盛，举兵之时，总是自燕赵平原奔驰而下。澶渊之盟后虽无交战，宋军主力仍是驻于瓦桥、益津、淤口诸关一带。而代州雁门背倚山势，据有天险，易守而难攻，驻军之数便大大不如，连着周边府路都早没了什么战备。若是此地砉然洞开，辽军直入，那必胜之道便当真不是虚言！巴天石惊道：“宋主别个不论，对武将看得极严。耶律洪基再有手段，也用不到宋将身上。有什么人，能在宋国眼皮底下将一座关都算计了？”  
阿紫恨恨地道：“我还在他家住过几日，那时知道，就该把我的极乐刺穿心钉统统给他用上！哼，哼，就是那个与姐夫齐名，叫什么北乔峰，南慕容的……”  
大理众人脸色剧变，异口同声地大喝道：“……慕容复！！！”

当日惊变，大理段氏只差一线，便叫慕容复逼到了亡国灭族之境。这人的名字此刻说来，仍只觉不寒而栗。巴天石朱丹臣等对视一眼，都知凭自己这些人的本事，万难想得出他是如何用计，巴天石急忙问道：“阿紫姑娘，你方才道不曾听得耶律洪基言语。这些、这些国家大计，你又如何得来的？”  
阿紫听人有疑她之意，若在平日必不肯干休，但这时一心念着萧峰，眼圈一红，又流下泪来道：“是姐夫手下的人……”一面抽噎，将萧峰被自己骗得饮了毒酒，城上被擒之事尽都说了，道：“那个穆妃，原本做的……是辽国的太巫，我还道她真有本事，原来、原来……休要叫我再见了她，哼！”狠狠一咬下唇，抹了抹泪水，又道：“我想着他们不知将姐夫关在哪里，偷偷再回南京城去，全城却都禁严了……幸好撞上了那个耶律莫哥。这人倒有些良心，将我在他府上藏了几日，又和南院的人日日去打听姐夫消息。这些事都是他与我说的，又带了我出城，叫我寻人来救姐夫……”  
原来南院众将的家人皆在南京，战事一起，首当其冲，内心深处实在并不愿去攻宋。耶律莫哥更知上命紧急，出兵便在明年年初。契丹旧制，正月例不兴兵，军卒们背地里都生了怨言，皇帝却不理会。心想若叫那些南人救了萧大王去，士气必摇。到了那时候，或许皇帝的心意便能稍改亦未可知。这些话却是不便对阿紫说出来了。

段誉虚竹都跳起身来，叫道：“我们现下便去！”段誉道：“巴叔叔，朱四哥，那些仪仗侍卫都叫他们回国去罢。你们几位和我一起，快去南京！”虚竹道：“我这便去叫三十六岛、七十二洞那些人马！大伙儿一起……”  
巴天石一步跨前，大声道：“先生慢着！”转头向段誉道：“世子爷慢着！莫要忘了，你和虚竹子先生现下身份非同寻常。南京城中只消有一个认出了你二人，便等如是大理、西夏两国公然对辽宣战！我大理路远，西夏却近在眼前，辽兵朝发夕至。何况眼下国主病重，公主殿下又怀了身孕，一步之错，便是千万人的生死。若萧大王知道，他也是万万不会答允的！”  
这一句，竟连阿紫都窒在了那里，脸色煞白说不出话。虚竹急道：“这……这……”却是什么也“这”不出来。段誉低了头，拼命回想近日学到的政事，无奈现学现卖，便和他那六脉神剑一般的不灵光，只得急道：“巴叔叔，你说，该当如何？”  
巴天石说话之时，脑中已在不停地飞快盘算，忽见华赫艮立在一边，眼光猛地一亮，道：“便是如此！”拉过众人，说了一番计较出来。众人只听得一齐点头，段誉又道：“只是那耶律洪基人也在南京城里，若是他先得了讯息，一声令下，叫全城辽军出动，便要……”  
大理众臣听他想到了这层，都不由微笑起来，朱丹臣抬手按上段誉肩头，沉声说道：“世子爷，这一件事……便要看你的了！”


	23. 第十一回下

那日耶律洪基知萧峰被擒，沉默了半晌，却不下令。只命御营都指挥使将人看押起来。那指挥使心想萧大王一旦药性缓解，谁又能困住他了？灵机一动，忽想到城北一处废弃的佛塔，塔身乃是砖石垒砌，厚达半丈。当下将军中铁匠瓦匠都唤过来，叮叮当当打了一夜，便将萧峰囚在塔中。御营士兵将那寺院围得里三层外三层，水泼不进，却将南院府中美酒都搬了过来，只萧峰开口，便即送上，仍是不敢对他缺了礼数。  
萧峰明知不能脱困，也不多想，每日里便是仰头痛饮。酒坛在寺中小山般堆了一地。耶律洪基始终不来见他，只派了几名能言善道的说客，说道皇上顾念昔日情义，不忍加刑，萧大王你务须听命悔罪云云，翻来覆去，日日来念个不休。萧峰猜着耶律洪基是恐怕自己自尽的意思，心中长叹，并不向那些人多瞧上一眼，只是自顾自饮酒罢了。  
这日天色近暮，门外人声隐隐，情知那些说客不厌其烦，却又来了。当日那都指挥使为防萧峰逃脱，在塔身加了两道铁门，都是儿臂粗细的铁条打就。不论劝说送酒，只开第一道门，来人便在两门之间，不能再进。这时却听脚步声响，一直走到了囚着萧峰的这道牢门跟前，锁钥相撞，哗啦作声，有人高声道：“萧大王，你戾气太重，抗拒忤命，不遵皇上的旨意。皇上恩德，特命高僧前来讲经消解，你可要好好听着了。”  
萧峰听得古怪，抬头瞥了一眼。却见一名百夫长立在铁栏之外，身后果然随着三名黄教打扮的僧人，立掌当胸，口中喃喃诵佛。又有两名士兵在后举着火把，与平日那些说客来时并无什么两样。然一凝目间，只见那百夫长嘴角隐隐带着一丝狞笑，摸了钥匙来开牢门，双手竟是微微发抖。而那三名僧人太阳穴高高坟起，胸前手掌青筋绽露，分明是内外兼修的高手模样。最后那两名兵士看一眼这些僧人，又看一眼萧峰，飞快地移开了目光，不敢与他对视。然便是这么一眼，火光影下，那眼光闪烁摇晃，又是恐惧，又是清清楚楚，一丝不敢叫出口来的提醒之意！

萧峰心中一震，立起了身来。铮铮铮数声，他身后铁链立时拉紧，不住震荡。原来那指挥使以四条铁链锁了他手脚，数丈锁链，一大半都砌进墙内，用数尺厚的青石死死封住了。露在墙外的长短，萧峰饮食睡卧倒是无碍，但要站起，双手便只能堪堪提到胸前，伸展不得。双足更被牢牢扣在原地，半步也不能向前。辽国百工，独有炼铁之术傲视天下，契丹得名便是“镔铁”之意。这锁链百炼精钢，指挥使都以军马牵拉试过，便萧峰之力也挣他不断。便是要挣，他手足不得伸展，又如何能够运力？这一站起，登时都深深勒进了皮肉，铁环相击，绷得火花四溅。猛见对面那百夫长眼中也是一阵火花迸射，面肉扭曲，都是狂喜之色。哗哗几响，牢门打开，三僧一齐跨进石室。砰地一声，那百夫长在后将门反锁了，拔刀出鞘，向那两名士兵喝道：“去外面守着！”猛转身盯着萧峰，大声道：“皇上赐下的往生经咒，萧大王可好好地听罢！”嘴角抽搐，似欲大笑，却又不敢，声音扭曲得无比古怪，都发起了颤来。  
萧峰冷冷地道：“要我听的这人，是皇上，还是——耶律乙辛？！”  
那百夫长脸色大变，以藏语向那三僧喊了句什么。那三僧眼色一沉，呼地一声，当头两人各起一掌，已向着萧峰前心一起劈了过来！

萧峰只觉劲风扑面，灼如火焚，与在西夏对的鸠摩智那一掌大是相似，功力却殊不及。若在平日，双掌之力又奈他何，然此时手足无法动转，只可将双掌在胸前一并，反掌向外，吐力疾挡。砰地一声大响，三掌相击，萧峰困在这咫尺之地，反震之力便等如是以身躯硬接。低低闷哼一声，向后退了一步，背脊蓬地撞上了石墙。便在这一瞬，眼角间冷光一闪，第三名僧人袍袖疾扬，一柄飞刀激射而至。他双臂受制，既不能挡，亦不能避，只可含胸拢肩，狠命向侧面一让。刀锋飒地在他肩臂擦过，鲜血迸射，划开了半尺长的一道血口。那飞刀当一声响撞上石墙，又跌落地下，刀上一线殷红滴沥，直流到了他足边。只听呵呵嘿嘿，三名藏僧在对面一起大笑起来。  
这三僧果然是出自大雪山大轮寺，原本与鸠摩智一般在国中效命。然自鸠摩智弃了国师之位，宗赞王子又亡，他等的日子大为难过，索性一路投到了辽国来。今番是当朝太师要杀人灭口，为他除了这朝中头一号的政敌，尊荣富贵自无可虑。只是萧峰威名太盛，他三人也不敢托大，方才一击全是试探。这一刀虽只皮肉之伤，却是试出了萧峰果然无法动转，还怕他何来？一起大笑起来，当头那僧缓步跨上，口中操着生硬的汉语念道：“阿弥——陀佛！”  
笑声未落，猛见萧峰直起身来，仰头也是一声长笑！

这声笑，便如当空一个霹雳直落，石室内外，猛可里回声震荡，轰鸣不绝。铁门外那百夫长脑中嗡地一响，双目前突，手中刀当地掉在地下，翻身栽倒，口鼻流血，便已没了气息。那三僧都知这是佛门狮子吼功，但知虽知道，离得更近，更加难当。急拿桩站定，丹田运气，方才扛住了这一吼。而吼声陡起同一时刻，萧峰双掌齐出，那锁链扣着他臂腕，教他无法伸直，然而这双掌一出，不是向前，却是向后！  
那边三僧还未及反应，萧峰双掌“密云不雨”，已一起击在了身后石墙之上。  
这三僧虽不及鸠摩智，也是吐蕃国中顶尖的人物，运气一转定住了身形，心中大惊。六掌齐错，便要扑上。但只慢了这一瞬工夫，陡见萧峰右臂一振，又一声大喝直刺耳鼓，喀喇哗啦啦一阵巨响，尺余方圆的墙面一起碎裂，黑影一道腾空而起，萧峰已将他右腕上锁着的那条铁链整个儿自墙中拔了出来！  
密云不雨，自我西郊，施未行也。此是降龙十八掌至阴柔一式，双掌到处声息不起，五尺余厚的青砖石却已自中块块碎裂，萧峰劲力一逼，登时铁链破壁。他双足虽还定在原地，但一臂得脱，那锁链长有数丈，便如神龙飞天，将这石室所有角落都笼在了其中！三僧只叫得一声“咦！”风声犹如吐蕃高原上狂飙厉啸，眨眼便到耳畔。萧峰劲力贯处，数丈铁链笔直如矢，竟不是做软鞭来用，而是一条丈余长的棍棒。猛地棒影翻涌，怒涛骇浪，瞻之在前，忽焉在后，石室中四面八方弥天漫地，全是乌压压的铁链阴影。那三僧也算得当世好手，此时再避，哪里能够？两僧明明眼见着当头而落，反掌上架，却不知如何，一道劲风倏地横扫。啪啪两响，两个头颅一起粉碎，脑浆鲜血喷了一墙一地。当头那僧勉强让过，猛想起了中原武林的传言来，脱口叫道：“打……”  
萧峰朗声道：“打狗棒法，专打恶狗！”一声厉叱，那僧迫得旋身闪避，然而不转身便罢，这么一转，棒影竟跟着他空中翻转，人一落地，如影随形便在身后，啪地一声，脊骨连着半个身子断成两截。砰咚，砰咚，砰咚，这才和那两具无头尸身一起倒下了地来。

萧峰长长吐了一口气，心道：“我身在大牢，便皇上不来杀我，耶律乙辛也不必急在这一时。留我不得，莫非为的不是南征，而是出征之后。此事的背后，难道又是……他？！”心中一紧，垂在地下的铁链都震荡起来，铿铿之声刺耳异常。“然则乙辛断不会只此一举，大军若至，我……又要如何脱身？”  
忽然哗啦一下，石室中心的地面整块塌落，现出了一个大洞，尘土弥漫，一个声音冲上来道：“姐夫？姐夫？”喀地一响，阿紫自洞中钻了上来。她做这郡主，从来华服锦衣，打扮得画儿一般。但这时一身辽兵服色，满头满脸的泥土污渍，却是丝毫不觉。转头瞧见地下尸体和萧峰模样，又一声尖呼：“姐夫！”便想去踢那僧尸体，又猛地忍住，狠狠一顿足，冲到萧峰身畔，颤声道：“姐夫，你的伤可不要紧么？”取出丝帕，便去裹他伤口。萧峰见她眼中含泪，双手不住发颤，脸上神情又紧张、又害怕，又是一股说不出的欢喜，忽地想到：“阿朱在雁门关外见我的时候，也是这么一副神气，看来阿紫当真对我生了情意……唉！”心中长叹，便不忍心在这时拒却，伸手抚了抚她头发，低声道：“我不妨事。阿紫，你怎会这般进来？”  
阿紫听得他声音从未有过的温柔，心头狂跳，只道：“姐夫见我这般为他，终究也，也肯对我好了么？只要能在他身边，我……我……哼！管他心里还想了谁，日后多的是机会，慢慢地全都收拾了！”  
萧峰不知她想的凶狠怨毒，只听又有几人同声叫道：“萧大王！”自地洞跃了上来，正是华赫艮和他几名家将，登时明白过来，笑道：“久闻华司徒神技，果然名下无虚！”华赫艮嘿嘿一笑道：“萧大王称赞，哪里敢当！”急奔过来拔出腰间佩刀，又道：“这刀原是我家世子想送与大王的礼物，现下可派了用场。”举刀便砍。喀喀喀几声，将萧峰腕上铁链都斩断了。但那刀究竟不是建兴永康一流宝物，刀口砍得卷了，华赫艮也顾不得，将刀一丢道：“这地道通到北门外不远，咱们快些……”  
一言未罢，猛听“碰！”一声巨响，地动山摇，塔外不知多少人齐声发喊，骤然只见火光冲天！

原来如萧峰所料，御营中实是耶律乙辛手下之人占了大半，早在塔周挖下壕沟，埋了火油火药等物。见势不对，立时点燃。那火药爆燃何等猛烈，只一顷刻，地为之颤，塔周数丈已烧成了一片火海。华赫艮叫声：“不好！”冲到地洞口向下一探，热烟扑面，转眼滚滚冒上，地道必已塌了。嗐了一声，急去铁门外那尸体上摸过钥匙，开了牢门。众人一起冲到塔外，只见烟火蒸腾，冲天弥漫，浓烟火星四下激飞，丈许开外几乎已难辨人影。却听火圈外人声喧天，乒乓相交之声不绝，夹着一片汉语契丹语的喊叫乱骂。一阵风过，将浓烟吹开半边，火光中若隐若现，只见寺外街巷间人头马影幢幢乱涌，辽兵正在不断涌来，夹在其中激战的人影鹑衣百结，却是几千名乞丐，忽然瞥见萧峰身影，一片声大叫起来，都道：“乔帮主！乔帮主！！”  
南京城中军营四布，这时赶来的只是驻扎北城的几营，便已比丐帮之人多了数倍。全仗着群丐武功甚高，结成打狗阵势，堪堪挡住。忽然街口喊声冲天，辽兵前锋一片退后，又冲过来数十人，僧袍飘飘，都是和尚打扮。萧峰一眼望去，已认出了少林寺几位玄字辈的高僧，当头又有一人，正是虚竹，一面急冲，一面四下张望，猛地对上了萧峰目光，大叫道：“……大哥！”

此时两边遥遥可见，相去不过十余丈远近。说来并不甚远，但中间隔着一片熊熊烈火，地面尽赤，全无可立足处。便少林众高僧，也绝不能一跃到如此之远。在场之人以萧峰虚竹武功最高，但如要多带一人，也决计不能。虚竹看得清楚，心下大急，只叫：“大哥！”  
猛听萧峰高声道：“二弟，你将人接住了！”虚竹茫然应了一声，却不知要自己接的什么。萧峰已转向华赫艮道：“华司徒，请你先来！”  
华赫艮想到了几分，也不推辞，拱手道：“有劳萧大王！”吸一口气，便向火圈外奋力一跃。他练的是外家功夫，轻功平平，这一跃只跃出两三丈远近，力道已尽，身躯便是一沉。便在此刻，萧峰双掌一并，掌风斜斜向外疾推，华赫艮只觉身后一股大力涌至，猛一提气，凭空又纵出了三丈有余。虚竹身手敏捷远过头脑，虽未想得明白，见华赫艮这一跃，手上已自然而然使出天山折梅手来，一勾一带，华赫艮身不由主向前扑去，最后三四丈倏地掠过，双脚落地，已踏在了火圈之外，回头大喊道：“成啦！成啦！”  
火圈内外，众人一片大呼。萧峰叫道：“阿紫，你来！”阿紫抱住他手臂急道：“姐夫，我不走！我与你一起……”萧峰如何肯与她废话，喝道：“走！”双臂一振，揽过阿紫腰肢向外一抛，阿紫尖声大叫，只觉犹如腾云驾雾，耳畔呼呼风响，猛地身子一顿，落下地来。瞧着那边火焰突突乱跳中的萧峰身影，急得只是大叫：“……姐夫！姐夫！”

耶律洪基驻于南京行宫，忽有内侍递交国书，言道：“大理使者求见吾主。”本来大理小国，全不在他的眼下，但这小国僻处南疆，一向恭而敬之地朝拜宋室，如何将国书递到自己案上来了？心中疑惑，看那国书时，却是写得文辞华瞻，字字句句恭顺之极，只道得蒙觐见，我邦至幸，不由一笑。心道：“听闻大理国内将要易主，这新主倒是晓事，知道赵宋的小子靠他不住，到底要来求朕庇佑么？”他一心攻宋，俨然已自居天下之主，这国书正对心意，便道：“宣他觐见。”  
待见了这大理使者，口才却好，骈四俪六地当殿就要作出一篇好圣明天子文章来。耶律洪基听得高兴，下旨赐宴，这年轻使者更是停不住口，捡了许多没要紧的辽人风俗来问，一句答了，他便惊呼称赞不绝。耶律洪基虽有些厌倦，但若起身一走，未免太也有失大国君王的风度。听得隐约喧哗之声，也只作不知，端足了那东山谢安的架子。好容易那使者告退，才出殿门，一名内侍已慌慌张张扑进殿来，叫道：“皇上，大事不好！南院萧大王的天牢……失火了！”  
大理众人一出宫门，正见着北方天际火光，段誉猛一握拳，喜道：“二哥和华叔叔他们定是得手了！我们快去……是了，朱四哥，我方才骗那辽国皇帝，可骗得怎样？”  
朱丹臣忽想起当年奉段正淳之命寻他回京，他不情不愿、半夜溜走的事来，百感交集，低低叹道：“世子爷，你这可是……长大啦！”

萧峰与虚竹一抛一接，转眼将那几名家将都送出了火圈之外。听对面众人齐声大喊，吸一口气，便待跃出。身后却忽然传来了一阵呼喊，惊恐绝望，沙哑刺耳已极，几乎已不是活人发出的声调。  
萧峰猛然转身，只见两名辽兵连跌带爬到了火圈边上，瞪眼看着，脸如死灰，正是方才打火把的两名士兵。原来他二人也被萧峰那狮子吼震昏过去，待得醒转，好容易爬出塔来，却还是无路可逃，想要寻死也没了力气。转眼见萧峰脸色一冷，大踏步走来，只道南院大王要亲手报复，双眼一闭，自分必死，却听萧峰大喝道：“接着！”一手一个，抓起他二人身躯向外掷去。虚竹也不知何人，运力都接了过来，那两兵脚踏实地，犹是两眼发直，还不知道自己这条性命怎便保住了。  
只这一刻工夫，猛听又一阵坍塌之声惊天动地，大火烧得久了，剩下那些围墙木梁纷纷塌落，火星四溅，逼得萧峰连退了数步。火海之距，登时翻作两倍，便是他也再不能一跃而至。众人骇然大叫，萧峰猛地眼光一沉，却听人声兵戈之中远远地传来一声马嘶，心念动处，立时纵声长啸！

来的正是萧峰那匹乌骓。自他入狱，此马无人能骑，困在马厩早已百般不耐。今晚大乱一起，挣断缰绳便跑出了府来。多一半辽军认得它是萧大王坐骑，无人敢拦，跟着一众骑兵都驰向城北。忽然听到主人啸声，仰天长嘶，顾不得怕火天性，扬蹄狂奔。街面上一道狂飙疾卷而过，辽兵群丐离得近的竟被刮得立足不定，纷纷跌倒。那乌骓后腿一蹬，四蹄腾空，径直向火海之中射了进去！  
萧峰听着马嘶，腾身急纵。这一跃直纵出十丈之外，身躯一沉，乌骓马身正在足下。萧峰双掌疾起，劲风吐出，地下火焰被掌风所迫，瞬间向两边一分。萧峰身形空中一展，稳稳落上了马背。那乌骓前蹄在他迫退的火中地面上只一沾。刹那间人借马势，马借人力，一人一马化作了一条黑龙，狂风起刺目割面，呼的一声，已然跃出廿丈火海，稳稳落在了长街当中。  
轰地一声，成千上万个声音一起大叫，一边道：“帮主！”另一边道：“……大王！！”

萧峰定睛看去，只见鲜血淋漓，断兵残肢狼藉遍地，一片猩红之中，竟分不清是辽人，还是汉人。胸中火焚，一股热浪直冲上了双眼。一掌劈出，将身前辽兵与丐帮弟子纠缠在一处的长矛棍棒都击得向两边飞了开去，高声喝道：“萧峰在此！你们要擒我一人，便来杀我，休要再伤无辜！”  
然而那些辽兵抓着长矛，仰头看着他，却都停住了动作。中原众人多半已被围在当中，这般一停，急喘了几口气，不知出了何事，一时也都未再出手。这奇异的战局停顿一而十，十而百，不多时，整条长街忽地陷入了一阵死一般的静寂。众辽兵你看看我，我看看你，不由自主都将目光投向了统兵军官身上，等着他们的号令。  
这时辽军中职位最高一人，正是太和宫统军耶律葛。许多中下层军官也不由向他看去，瞪大了眼等着，是战？还是不战？  
耶律葛愣在那里，看一眼萧峰，又看一眼身边的众兵，猛地牙齿一咬，抬手在自己大腿上砍了一刀，登时鲜血长流，将佩刀一举，大声喊道：“萧峰这厮武功高强，我等拿他不住，被他伤了众多兄弟，便走脱了！”  
这句话随风飘送，人人听的清楚。许多曾随萧峰北征之人愣了一刻，对视一眼，纷纷举起刀枪刺伤了自己，跟着喊道：“不错！不错！我等挡他不住，被他走脱了！”

中原群雄不懂契丹语，却看得见对面辽人的动作。只见耶律葛将马一拨，让在道边，众军官兵卒跟着退后。便还有些人想要立功的，这时候也身不由主，潮水一般随着向后退去。上万辽国兵将，便在萧峰面前让出了一条直通北门的大道。  
萧峰眼中热浪狂涌，泪水终是落了下来，双臂交胸，以契丹礼节向着四周团团一礼，嘶声道：“各位兄弟……谢了！”一提乌骓，疾向城门冲去。群雄紧紧跟随，不多时奔出城外，都消失在了漆黑的夜幕之中。

萧峰在南京数年，知东南方向皆是平野，且有桑干、高粱诸河拦路，若辽军出骑兵大队追赶，必不能当。当下并不南行，一出北门，便率了众人向西北急趋。行不到两个时辰，忽见黑沉沉阴影高耸而起，现出了一带山峰。  
此地便是后世北京西郊之香山。虽不甚高，却是陡峭险峻，自来唤作“鬼见愁”的所在。这时已至深冬，层林尽落，山间空旷旷地，樵夫山民与拜佛的香客半个也无。群雄一鼓作气攀上峰顶，举目下眺，不由都松了一口气。不一时段誉等人亦循了丐帮标记赶到，朱丹臣道：“南京九门都已锁了，却未听得甚么军情号角。想来今夜不会再有追兵，大伙儿倒可以安心。”  
巴天石见萧峰仍是遥遥望着南京方向，料他挂记着放他出城的那些辽军，劝道：“俗话说法不责众，辽主正在用人之际，想来不会治罪这许多将士，冷了他的军心。萧大王……也不必忧心了。”  
萧峰叹道：“多谢！”转身向众人一躬到地，说道：“各位大义，不念萧某的旧恶，千里迢迢赶来相救，此恩此德，萧峰永难相报。”  
群雄急忙还礼，玄渡于在场之人中年纪最长，当先说道：“萧居士说哪里话来！以前种种皆因误会。萧居士为了中原众生的安危不顾生死，舍了一身荣华富贵，这‘大义’二字，舍居士其谁？我等不过是分所当为罢了。”  
萧峰听到“中原众生”，只苦笑了一下。丐帮中吴长风早抢上来跪倒在地，大声道：“大师说的正是！往日都是我们胡涂该死，猪油蒙了心，冤枉好人，害帮主吃了无数的苦。现下真相大白，大伙儿求你大人不计小人过，回来再做我们的帮主罢！那奸贼全冠清见势不好，已偷偷逃了，我们必捉他回来乱刀分尸，为帮主出了这口鸟气！”  
萧峰摇了摇头，双手扶起了吴长风道：“吴长老，萧峰确是契丹人。这丐帮帮主，我是决计不能做的了。”  
吴长风脸色迷惘，抓头搔耳，说道：“你……你又说是契丹人，不肯做我们的帮主？乔帮主，大伙儿都是真心实意，你可莫要再见怪了！”  
萧峰不愿再说，转头又向南京城望去，只见天际火光隐隐，犹自不息，沉声道：“这些话不必多提。辽主……他出兵之意已决，救萧某一人并不要紧，如何挡得住这场兵灾，才真正是救人的大事。”  
玄渡低诵了一声佛号，吴长风却耐不住叫道：“既是雁门关守将要做汉奸，咱们这许多英雄在此，索性去刺了那厮就是！没了开关的奸细，看那起辽……辽……”他本来冲口便要骂“辽狗”，忽想起众辽军待萧峰的义气，猛地一窒，硬生生转口道：“那起辽……兵，看他们还有甚么本事南下！”  
他这一喊，群丐都跟着大声应和，汹汹叫喊起来。少林众僧合十当胸，念道：“阿弥陀佛，阿弥陀佛。”连大理臣工也有几人现出了跃跃欲试之色。萧峰却倏地转身，沉声大喝道：“不可！”

这一声传遍峰巅，众人一愣，登时静了下来。只听萧峰扬声道：“不可轻率！辽帝当日已对我生疑，雁门之计并不曾全盘相告。我等所知的，只是守将意欲投辽，然则那设计之人，那慕容复……他的心机谋略，远胜于我，断不会设下如此简单的圈套。刺杀宋将，只怕正堕进了他计中。”想到慕容复北征之时种种定计，胸中冷热交并，缓缓地道：“雁门在明，他却在暗，究竟还布下了多少投辽之人，谁也不知。甚或……甚或他便是等着我们刺了那守将，以此为由，却叫宋军也要发兵攻辽。两国一旦交兵，怨仇越结越深，就是谁也阻止不得了！”  
众人都听得呆了。吴长风等人听到慕容复名字，眉扬目立，都是满心满意的不服，但萧峰既说了“远胜于我”，却也不敢出口反驳。好一刻巴天石方道：“萧大王说的是。在下传讯之时，也曾请丐帮诸位长老去探那慕容复的动向……”  
吴长风重重呸了一声，应道：“正是，我们兄弟得了巴司空信儿，走了一遭苏州。谁知道，呸，谁知他姓慕容的老窝当真难找。我等在太湖上泡了几日，问过无数船夫，险些儿翻船去喂了湖鱼。好容易寻到那见鬼的燕子坞，那小子却不在家中。只有个小丫头管着些仆人家务……”  
段誉急忙插口道：“是阿碧姑娘！她可和她那主人不同，温柔良善，最好心不过的。吴长老，你们不曾难为了她吧？”  
吴长风没好气道：“怎地，段皇爷当我们叫化儿这等没出息，还欺负了一个女娃子不成？”  
段誉窘道：“这、这却不是。我也还不是甚么皇爷。只是阿碧姑娘……”  
梅兰竹菊四剑都笑出声来。兰剑道：“段公子莫急。那位阿碧姑娘原来不是外人，她是我主人师侄康广陵先生的弟子。康先生早写了一封信去，哄她道师尊重病思念，却派人将她接到了缥缈峰来。峰上有公主娘娘坐镇，那慕容家的事儿瞒住消息，总不叫她知道就是了。”  
段誉松了口气，旁边群丐瞧他怜香惜玉的样儿，个个大翻白眼，他也不理会，连道：“这便好，这便好。这位……不知是什么剑的姊姊，可真多谢你啦！”

吴长风大摇其头，接道：“那小丫头一走，我等将燕子坞翻了个底儿朝天，却未寻到半点讯息。那慕容小子写回来几封书信，都是什么添了衣服，加了灯油之类婆婆妈妈的废话，正事一句也无。看他信上落款写的有洛阳、汴京、青州，我等飞鸽传信与这几处分舵弟兄，将全城都找遍了，也不曾见到这小子踪迹，他娘的，真是会了飞天遁地不成么！”  
丐帮弟子打探消息，乃是天下一等一的本领。若他们都找寻不到，那便当真无迹可寻。众人听得皱紧了眉头，段誉却眼中一亮，脱口道：“我知道了！慕容复……他定然是在青州！”  
旁边一名八袋弟子正是山东分舵舵主，皱眉道：“段公子如何知道？你又不曾亲去，我等只差将那青州城的城墙砖都拆开来看……”  
段誉等不及他说完，急道：“非也，非也。阁下有所不知，青州古称广固，五胡之时，乃是慕容德所立的南燕都城。那南燕，便是他慕容氏的最后一代皇朝啊！”  
这一句众人皆惊，都收了声音。段誉又道：“晋书有云，慕容德死时，他国中‘夜为十余棺，分出四门，潜葬山谷，竟不知其尸之所在’。若在青州城外真有这么一座王陵……”  
众人“啊”地一声叫了出来，帝王陵墓何等宏大，休说藏一个人，便是囤兵也尽够了！丐帮弟子一齐变了脸色，那分舵主道：“段公子，书上当真如此写的？还有什……”一言未了，华赫艮忽道：“不错。这座陵墓，定是有的！”  
只见华赫艮脸上阵青阵白，便和当日黄眉僧、崔百泉说起慕容氏时的恐惧神色一般无二。声音微颤，一口气说道：“兄弟年轻时做的那营生，也不必隐瞒。当年在青州正是听得传言，说城外山中有座大坟，金银宝物无数，却有山鬼在内迷人，无论谁一入山，便再也出不来了。”  
“我那时年轻气盛，哪里肯信，一个人便闯了进去。谁知……那山里的路，好生邪门！处处都生的一个模样，无论如何走法，便是走不出来。带的司南四下乱转，总也指不到南方。明明是春夏之交，那座林子既没人声，也没水流，别说鸟儿走兽，连虫蚁都一只也看不见，简直……便是一座鬼城……”猛地打了个哆嗦，又道：“我又渴又饿，只道今次死得定了，索性向山崖下一跳，求个痛快。不想侥天之幸，摔断了十几根骨头，叫过路的樵夫救了回去，才保住了这条命。他慕容氏的本事，当真、当真……”  
一时间峰上一阵沉寂，北风呼呼，直刺耳鼓。只听萧峰淡淡地道：“既如此，那青州我去就是！”

丐帮众人大惊，齐叫：“帮主？”萧峰抬起手来，截道：“要对上那慕容复，这里诸位只怕无人能胜于我。此事不得了断便罢，但要了断，便该当是我！”远处火光映在他眼底，簇簇跳动，只听掌上骨骼格格连声，不住作响。顿了顿，指向峰下系着的乌骓道：“此马神骏，十日之内，往京东东路必能来回。我问得出他计策也罢，问不出也罢，必然回来与诸位同当辽军——吴长老！”  
吴长风猛地一凛，躬身道：“在！”萧峰道：“传令京西、京东、河东、河北各路分舵，将辽军南下之讯广为传告，无论宋军信与不信，都叫他们先有了防备之意。”转头道：“玄渡大师，你与诸位高僧速回少林，请方丈上书汴梁。少林乃是国之大寺，万众崇奉，想来宋主见了，也当有几分留意才是。”  
玄渡合十道：“居士放心，老衲等义不容辞！”萧峰还了一礼道：“二弟，三弟，你们留意雁门动向，居中策应。倘有变故，有大理诸位在此，决不至变出不意。但辽军不出，各位便万万不可轻动，以防国中生变，反成大祸！”  
这一番分派随口道来，自有威势。段誉虚竹与丐帮众人齐声应是，大理众臣亦心悦诚服，一起躬身道：“我等必不辱命！”  
萧峰笑了一笑，那笑容却不见什么豪情之意，伸手按着两个义弟肩头道：“我不在时，阿紫便托你们照拂她。”低低叹了一声，又道：“三弟，此事一了，你带她回大理去罢。我……便没什么牵挂了。”  
段誉只觉心头沉甸甸地透不过气来，又不知自己担忧的是些什么，急道：“大哥！”  
萧峰不答，转眼向北望去。这一夜无星无月，辽国的土地都浸在那片阴沉如晦的夜色之中，寒风卷过，无边无际。

这时群雄各有大事，呼喊的、商议的、切齿顿足的，人声翻涌，热络非凡。只有阿紫死死咬着嘴唇，瞧着萧峰的背影，一步步慢慢向后退去，直到整个人都退进了火光照不到的阴影之中。心中叫道：“姐夫他……他不要我陪，不要……我陪，难道还想叫我回去那丑八怪的身边么！此事一了，他又想去哪里？又要寻谁？……不能！不能！”  
“决计不能！！！”

正是：男儿到死心如铁，看试手，补天裂。

第十一回 终


	24. 第十二回上

第十二回 教单于折箭 六军奈何

元日过后即至立春，若在江南，已是东风染柳，细雨如酥之时，北地冬寒却尚未退。自汴京以下，各州府县城莫不是将各色绫罗缯绢系满枝梢，取迎春之意。青州地处偏北，天候犹比汴梁寒冷，这年春日已至，满城残雪还未消尽，暮色渐沉，又结起了薄薄一层冰壳。衬在那些飘飘袅袅的彩燕春幡底下，无人来扫，却现出了几分凄冷寥落之色。  
慕容复拂开一朵被风吹到发间的长春花儿，缓步行去，在身后留下了一行浅浅的足印。以他功夫，本不至于此，此时思绪之中却无心运功。脚步踏过，地下雪沫跟着溅起，又在衣衫下摆化开，留下了一点点的水痕。定睛看时，他垂在衫上的长发亦透着几点灰白之色，却是白发已生。自后看去，几乎认不得这便是姑苏城中的慕容公子了。  
偏有一人在背后唤道：“……慕容公子？”

慕容复早听到了此人足步，初时听得武功平平，并不放在心上。但随即此人之后有十几人脚步杂沓，一起奔来，隐约还夹着棍棒击地之声，眼光倏地便是一沉。却听这人口音甚是熟悉，正是全冠清的声音。  
慕容复转回身来，果见全冠清快步奔近，暮色中一脸的风尘焦虑，口中唤道：“慕容公子，当真是你？这可是……唉，这可是好了！”  
慕容复眼光在他全身兜了一转，道：“全帮主一向可好，不在洛阳总舵，这等奔波来寻在下么？”  
少林会后，慕容复丐帮之计已废，这全冠清既是弃子，便未再做理会。这时赫见全冠清面色铁青，嘴唇动了几动，猛一咬牙，低声道：“公子何必明知故问，在下，在下哪里还做得成这帮主？那群化子，哼，他们都纠着伙儿北上，要去寻那乔峰回来了！”  
慕容复心中猛地一跳，旁人不知，他自己却知足下瞬间晃了一晃，无数心绪在胸中飞也似一转，脸上仍是淡淡地道：“贵帮行事，确是不同凡响。”  
全冠清见他不接这话头，惶急之色更浓了些，又凑近几步，压低了声气道：“只是在下数年的经营，他们想料理了我，却也未有这般轻易。公子曾言道同舟之典，今番若是再助我一事，未必不能……”  
他越说越急，手中捏着折扇随手比划，举到了胸前。说到“不能”两字，嘴角边突现冷笑。五指一紧，扇柄缝中冷光一闪，几枚细针骤然无声无息激射而出，径刺慕容复前心！

这一下来得极快，却逃不过慕容复的眼去。全冠清出口冷笑的那一瞬，他已然身形轻侧，右足为心，整个人倏地向外一转。那些细针在如此近处射来，左右相去不过数分，这么一侧，便擦着他胸前衣衫掠过，轻飘飘落了个空。  
然而只这么一侧，慕容复身躯一震，立知不对！  
他这下乃是举重若轻，虽只一个动作，但内息瞬间流转全身，方能意到身至，毫无滞涩。然而内息提到一半，猛地一窒，好似有什么极黏稠、极浓重的东西将经脉裹住了，这口气竟然提不上来。跟着一股奇异的酸软之意撞上身来，四肢百骸都不听了使唤，猛然一个踉跄，砰地一下，肩头撞上了后面山墙。冷汗滴落，脸颊嘴唇泛起了一片煞白的颜色。  
全冠清涌身后跃，嘴角冷笑越扯越大，终于哈地一声笑了出来，接着说道：“……未必不能让在下重回丐帮，得一个迷途知返的名头。正是帮人帮到底，慕容公子这条性命，就借了在下一用吧！”

慕容复暗咬舌尖，缓缓立直了身子。余光瞥见全冠清身后那十几人各拉棍棒，将巷子前后都封住了，却并不理会，双目直视着全冠清，声音不高不低地道：“我若是不答允呢？”  
他既知全冠清杀人灭口之意，便已想到：对方不即冲上，自不是得意忘形，而是拿不准自己的伤势，要将言语来做试探。果然这么一站，全冠清脸色立变，向他上上下下剜了几眼，嘴角抽搐，又冷笑起来道：“公子若想运功抵御，便不必了。你诸家杂学无一不精，可听过‘十香软筋散’的名字么？”  
那十香软筋散无色无味，人若服了，便筋骨酸软，恍如酒醉，半分力气也使不出来。当日丐帮马大元便丧身于此，药性之烈，实不在悲酥清风之下。只是其物不经饮食，便无效用。慕容复心念急转，想起今日确曾在酒肆中饮过几杯，但以自己之能，酒中有变入口便知。料想全冠清绝非今日临时起意，只怕早在那酒杯上做下了手脚！只听全冠清口中喃喃不绝，仿佛自言自语地道：“我这等人，慕容公子从来也不曾看在眼里，想不到会有今天罢！哈哈，什么北乔峰，南慕容！到头来，还不是一个个落在我的掌中。这江湖上第一等人物，我全冠清又有什么做不得了？哼哼，哈哈哈哈！”  
慕容复心头一盆冰水直浇下来，情知全冠清实是说的不错，若非自己从未正眼瞧过此人，百密一疏，何至于此？身子一震，猛觉心口愈来愈凉，那点冷意原来不是心惊，却如活物般乱冲乱跳起来。好似冰层下土兀剌河的流水发狂翻涌，都自那点针尖涌进了体内来一般。  
全冠清连声冷笑，双眼直勾勾地逼射过来。暮色渐浓，他逆光而立，整个人都被罩在阴影下面，只这一对眼光亮得刺目。此人号称十方秀才，论相貌也是好清秀人物。但在这双眼光之下，却比什么凶神恶煞都更可怖了几分。慕容复心底一声长笑，暗道：“好，好，慕容复，你倒也不冤！”长袖一拂，风起扑面，袖中戟指直指全冠清面门！

他中的迷药是沾唇而至，起效甚慢，不至如马大元段正淳那般失了知觉，手上内力却已全无。全冠清若硬接硬架，未必不能挡开。但他对慕容复忌惮之极，嘴上冷笑，其实全身紧绷，筋骨几乎都僵硬了。突见这一出手，不及思索，本能地向后一仰，便要闪躲。却不知慕容复正要他如此，觑着这一闪的空门，倏然变指为掌，借着后仰之力在他肘底一拂，全冠清半身酸麻，不由自主地身躯一晃，慕容复左手斜带，已将他腰间竹棒轻轻巧巧地抽了过去。  
全冠清吸了两口气，酸麻之意渐消，心头惊惧却愈来愈甚。见慕容复长衫飘风，举步向巷口行去，心中只道：“我、我那毒针，真的没有伤到他？”喉头干咽了下，却说什么也不敢自己冲上去印证，向那边群丐大喝道：“……挡着他！”  
不必他说，人人都知除非慕容复死无对证，否则丐帮家法一到，死即临头。也顾不得惧意，“莲花落”声此起彼落，一齐摆开了阵势。棒端击地声砰然震荡，牙为之酸，一片黑压压棒影水泼不进，当头落了下来。  
慕容复本是缓步而前，对面棍棒一举，他反而停住脚步，立在了当地。群丐只见他手中竹棒一动，似是反挑，然还未看清是如何挑法，眼前一暗，天边最后一丝余光沉到了屋檐之后，这巷子忽地一阵昏黑。此时不过傍暮，这点昏暗并不至目不能视，只是瞬间眼前一花。然而便是这么短短一刻工夫，群丐突地只觉腕上一酸，臂膀发麻，不知哪里来的一股劲力将棒端向上反挑，五指痉挛，说什么也把握不住。啊啊几声，屋顶乌鸦闻声惊飞，十几只棍棒跟着甩上半天，群丐眼花耳鸣，乱纷纷地退出数步开外，只见慕容复横持竹棒，仍是冷冷地立在当地。啪啪几声，那些棍棒如落雨一般，才在他身前掉下了地来。

全冠清瞪大了眼睛，喃喃地道：“打狗棒法！怎会是……打狗棒法！你，你，你们……！”  
慕容复发一声笑，眼角也不向他斜上一斜，将竹棒在身后一负，举步便行。群丐的棍棒掉在脚下，明明伸手可及，却没一个人敢弯腰去拾。二十几只眼睛眼瞪瞪地瞧他行去，玄色长衫没入夜色，已是看不见了。  
众丐面面相觑，一时都呆在了那里。全冠清双手不住发颤，勉强镇定，眼光下意识地四下乱看。忽地咦了一声，抢上几步，只见方才慕容复药性初起，曾在旁边的山墙撞了一下，留下了一点深黑的水渍。全冠清伸指沾在鼻端一嗅，刹那间脸色大变，跳起了身来。那血腥气中夹着一丝辛辣，正是自己针上毒药。则慕容复确是身受毒伤，然而连自己在内，这些人眼睁睁瞧着，竟叫他当面欺了过去！双目直瞪，眼光青得骇人，猛然一挥手臂，嘶声吼道：“都与我追！”

上弦月渐升渐高，那行留在地上的足印依稀可见。全冠清等人盯着地面，直是使出了十二成的力气奔走。身边林木渐密，已到了城北商山之中。一进山林，树影遮挡，足迹更难辨认，能为较差的弟子便渐渐坠在了后面。全冠清也无暇他顾，只是发力急奔。直到口干舌燥方才收住步子，狠喘了几口气。回头看时，却见身后空空荡荡，那些弟子竟一个也瞧不见了。  
全冠清吃了一惊，扬声喊道：“楚舵主！王老六！”他虽功力平平，夜半深山，声音也传出了甚远。然一声喊罢，四下还是静悄悄地，没一人回答，连自己的回声也听不到。一阵风过，树梢哗哗摇曳，全冠清打了个哆嗦，这才觉出除了风声，这山竟是静得出奇。北地冬季便没什么虫鸟，总有麻雀乌鸦之属，他这般喊叫，早该惊飞了起来。然而放眼四顾，树干枝桠黑沉沉地向半空伸去，左一支，右一片，哪有鸟雀的影子？只见地下雪泥杂乱，自己跟着的那道足印不知何时，也已看不到了。  
全冠清一颗心都跳成了一个儿，强作镇定，去看脚下的路径。他那秀才之名也非幸致，颇通九宫八卦阵法，然而不论直行，斜进，左转，右绕，几次下来，大汗淋漓，肩头都湿了一片。月光穿过树梢，落在他变作灰白的脸上，身边树干亦是一片灰白之色，却是自己削下树皮所做的标记。原来费了这许多功夫，他在山中兜了一个大圈，竟而又回到原地来了！  
要知寻常阵图不论如何繁复，若耐着性子，认准左手或右手方向转弯，到头来总能转得出来。这山中路径却非一般，若自高空下瞰，其形近于后世阿拉伯数字之“8”字。任你如何左转右转，到得头来，仍在原地。全冠清又如何能认？心中只道：“怎会如此！怎会……如此！”喊叫得一声，叫声又哑又涩，被夜风一吹，尽都散了。这十方秀才仍是困在山林之中，寻也寻不到，走也走不出。

慕容复身子一晃，猛然伸手撑在旁边石壁上，方才立住了身形。指尖一冷，又是一热，石面粗粝坚硬，都深深刺进了指甲缝隙里去。  
山风呼啸，远处隐隐回声传来，一片空旷。只有他身边这座石屋四阿飞檐，作寝殿之制，却是山陵地宫的入口。他在青州为卢氏兴兵计，在此已非一日，但今夜至此，只听风中瑟瑟连声，玄色长衫的衫角以至全身，连同撑在壁上的那只手都在不住发颤。夜将过半，弦月渐沉，残余的一抹月光映在身上脸上，黑的愈黑，而白的愈白，直是叫人触目惊心起来。  
人？甚么人？  
慕容复猝然回头，夜风尖啸，直如哀鸣。喀剌剌一声巨响，一株大树斧斫般自中而断。山峰俱震，砰地倒在地下，枯枝碎屑溅起半天来高。原本老木横生的藩篱之处硬生生现出了一个入口。有一人大步踏入，身周风声卷荡，犹自不息，正是萧峰。

萧峰到青州城时已近三更，四门早闭，城墙脚下却有全冠清等做下的丐帮标记。旁人不识，如何瞒得过前任帮主？他乌骓马快，到这山中不过比丐帮众人迟了片刻，萧峰听华赫艮说过此地，入山后一觉有异，并不去寻路，却纵身跃上当地最高的一株大树之巅，举首眺望。  
月色半暝，天际斗柄北指，北极星遥遥可见。萧峰听华赫艮说时，便想到此地司南无用，地下定是埋有磁石之类。而高处下望，山势隐约可辩，但见东北方峰峦起伏，有一脉远远地伸展开去，黑幢幢似有山谷在内，若说藏得下一座王陵，必当在彼。当下不管有路无路，认着方向，起身便行。  
这法子说来简单，但若常人似这等径直前行，不过几步，便要叫山壁树篱挡路，生生困死在了那里。饶是萧峰要在这深山丛林间硬辟一条路出来，也费了半日工夫。而慕容复毒伤在身，一路行来极慢。正在此时此地，叫他两人撞在了一处。  
慕容复身边便是无一人在，也断不许自己失态，何况此刻见了萧峰？猛地背脊一挺，将扶着石壁的手负在身后，另一只手便在自己胸口膻中穴点了下去。膻中乃人身气海，一受外力，经脉俱震，整个人激凌凌一震，已然立直了身躯。但见玉树凌风，方才的摇摇欲坠竟似只是个幻象。脸上苍白，不过天边残月投来的余光，连唇瓣叫他自己咬得狠了，都浮起了一层殷红颜色。双目直视着萧峰，却还微微一笑，颔首为礼，便甚么世家贵胄在此，也挑不出半分错处来。  
萧峰一言未发，跨到他身前四尺，立定了脚步，便那般不远不近地凝视着他。月光自飞檐后斜射过来，将翼角的影子长长地横在两人中间，只闻风声呼哨，一阵阵掀起两个人衣袍衫角，毕剥作声。  
这阵沉默并不甚长，但在慕容复，却如日夜更迭，星辰轮换。他身上那十香软筋散缓解甚慢，此时内力复原不过一二分，行到此地已是极限，何况极限之上强运经脉，那便如饮鸩止渴，引刀自割。一个活生生的人，却似被撕做了两半，一半立在当地，一半沉在万里之外、北地深冬的冰水下面。只有胸口一股鲜血狂翻乱涌，还是热的，只等着他一开口，就要热辣辣冲口而出了。

只听萧峰沉声道：“雁门开关，放辽军南下，是你的一手所设，是也不是？”  
慕容复暗咬舌尖，压住了快要冲上喉头的那股血气，平平地道：“是。”  
萧峰道：“辽国大军既出，你已和那耶律乙辛连做一线，便要……夺了国中的权柄，甚或如同当日楚王，再挑动一场内乱出来，是不是？”  
慕容复道：“是。”  
萧峰道：“想必宋军之中也不止一个雁门。一旦交兵，两败俱伤，你坐收渔翁之利，便要天下大乱，兴复你的大燕了，是不是！”  
慕容复道：“是！”  
萧峰大笑道：“好，痛快！”笑声干涩，几不可辩。停了一停，缓缓地又道：“今日我若问你，如何挡得住这场天下大乱，你愿答，还是不愿？”  
慕容复竟又微微一笑，道：“若是不愿，你便如何？”  
萧峰不答，只听喀喀作响，骨节发白，自他紧握的双拳上一棱一棱绽了出来。  
慕容复陡然放声大笑，直笑得声嘶力竭，眼中都见了泪光。哑声道：“我在灵州说过，那时你若取了我性命，便是一了百了，万事皆休；到了今天，却已晚了！宋国辽国此战必起，纵然你武功盖世，也休想挡得他两国二十万大军！萧峰！萧峰！你要杀我么？哈哈哈，我不得亲手复国也罢，但有了这场天下大乱，慕容复九泉之下堂堂正正，也能去见我慕容氏列祖列宗了！”

月光骤暗，上弦月已有一半没入了夜空，最后几丝月光投在萧峰脸上，忽明忽暗，只见双目泛红，一片血色。这段沉默比方才短暂得多，劲风忽起，萧峰右掌一抬，劈手便抓慕容复肩头。  
慕容复说话之时，胸口喉头早已一片火烫，那股腥甜之意仿佛是活了，一阵阵便要直窜上来。只凭着心中一念：“决不能在他面前倒下！”方能立在当地。但掌风骤起，武者本能应激，瞬间抬起手来向外便挡。  
两人手臂只虚虚一触，慕容复立觉萧峰并未运上内力，一触之际，立时变招。这般以快打快，与他武功所长大相径庭。此时却无力能去思考，萧峰如此之快，也留不下时间与他思考。两个人相去数尺，呼吸相闻，使的都是近身的小擒拿手。勾、挡、切、抹，倏分倏合，骤发骤止，倏忽间已交过了十七八招。慕容复实是将全身最后一分精力都逼了出来，眼中飞絮狂舞，一片片残月光发狂也似摇曳晃动，萧峰的人影都成了模模糊糊、光怪陆离的一团。一招略慢，萧峰反掌带过，已勾住了他臂腕。一步踏上，跨到慕容复身后。右臂圈转，借势一拉一带，竟将慕容复整个人连着双臂，一只手牢牢地箍在了自己身前！  
高手过招，若到这般躯体相贴，简直便迹近无赖。慕容复万想不到萧峰竟有此举，大惊之下，只喝道：“……你！”声音嘶哑，竭力便挣。然而休说他身上带伤，便是完好无损，又哪里敌得过萧峰的力气？那条手臂横在胸前，便如百炼精钢，生生嵌进了躯干骨血里去。格格连声，周身骨骼一阵阵作响，只听萧峰的声音近在耳畔，便如少室山头那一日，冷冷地说道：“你何不穿红？一身赤色，才对得起天下血流成河的大志，是么！”左手一抬，嗤地一声，便将他胸前衣衫撕裂了开来。  
萧峰见慕容复时已觉不对，只是他身上黑衣不露血迹，无从断定。这时衣衫撕裂，几幅碎布随风卷起，掠过石屋檐口，远远飞散了开去。露出胸口上血迹滴沥，已变成了深黑之色，衬着那具毫无血色的躯体，刺眼之极。萧峰但觉怀中猛地一阵剧颤，嘶声道：“萧峰……！”最后一丝月光正在天边隐没，夜色骤沉，天昏地暗。慕容复眼前一黑，那股腥甜自胸中直冲上来，便已人事不知。

萧峰闻得血腥气辛辣刺鼻，昏暗中也不及再看，左手双指一并，指力疾吐，便在慕容复胸前点了下去。这一下力凝指尖，真气锋锐不下利刃，伤口立时血肉外翻。同时右掌覆上他前心大穴，劲力疾吐疾收，刹时间迫得血脉逆流，嗤的一声，一股浓黑的血流自伤口迸出，溅出数尺来远，隐约夹着光点一闪，却是那支毒针。这地下并无草木，血流溅在砂土之间，嗤啦作响，想见毒性之烈。萧峰抱起人来，大步走入那间石屋，双掌贴上慕容复胸口，将内力向他体内绵绵不绝地送了过去。  
本来慕容复逆行经脉，便已是逞强，这数月来殚精竭虑，无一日夜安稳合过双眼。白发之生，不过为此。今夜这支毒针，便似在赤红的铁条上泼了一盆冷水，人都要生生断作了两段。便以萧峰功力，要强行将他真气运转十二周天，也非片刻可行。四野寂寂，寒风回荡，在石屋外不住卷过。风声中汗水淋淋漓漓，都自萧峰鬓边一滴滴滚落了下来。  
不知许久，萧峰睁开眼来，长长吐了一口气，肩头胸口湿漉漉地，已湿了好大一片。却听门缝间山风透入，震得蓬蓬作响。这间石室中空空荡荡，只南侧一座似是祭台之属，便扯下自己外袍裹着慕容复，将人放在上面躺了。忽见几点昏黄光芒投在地下，黑影幢幢，不住跳动，这石屋内原来早有灯火，方才心有所注，竟然不觉。凝目看时，目光倏地便是一沉。但见那壁上长明灯不知是何机括，此夜已过了数个时辰，却无一盏熄灭。吴长风所说燕子坞书信“加了灯油”云云，只怕便是此地。那祭台后石阶重叠，半边破损，长长地伸向地下。便取下一只灯烛照了道路，跨步向下行去。  
这石阶既长且陡，却无什么青苔水渍，萧峰跨下最后一阶，赫见眼前一条墓道，石室穹顶一个连着一个，黑洞洞、阴沉沉，兀然立在两边，那点火光只照得出数步，数步之外，便是一片伸手不见五指的黑暗。萧峰何等神勇，竟看得背上冷汗潜生。火光照耀之处，地上壁上皆有长长的无数划痕，一见便知是金属利器所致。则此墓确曾有大批兵甲在内，慕容复口中那二十万大军，黄雀在后的大乱之计，却原来当真不是他的虚言！  
萧峰猛然一声长笑，石室震荡，回声不绝。灯火焰震得一跳，便已熄了。萧峰反手掷下，头也不回，大步跨上地面，向外便走。  
事至于今，他既救了慕容复性命，便是仁至义尽。便萧远山慕容博亲身在此，也没第二句话好说。此刻只差一步，便要跨出了石室门外去。落在门上的手掌忽地一颤，顿了一顿，还是回过头来，向室中昏迷不醒的人看了一眼。  
灯火摇曳，只见慕容复脸庞惨白。火光明明是昏黄之色，照在他脸上，却如落雪覆盖，白沙掩埋。唯一看得出这并不是个死人的，只有他一双长眉愈蹙愈紧，嘴唇发颤，连着整个人都发起了抖来。好似是人冷到极点，发了噩梦，在梦里见到了什么极可怕，极骇人的东西。猛然又是一阵剧烈颤抖，一线猩红滴落唇畔，那声一直梗在喉头的叫喊却终于迸出了口来。只听他嘶声叫道：  
“……娘！！”

人在母体之中怀胎十月，一朝落生，又是母亲抱持爱抚，哺育长大。便什么英雄豪杰在病痛时呼唤娘亲，都不过人情之常。然而慕容复这一声明明叫的是娘，声音嘶哑，又尖，又涩，竟是说不出的凄厉。若不是亲眼看着他，亲耳听他叫出这个字来，只怕要以为他梦中见的是什么可怖已极的妖魔鬼怪。而这世间即便真有妖魔，又怎能叫南慕容怕到这般？一声出口，萧峰竟叫他惊得一震，猛地转回了身来。门边到祭台不过数步，这数步之间，但见他唇边血痕洇染，一片狼藉，还在一声声地叫道：“娘……！大燕……我……我都……记得的！刺青，那刺青……不要！！”  
萧峰一步踏上，握住了他的手臂。但觉手心冰冷黏腻，几乎不是活人躯体的感觉。低下头去，正见到他左臂上那个刺青，虽不认得，隐隐约约却已猜到了，正是一个鲜卑文的“燕”字！  
灯花爆裂，啪地一跳，光影重叠，在两个人身上晃动不休。萧峰一把扯开身上剩余的衣衫，真力鼓荡，天下至阳刚内劲到处，身躯骤如火烫。一只手抱起慕容复来，一手将衣衫在后裹住了他，双臂环过，便将这具冰冷颤抖的躯体贴在了自己的胸膛上。

长明灯火光摇摇，明晦不已，照上了萧峰如山岩磐石一般，赤裸着的颈项背脊。他胸前那具身躯已停住了颤抖，活人肌肤的温度，便从两个人紧紧贴在一处的肩头、手臂，胸膛间透了过来。一丝痒意悄悄拂过，又轻，又细，却是垂落在他身上，慕容复散下来的发丝。  
萧峰微微一颤，方才透骨冰寒贴上身来，他动也不曾稍动，这时不由自主，却是颤了。只听怀中人低低呼吸之声，并不再作呓语，身躯微侧，便要将他抱开。但两个人躯体离开数寸，慕容复喉间一颤，低低逸出了一丝呻吟。声音又干又哑，发出一半，便戛然而止，若不是两人实在离得太近，听也未必听得到。萧峰一惊，伸手按上他腕脉，侧过头去听他呼吸。这一侧首，耳鬓正在慕容复唇边，气息一丝丝吹在脸颊鬓发上，只听他双唇中轻轻地道：  
“兄长……”

慕容复看见自己走在一座园子里。  
那园中朱亭高柳，曲廊凌波，处处熟悉无比，慕容复却想不起是什么地方。只是一步步地走去，穿廊过院，始终听不到一声人声笑语，好似除他一人，便再没有人在。他隐约觉得并不是如此，好似明明有许多人在，应当都近在身边。然而究竟是谁，又在哪里？却什么也想不起来。只听到风过清波，水面荷叶沙沙作响，不知什么地方，忽地传来了一声鸟鸣。  
有一片白茫茫的雾气从慕容复眼前飘了过去，雾气渐散，他便见到了一个孩子，不过六七岁年纪，双手中捧着一只小小的雀儿。那鸟并不怕人，在手上跳了几跳，低头啄了啄他指尖。那孩子怕痒，咯咯笑了起来，雀儿便歪了头瞧他，两双乌溜溜的眼珠你看着我，我看着你，真似是一个模子里做出来的。  
慕容复只觉自己也笑了起来，为什么会笑？他也不知。只见那孩子捧着雀儿向前跑去，那一边回廊朱栏，有个宫装妇人正倚在那里，孩子奔了过去，欢声叫道：“娘！娘！”  
慕容复猛地收住了脚步。那妇人转过头来，正看着他的方向，目光却穿过了他身躯，远远向外投去，好似根本没有他这么一个人站在这里。那孩子已奔到母亲身边，高高将雀儿举了起来，叫道：“娘，就是它。你答允过的，我读好了书，练会了那套剑法，便可以养它了，是不是？”  
那妇人微笑道：“是啊。”伸手捉起那雀儿来，抚了抚它头顶的羽毛，道：“果然可爱。”  
慕容复忽然觉得有什么东西掐住了他的喉咙，想要喊叫，却叫不出声。他伸出手去，却碰不到那孩子。那片白茫茫的雾气不知从哪里又冒了上来，一层一层，缠住了他的手指。只见那妇人手指一紧，几点鲜红的血珠从指缝冒出，啪地一声，死掉的雀儿便掉在地下，鲜血滴落，染开了一片小小的殷红。  
妇人低下头来，淡淡地道：“复儿，你记着了。”  
如果这还有一双活人的眼睛，也许便能看到那个孩子和慕容复一模一样惨白的脸庞，黑幽幽的，睁得大大的眼睛。然而他的母亲看着他，既不高声，也没有发怒，便那般平平静静，一字一字地道：“你但有所爱，旁人便有机可乘。轻信于人，那人便能轻轻易易算计了你。慕容氏的心中只有一个大燕天下，什么心爱之物，亲爱之人，只消沾了这个“爱”字，便统统不可放在心上。你，记得了么？”  
白雾忽然翻涌起来，滚滚浮荡，一片片地蔓延开去。死鸟，鲜血，连着那对母子一起消失，都看不到了。他坠在这没有尽头的雾里，什么也看不到，什么也听不到。一片白色之中，冰冷透骨，无边无际。  
然而有一只手拉住了他。从那个方向，好似有光射了过来。  
那只手那般灼热，热得火烫，好像在什么地方，也曾经这样拉住过他的。  
是在哪里？又是……谁呢？  
慕容复张开了口，他听见自己终于叫出了声来，那声音正在轻轻地道：  
“兄长……”

慕容复睁开眼来，灯火光芒落在他眼睑上，摇摇晃晃，晕开了一个又一个光圈。光芒之中，触目可及，正是萧峰的双眼。他二人相识两载，相处不过数月，然而不论何年何月，不论他脑中思想，还是亲眼所见，从来从来，都没有在萧峰眼中见过这样的光芒。  
那并不是一个人，而是一头鲜血淋漓，受了伤的狼！  
这辩才无碍的慕容公子，竟然愣了，一个字，一声呼唤也发不出来。火热的气息四面八方、铺天盖地落在身上，忽然一阵冷意透过，就要抽身而起，离自己而去了。  
慕容复猛地抬起手来，一把抓住了自肩头上松开的，萧峰的那只臂膀。  
所谓“忘形”，总得有形有相，而后能忘。然而慕容复这一瞬间又哪里是忘，竟是连想，也什么都再不曾想起。他抓着萧峰那只手曾在石壁上刺伤过，这时指尖煞白，血珠一滴一点又渗了出来，却不觉疼，那片火烫炽热的气息就在那里，要将他这只手，这个人都活生生烧起来了！  
萧峰全身起了一阵可怕的震颤，微微别过头去，灯火投下的阴影盖住了他眼睛，声音哑到极点，几乎不是喉头胸腔中发出来的，一字一顿地道：“冤家……放手！”

生，老，病，死。  
爱别离。  
怨憎会。  
求不得。  
没有谁放手，也没有谁再说话。有一声断断续续的呼唤，也在那猛然吻在一处的嘴唇，那唇上绽裂开来，又腥又甜的鲜血味道中消失了。  
啪啦一声，衣袍跌在地下，有一盏灯在扬起的风中晃得一晃，静悄悄地灭了。余下几点灯火却还在烧着，两条纠缠的黑影天旋地转，长长地投在了壁上地上。喘息声、摸索声、撞击声、呻吟声，一声一声，满室回荡。而在石室之外，长风烈烈，天穹高悬，正是无日无月，黎明之前至黑暗的那一刻辰光。


	25. 第十二回中

段誉等得了萧峰之命，日夜轮替，紧紧盯着了雁门并南京城中的消息。一连数日甚是平静，那雁门守军只是寻常操练，并不见有异样的秣马厉兵之举；南京信中虽道耶律洪基在加紧地催促战备，但巴天石等熟习军务，都知辽主亲征之军不下十万，待到出兵，少说也在半月以上。众人不由略松了一口气。当此之时，只消辽兵不动，多上一天，转圜的机会便多一分。再有半个月工夫，足够等到萧峰回来，宋国之中又有了防范，这场胜负便难说了。  
段誉虚竹为防身份外泄，只扮作寻常客商，在析津府南的县城中候着。十来日皆无变故，本来绷得极紧的心绪也松了几分。这日天色将晚，正听朱丹臣说些辽夏政事，忽闻窗外飒地风起，听去还在数里之外，然而尖声刺耳，竟如割面。他二人都是天下第一等功力，一听便知是轻功高手全力狂奔的动静，急忙一起纵出门外，人未落地，便见巴天石如脱弦之箭般疾奔而来。他身列三公，向来精明强干，此刻却是衣袍散乱，大汗淋漓，面上都现了青白之色，一把抓住两人手臂，连个尊称也不及唤，嘶声叫道：“南京城中的辽军……出兵了！”

段誉虚竹大吃一惊，同声道：“什么？！”段誉急道：“前日他明明还备战未完，怎会……！”巴天石狠命喘了一口气，又道：“今日刚过卯时，辽帝宫中突然下旨，全城都被他大军封了！臣想了无数法子，也出不得城门，到这时候，只怕辽军已过了大房山，都到了蔚州境内……臣听得城中传言说，昨日半夜突有密使入宫，只怕雁门那边……”  
方说到“雁门”二字，又一阵脚步急促混乱，有名丐帮弟子跌跌撞撞冲了进来。说是冲进，其实倒是一交摔跌了进来。但见面无人色，倒在地下站不起身。虚竹忙在他背上连拍两掌，内力到处，那弟子双眼一睁，哑声叫道：“段公子！虚竹先生！雁门……出大事了！”  
虚竹只觉此人气息紊乱，不知是多久不眠不休赶过来的，掌下又加了几分内力，撑着他一口气说道：“雁门……守将府里，半夜来了个刺客，口口声声自称甚么大内的高手。几千兵丁都挡不住，最后发了神臂弓，才惊走了他。那守将只道宋主已晓得了他勾当，惊得慌了，当夜便派人去与……辽国皇帝送信。那厮又好生奸猾，用了许多人马故布疑阵，我等兄弟忙了半夜，只拦下几个假的，那……那真使者，却叫他奔到南京去了！”  
众人一齐变色，这才知辽帝出兵之由。然而稍一细想，心头惊疑却似潮水般涌了上来，当日萧峰曾道：“辽军不出，不可轻动！”大理并灵鹫宫属下都已奉了严命，断无此举。而此时距南京劫狱不过廿日，丐帮少林尚无音信，只怕宋主对此事知与不知，都未可言，哪里来的大内高手？便以虚竹之不通世务，也想到了那刺客在这当口大喇喇地现身，分明便是煽风引火，打草惊蛇，大战当前，焉有是理！互相对看一眼，都看到了彼此眼中的不可置信之色，急道：“那个刺客……是哪里来的？”  
那丐帮弟子得虚竹相扶，好容易直起身来，听这一问，突地脸色发青，喃喃地道：“那人身法好似活见鬼的一般，我等说什么也追他不上。可那掌法，那掌法……”打了一个哆嗦，大声道：“好似便是害死了我们许多弟兄……那个庄聚贤啊！”   
虚竹大惊，险些脱手将那弟子摔在地下，叫道：“庄……不是，那游坦之施主眼睛都盲了，明明在缥缈峰上，怎会……”转头看梅兰竹菊四剑时，见她们也是一脸茫然，显然并未收到甚么讯息。那游坦之如何偷下峰去，竟是无人得知。而他那人既下了峰，必是一心一意去寻阿紫，又怎会跑到雁门关上，做了这个……  
段誉虚竹一起面色大变，异口同声地大喝道：“……是阿紫！！”

南京至代州九百余里，快马奔驰总需四五日上。辽军已先发了一日工夫，几名丐帮弟子先后赶至，又说道南京路上军马尽出，军中一人三骑，丝毫不吝马力。只怕第三日未过，便到雁门关下了！最后赶到的那名弟子道：“当夜我等已飞鸽去青州分舵，乔帮主必已知晓了，只是……”只是丐帮多次搅了辽军南下，也不过是在兴兵之前偷换地图、行刺大将，此刻大军已发，便黄河以北数千名化子一起到此，亦已无用。纵然是萧峰，凭他一人之力，也决挡不住赫赫扬扬的十万铁骑。巴天石等人到了此时，面面相觑，也只有道：“且赶上辽军，行一步看一步罢！”  
当下众人顾不得别的，一齐动身向西疾行。但他们骑的并非军马，也未备下轮换，奔了一夜，已纷纷脱力倒毙。段誉虚竹只得命巴天石等觅地去换坐骑，他二人展开轻功，翻山越岭，向着雁门关方向疾奔了下去！  
当世两大高手出了全力，易水、狼山、五回岭，连着那条巍峨蜿蜒的古长城，如风般在身侧一一掠过。两日夜间奔出了六百里外，长城走势忽转向西南，两侧重山叠嶂，拔地而起。这天险处多年无人驻守，城墙都已塌了大半，只剩下零零落落的几个垛口，北风透过，尖哨不已。  
猛听天际轰隆隆一阵巨响，风声刹那齐喑。段誉虚竹急转头看去，只见浓云如晦，遮住了东北方的天空。那轰隆隆的巨响自云中传来，天地俱震，竟如雷鸣。此时距惊蛰节令尚有一月，哪里来的春雷？但听山峰夹峙，回声轰鸣，辽军长矛的矛尖犹如树林，一重重地在地平线下现了出来。  
段誉虚竹武功虽高，也只是两个未经世事的年轻人。平生第一次见到这等可怖的军威，天地失色，两个人也一起变了脸色，手心发冷，汗水都一层层冒了出来，心中只道：“大哥还未回来，我们……却该怎么办！”

此刻在另一座山头上瞧着辽军的，却还有一人。瞧了片刻，忽然噗嗤一声笑了出来，拍着手跳起了身，笑道：“好呀！好呀！辽军是真的出兵了。”  
她身后有个丑脸汉子拄着竹杖，拼命伸长了头颈听着她声音。听到这笑声，那张丑脸上一阵抽动，现出了一抹又是喜悦，又是得意，说不出古怪的神色，呐呐地道：“阿紫姑娘，你，你这可开心了么？”  
阿紫眼珠转动，眼中飞快地掠过了一丝厌恶。人却反向他走近了几步，笑吟吟地道：“我开心得很呢！庄大哥，你对我这般好，我说什么，你便替我做什么，真是再好也没有了。”  
游坦之听她声音娇脆甜美，近在咫尺；一颗心猛烈跳动，人都要飘上了天去，大声道：“那、那有什么！姑娘你说的话，我总是听的。你还要我去哪里，要杀什么人？只管说就是了！”  
阿紫乌黑的眼珠紧紧盯着他脸，游坦之自然看不到，只是听她笑声又近了些，声息几乎都贴在了自己耳边上，呼吸吹过，阵阵发痒，头脑中忽然一阵晕眩，不要说今夕何夕，连自己是谁都想不起来了。只听阿紫柔声道：“还有一个人欺侮了我，可是武功高得很，杀他不了，那怎么办？”  
游坦之忙道：“管他是谁，得罪了姑娘，杀不了也要……”  
那个“杀”字还未出口，游坦之心口一凉，张大了口，猛地僵在了那里。以他内力，刀刃入体必生反应，刺他之人相距如此之近，一掌便要被拍个正着。然而此刻游坦之一动也不能动，整个人都已硬了，啪地一声，竹杖掉在地下，身躯一寸一寸地向阿紫的方向转过去，那对空瘪的眼眶对着她，喉中荷荷作响，却是一个字也吐不出来。  
阿紫看他这模样，也不由浮起了一层害怕的神色，用力拔出匕首，向后跃开了几步。游坦之晃得一晃，跌倒在地，不住抽搐。鲜血汩汩涌出，将山石染成了一片猩红。阿紫瞧瞧那滩鲜血，又瞧了一眼溅在自己手上、衣衫上的血滴，忽然又笑了起来，一面笑，一面慢慢地向后退去，尖声叫道：“便是你欺侮了我！你这丑八怪，姐夫说你心地好，叫我不许见他，要去陪着你……呸！丑八怪，铁头人，我多瞧你一眼，就要作呕。你……你……我永生永世，再也不要见到你啦！”  
游坦之一声也没有回答，那空空的双眼对着天空，人已不再动了。阿紫也不再瞧他，转过身去望着山下，脸上笑容仍是天真无邪，又欢喜，又兴奋，倒似在大年夜得了什么心爱玩具的孩子，喃喃地道：“姐夫说什么此事一了……哈哈，哈哈，辽军都发兵了，打起仗来，这件事再也不能了啦！他……他都别想抛下我，别想抛下了我去！”  
忽然几点莹白飘落，沾在她衣角的血迹上，红白相映，异样夺目。半空中彤云愈压愈低，朔风渐起，一场雪飘飘洒洒，已落了下来。

北地虽残冬未尽，此时落雪却也少见。这雪初时下得还弱，然而绵绵不绝，竟越下越大，越下越密起来。山峦断崖，尽化皓白，连着辽军盔甲上也积起了薄薄一层白色。五色旗帜猎猎震荡，在风中几乎都扯做了直线。居中那杆明黄大麾下耶律洪基双眉紧皱，望了一眼南方天际，又向身边众将道：“前军行得如何了？”  
那将领道：“禀皇上，第一路先锋军已到了雁门关下。斥候回报皆无异状。只待我中军一至，便可开关南下了。”  
耶律洪基冷嗤一声，拔刀在手，大声令道：“传令三军，全速急行，穿过雁门！朕今夜里，便要在宋国的土地上扎营！”  
众将都知如此天气，当在雁门休整一夜才是，但皇帝急于求功，哪个敢驳？齐声应是，唤过了传令亲军，便待吹号。然一阵风过，直刺入耳，竟不是风声，而是有人发出的一声长啸。数十万马蹄踏地之声，竟然掩他不住。但听声如龙吟，群山回荡，半空云间以至大地仿佛都随之震动起来。耶律洪基猛然抬头，瞠目变色，失声叫道：  
“萧峰——！！！”

段誉虚竹看着那金吾黄麾愈来愈近，心中都是一震。只听萧峰啸声起处，辽军竟而阵型摇动，自辽帝身边，无数大旗、矛尖、亲军马队，都是一阵纷乱摇晃，本来铁桶般密不通风的铁骑大阵瞬间现出了几处空隙。对视一眼，都已打定了主意，两人陡然自半山腰间纵身而起，惊雷一道，向着耶律洪基扑了下去！  
耶律洪基既然亲征，自然也防着了重蹈楚王阵前被擒的覆辙。身周数百名盾牌手、刀斧手密密匝匝，围得固若金汤。但啸声一起，人人心惊，段誉虚竹又是猝不及防自高处扑下，一瞬间竟不及列阵，叫他二人冲了进来。其实阵型中所见空隙，也不过是战马长矛的间距拉开了几分，但他二人犹似飞鸟游鱼，硬生生自这几分空隙中掠了过去。众兵眼前生花，刀枪也不知要刺向哪里。许多辽兵举刀乱刺，离得太近，反而招呼在了自己人身上。呼叫一起，愈传愈大，领军将领眼花缭乱，全然喝止不住。猛听两人喝道：“走！”各出一臂，将耶律洪基自马背上拉了下来。辽军大惊狂呼，只怕伤了皇帝，抓着长矛弓箭，却没一个敢来出手。便有些悍勇之士奋身扑上，如何是段誉虚竹对手，都被飞足踢到了一边。他两人身形如电，已掠出阵外，发足向着啸声来处疾奔。  
几乎便在同一时刻，蹄声震动，一人一骑转过山角，相去已不过数十丈外。萧峰自马上飞身纵起，那匹坐骑滚翻在地，口吐白沫，已然生生累毙。段誉虚竹一瞥之下，但见并不是那匹乌骓，不由暗自惊疑，这时间却无空隙开口。萧峰大步抢上，一手拉过耶律洪基臂膀，一手挡着段誉虚竹的冲势，足下一顿，钢浇铁铸般立在了当地，扬声大喝道：“都站住了！我与皇帝有话要说！”  
此地已入雁门关境，双峰夹峙，高耸入云。那“雁门”之名，便是说鸿雁南飞之时，也须从双峰之间通过，以喻其险。既只有这一条通路，辽军若放马冲来，他三人只有放开洪基，跃上山壁高崖才可避过；如此抢回皇帝，未必不可行。但萧峰这么一立一喝，声如金石，群山皆闻。辽军听得南院大王名字，群相震动。头上的数千人眼睁睁瞧着，身下马匹嘶叫连声，不住地原地踢踏，便是不敢上前。段誉虚竹直到此时方才长长地出了一口气，分向两边一立，目光炯炯，都盯在了辽国皇帝身上。

耶律洪基已是脸无血色，但帝王之尊，人倒还在当地立得笔直，森然说道：“萧峰！你这是要为宋国立一件大功，裂土封侯，指日可及了么！”  
萧峰一路急奔，此刻早已风尘满面，北风夹着雪沫扑上身去，都在他发梢胡茬上结起了一层淡淡的白霜。缓缓地退后两步，双臂交胸拜了下去道：“萧峰——参见陛下。”  
耶律洪基见他以契丹礼相见，不由一凛，又道：“萧大王既还认得朕这个皇帝，今日之举，又是想做什么？”  
萧峰沉声道：“臣请陛下再做一番思量，南征之举，万万不可！”  
耶律洪基哈地一声冷笑，道：“你口口声声，并非为了宋国。此时我大军只差一步，便要河山一统，天下归一！你说这等话，便不怕契丹列祖列宗，都不肯认你这不肖的子孙么！”  
萧峰猛然直起身来，声音嘶哑，一字一句地道：“皇上，你只知一统天下的雄心壮志，可知道那劝你出兵之人居心叵测，在你背后，早已有了图谋？你不出兵则罢，一旦兵入宋境，国内必生内乱！在宋国只消有一日战败，这里的契丹兄弟都要落进他人的计中，做了异乡之鬼了！”  
耶律洪基明知命在人手，但听到这里，已是怒火不可抑制，一声大喝道：“住口！说这等不吉的言语，便吓得住我么？好，好，你道他人另有图谋，朕便与你一个机会。那是何人，图谋的证据又在何处，都拿出来给朕瞧瞧罢！”  
萧峰脸色铁青，他的证据，不过是深山王陵中慕容复说过的一句话。却又如何能向皇帝证明？只听耶律洪基喝道：“十里之外，便是雁门关口。萧峰啊萧峰，你若是朕，千军万马便在身后，你是进，还是要退？”  
萧峰双拳握得格格作响，低声说道：“皇上的意思，是定然不肯退军了？”  
这句话声音虽低，又是十分沙哑，耶律洪基却听得自心底打了一个冷颤，猛然挺起背脊，高声道：“朕若不允，你待如何？莫不是要在这里动手弑君么？哈哈哈，也罢！便叫我大辽将士都睁眼看着，看他们的南院大王是如何叛国投敌，背信弃义！这等奇耻大辱，只要契丹还有一人在，便决不能忘。不到灭宋，生生世世，永不甘休！”  
萧峰何等样人，听到这句，却是平生第一次全身剧震，几乎立不住了脚步。他自知耶律洪基所言不差，耶律洪基却不知黄雀在后，那将要灭国的岂止辽宋。这一番大乱若起，只怕天下之大，再无一处逃得过兵连祸结，血海焦土了！

风雪呼啸，不住拍打在两人身上面上。好一阵，方听萧峰缓缓地道：“当年结义之时，我并不知你是大辽皇帝。但做得一日兄弟，便是兄弟，耶律大哥待我之情，萧某……都不曾忘。”  
耶律洪基心头一震，放缓了语气道：“既是如此，萧兄弟何不回来为朕效命？朕答允你，那些过往之事统统不究，你我兄弟一起踏平宋国，共有天下，岂不是最好么？”  
萧峰仰头大笑，雪片纷纷扬扬落上他脸颊，又化作水滴，一滴滴流淌了下去。耶律洪基的话声响在耳畔，仿佛都变作了另一个声音，一声一声，冷冷地说道：  
“……我要做皇帝便如何？”  
“既要切去痈疾，那些血肉之债，说不得，也只有背负了！”  
“纵然你武功盖世，也休想挡得他两国二十万大军！”  
萧峰！萧峰！  
到得今日，你便如何？  
萧峰骤然神色一冷，右掌疾起，龙爪手气流拨处，耶律洪基腰间宝刀铿一声自鞘中射出，萧峰伸手一带便抓了过来。耶律洪基大惊，他方才说得慷慨激昂，这时却不由自主向后连退了几步，道：“萧峰！你……你真敢弑君？！”话声已是微微发颤。  
萧峰并不回答，转身大踏步向辽军阵前走去。头前那排战马一阵惊嘶，四蹄踢踏，也不由后退了几步。萧峰停下脚步，向面露惶惑的辽兵一个个看去，高声说道：“萧峰乃是辽人，却在大宋长大。我不能眼睁睁看着两国交战，叫辽国和宋国的兄弟们血染沙场，回不到自己家乡！这出征若是真有鬼神庇佑，便看萧峰此心！”掌力一震，喀喇一声，那柄宝刀自中断裂，萧峰双臂一回，便插进了自己的胸膛。

段誉虚竹魂飞天外，一起大叫：“大哥！！！”然而休说是他二人，便天下第一的聪明之人在此，也想不到这般变故。双双抢上，只接住了萧峰倒落的身躯。鲜血迸溅，洒得一手一身都是。两个人眼瞪瞪地看着，都已呆了。  
只听辽军中成千上万个声音大叫道：“……大王！”都是耶律莫哥、耶律葛等众将和南院属下的士兵。几万双眼睛瞪得大大地，仰首望着同一个方向。好一刻，耶律葛双腿一抬，当先跳下马来，跟着耶律莫哥等南院将领，撒里葛、南唐古、薛特三部兵卒，太和、弘义、兴圣、永兴，十二斡鲁朵各宫卫军，一个接着一个跃下了马背。举手加额，单膝一屈，以契丹军礼向着萧峰跪拜了下去。  
其余辽军瞪眼看着，互相看了一眼，又看一眼身边跪倒的同袍，终于也一个个跳下马来，跟着拜倒。大雪地中，十万辽军跪倒了一地，寒风掠过，寂然无声。  
耶律洪基“啊”地一声，也不禁呆住了。他廿三登基，至今已做了整整十八年的皇帝，万众跪拜的景象见过千次百次，早已是司空见惯，再熟悉不过的事情。然而这一幕，却是他一生中从来没有见过，便是想，也永远想不到的。  
原来那些中原人的书上，同样读过千次百次的“人心”二字，真正是有的！

又是好一刻，耶律洪基缓缓踏上两步，吸了一口气，提高声音说道：“大军北归，南征之举……作罢！”停了一停，自箭壶中抽出一支箭来，又道：“终朕有生之年，不许大辽的一兵一卒，越过辽宋边界！”拍地一声，将那支箭折为两段，掷在了地下。  
辽军中传令官立起身来，将皇帝的旨意大声重复，一个接着一个传了开去，众辽军同声大呼：“遵旨！万岁，万岁，万万岁！”  
山摇地动的“万岁”声中，耶律洪基缓缓举步，向着阵中走去。段誉和虚竹都不再去拦他，只是抬起头来，看着一众侍卫飞马而来，将他接上了坐骑，皮鼓号角响起，辽军后队变作前队，调转方向，向北退去。大旗下许多人仍不住地回过头来，望向地下萧峰的尸体。  
蹄声隆隆，又化作了山后的闷雷，渐去渐远，终至不闻。  
万籁俱寂之中，只听远远的少女声音呼唤，叫道：“姐夫，我知道错啦，那辽兵都退了，你便不要再生我气了好不好？姐夫，姐夫，你怎不答我？”


	26. 第十二回下

这场雪直下了大半日时间，到得次日平明，方才零星若泪，渐渐停了。雁门关内外落得白茫茫一片，鲜血蹄印都被白雪覆盖。好似昨日那场天地变色，十万余众的铁骑大军，都不过是一场幻梦。天色渐白，只听踏雪之声轻微，有一行人翻山越岭，向昨日的惊变之处走了过来。  
这正是段誉虚竹众人。昨日阿紫抱着萧峰尸身，跃下了那山边的高崖。两人空自武功盖世，自后冲上之时，只来得及拉下了她一片衣角。巴天石等人随后赶到，相对无言，只有叹息而已。段誉不愿叫义兄与妹子葬身荒谷，便想下崖。然而天色已晚，雪落得正急，只可到关外村舍中暂避了一夜。此时寻了绳索铁钎之类，这才重新行来。  
这段路程并不甚远，一出雁门关外，更无行人，那地下的雪不曾被踩踏过，还与新落之时一般柔软。脚步踏上，咯吱作响。众人也不曾说话，便听那咯吱咯吱之声一路响着，风拂衣角，瑟瑟连声。  
忽然风中一声马嘶，在山峰间随风回荡，飘得极远，听去却是十分熟悉。众人不由一震，转过山边，赫然见那断崖旁立着一人一马，白雪茫茫，身影衬得异常清楚。这一路行来并无新踏的足印，崖边数十丈内雪满山路，则这人必是夜半而来，已在此立了整整一夜了。  
风声猎猎，那马的漆黑鬃毛迎风飘拂，正是萧峰那匹乌骓。但听仰首向天，一声一声嘶鸣不住。这日雪后并未放晴，半空间仍是彤云密布，灰白的天光在雪地反射上来，层层叠叠，落在它和旁边那人头上身上。夜来落雪积得厚了，还未消融，将黑色的皮毛、衣衫、发丝都覆上了一层白霜。只有几缕未曾沾湿的头发被风向后吹去，露出一张石刻般的惨白脸庞，正是慕容复。

大理众人一见是他，猛地住足，都瞪目望了过去。这许多目光如刀如剑落在身上，便是石人也要刺出了几个坑来。慕容复却仍是不言不动，他明明早听见了足步声音，却不回头，发上落雪，身边马嘶，也不见他转身抬手，做出半点的反应。双目一瞬不瞬，只是看着那脚下的山谷。好似天地之间，万物成空，只剩下了这座云封雾绕，看也看不到底的，深深的山崖而已。  
当此之时，谁也不知那乌骓为何会在慕容复身畔，却也谁都无法去问。良久良久，段誉叹息一声，也不再看慕容复，走上前去向那乌骓唤道：“马儿，马儿，我们这便去寻你的主人，你……莫要叫了罢！”  
那乌骓不知认出了他，还是当真听懂了这句话，停了一刻，终于低下头来，停住了嘶鸣。便由得段誉牵着缰绳，从那崖边缓缓地走开了。  
虚竹低声念道：“阿弥陀佛，阿弥陀佛。”大理众人各自默然，转身走向山崖之侧，整理绳索，便准备缒下谷底去了。

只有王语嫣还立在那里，看着慕容复的背影，也不知心中是悲是喜，或生怨怒，又是什么滋味。低声道：“表哥……”忽然想起自己和他其实并不是姑表兄妹，不由一窒，眼中不知哪里来的一丝热意，又酸又涩，几乎落下了泪来。呆了一刻，方道：“慕容公子，早知今日，又何必当初？你，你还是……回去罢！”  
慕容复仍是一动不动，仿佛既没有听见，也没有看见了她。只见他那半边侧脸白得骇人，慕容鲜卑虽史称“白虏”，史书之上也未写过这等不似生人，与遍地落雪都区分不开的颜色。人既不动，发上衣上的雪水半融，被风一吹，又冻结起来，结起了一道道细细的冰凌。王语嫣到底心中不忍，走上两步，抬袖去拂他身上雪花。然而只这么一拂，忽然“啊”地一声，脱口叫了出来。  
段誉身形一晃便纵了过来，伸臂先将王语嫣挡在背后，转头道：“嫣妹，出了甚么事？”却见王语嫣脸色发白，直勾勾地瞧着对面。段誉不明所以，顺着她目光看去，登时倒吸一口冷气，也惊在了那里。  
雪沫飘拂，自慕容复身上一片片跌下地来。那片白色又哪里是夜来的落雪？但见随风飘荡，一丝丝地在眼前拂过，却已是一夜之间，满头白发！

慕容复转过身来，看着他们两人。一双眼睛黑幽幽地，明明看着，却似什么也没有看见。常人判定视线，总是去瞧对方目光，然而慕容复的眼中，正是没有了“目光”这件东西。不见光亮，也没有焦距，近在咫尺的这两个人，他好似从来没有见过，也从来不曾认得。看了一阵，转开了头，向着四外看了一眼，又看一眼，脸上神情一片迷茫，便像个迷了路途，找不到去处的孩童。双唇颤动，许是要叫什么，或是呼唤着谁。然而自始至终，一个字、一丝声音也没有发出口来。只怕他连如何说话，都已经忘记了。  
段誉紧紧揽着王语嫣，向后退开了几步，低声道：“……他疯了！”  
忽地几点冰凉掉在面上，天色灰暗，却又一星一点落下了雪来。慕容复瞧着雪花，伸出双手，踉踉跄跄地一步一步向外走去。不多时转过山边。便已看不见了。雪花却还在飘飘扬扬洒落下来，地下那些足印过得片刻，也被掩埋。这片巍峨连绵的群山之间，已看不出了哪是宋国，哪里又是辽国的土地。只有千里茫茫，一片洁白。

第三部 雁门 终


	27. 尾声

熙宁初，王韶上《平戎策》三篇，曰：“欲取西夏，当复河、湟，则夏人有腹背受敌之忧。今吐蕃唃氏子孙，唯董毡粗能自立，其势岂能与西人抗哉！此正可并合而兼抚之时也。诸种既服，唃氏敢不归？则河西李氏在吾股掌中矣。”神宗异其言。安石拜相，遂以韶领秦凤经略军事，志复河、陇。而夏主谅祚在，西师亟战辄败，西北未得进。  
三年，正月辛巳。辽主洪基陈兵于北，至雁门十里，遽退。遣使致修好意。神宗曰：“辽境已安，今可取灵州而灭羌地，雪西夏数世之耻矣。”  
五月，西夏李谅祚薨，子秉常立。梁太后擅权，与弟乙埋并都罗马尾、罔萌讹掌军国诸事，秉常不能抗。安石闻之，进曰：“秉常方弱，正合经营。今陛下欲大有为，则不可失也。”  
七月，王韶引兵入镇洮，破蒙罗角、抹耳水巴等族，降其部落二万。更镇洮为熙州，建熙、河、洮、岷、通远一路。自是宋夏交兵，吐蕃羌部皆与攻战，凡十有二载。史称“熙河之役”。

西北兵戈抢攘，而辽军作壁上观，终无一兵一卒越境南下，河东、河北各路边境渐次数十载未有的热络了起来。不过一年，市肆处处，商旅马队的蹄声吆喝接踵相闻。甚么辽兵南下，雁门关外一场惊变都成了酒酣耳热后说起的故事，说得几次，路途间新鲜传闻多有，便丢在脑后，渐渐都也忘了。  
展眼又是隆冬，腊月将尽，客商行旅赶着回家，路上光景比平时更忙碌了几分。这日大雪纷飞，河北西路一座小酒肆中挤得满当当地。各张座头都坐满了，又不时有人掀帘进来打酒，北风透入，将大堂上几只火盆吹得忽明忽暗。众客商喝得兴起，却也不以为意，有的道今年贩了多少毛皮，成色如何；有的道明年还是这般光景，南京城里也好去走一趟；七嘴八舌，热火朝天，呼喝劝酒之声几乎将屋顶也掀了起来。  
东首座上几条大汉高腔大嗓，声气尤其高着几分。众人瞥见腰间明晃晃刀剑，知是江湖中人，也不敢惹，将座位都拖得远了些儿。只听其中一人道：“老鲍，说好了在此碰头，你却足足晚了两日，可该不该罚？”  
那老鲍叹了一声，举起酒碗喝了一大口，道：“认罚，认罚。只是来得迟了，倒不是我有意耽搁。今次路上正经过雁门关，唉，我便绕到关外，前去拜了一拜。”  
众人听到“雁门关”三字，面面相觑，一时都没了声音。那老鲍更是意兴阑珊，瞧了瞧碗里剩酒，咕嘟嘟一口气喝尽了，重重向桌上一放道：“当年兄弟糊里糊涂，听了人言，便在聚贤庄上跟萧大侠作起对来，满口说的什么契丹胡虏，除恶务尽……现下想来，真是好生惭愧！”  
此人便是“没本钱”鲍千灵，当日聚贤庄乔峰拜上，还是他先送去的消息。这时重提，众人面色齐变，俱不好看。呆了半晌，有人勉强笑道：“鲍兄当真重情重义。那萧大侠是何等样人物，真要有知，也不会责怪你老兄就是。”  
鲍千灵摇了摇头，桌上酒水放得冷了，他也不理会，自顾自连干了几碗，一拍大腿又道：“北乔峰，南慕容，那等赫赫扬扬的名声，到得头来……嘿嘿，我等没什么名牌的小人物反是过得好端端地。这老天爷的心思，也难料得很了。”  
众人又说起那日少林大会，乱哄哄议论了起来，有人道：“如此说，那南慕容却去了哪里？兄弟前些日打西北道上来，听说缥缈峰灵鹫宫手下，便是那萧大侠的义弟，还派了人到处打听他下落，也不知有什么旧仇旧怨。我本想跟去看个热闹，跟了几日，半点消息都打听不到，也是奇了。”  
有一人忽地哈一声笑，摔下酒碗道：“哪里奇了，我便知道的！”  
众人一惊，纷纷叫他快讲，那人得意洋洋，一面叫店伙取热水来温酒，一面笑道：“昨儿兄弟从泒水渡口过来，模糊糊瞧见个人影，还不敢认，现在想来，可不就是么！难怪许多人都寻他不到，你们当怎地？那位慕容公子，他发了疯啦……”

正说话间，门扉吱呀一声，寒气扑进，有一条汉子跨入酒肆，要去柜上打酒。听到这句话，忽地侧过头来向这边座上瞥了一眼。这几人猛然一愣，只觉两道冷森森冰刀也似眼光在面上一转，几乎便想打个寒噤。那汉子已跨步走到桌前，沉声道：“敢问阁下，那慕容公子，你是在何处见的？”  
那人横行西北，也是个小有名气的人物，然而叫这汉子看了一眼，竟是遍体生寒。心中发恼，在桌上猛拍了一记，喝道：“你这……！”方说两字，眼光和那汉子一接，下面的言语竟吐不出来。只见这汉子衣衫敝旧，满面风尘，头戴的毡笠下露出一片青森森胡茬。这等模样的北地大汉，一天少说也能遇上十七八个，这汉子虽生得高大魁梧些，也不见有什么出奇。但自己这口气梗在喉头，便是说什么也喘不上来。一瞥眼却见鲍千灵也正瞪着这汉子，双目大睁，张开了口似要喊些什么，却叫不出声，神色活似白日见鬼一般。这人骇得一跳，不由自主地脱口答道：“便在……泒水西边的渡口，那冰面都冻实了，过去约莫四十余里……”  
那汉子道：“多谢！”向鲍千灵看了一眼，抬手略一抱拳，也不打酒，转身大步出店去了。风声呼啸，转眼又隔在了门外，那答话之人好容易才吐出一口气来，喃喃地道：“好邪门！这厮到底是什么……”一个“人”字还未出口，鲍千灵双目直瞪，却终于把方才的那声喊叫迸了出口道：  
“乔……乔峰！！！”

萧峰停住了脚步。雪下得愈大，雪片一片片打在他眉间发上，好似要将他这人连着山川平野一并掩埋了去。在那雁门关外，若不是这样的一场大雪，也留不住他体内最后一分生机。此刻人在雪中，前尘茫茫，不过一梦。只有北风掠过，将遍地雪末与他衣襟一起扬起，毕剥连声，不住作响。  
他看见了慕容复。  
这般大雪之中，便知晓方向，寻一个人也非是易事。但正是这一场雪，行人过客纷纷躲避，数十百里不见人迹，却只剩下了他们两人。萧峰立定，他对面之人便也立定，一双眼睛直勾勾地，看着了他。  
雪中眉目，一如昔日。大雪落得满头满身，慕容复头上白发尽为所掩，毫无血色的脸颊衬着白雪，也不显得如何刺目；身上有多少脏污破烂，甚或血迹伤痕，都被盖在了雪片下面。一眼望去，宛然塞上初见，似乎下一刻他便会抬眼微笑，唤出一声“兄长”来。然而一眼之后，无声无息，萧峰全身都起了一阵寒颤。对面那双眼睛仍然看着他，笔直落在他的脸上，好似努力地要看出些什么，却根本不知，这个“什么”究竟是哪样东西。雪地，旷野，或是头顶空空荡荡，灰白一片的天空？偏偏，并不是一个人。  
这个慕容复呢？他……还是人么？  
萧峰道：“你……”这一声出口，连自己都是一震，若非亲耳听着，实难想象声音竟能哑到这般。伸出双手，便去握慕容复的手。然而指尖刚和他衣衫一触，慕容复全身剧震，猛然狠命地向外一挣，力量之大，萧峰猝不及防，竟然叫他甩了开来。却听慕容复喉头赫赫作响，迸出了一阵全然不似人声的喘息，又干又涩，便似耗尽全身力气想要狂呼号叫，却是一声也发不出来。整个人跌跌撞撞，一步步地向后退去。双眼中终于有了一丝好似活人的光亮，摇摇晃晃，和他身躯一起不住颤抖。萧峰胸中猛地一热，跟着一瞬之间，却又如被雪水，冷了下去。那眼光原来不是认出了他，更不是想起了什么，不过是疯癫之人惊慌震动，说不出口来的害怕。  
他在怕些什么？萧峰不知，但他跨上一步，慕容复便踉跄着连退几步，双手死死抓着胸前衣襟，指节棱棱，一片煞白。便如抓着的是什么极宝贵、极珍爱的东西，有人一碰到他，便要被夺了过去一般。身子摇摇晃晃，雪花落下地去，露出了一片衣角，那衣衫破旧不堪，早辨不出了原本模样。萧峰却还是认了出来。正是深山古墓，夜半的王陵，他曾给慕容复披在身上的，他自己那一件外袍！  
北风呼啸，不住掠过。萧峰猛地伸出手去，牢牢握住了慕容复的肩臂。也不理他如何发狂一般，拼了命地想要挣开，只是俯身贴在他的耳边，低声叫道：“……慕容。”

手中的挣扎，忽然停了。这两个字，竟像是开天辟地、宇宙洪荒，最灵验的神明咒语，那个疯疯癫癫的慕容复忽然定在了那里，不再动了。他抬头看着萧峰，眼中黑幽幽地，一片迷蒙，仍是不曾认出了萧峰是谁。然而整个人靠在他的手臂中，安安静静，无声无息。好似无论萧峰要做什么，他都不会再躲开了一般。  
萧峰回过双臂，紧紧抱住了他，低声道：“慕容……我们回去。”  
大雪愈紧，随风飘飘摇摇，不停地洒落下来。将两个人的身影足印，都埋在了那片无边无垠，望不到尽头的白雪之中。

_谨以此文，献给我挚爱之一九八二版《天龙八部》。_

**廿五史·俱摩罗天 终**


	28. 附表

附表

【】内为历史背景，（）内为原著事件。

60-980A.D.  
【赵匡胤称帝，灭后蜀、南唐、北汉。宋辽交兵，高梁河之战，宋败；满城战，辽败；雁门战，辽败；瓦桥关之战，宋败。】  
慕容龙城组义军，争夺天下失败。南下姑苏，建慕容氏一系势力。

986 A.D.  
【宋攻辽，岐沟关之战，君子馆之战，宋大败。】  
慕容博之父出生。慕容氏势力进入辽境。

1002A.D.  
【李继迁攻灵州，建都，称西平府。】  
慕容龙城卒。慕容氏与西夏李氏缔约。

1004 A.D.  
【宋辽澶渊之盟】

1016 A.D.  
慕容博出生。

1032-1036 A.D.  
【太后刘娥薨，宋仁宗亲政。李元昊即位，宋助吐蕃攻之。西夏攻吐蕃唃斯啰，胜。】

1033年，慕容博之父卒。（黄眉僧遇少年慕容博）

1036年，玄慈出家为僧。

1037 A.D.  
萧峰出生。

1038 A.D.  
【李元昊称帝】  
雁门关事变，慕容氏势力退出辽境。（萧远山自尽未遂。萧峰为乔氏夫妇收养。）

1040-1042 A.D.  
【宋夏交兵。延州战、好水川之战、定川寨之战，宋大败。】

1041年，慕容复出生。王家女子嫁入西夏。

1048-1060 A.D.  
【李元昊被刺。李谅祚即位，没藏氏执政。】

1050年，王家娶李秋水女。（崔百泉遇慕容博夫妇）

1051年，王语嫣出生，王家舅父卒。

1052年，慕容博诈死。

1056年，王氏卒。

1061 A.D.  
【李谅祚诛没藏氏】  
西夏背约。王家女子卒。萧峰任丐帮主。

1064-1067 A.D.  
【宋夏交兵，互有胜负。】  
1066年，慕容复赴西夏。（柯百岁、玄悲之死。丐帮杏子林事变。）

1068 A.D.  
【王安石入京】  
慕容复赴辽，阻卜之战。

1069 A.D.  
【二月，变法开始。】  
七月，少林大会。八月，西夏招婿。十二月，入南京营救萧峰。

1070-1082 A.D.  
【宋夏交兵，宋攻河湟，复河、岷五州。】  
1070年正月，耶律洪基率军南下，雁门关之变。


End file.
